How Love Can Grow
by HP fan 4 eva
Summary: Follow Harry and his friends through years 5, 6, 7, and beyond. This is an HH fan fic. I FINALLY UPDATED AGAIN. DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE?
1. July 31st

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this story. Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. Disclaimer: This is not my story. I am posting this story with permission from the author that we will call "Dani." Please r&r as these will all be sent to the true author. Flames are accepted.  
  
After a couple of complaints, I have reformatted chapters 1 and 2!!! Sorry it took so long.!!!!  
  
===============================================================  
  
It was a really dull morning at Number 4 Privet Drive. For one thing, today was Harry Potter's birthday and as always, the Dursleys couldn't care less.  
  
'Harry!' yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
'What?'  
  
'What did you do to Dudley's fish?' he asked, quite impatiently.  
  
'Nothing, if the thing's dead, it must've died because he kept feeding it. I sure as heck didn't do anything,' he replied.  
  
Harry seldom replies to Mr. Dursley like this, only when he goes over the limit. It's Harry's birthday today and Mr. Dursley still blames him for everything that goes wrong in the house.  
  
'You watch your language, boy! Or I swear I'll,'  
  
'You'll what? Lock me in the cupboard again?' he interrupted. 'My godfather would simply love the idea.'  
  
Harry thought he saw Vernon stop breathing for a second. He turned around and told his son, 'Dudley, next time you have a pet fish, don't overfeed it!'  
  
Harry felt slightly satisfied. Of course, that didn't help much. He still had so much in his mind. He wondered whom he could tell. Then, suddenly, he thought of writing to Sirius. He hasn't for some time now and with what and with what he's thinking about right now, he needs some grown up advice.  
  
When he got to his room, 5 owls perched near his bed overwhelmed him. One of which, was Hedwig. 'So you've arrived from Hermione's then?' he asked the snowy-white bird. She cooed affectionately and he opened her letter.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm sorry I'm a bit late but Happy Birthday anyway. I knew Hedwig wouldn't be able to make it by midnight so I let her stay here at Krum's. Anyway, your beautiful bird wasn't able to bring you your present so I'll just meet you in Diagon Alley and give it to you. Happy Birthday again. Till then! Love, Hermione.  
  
He set the letter to one side and went to the teeniest owl- Pig. Once he caught him, he opened Ron's letter.  
  
Hey Harry, Happy Birthday! I hope I made it just in time. I asked Percy if I could borrow Hermes but he kept saying no. So, I blackmailed him and now your present is with his owl. Hermione told me she's staying over at Mr. Hotshot's manor. She also told me that she's meeting you in Diagon Alley. I'm going too. I'll see you then! Hope the Dursleys are still at bay. Ron  
  
He turned to Hermes and opened his present. It was a complete set of Quidditch Player cards. There were Quidditch members from Ireland, England, Bulgaria and more. Harry noticed that the Krum card had been drawn on. There was a note.  
  
Here Harry, these are my extra cards. I have three complete sets so I thought my best bud would like one. Sorry about Krum. Ron  
  
Harry smiled a bit and opened Hagrid's letter.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I know those muggles aren't giving you anything sweet to munch on so I went down at Honeydukes and bought you some of these. Take care now. Hagrid  
  
Harry looked at the owl that he took Hagrid's letter from and saw that it had a small bag attached to it. He opened the bag and found 10 chocolate frogs, 2 boxes of Bertie Botts every flavor beans and more sweets from Honeydukes. He felt really grateful for these presents.  
  
Then, he went to the last owl. It was a barn owl. He opened the letter attached and he read it silently.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy 15th Birthday! I attached a small key and an emerald green ring to this owl. The key is from Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. It opens any door with a lock. It even works when 'Aloha Mora' doesn't. Your mother gave the ring to me. She said that as your godfather, I should give this to you when you turn 15, as her godfather did to her. She said you'd know what it does when the time comes.  
  
I'm still well hidden so don't worry. And as usual, contact me if anything peculiar happens. Take good care of yourself. Sirius  
  
He took the silver key and the ring from the barn owl and put it aside with his other presents. Then, he picked up a role of parchment and a quill and began writing.  
  
Hermione, I'll meet you on August 25th, around noon, say twelve? I'll be waiting for you and Ron in the Leaky Cauldron. I'm taking the Knight Bus. I know the muggles'll never drive me there under any circumstances whatsoever. So I'll see you then. Take care over there. And could you tell Ron? Thanks. Harry  
  
He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.' Now give this to Hermione, would you?' and gave her a treat. She nibbled on his hand and set off. 


	2. Small Changes

Disclaimer: Again, I own none of this. HP and Co. belong to JKR. The story belongs to "Dani."  
  
He went downstairs and faced Uncle Vernon. 'Can I go to Diag-I mean, that place where I buy my school things early thins year?'  
  
He asked, trying hard not to sound as if he was looking forward to it.  
  
'Why on earth would you want to go there early for?' he laughed his cruel laugh.  
  
'I'm going to meet my friends. They're going to help me buy my school things.' He knew that it wasn't working. He had only one choice,' Sirius will be waiting for me there, too.'  
  
Those magic words worked like a charm. He left Uncle Vernon mumbling to himself and went up to his room again. If he wanted to be ready, he had to finish his summer work. Snape gave them the most homework. But to Harry's surprise, he finished them all in good time.  
  
On the 24 days that followed, Harry still hadn't figured out what his ring did. And on the night of the 24th, Harry went outside the Dursley's house with his belongings. He lit his wand and within seconds, the Knight Bus stopped in front of him. He was expecting Stan and Ernie but this time, the drivers were women.' Care to come in, kid?'  
  
'Oh. Yeah. Thanks. Uh, could you help me with these?'  
  
'`Course. It's me job, see.'  
  
'Right. Okay then.'  
  
When Harry got on the bus, the first woman said,' the name's Millie. `S yers?'  
  
'I .um.I'm Harry.' Purposely missing out "Potter" and covering his lightning-like scar.  
  
'Nice to meet yeh, Harry. This here's Hilda. Where to, Harr? Yeh mind if I call yeh that?' she said this all in three seconds.  
  
When he caught the words, he said, 'um.No, I don't mind. And Diagon Alley, please.' 'Diagon Alley it is.'  
  
The ride to London didn't take as long as he expected. It was morning when he got there though. He went straight to the Leaky Cauldron and got a room. When he finished unpacking a bit, he went down to Gringotts Bank. He had to get some Galleon, Sickles and Knuts to buy some books.  
  
When he got his money, it was about 9 am. He still had time to explore and window shop around Diagon Alley. He finished at around 11:30. He saw the time and headed for the Leaky Cauldron. When he got there, he took an empty table nearest to the entrance to Diagon Alley. He didn't see anyone until a very pretty girl approached him. She seemed oddly familiar. She was wearing a sky blue fit shirt, a navy blue knee high skirt and her hair was straight.  
  
' Harry! How are you?' she exclaimed.  
  
'Sorry, but have we met?' Harry felt really stupid for asking this question.  
  
'You're not serious, are you?' she said in a disbelieving tone.' Harry, just because my hair's straight and I'm dressed in muggle clothes are not good enough reasons to forget me. Honestly! Does Hermione ring a bell?'  
  
Harry felt himself go red. For one thing, he actually forgot a face he's known for 4 years, for another, he called her 'pretty'. 'I .I was just kidding.'  
  
'Course you were.' She said sarcastically. 'So anyway, how are you?'  
  
'I'm okay. And you?' he asked, still embarrassed.  
  
'Good I guess.'  
  
'You guess?'  
  
'Yeah. You see, Krum and I aren't together anymore.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'He said that I talked too much about .uh.this person, it was like I had feelings for him. So.he dumped me. Not a good word, dumped, is it?'  
  
Harry felt a small surge of anger but he regarded it as something he ate. 'No, not a good word. So um. what are you going to do now?'  
  
'I don't know but I'm going to get ready for my O.W.L.s. I heard that they were extra hard this year.'  
  
Harry forgot about that! O.W.L.s were taken when you've reached year 5. 'Have you revised for them yet, Harry?' asked Hermione, seeing he wasn't saying anything.  
  
'Uh, no. No I haven't.'  
  
'Oh. Do you want to study with me?'  
  
'Um, sure. Anytime.'  
  
'Okay. Oh and I heard they were having a Quidditch season this year again at Hogwarts.'  
  
'Really? That's great news!'  
  
'But who'll be the new captain? And who'll be the new keeper this year? Wood's gone, right?'  
  
Oliver Wood was the Gryffindor house's last captain and keeper.  
  
'I don't know how we'll get a new keeper but the new captain will be elected by the team.'  
  
'That's good. Hey Harry, have you bought new dress robes? It says in our list that we should have one handy. Some formal occasion I guess.'  
  
'Yeah, I did. I hope Ron was able to get one,' he said but was interrupted.  
  
'Yeah I did Harry.'  
  
'Ron! How are you?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Say, I'm here, you're both here, let's go buy our things,' he continued.' I'm in a bit of a rush.'  
  
'Why is that?'  
  
'Met this person. Really great. Meeting up with her later, too. 'said Ron, hoping they won't catch what he said.  
  
'It's a "her" is it?' teased Harry.  
  
'May we know who this "her" is?' asked Hermione, joining in the teasing.  
  
'You know her actually.'  
  
'We do?' they both said, confused.  
  
'Yes. What I mean by met is first time we talked.'  
  
'Oh really?' said Hermione, her interest in the topic was showing.  
  
'Yeah but that's all for now.'  
  
'What do you mean "that's all"? Asked Harry, failing to hide his curiosity.  
  
'That's all I'm telling you two.'  
  
'Oh. Ok, 'said Hermione disappointingly.' But why?'  
  
'Because that's it. Now, zip it.'  
  
But Hermione just kept on asking until she finally accepted the fact that Ron won't tell.  
  
Harry couldn't care less if he told him or not. He's just happy Ron's got a crush. But he couldn't shake the thought that both his best friends had changed, physically. Ron seems broader, taller and more mature than their first encounter at King's Cross Station. He was quite handsome now.  
  
Harry laughed silently at that thought. If Ron heard him say he was handsome now, Ron would probably believe him than deny it. For Hermione, words failed him. It's not that he couldn't describe her; it's that he didn't want to. And with that decision, he stopped thinking aloud to himself and entered Flourish and Blotts with Ron and Hermione to buy their 5th Year books. 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Yet again I must say that I do not own any of this. Harry Potter and friends belong to JKR. The story is "Dani's"  
  
August 31st came and the three of them were packed and ready. Ron and Hermione stayed at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry because they're parents allowed them to. They spent their last day conjuring up snowballs and throwing them at each other as it was so hot. They did this at an empty lot, away from muggles. They slept at a reasonable hour of 10pm.  
  
They woke up the next morning at 7am.As soon as they were fully awake; they got dressed and left for King's Cross. When they got there and crossed the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, they saw the student-filled platform, 9 3/4.The Hogwarts Express filled with students both inside and out.  
  
'Hey guys, I'll be back, okay? Get an empty compartment and I'll be with you shortly.' said Ron, and left running. 'What was that about?' asked Hermione. 'Dunno. But something tells me we'll find out in time.' said Harry.  
  
They did what Ron told them and got an empty compartment. Harry sat next to the window. He saw Mrs. Weasley and when Harry waved at her, she returned it. She smiled her motherly smile and turned to her four children. Fred and George were looking remarkably sour. Harry suspected that they were caught red-handed, playing another trick, no doubt. Ron was smiling broadly. Ginny was staring, Harry noticed, at him! So he quickly looked away. He turned to Hermione and asked the first question that came to his mind, 'Uh, Hermione? Why did Krum break up with you?' Harry now felt stupid for bringing that up.  
  
'Where'd that come from? asked Hermione, bewildered. 'Nowhere. Just curious.' 'Oh. Well, I don't know. I guess we weren't meant to last. As I said, He told me I that I talked about ...this person a lot, seemed I have feelings for him.' Harry suddenly wanted to ask who but before the words left his mouth, Ron walked in, still smiling.  
  
'Guess what?' he said through his teeth. 'What?' asked Hermione? 'I've guts me self a goilfwend. A goilfwend.' he replied, quite joyously. Hermione gave a short laugh and Harry congratulated him. 'So are you going to tell us who she is?' asked Hermione, after she finished laughing. 'No. Not yet, at least.' 'No? Why not?' asked Harry. 'Because she wants this secret. And an admirer of hers still needs to be told so.' answered Ron.  
  
That's all for now. "Dani" has finished all of books 5, 6, and 7, so those will be posted realativly fast, but I have to sort them into chapters and paragraphs, with that and school, it might take me a couple of days to post. I will most likely post at least 3 chapter's at a time. Please Review!! 


	4. Ron's Secret

Disclaimer: Again with the disclaimer. Isn't it getting obvious that Harry Potter and Friends aren't mine. Or what about the fact the story isn't really mine? It's "Dani's"  
  
Milkyway: Thanks for the review. Is this better? And yes this is H/H.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione spent the entire train ride and the whole horseless carriage ride naming girls and trying to figure out who Ron's girlfriend was.  
  
'I told you, even if you've named her, I'll still deny it,' said Ron, irritated. Harry was surprised at how well Ron can keep this secret.' And by the way, if I disappear sometimes, I'll just be with her.'  
  
'Roger that,' joked Harry. And Ron left again.  
  
Man, Ron actually has a girlfriend. I don't even have an admirer,' sighed Hermione.  
  
'Of course you do,' said Harry comfortingly. 'You just don't know it.' and he smiled at her with his million-dollar smile.  
  
Just before Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, Ron called after them. 'Oy! Wait for me.' They did and entered the Great Hall together.  
  
The Great Hall was magnificently decorated to fit the start-of-term feast. The ceiling was bewitched to look like a clear starry sky even if it was raining hard outside. Candles were floating in mid-air and the four house banners were hung over each house table. Harry noticed that there was a new face at the teacher's table. He suspected that the lady was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He looked further down the table. Then, he saw, next to Dumbledore, a face who was unmistakeably, none other than.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Who? Who is it? Yes, I know. Really short chapter, but I wanted to leave you with a little cliffy. I should have the next chapter up within the hour. Please review!! 


	5. New day, new surprises

Disclaimer: Not my characters, they're JKR's. Not my story, it belongs to "Dani."  
  
  
  
'Lupin!' exclaimed Harry with great delight.  
  
The other two looked where Harry was pointing and Hermione gasped.' What's he doing here?'  
  
'He's probably a substitute or something.' answered Hermione.  
  
'Wicked! I hope he'll teach us 5th years,' said Ron, still wide-eyed.  
  
The scared little first years entered the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. They were all terrified but after the sorting ceremony, all their faces were relieved. There were less Slytherins this year.  
  
As usual, Dumbledore addressed the school right after the first years all took their seats.  
  
'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to say a few words before we start feeding. First, I would like to tell our first years and remind the older students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students.  
  
Next, I'd like to ask all students to stay in their dormitories after 9pm. No student is to be found walking about in school after that time.' he shot Harry a glance. 'Also, the Quidditch season will begin in the first week of November.' many people applauded at this, including an ecstatic Fred and a trippy George.  
  
When the silence died down, Dumbledore continued, 'Now, I would like to tell the students from 4th year and up, that there will be quite a few occasions where you will be asked to get a partner and dress formally for certain events which I'm sure you will very much enjoy.'  
  
Most of the girls looked excited at this idea. The boys weren't that thrilled however.  
  
'If you please, I will now introduce the new additions to our staff. Please welcome, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Ms. Arabella Figg.' the Hall erupted with applause. She looked quite embarrassed at this.  
  
'And Mr. Rubeus Hagrid will not be able to teach Care of Magical Creatures this year as he will be very busy. Your new professor at this subject is a Mr. Lupin.' at this everyone except the Slytherin table and the first years clapped their hands.  
  
It was a known fact that aside from being a werewolf, Lupin was the most favored DADA teacher in Hogwarts. The first years were probably not clapping because their parents must've told them about how all werewolves are bad.  
  
Dumbledore continued,' Yes, yes. We are all very excited this year but if I may, I'd like to start eating now. Camelot' and with that, the empty plates filled with foods and the goblets with drinks.  
  
After eating and getting enough dessert, Dumbledore got up and said a few more words. 'If the prefects would kindly escort the first years to their own house, it would very much appreciated.'  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron, along with the other Gryffindor 5th years, went silently up to their dormitories. When Harry saw his four-poster bed, he went straight to it, made himself fall backwards and had a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning, he woke up only to face the horrible fact that it was Monday. His lessons begin today. But as soon as he saw his timetable, he looked forward to the day.  
  
'There's Care of Magical Creatures today! Wicked!' exclaimed Ron.  
  
'Yeah. we can finally talk to Professor Lupin. After Defense Against the Dark Arts though. We've got double lessons of it.' said Harry, in a somewhat excited tone.  
  
They went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They couldn't find Hermione in the common room but saw her sitting down in the Gryffindor table. They sat next to her. She looked Quite pale and her eyes seemed as if she didn't get enough sleep. Harry noticed she was clutching a note in her right hand.  
  
'Hermione, are you okay?' he asked, obviously concerned.  
  
'Noth... nothing.' she replied, not even bothering to look up.  
  
"Are you sure Herm? It doesn't look as if you're alright.' said Ron.  
  
'Yes, I'm sure.' she said sadly. Both Harry and Ron didn't like the looks of this one bit.  
  
'Uh, okay guys, I got to dash before transfiguration. My girlfriend's calling me.'  
  
For a moment, Harry thought he saw Ron blow a kiss to someone behind him but when he turned to see who it was, he was disappointed to see no one was looking at Ron.  
  
'HA! My girlfriend's too quick for you, Harry!' and with a small grin on his face, Ron left them.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to Hermione since he was lousy at starting conversations. But he told himself to start one quick as it was getting awkward sitting together, not speaking.  
  
So, he took a deep breath and said,' So Hermione, what's up? How's the family?' in a would-be- cool voice.  
  
Hermione just stared into Harry's brilliant green eyes, tears filling in her own. She looked away only to run out of the hall. Harry didn't know what he did wrong but somehow, he felt really guilty. His mind was telling him to leave her alone but something else, somewhere, told him to follow her. He didn't know what to do but he listened to one of them and Harry ran out of the Great Hall as fast as his feet would take him.  
  
He was going to the Gryffindor common room. There, he saw a few first years and asked them if they've seen Hermione. They said yes and pointed to the girl's dormitories. Harry went straight to the boy's dorm and got his silver key (that opens any lock) and his invisibility cloak.  
  
He made sure that the common room was empty before he went for the girl's dorm. The girl's dormitory was similar to the boy's. The only difference was, the girl's was decorated in girly things and it was, Harry hated to admit, clean.  
  
Harry had to go through 3 different rooms to find Hermione. He saw her in her four-poster bed, crying on her pillow. She was sobbing so hard, Harry was sure her throat was a bit scratched. He approached her, cautiously. He didn't care, though, if she threw something at him for disturbing her privacy nor what she'll think. She was in need of a shoulder to cry on and Harry's was free.  
  
'Hermione, it's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be fine.' he said consolingly.  
  
'What...are...you doing...here, Ha...Harry?' asked Hermione in between sobs.' Please get out. I...want to ...be alone.' she continued.  
  
But Harry didn't move. He stood still. He looked seriously into her eyes. He wasn't going to listen to her, nor was he going anywhere. Instead of walking to the door, he walked to her bed and sat down. He put his hand gently on her back and began to pat her lightly.  
  
'Hermione, you want to tell me what's wrong?' he asked ever so gently.  
  
'I...I don't know.' she said with difficulty. 'I can't...even...believe they'd do that.I...mean, how...could they?'  
  
Harry just sat there, listening to every word of complaint. Hermione didn't tell him why she was upset, she was just mumbling a bunch of stuff which Harry was kind enough to pay attention to.  
  
'Harry could. you stay here...till...till we have our trans...figuration?'  
  
'Of course. We've still got two hours. Do you want to rest?'  
  
'Yes, please. Tha...Thanks, Harry.'  
  
'Shhh. You should rest now. Your eyes need them.' he whispered to her. And he stayed there, seeing her drift to sleep.  
  
He was there for nearly two hours and he just watched her sleep peacefully. It looked to Harry that she hasn't done this in a long time.  
  
With only fifteen minutes left until Transfiguration, Hermione woke up, 'What time is it?'  
  
'8:45.Transfiguration starts in 15.'  
  
'It's 8:45? Oh no! Come on, we need to run!'  
  
'But what about you?'  
  
'I'm fine, Harry. Now come on, run!' 


	6. An Important announcement

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and character's belong to JKR. This story belongs to "Dani."  
  
  
  
They arrived there just in time. Ron was eyeing them suspiciously and when they say next to him, he hissed, 'Where were you two? I've been looking for nearly an hour!'  
  
'Sorry Ron. I was...'Harry began, but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
'In the toilet.'  
  
'Ron burst out laughing.' In the toilet? It took you that long?'  
  
Harry didn't know what to say so he just went along. 'Uh...yeah. Nasty mashed potato this morning.'  
  
'And what about you, Hermione?' Ron asked, trying to show he won't believe what ever she'll say.  
  
'I was in the girl's dormitory. Did you happen to check there?' she replied in a somewhat irritated voice.  
  
'Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger! If you would kindly listen to me, you would know that Transfiguring a durian to a stuffed animal will be included in your practical exam so I suggest you to listen, QUIETLY!' bellowed Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Sorry Professor.' they all said together.  
  
After that, Transfiguration continued normally. When it finished, Professor McGonagall beckoned the Gryffindor 5th years to stay and listen to her announcement.  
  
'All Gryffindor 5th years are required to attend the Halloween Dance. The foreign schools will come visit us and we will welcome then by this. Now, whether you get a partner or not doesn't matter. But if you wish to get one, then be my guest. However, even if you do not have a partner, you MUST come and attend it, otherwise, you will be punished for dishonoring the Gryffindor house.' Harry knew that Professor was only over reacting.  
  
This must have some importance to her. When Harry looked around the classroom, he noticed it was divided into two: Girls and Boys.  
  
The girls, all except for Hermione, were all looking excited and giggling. The boys however, looked as if they've just been told that it was Doomsday today. Not all boys though, the boys who had crushes or girlfriends weren't that miserable. Ron was, however, dazed. Harry didn't want to go through the trouble of getting a partner at all. He decided to go but alone.  
  
Next, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their new teacher, Professor Figg, was a kindly, fun, young woman. But still, to Harry, it was weird. It was like they've met before. They found out counter curses for the curses the Deatheaters were likely to use. Of course, they just learned about them this lesson but will learn how to do it throughout the term.  
  
'The curse 'Embelemia' is the only curse that would make your body feel like it's being poked by millions of needles all over the body. It makes the mind think so but the body remains untouched.' there were a few gasps heard and Professor Figg continued.  
  
'This curse is commonly used for torturing.' there were scared faces in the class, but the Slytherins, who were sharing DADA lessons with Gryffindor this year, were more eager to know how to do it than learn to block it.  
  
'That ends our lesson for today. Nice meeting you all.' said Professor Figg, politely. The moment Ron was out of the DADA classroom, 'BLOODY HELL! THAT WAS AWESOME!'  
  
The three of them laughed but it was soon stopped by a voice that can ruin any fun, any time.  
  
'Well, well ,well. If it isn't Potter and his little dogs.'  
  
'Get lost, Malfoy.' said Harry coolly.  
  
He ignored Harry's sentence and continued, 'Did you hear? I'm the new Slytherin Quidditch Captain.' turns to Hermione. 'Does that turn you on, mudblood?'  
  
Hermione was about to slap Malfoy for the second time but before she could, he was tackled down by-----Harry!  
  
'What's going on here?' bellowed a cold, cruel voice. 'Potter! Malfoy! EXPLAIN!'  
  
Malfoy stood up, blood running down his nose, followed by Harry, who just had a bruised cheek and maybe a painful stomach.  
  
'Professor Snape, it wasn't anyone's fault,' Hermione began.  
  
'SILENCE! I want them to explain, NOW!' he bellowed once again.  
  
'Professor, it was all Potter's fault. I was asking Granger if I could borrow her notes and out of nowhere, he just tackled me.' lied Malfoy, trying to get Snape on his side. 'That's not true!' yelled Harry.  
  
'Wait your turn, Potter!' yelled Snape back.  
  
Harry had to try very hard to hold his anger back. Malfoy then smirked at him behind Snape. 'So then you came and saved me, sir.' he said, sickeningly.  
  
'Now, Potter, your turn.' growled Snape.  
  
'He's lying! But you won't believe me, right? The truth's staring you right in the face but you're just too blind!' Harry shouted. He had had enough, couldn't hold it in.  
  
Snape didn't yell or looked mad. Instead, he looked as though he had just gotten his Christmas gift early. 'Potter, were you planning on getting a partner for the School Dance?'  
  
'No,' he said flatly.  
  
'Oh really?' he grinned evilly.  
  
'Yeah? So what? I'm not going with a partner because I don't want to, not because I'm not attending.'  
  
'Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor for your little comment and for your work on Mr. Malfoy. And,' he said, smile ever growing. 'If I don't see you with a partner for the dance, I will change my mind and give you 20 detentions, understood? 'and he left, Malfoy close behind.  
  
'Great. Now I've got to get a partner. That's gonna be hard.' he said sulkily.  
  
'No it won't.' said Hermione. 'Watch.' she clears her throat and says, 'Harry James Potter, would you go to the Halloween School Dance with me?'  
  
  
  
**** Ooooh!! What will Harry say? Even though this is an H/H fan fiction, it's not that easy!! 


	7. The first date

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
wicked-women: Don't worry, I have books 5 - 7, and some of the future, so I will defiantly keep going.  
  
  
  
  
  
'But I thought you would be studying?' asked Harry.  
  
'Yeah, I was supposed to. But it was my fault you got that from Snape.'  
  
'No it's not. Malfoy called you a mudblood!'  
  
'Yeah, well.' she looked around and noticed something. 'Where's Ron?'  
  
Harry turned and he didn't see him as well. 'But he was just here a moment ago.'  
  
On their way to the Great Hall for lunch, they bumped into Ron. 'Sorry. I had to run quick for-,' he said before he was interrupted.  
  
'Your girlfriend? Honestly, Ron! Harry lost 20 points for Gryffindor because Snape caught him fighting with Malfoy. He had worse injuries than Harry, a bloody nose.' She said really fast, hoping to make Ron feel guilty. How wrong she was.  
  
'You gave Malfoy a bloody nose Harry? WICKED!' he said amused.  
  
'Yeah but dumb git bruised my cheek,' said Harry, holding his purple cheek. 'Gave me a punch in the stomach too.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at how both of them were talking about the fight more than the consequences. She muttered something which sounded a lot like 'boys' and buried herself in her Arithmancy Book, trying to eat at the same time.  
  
After lunch, they headed for the grounds to have their Care of Magical Creatures with Lupin, and to their great disappointment, the Slytherin 5th years were there as well. They were having CoMC with them again this year.  
  
Ron began to sulk heavily again. 'I think they're punishing us for something we never did! They keep making us go with Slytherin! They're just some--'  
  
'Good afternoon class.' greeted Lupin; he purposely interrupted Ron for what he was nearly going to say. 'If you'll kindly follow me near the Lake, it would be greatly appreciated.' he said calmly. You'd think Lupin was a push-over but on the contrary, he would be a scary person if rubbed the wrong way.  
  
The students did as he asked and followed him. Neville's face looked as happy to see Lupin as Harry, Hermione and Ron were. It was a known fact that Lupin was extremely kind and in Harry's 3rd year, Neville was a bit of a favorite of Lupin's.  
  
They reached the lake and saw a huge water-filled barrel, but water wasn't all that filled the barrel. In it were creatures that looked like frogs only their skin were shiny, not slimy and they were swimming.  
  
'Can anyone tell me what these are?' Professor Lupin asked.  
  
Hermione shot her hand up as usual. 'They're called Kydenoes, sir.'  
  
'Very good Miss Granger.10 points to Gryffindor.' Hermione's face turned bright red. 'Now, if everyone would please take one. I'd like to show you something.'  
  
Everyone stayed put. Then, Harry stepped forward and grabbed a Kydenoe. It felt strange. It had just been under water, yet, it was as dry as anything. It didn't feel slimy either, more like feathery.  
  
'Professor, why does it feel feathery?' he finally asked.  
  
'Can anyone answer Mr. Potter's question and explain why? He asked the class. Hermione shot her hand straight up.  
  
'Because it HAS feathers. They can fly at a mature age. Also, the feathers don't get affected by water.' she said matter-of-factly.  
  
'Very good Miss Granger.10 more points to Gryffindor.' praised Lupin. 'Now these Kydenoes are just 3 months old. They reach maturity at the age of 2. They die at around 5 years of age.'  
  
'Following Harry's lead, Ron and Hermione took one each. Then, the rest did as well and before long, it was Kydenoe chaos. But the lesson ended well and the Gryffindor 5th years looked amazingly happy before Potions.  
  
Ron was nearly going to punch his fists through the wall when he saw that again, the Slytherins are sharing a class with them. 'Are we never going to have Potions with any other house?' he asked himself, louder than usual.  
  
During Potions, Snape was being extra mean and cruel to Harry. Not only was he making him clean up inappropriate messes, he would also take 1 point off Gryffindor for every wrong answer Harry gave. He rewarded a point to Malfoy, though. Right or not, it didn't matter.  
  
When Potions finished, Harry was unbelievably angry. He was so ticked off, that neither Hermione nor Ron said anything to him until they reached the empty common room.  
  
Hermione spoke first. 'Harry, don't let Snape get to you. He's just trying to get on your nerves.'  
  
'Yeah? Well it's working.'  
  
'Harry, Snape wouldn't know the meaning of fair even if it kicked him right where it hurts.' said Ron in a just-ignore-him tone.  
  
Harry tried very hard not to laugh at this comment but he ended up laughing anyway. Hermione and Ron joined him in the laughter.  
  
Ron then said 'Okay, that was fun, but I gotta go, I'm meeting my luv.'  
  
'You're "luv"?' Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
'Yes, I know it's corny but that's what I'm calling her until I can tell you her name.'  
  
Hermione giggled while Harry hid a laugh. Ron left them uncontrollably laughing. They stopped laughing and it became quiet in the empty common room.  
  
'Hermione, are you really serious about going with me?' Harry asked, not knowing what to say for either answer.  
  
'Why not? I mean, I was going to study but I haven't been in a dance since the Yule Ball.'  
  
'So you're really going with me?'  
  
'Yes, Harry. Why is that so hard to believe?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Anything else?'  
  
'Uh... yeah, there's one more thing.'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'I don't know how to dance.' said Harry embarrassingly. 'You don't? But you seemed to know last year.' said Hermione.  
  
'Not really. Couldn't you guess why I sat the entire time?' he joked.  
  
'Well, it doesn't really matter if we dance or not. I wasn't going to go remember? So dancing or not, I'm going to be there, I owe you one.'  
  
'Oh. Ok. Thanks.'  
  
'Yeah, it's fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some studying and homework to attend to. 'She said calmly and kindly. Harry nodded, signaling her to go study.  
  
When she left Harry, he planned on telling Sirius what had happened but he thought it would be too boring for him to read about dances, fights or --- wait, Lupin! With this in mind, Harry got out a role of parchment and quill, and began writing to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius, Have you heard? Professor Lupin's our Care of Magical Creatures Teacher. He really knows his stuff! Nothing really important has happened so far. My scar hasn't hurt since the last time I told you. So in short, there's nothing to worry about. Hope you're doing fine, and give my best to Buckbeak. Harry  
  
He finished his letter and went to the owlry. He looked for Hedwig and she flew down to him as soon as she saw him. He tied the letter to the snowy- white bird and instructed her to give it to Sirius. He headed back to the common room, only to be stopped by Fred and George, who were looking extremely excited.  
  
'There's the man of the hour!' said Fred.  
  
'Yeah, his majesty.' added George.  
  
Harry now felt and looked confused. They saw this so they provided an explanation.  
  
'Harry, we have all voted for the next captain and it's between Angelina and Katie. Alicia has one. So Harry, who will it be?'  
  
Harry needed some time to think about this. He imagined who would be better for the position. He told his vote to the twins and Angelina became captain.  
  
'Okay Harry, bye! Try outs for Keeper are on 20th.' said George and waved him goodbye.  
  
October 31st was merely 5 days away and Harry was still exhausted from Quidditch training. The new Keeper they picked was Ron. He was able to catch all the throws the chasers threw at him and dodge all the bludgers his dear brothers would beat towards him. Ron loved to show off about being a Keeper. Thank goodness for him, Harry nor Hermione didn't mind because he was finally in the Quidditch team. Ron wasn't always around but when he was, they always had fun.  
  
Harry wasn't only exhausted from the Quidditch training; he was exhausted from all the homework and his recent new activity. Hermione was always busy preparing for their O.W.L.s. Ron would always be with his girlfriend, so they weren't always together. But their friendship didn't change, just their schedule.  
  
The morning of 31st came and Harry didn't know how to feel. He didn't know whether he was excited about the dance or dreading it. But he was thankful it had fallen on a no-school day.  
  
Harry told Hermione he would meet her in the common room, near the stairs that lead to the dorms at 6:30. The Dance was going to start at 7:00.  
  
He started dressing up in a semi-formal muggle clothes because Dumbledore mentioned a few weeks ago that it would be a costume party and no robes allowed. He didn't wear a tie or a bow; he just left his top button undone. He combed his hair, not that it helped (his hair was always strangely untidy no matter what he did.) He looked in a mirror and for a minute, he hardly recognized himself, he had to admit, he had changed as much as Ron and Hermione did.  
  
He went down to the common room, which was nearly empty because it was 6:30.'Just in time,' he muttered to himself. He waited for a minute, then 2, soon, the common room was empty, and everyone had left. Even Ginny, who went with Neville again.  
  
He had been waiting for her for about an hour now and the thought, 'What if she bailed on me?' crossed his mind more than once. He checked the time, 7:30. He looked up, and there she was, Hermione. Or was it?  
  
Her hair, (now straight) was tied back to a delicate bun with few strands of hair placed elegantly on her cheek. She was wearing a sky blue dress that fell flatly on her legs, showing her figure. When she got close enough, Harry saw that her eyes had light purple eye shadow and her lips had glittering lipstick. She had earrings Harry had never seen before and a pretty silver necklace.  
  
Hermione noticed his mouth was open and she closed it for him. She giggled and said,  
  
'Harry, stop joking around. I'm sorry I'm late'  
  
Harry was too dazed to notice the time now but he had sense enough to head for the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione put her arm around Harry's and she was doing what a real date would do.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, they saw that people were already dancing. There was a live band again and Harry saw the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were there as well. He felt Hermione give a jump when they saw Ron. He was talking to someone. Could this be her? His girlfriend?  
  
They approached him and the person he was talking to. They got there and Ron turned to them. 'Hey guys, I'd like to introduce my girlfriend to you, who you already know.'  
  
The girl turned as well and Harry saw that it was....  
  
****I'm evil I know. Give me a minute and I'll put the next post up for anyone reading this. I will aknowledge any one who reviews, (unless you don't want to) but it may be a couple of chapters later. I am posting the chapters pretty fast since I have a lot of the story written. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. A dance, a girlfriend and a match

Disclaimer: Not my characters, they belong to JKR. Not my story it belongs to "Dani."  
  
fanficaholic1377: Yes. I do have Dani's permission to do this. I would never do it without it.  
  
***Sorry about that. I don't know what happened to this chapter. Here it is.  
  
'Why hello, Harry. Hermione.' said the girl.  
  
Harry had his mouth open, but this time in disbelief. Ron's girlfriend was really pretty, and he was right, they've never really talked. He knew her.  
  
Ron took his arm and talked to him privately, away from their dates.  
  
'Harry, what's gotten into you?' he asked, not angrily because he was smiling.  
  
'Do you know who your girlfriend is?' he asked, still in disbelief.  
  
'Duh! She is my girlfriend, you know.'  
  
'But you've got, you've got-------Cho Chang!'  
  
Ron laughed.' Yeah, I still can't believe my luck. You liked her first and yet...' he let his sentence trail off.  
  
'But I don't mind Ron, it WAS just a crush and she didn't like me anyway. I'm happy for you. Great date you have.' he said with a grin.  
  
'Thanks Harry.'  
  
Harry looked over at the girls. He saw that Hermione was getting really impatient. He felt guilty because she came here just for him and skipped studying. He went over to her.  
  
'C'mon Hermione. Let's leave these two alone.' he suggested.  
  
They left Ron and Cho to talk, which seemed a good idea because they looked like they were already having fun.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione again and he noticed she was bored. The band started playing the muggle song 'I shall believe' by Sheryl Crow (*** this is Dani's favorite song). Harry recognized this.  
  
'Hermione, may I have this dance?' he asked with his boyish smile.  
  
'But I thought you didn't know how to.'  
  
'I took Dancing lessons for the past few weeks and it would be a shame if I didn't put that into use.'  
  
She smiled and nodded which Harry took as a 'yes'.  
  
He held her hand and led it to the dance floor. Many eyes were set at them both.  
  
After the dance, Harry lay in his bed, thinking about today... tonight to be more exact. Hermione was really filling his mind. She was a young woman. He didn't know what he felt but it felt good.  
  
'No, Harry. This is ridiculous! You're getting a crush on your best friend!' he told himself. 'You don't even know if she likes you. Of course she doesn't! She's smart enough to know having a crush on your friend is stupid.'  
  
He kept arguing with himself until the arrival of Ron stopped him. 'You're still awake Harry?'  
  
'Yeah, a little bit. What time is it?'  
  
'It's 2 am.'  
  
'Why are YOU still awake?'  
  
'Uh... Cho and I had a late night walk around the school, no smooches included.'  
  
'Oh. Um Ron, just wondering but how on earth did you get Cho?'  
  
Ron looked as if he was more than willing to answer Harry. 'Well, remember that time when I told you I met a girl before I went to Leaky Cauldron?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Well, I went around Diagon Alley before that. I was looking around at Flourish and Blotts to see if they've got anything on curses for Malfoy.' Harry smirked and Ron continued. 'Then, I saw her at the counter and we began talking. We had a lot in common, surprisingly. I didn't ask her about Cedric because I thought she would just feel bad and I didn't want her to compare him and me.'  
  
Ron went on and on until Harry begged him to stop so he can sleep. Ron didn't mind as he had been talking for a while. Harry pretended to sleep, but really he was deciding whether he did like Hermione. He decided on not and went to sleep.  
  
The next day went quite well. It was still a no-school day because it was the day after the Halloween Dance. Ron was still ecstatic about going out with Cho because now that the school knows, he'd gladly show her off, behind her back though. Hermione was back to studying her O.W.L.s but she would give Harry a different kind of look now and again, behind his back, too. Harry was really busy. Angelina Johnson was making them train extra hard since the first Quidditch match was in 5 days. But so far, their plan of action was great and the weather agreed with them.  
  
Today was the day Gryffindor were planning to beat Slytherin for the first match. Harry was looking forward to it not only because he wanted to win the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor but he wanted to get even with Malfoy.  
  
He went down to grounds with Ron and met the other of the Gryffindor team. Angelina Johnson reviewed their plan with the others and they were as ready as they can be. They got dressed and waited for the students to come down.  
  
The pitch filled rather quickly. This probably due to the fact this was the first Quidditch match after a year without it. The Gryffindor team got ready and waited to be introduced.  
  
Then one by one, they were called out by Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins' friend. 'Ron Weasley, our new Keeper!' the crowd applauded. 'Our three chasers: Captain Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell!' more applause were heard. 'The best Beaters of this school: Fred and George Weasley!' the crowd applauded as Professor McGonagall told Lee Jordan off for being such a biased Commentator. 'Sorry Professor, just being a friend. And now, let me welcome our great seeker and new bachelor of the month, Harry Potter!'  
  
Harry rode his Firebolt and flew to the crowd, most of them clapping, except Slytherin but this was normal. Madam Hooch Began the game by throwing the Quaffle up to the air and it was caught by Alicia.  
  
'Alicia's got the Quaffle! She's got to hold on to it before...OH!!! One of the Slytherin chaser's got it now. Wait, hold on,... Go Katie!' Lee Jordan commentated. 'She's going, she's going.... Gone! She shot it through the hoop! 10 points to Gryffindor! Nice going beautiful! Ow... sorry Professor.'  
  
'Slytherin is in position with Angelina closing in...Whoa! She goes down, that Bludger hit's rather painful... Slytherin chaser tries to shoot.... But is blocked by the new Keeper, and might be next month's bachelor. How do you do it, Ron? Ouch... Okay, okay, Professor. Back to the game.'  
  
'Gryffindor now has the Quaffle, Katie bell to be exact.... she throws it...... No! Blocked!' Harry was watching the game from a higher distance. They were in lead by 10 points. All he had to do was look for the Snitch before Malfoy found it. He heard another cheer from Lee Jordan, which meant they scored again.  
  
'Great! Gryffindor in the lead by 20 points!'  
  
'Quaffle is now with Slytherin.... one of their chasers is going to one of the hoops, Alicia's close behind..... That was a foul! HE KICKED HER! FOUL! Ron, watch out!'  
  
The Slytherin chaser managed to kick Alicia Spinnet and shoot the Quaffle while Ron was off guard. Harry saw this, and he started looking for the Snitch.  
  
'10 points to Slytherin, big deal. Ow! Sorry Professor. Just showing my feelings. Ahem, Katie in position.... passes it to Angelina... passes it back to Katie.... Shoots... Sco...N o!!! Missed. Not a bad Keeper for Slytherin... but you waits...'  
  
'Slytherin has the Quaffle...he goes for it...NO! He scores... It wasn't your fault Ron' said Lee Jordan.  
  
Harry was very aware of the situation now and he was even more determined to find the Snitch than he was earlier. He looked for it near the trees, then near the crowd. He narrowly missed a Bludger for not paying attention.  
  
He couldn't find the Snitch yet but he decided on deceiving Malfoy. He pretended he saw the Snitch near the ground and flew directly at it. Malfoy took the bait and followed him. He thought the plan was working until he saw it! The Snitch!  
  
It was near one of the Gryffindor hoops. Malfoy was closer to it because he was flying higher. But he didn't notice the Snitch. He tried to go there as fast as he could but Malfoy finally figured it out and went that way as well.  
  
They were now side by side.  
  
'Holy cricket! Both seekers have spotted the Snitch! Potter saw it first of course.' Lee said.  
  
Harry thought Malfoy would get the Snitch and he was going to... until Ron bumped into Malfoy on purpose. This wasn't a foul, but a miracle. Harry then had no trouble getting the Snitch. He held it with his hand and up the air.  
  
'Harry's got the Snitch! He's awarded 150 points for it! Gryffindor wins!!!!' screamed Lee. 'Ron helped him, the little devil.'  
  
Harry and the whole Gryffindor celebrated. Even Hermione. Ron was there for a moment and then was gone, no doubt for Cho. But he returned soon after. He wouldn't miss his own praise party for nothing. He liked the idea of him getting the spotlight. Harry was proud of him.  
  
'Thanks Ron. You're a pretty good Keeper so far.' said Harry.  
  
'Pretty good? I rocked!'  
  
They both laughed and the party continued until Professor McGonagall went in and asked them to all sleep as tomorrow was not a holiday. 


	9. Predictions

Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters. "Dani" wrote this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up today with sweat coming down his face. He had a dream. But it wasn't about Voldemort or any of his usual nightmares or dreams. He dreamt about his ring, his emerald green ring. Although, in his dream, his mother was there. She was trying to tell him something but the words were hard to hear. She was smiling which meant that danger wasn't close...but had it been real?  
  
'Nah...Mom is dead, Harry. Face the truth.' he told himself.  
  
He checked his clock. Half past 4. He thought it was too early to get up. He thought about the previous days and doze off.  
  
Today was Tuesday. Which meant, 'Double Divination?!' said Ron, with an unmistakable tone of annoyance.  
  
'Oh Ron, if you hate it so much, then why don't you drop it?' suggested Hermione.  
  
'I'd love to, but we've had it for 2 years and it's too late to quit.'  
  
'Yeah. Not that hearing about my horrific death once every two minutes isn't enjoyable.' joined Harry.  
  
'That woman is a fraud I tell you! 'whined Ron.  
  
Harry was about to agree when he remembered the time Professor Trelawney told him that Voldemort was going to arise. She had a different voice. When he told Dumbledore about this, he said it was the second time she had a real prediction. What was the first then?  
  
'Harry James Potter! Have you been listening at all to me?'  
  
'Huh? Oh. Sorry Hermione. I was just thinking about something.'  
  
'Well, Ron's left us again and you're supposed to finish your breakfast before Divination, which is in 20 minutes. I have Arithmancy to go to so I'll wait for you and we'll go together.' she said slowly, making sure Harry got every word.  
  
He finished his breakfast and headed for Divination. Harry waved Hermione goodbye as they separated. Then, he headed to the North tower where they've been having their Divination for 2 or so years. At the very top, there was a trapdoor on the ceiling. Harry could smell the perfume which came from the classroom above. He hadn't even opened the trapdoor yet.  
  
'Oy, wait up Harry!'  
  
'Where did you go to? Wait let me guess, Cho?'  
  
'Yup. Got it right the first try.'  
  
'You want to do the honors or shall I?'  
  
'No, you go ahead. You open that blasted thing to reveal our worst nightmares.'  
  
Harry climbed up the ladder and opened the trapdoor. The mere smell of the classroom was so much worse than it was down there.  
  
There were already students seated and they weren't a bit surprised to see that they were the only ones who weren't.  
  
The room was very quiet until, 'Hello my dears. Have you done the homework I asked you to do in our last lesson?' said the misty voice of one Professor Trelawney.  
  
'We've done it, but our deaths are more unusual than usual. I'm dying of a common cold for crying out loud!' Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
'Now my dears, since we've finished reading the stars, we'll be doing cards.' At the word 'cards' Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney ignored this remark and continued. 'You will learn how to tell the future by using cards, not ordinary playing ones that muggles use but these kind.' she held a deck of strangely decorated cards.  
  
'This, represents great love.' Holding one that had a lot of red colored things and hearts.  
  
'This one represents great fortune.' she said pointing to a green colored one with galleons in it.  
  
'This one is my favorite, the card of great luck.' and she held a card with a four leaf clover.  
  
'And this one.' she said with a slight quiver. 'This one my dears represent Death. A horrific one.' and he raised a card that had the drawing of the Grim.  
  
'Now, I'll give you each one and I'd like you to shuffle them and place them on top of each other, showing a part of the card below, and on seven rows. I will read what your decks say.' said Professor Trelawney, in her always misty voice.  
  
They all began shuffling, with Harry and Ron not bothering to hurry up. Then, when they finished, she walked all over the class to see which one she'd read aloud. And, to no one's surprise, she read Harry's.  
  
'Dear, you have the Grim in the second row! This means not only will you die a most painful death but you will know when it happens!' Harry rolled his eyes but she didn't see him.  
  
Instead, she continued. 'And you've got fortune on your third row, which means you will always have enough money and won't run out of it. Now... What's this?' Harry's eyes, which were now looking at Ron, who had just stopped laughing, turned to the deck of cards on his table. 'Why I haven't seen this since your mother was here. 'Harry shook his head. He had just heard Professor Trelawney mention his mother. 'Yes, yes. I remember now. I remember what I told her and now I tell you. You possess something extremely powerful. It had belonged to your greatest ancestor. It can help the good but can also help the ones with evil hearts. But you won't know when to use it. Only it does...' she trailed off.  
  
Harry was now open-mouthed. Was she talking about his ring? But his thoughts were cut off when he heard the next thing she said.  
  
'Oh! Well, will you look at that? Mr. Potter, you will have a great love.' Harry blushed because he knew the whole class was listening to every word she has said since she turned to him.  
  
'According to the placing of the other cards, you think you won't ever love. Aah, but you are very wrong Mr. Potter. You try to deny it, but deep down, you know you are.' 'Harry was now extremely embarrassed. She has just been telling the whole class of his future, if they believed it.  
  
Then after a short silence, Professor Trelawney looked at her clock on the wall and told them the lesson was over. Being more than happy to leave, Harry was the first ones out of the classroom. But before he went down the ladder, he saw a glimpse of the Professor smile peacefully at him. He returned the smile hoping no one sees it.  
  
Harry was completely dazed after that certain Divination less. Professor Trelawney had never "predicted" that way before.  
  
He was thinking mostly about the "love" part of her prediction. Who was she talking about? But he thought it was just another one of those predictions where it doesn't come true.  
  
He and Ron met up with Hermione to go to Herbology. Neville was more than excited. He had been Professor Sprout's little helper because he knew so much about plants. Hermione wondered why Harry was acting so weird. She asked only to answered by Ron's s sniggering .She decided it wasn't worth it and continued with de- leafing a timid Butterfly Flower. They had a good day after that.  
  
Christmas was just around the corner and Professor McGonagall was taking the list of those who were staying for the Christmas holidays. Harry was first to sign up. Ron, however, didn't. He was going to visit Bill in Egypt this year with his family which meant no Fred and George for Christmas either.  
  
Hermione signed up just to keep Harry company because he would be all alone. The whole Gryffindor house seemed to go home for Christmas all of a sudden. Harry thanked Hermione afterwards.  
  
They said their goodbyes to the Weasleys, Lee Jordan, Dean, Seamus, Neville and everybody else. They both completely ignored the comment 'Now there'll be no switching dorms while we're gone you two' which George made.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******This is the last chapter for tonight. I will try to post more sometime this weekend.  
  
*******Please Review!!!! I need reviews, or the story will end here!! J/K. I need reviews, so that "Dani" will know that the story is being well received. 


	10. Christmas

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and group belong to JKR. This story belongs to "Dani."  
  
EverCleverHermione: No, this isn't written by anyone named Daniella.  
  
Are you ready for more??? Maybe I don't want to put more up!!!!!! J/K Here goes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
On Christmas morning, Harry was awoken by his snowy-white owl Hedwig. There was something attached to her leg. He opened it and found a blank piece of paper. There was a note.  
  
Happy Christmas from the Dursleys. Make sure you stay there during Easter as well.  
  
Harry would be more than happy to do so. He went to the end of his bed to find some Christmas presents. He opened the one nearest to him. It was from Hagrid.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Christmas. Sorry I haven't been seeing you lately but I'm very busy. I have good news however. You and Hermione can come to my hut later around 6 pm? Been quite lonely and Fang misses you. I might invite some more people. Be there. Hagrid  
  
He got some cakes from Hagrid which naturally, he wouldn't eat but they looked different so he tried them. This wasn't Hagrid's normal cooking. Not only did they taste great, they were soft, too.  
  
The next present was from Sirius. He gave him a book on counter-curses. Harry knew that this meant Sirius was worried for him. There was a note too.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Christmas. I've been told that you'll be in Hagrid's hut on Christmas; 6pm.I'm going there as well. Looking forward to seeing you. Remus is coming too. Sirius  
  
Harry then opened all his other gifts. He was completely satisfied with everything he got, present or not, they were all kind enough to remember him during the holidays. He then went down to the common room. He saw that Hermione was already up.  
  
'Merry Christmas, Harry!'Greeted Hermione.  
  
'Merry Christmas to you. Thanks for the Hawk feather Quill.' said Harry.  
  
'Yeah. Are you going to Hagrid's later?'  
  
'Yeah. Sirius and Professor Lupin are coming as well.'  
  
'That's great. So, shall we go down for breakfast?'  
  
'We shall.'  
  
The Great Hall was spectacularly decorated. The banners which were usually house banners now had the Hogwarts banner in green and red. The ceiling was sky blue in color, which matched outside's sky. Snow was falling from nowhere and if you ate it, it tasted more like mint. Of course, it melted as well. It was a pity so few students were here to enjoy it.  
  
Harry saw that the teacher's table had students in it. Dumbledore gestured him and Hermione to come over. There were two Slytherins, 4 Hufflepuffs and 3 Ravenclaws. The teachers were Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore.  
  
They ate breakfast, much to their discomfort. The students weren't used to eating with any of the Professors.  
  
Harry and Hermione went back to their common room after breakfast. They went crazy inside because they had it all to themselves.  
  
'I never knew you could be this wild, Hermione!'  
  
'Some things are better left unsaid.'  
  
They laughed a lot and talked about everyone they found interesting.  
  
'I think Ron liked you once.'  
  
'Really? That's weird. I think Cho liked you too.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Nah... She went out with Ron though.'  
  
'Yeah. Do you think they match?'  
  
'To be honest?'  
  
'Yeah, it's just me.'  
  
'No.' and he laughed some more. 'Don't tell him that. I don't want to ruin his Highness' glory month.'  
  
'You're not jealous of Ron, are you?' she asked in a teasing tone.  
  
'Me? Jealous of Ron? My good buddy?' Hermione nodded her head. 'Yeah, maybe, just a little.'  
  
'HA! I can't believe you.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'The only time Ron gets noticed and you're all jealous!' she pointed out, smiling.  
  
'Well not jealous in a dangerous way. Nothing to worry about.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
'So what about you? Who do you like now?'  
  
'Does it matter?'  
  
'Yeah. Everyone knew about me liking Cho.'  
  
'Yeah but that's different.'  
  
'How is that different?'  
  
'At least she won't really mind or get all weird if she found out.'  
  
'So, you do have someone in mind.'  
  
'Yeah. No. Maybe!'  
  
Harry just laughed at this. He wanted to ask more but decided not to again.  
  
'Harry, how are you holding out on the Voldemort thing?' asked Hermione slowly, making sure she didn't hit a nerve.  
  
'Why does everyone think about that so often?' he said, calmly but it wasn't showing.  
  
'It's not that we don't think you can handle it. It's just that, we're worried about you, Harry. We care.'  
  
'Well I can take care of myself, you know?'  
  
'Why are you getting angry at me for? I was just asking!'  
  
'I'm sorry Hermione. It's just it's getting annoying now. People always worried.'  
  
'I know, Harry. But you have to let us worry. What else can we do if you don't?' she said gently.  
  
'Okay.' he looked at watch. 'It's 5:50. We should go down now.' he said.  
  
'Yeah.' she was now trying to make the awkward air go. 'Hey, Harry.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Last one down's a rotten Flobberworm!'  
  
'You're on!' and they went to the ground racing. Hermione won, due to Harry being a gentleman.  
  
When Harry and Hermione got to Hagrid's hut, they were surprised to see, (hear for that matter) that his hut was extremely full of voices. He remembered Sirius was coming. He knocked on his door and it opened revealing Hagrid's smiling face behind his great beard.  
  
'Welcome, 'Arry, 'Ermione! Bin s'long! Come in, come in.' he said, quite cheerfully.  
  
They did and they saw some very familiar faces. Lupin was there. Dobby too, wearing the socks Harry gave him for this Christmas. He looked around; he saw Madam Maxime and Dumbledore talking. He went to the corner with Hermione and here he bumped into...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Sirius!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'Hello dear godson. Nice to see you've turn out to be quite a handsome young man, Harry.'  
  
'Knock it off, Sirius. You look good by the way.' he wasn't lying. Sirius now looked extremely youthful. He no longer had bags under his eyes and the soulless eyes he had when they last met were also gone.  
  
'Thanks. Been having a more balanced diet.'  
  
Hermione stepped up to greet Sirius. 'Hi Sirius, long time no see.'  
  
'Hermione, how you've grown! You're quite the lady. Harry, why don't you go ask her out?'  
  
Hermione was now crimson red. 'Sirius. Knock. It. Off.' Said Harry.  
  
'Harry, did I ever tell you that before your mother and father went out, they were best friends? I even used to like her once. Stopped when I found out she liked him.'  
  
'Sirius, why exactly are you telling me this now?' he asked, wanting to put a stop to his mouth.  
  
'Because, you two remind me so much of Lily and James, it's uncanny.'  
  
Harry was now blushing like mad. He glanced at Hermione and she, too was blushing dangerously.  
  
Harry decided to change the subject now. 'So Sirius seems everyone here knows you're innocent.'  
  
And they talked about everything that's happened. Much to Harry's relief, Sirius didn't mention anything about Lily and James and Harry and Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********Thanks for the reviews. I keep giving them to "Dani", and she's really glad everyone likes her story. 


	11. Palemiria

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, JKR owns the characters, and "Dani" owns this story, and has a few of her own characters later on.  
  
Hermione Rae: I'm reposting this for Dani, she has already completed Years 5, 6, 7, and some future, so what she wrote is what she has.  
  
***For everybody who had a problem with chapters one and two, I have reformatted them. I'm sorry about my little mistake, and they are now easier to read.  
  
****Sorry about the earlier one, I fixed it. ===============================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was now wondering why Hagrid asked them to come. But his thoughts were answered when Hagrid asked for silence.  
  
'Hullo everybody. You're all probably wondering why I asked you all to come here. I just wanted to announce my engagement to Madam Maxine. We are to be wed after the school year ends.'  
  
The hut was filled with applause. Madam Maxine was now the one who was blushing crimson red. Harry was really shocked but he was extremely happy for Hagrid. Being an only Half-Giant in Britain was hard enough, let alone finding a mate. When the clapping died away, and when Hagrid stepped down, Harry felt a pull from his robes. He turned and saw a face he hasn't seen in a while.  
  
'Hi Dobby!'  
  
'Dobby is happy to see Harry Potter sir. Dobby is thanking sir for the present sir. And Dobby has a present for Harry Potter's friend, Miss Her- my-oh-nee.'  
  
Hermione heard this and joined the conversation. 'You've got something for me, Dobby?'  
  
'Yes, miss. Dobby has a present for miss.'  
  
He took out a brown leather covered book. 'Dobby is finding this in the Great Hall, miss.'  
  
Hermione looked horrified. 'When, Dobby, did you find it?'  
  
'Dobby is finding it before the students is leaving for the Christmas holidays, miss. Is miss liking to have it back?'  
  
'Yes Dobby, please.' he gave it to her and she put it away.  
  
'Well, Dobby is now supposed to be being in the kitchen. Goodbye Harry Potter, Miss Her-my-oh-nee.'  
  
'Bye Dobby.' said Harry  
  
'Bye, and thanks Dobby.' Said Hermione gratefully. And with that, he disappeared.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione. 'What was that all about?'  
  
'It's my Diary. I lost it before Christmas. I have things here that only I know about. I shudder to think if anyone's read it.'  
  
'Your Diary, huh?' said Harry with a curious grin.  
  
'Yes, Harry, my Diary.'  
  
'You don't suppose there's anything written about the "special" guy you left Krum for, do you?'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Maybe. I'm sure I won't tell you so you might as well give up.'  
  
'Okay...but we'll see. We'll see.' and he grinned his million dollar smile. Hermione had a face, he couldn't define what.  
  
'Harry! Hermione! Come here for a second.' shouted Lupin. They did as they were told and saw that he was with Dumbledore.  
  
'Ahhh, Harry, Miss Granger. How have you both been?' asked Dumbledore in a voice that could calm anyone.  
  
'Fine, Professor.' They both said.  
  
'Harry, I heard Sirius here has given you your mother's ring.' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  
  
'Yes, sir. But I still don't know what it does.'  
  
'You don't eh? Well, you're mom didn't either, until one fateful day.' said Lupin.  
  
'Fateful?' Harry asked, failing to hide his curiosity.  
  
'Yes, Harry. Fateful.' reassured Sirius.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'I'm not sure I should tell you yet, Harry.' smiled Lupin evilly. 'But you'll find out soon enough.'  
  
Harry felt as though he had been rejected.  
  
Sirius saw this and said, 'Harry, it's not that we're mean or anything. It's just that, when you find out what that ring does for you; we'll tell you what it did for your mother.'  
  
Harry felt better, still bad, but better. Hermione elbowed him to follow her. She looked like she was serious. Harry excused himself and followed her.  
  
She led him outside Hagrid's cabin. 'Harry, there's something I've been meaning to tell you.'  
  
'What is it Hermione?'  
  
'Well, see... it's like this... '  
  
'If you don't feel comfortable saying it, you don't have to.'  
  
'That's just it Harry, I want to.'  
  
'Okay, what is it?'  
  
'I've been reading a lot about Hogwarts a lot.'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'And I came upon something about Godric Gryffindor.... Remember Slytherin's Chamber of secrets?'  
  
Harry nodded. How could he not?  
  
'Well, I saw that Gryffindor himself also has one. All of the founding four do.'  
  
Harry didn't exactly know how to react on this.'  
  
'Well, the heir of Slytherin is no big secret, right? But no one yet has figured out who Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's or most importantly Gryffindor's is.'  
  
'And what does this have to do with me?'  
  
'Plenty, Harry. Plenty.'  
  
Harry heard something move in the bushes.  
  
'Harry, listen to me. I know who Gryffindor heir is. It's...' but she was cut off.  
  
'Palemiria!' said a cold voice which Harry didn't recognise.  
  
Hermione fell backwards. Her eyes were closed.  
  
'Hermione!' cried Harry.He looked around and saw no one.He ws about to run after where he heard the noise when,  
  
'Harry! What has happened?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
'It's Hermione! Someone put a curse on her!'  
  
Lupin went to her side. 'She's not hurt. There's still a beat. Did you hear what spell they used, Harry?'  
  
'Yes. It was Palemiria.'  
  
The people who were surrounding Harry and Hermione all looked grave.  
  
'What is it? Will someone please tell me what's wrong with Hermione?!?!'  
  
Sirius went to Harry. 'Harry, that spell was used to erase Hermione's memory. She won't be able to remember anything. Not even who she is.'  
  
  
  
******I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to force you to live with the same cliffy that I was stuck with. I know, I know, I'm evil. ( 


	12. Hermione's questions

Disclaimer: If it doesn't belong to JKR, it belongs to Dani. Will that work? Didn't think so. Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR, this story belongs to Dani.  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
Harry was extremely confused. Hermione had just had her memory erased. She went straight to the hospital wing. Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid and Madame Maxime came with Harry as he went to the hospital wing.  
  
Harry was close to tears. He had just failed to protect one of his best friends because of his ego. He asked people not to worry about him, that he was going to be able to take care of himself. He didn't think about the people who he cared about. He hated himself. When he entered the hospital wing, he saw Hermione up and looking around her bed.  
  
'Hermione! You're up!' He thought for a second that everything was okay. That it had been a joke about the spell. He was however wrong.  
  
'Who's Hermione? And who are you? What am I doing here? Who am I? Why don't I know who I am?'  
  
These words broke Harry's heart. She was completely clueless.  
  
Dumbledore approached Hermione and he began to speak to her in the voice which calms any soul.  
  
'My dear, you have lost your memory. Don't panic. We will help you remember everything. Meanwhile, may I ask you to trust us and just rest for now? All will be explained to you in time.' she nodded which meant she trusted Dumbledore. He turned to the others. 'If you would all be kind enough to leave Miss Granger alone for today, it would be very much appreciated.'  
  
He sounded like he was making a normal speech but everyone took this seriously. They knew Hermione must be feeling lost now.  
  
Harry was about to walk to the door when,  
  
'Mr. Potter, would you please do your friend a favor and stay here for the night?' asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry's face lightened up. He was more than happy to. He nodded and Dumbledore left. He cautiously approached Hermione. She was having tears run down her face now. She turned to him and,  
  
'Excuse me, can you tell me my name?' Harry was about to hug her tightly and break out in tears but he forced himself to stay strong. For her.  
  
He smiled a weak smile. 'Your name is Hermione. Hermione Granger.'  
  
'Hermione Granger, huh? That's very lovely.'  
  
'Yes, it is.' he said, still trying to keep a straight face.  
  
'And what's yours? You seem oddly familiar.'  
  
'I'm Harry Potter. We were friends. Best friends.'  
  
'Oh really?' I can see why we are. You're very friendly.... sorry but how old am I?'  
  
He smiled again and said,' You're 15. You had your birthday on September 19th and it's Christmas today.'  
  
Hermione looked sadly down. She managed to smile and she asked all kinds of things about herself. She found out everything Harry knew about her.  
  
At around 3 in the morning, they were still talking.  
  
'So you say this Voldemort is the most evil wizard in the world? And he's after you?' she asked intently.  
  
'Yes. But he's also after Mudbloods.' (***Harry Potter saying "Mudblood"? Hmmmm.... I must ask Dani about that one***)  
  
'My goodness.*YAWN*Excuse me.'  
  
'That's alright. You'd better sleep now. It's pretty late.'  
  
'Yeah, I think I will. Goodnight, Harry. I'm glad I was friends with you. And I'm glad to be your friend. *YAWN*'  
  
'Goodnight.' he said with his weak smile.  
  
She dozed off quite quickly. Harry now had the chance to cry but he didn't. Instead, he went over to Hermione and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. He couldn't bring himself to leave her so he slept on a chair which he placed next to her bed. He didn't know it but when he was fast asleep, a single tear fell from his eye....  
  
Harry awoke to find Hermione still asleep. She was sleeping like an angel, Harry thought. Then, he realized that he's been staring at her for more than 10 minutes now. He looked away and shook his head.  
  
'Oh! I see that you are awake, dear boy.' said a voice behind him.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore!'  
  
'Yes. Well, how is Miss Granger?'  
  
'She's fine. She asked me a lot of questions yesterday. I told her whatever she wanted to know.'  
  
'Good, good.' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Uh... Professor?'  
  
'Yes, Harry?'  
  
'Will Hermione ever get her memory back?'  
  
'We can only hope, Harry. We can only hope.'  
  
'Isn't there any way e can help her?'  
  
'There is. But sadly, I can't tell you.'  
  
'Why not, sir?'  
  
'Only time will tell, Harry.'  
  
Harry took this as a sign not to ask anymore questions. Professor Dumbledore left the hospital wing and asked Madam Pomfrey to let Harry stay.  
  
He looked at Hermione and saw her slowly waking up.  
  
'Good morning Harry.'  
  
'Good morning Hermione.'  
  
'Who? Oh, that's right, I'm Hermione.' she laughed one meaningful laugh and asked, 'Harry, this Ron person, is he my best friend as well?'  
  
'Yeah. We three are the best of friends. We were ever since 1st year.' Harry stopped at this. For him, it brought back memories, for her, it didn't.  
  
'I'm sorry Hermione, you haven't even seen Ron. I'll just stop now.'  
  
'No, go on. Continue. I wanna hear more about my life. Only, can you give me a tour of Hog...warts?'  
  
'Okay. I'll ask Madam Pomfrey if you can go out.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
Madam Pomfrey said it was okay, with signs of disagreement. They went down to the grounds and Harry showed her to the lake, the Quidditch pitch, the Great Hall, Gryffindor common room and all the classrooms. They were talking about everything and anything.  
  
After their little tour, Harry showed her Hagrid's hut and re-introduced her to Hagrid. He had large drops of tears coming down his face and beard.  
  
'Uh, Hagrid, Hermione's fine. You can let go of her now.' said Harry, slightly amused.  
  
'Sorry. I jus' feel so sad. It was me fault yeh went down the grounds.'  
  
'Don't be silly, Hagrid. I'm sure that whoever put this spell on me, must've known I knew something I wasn't supposed to.' said Hermione, her voice full of reassurance.  
  
'Okay. If yeh say so.'  
  
Harry remembered what Hermione was about to tell him the night before.  
  
'Uh, Hermione, you don't mind if I get a look at your Diary? Maybe you wrote it down there.'  
  
'That's a great idea, Harry! And I'm not even sure what I wrote so I won't feel embarrassed if someone read it.'  
  
Harry went to the hospital wing. Hermione's things had been put there. He was followed by her in a minute.  
  
'Ah ha! There it is.' exclaimed Harry. 'Good. Now, let's read it.' said Hermione.  
  
Harry opened it with a huge grin on his face. It was however wiped off when he saw what was written in the book.  
  
  
  
*******Hmmmmm... I could be mean and leave you with a cliffhanger, but I won't. Instead, I will just make you scroll down for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******Keep going you're almost there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'There's nothing in it.' he said flatly.  
  
'Oh no! What have I done?'  
  
'No, no. You must've just put a password.'  
  
'But that's impossible to know!'  
  
'Looks like it'll take us weeks to figure it out.' he said sulkily.  
  
'Awwww. So what do we do now?' she asked.  
  
'Well, I should catch up on my homework and figure out what password you put here.'  
  
'What do I do?'  
  
'You will stay by me at all times just in case.'  
  
'Okay, Harry. Be more than happy to.'  
  
The Christmas holidays ended with still no progress on the password or Hermione's memory. And worst of all, today was the day Harry was going to explain to Ron what had happened.  
  
*******Thanks for the reviews. Could use a little more, or Dani might make me stop! You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?  
  
****** For any of you wondering why I put the * instead of A/N it's because I'm not the author! That's Dani! I'm just doing this as a favor to her. 


	13. Secrets told

Discliamer: HP and Co. belong to JKR. This plot belongs to Dani.  
  
I was asked to write shorter chapters, but that will be slightly difficult, but if you notice I'm already on Chapter 13, and we've just finished the Christmas holiday in book 5, and I have 2 more years to go, and the future.  
  
Also, I'm only human. I think 13 chapters in 3 days is more than reasonable, don't you? J/K. I'm trying to post as fast as possible. Dani did not have a copy of book 5, so I have to take her story and copy, paste, and format it. Books 6 and 7 should be faster.  
  
*****To keep from posting chapters that are only a paragraph long, I'm going to put large spaces in a chapter where ever I feel a cliffy should be. (Dani is really fond of cliffies.)  
  
Here's the story:  
  
===============================================================  
  
'YOU WHAT?!?!' Ron bellowed.  
  
'I let Hermione have her memory erased.' said Harry timidly. Luckily, she wasn't here to hear this.  
  
'How could you?'  
  
'It happened so fast and out of nowhere. She just fell.'  
  
'How is she now? Can she remember anything?'  
  
'She's fine but she's still clueless. I've told her about her life, well the things I know about.'  
  
'I can't believe you would let her memory be erased like that! YOU of all people! Are you happy now Harry?'  
  
'No, Ron, you don't understand. She was trying to tell me something when she was cut off by the spell. I had her right next to me and...'  
  
'AND YOU LET HER SUFFER! IF IT WERE ME, I WOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE TO LOSE MY MEMORY! YOU. DON'T. CARE!' shouted Ron.  
  
Now he did it. He went past the line.  
  
'HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF NOT CARING FOR HERMIONE?! YOU THINK I ENJOYED SEEING HER CRY, NOT KNOWING ABOUT HERSELF? YOU THINK THE THOUGHT 'WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME' NEVER PASSED THROUGH MY HEAD?'  
  
'Well it sure looks like it!'  
  
'I CARE ABOUT HERMIONE MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW!!!' and with that, Harry left Ron, who was about to say something. He went straight up to the hospital wing. His anger rising and rising, until he saw Hermione.  
  
She was reading a really thick book. This picture was familiar. He felt better. He remembered what he and Ron had been fighting over. Had he just said he cared about Hermione more than Ron will ever know?  
  
'Harry, penny for your thoughts?' said Hermione in a very sweet voice. 'Where's Ron?'  
  
'I'll go get him. Hang on.' He smiled. She returned it.  
  
'Okay. I'll wait up here.'  
  
Harry went back to Gryffindor common room, not knowing what to say to Ron. When he got there, he was greeted by Ron's expression. It wasn't angry. It was more like....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here's one of those cliffies I was talking about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling. Ron was smiling!  
  
'I'm sorry for shouting, Ron. I didn't mean to. It's just all these stress...' Harry began.  
  
'Say no more pal. I know what's really troubling you.'  
  
'You do? What?'  
  
'You're in love, my friend.'  
  
'What? Don't be ridiculous!' denied Harry.  
  
'Oh it gets better, Harry.'  
  
'Wait, not now. Hermione wants to meet you... again.'  
  
'Are you sure you don't want to know who you're in love with?'  
  
Harry laughed. 'That can wait.'  
  
They reached the hospital wing and found Hermione trying to get into her diary. She looked up and saw the two boys.  
  
'Harry! This must be Ron. Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Hermione.'  
  
'Yeah, I know.' said Ron. 'How are you feeling?'  
  
'Good so far.'  
  
The two of them continued talking and completely ignored Harry. He felt a little left out and unwanted. So, he made a lame excuse of needing to catch up on Potions and went to Gryffindor boy's dormitory. When he got there, he realized that it was his time to try and break Hermione's password. He went back to the hospital wing and took her diary, which they didn't notice as they were so busy, catching up.  
  
He got to the common room again and went straight to his dorm. He went to his bed and opened the diary.  
  
He sat there for a moment thinking of what should he try. Then, the idea of talking to the dairy occupied his mind. For normal people, this would sound extremely weird and impossible. But Harry wasn't normal; he was a wizard, in a wizard's world. He tried it.  
  
'Uh, Hermione Granger?' the book stayed still.' hmm...Crookshanks? Mom? Dad? Arithmancy?' still there was nothing.  
  
Harry now tried every word that Hermione liked.  
  
Then, just for fun, he said, 'Heir of Gryffindor.'  
  
The book suddenly had writing on it. Page after page of Hermione's writing. Harry read one of the pages.  
  
Dear Diary, I met Harry Potter today. We were on our way to Hogwarts, where I am now. He had a friend with him, Ron Weasley. He's quite the little cutie, Harry Potter. But they don't seem to like me very much. Anyway, I was sorted to Gryffindor as well. I'm looking forward to the lessons. If I don't get friends, I might as well be the best in the class....  
  
Harry turned a few pages.  
  
Dear diary, Ron called me a nightmare today. I've been crying since then. Why is he so mean?'  
  
He turned one page.  
  
Dear diary, Yesterday, Ron made peace with me and now we're friends. Harry wasn't mean to me so I'm glad I've got Ron's friendship now. Harry knew that this happened all in the first year. Halloween. When they finally became the terrible trio.  
  
He turned a few more pages so he'll get to see if she wrote about Godric Gryffindor. He opened to one particular page.  
  
Dear diary, Ron's being a jerk to Harry again today. I can't believe Ron's letting his jealousy control him. It wasn't Harry's fault his name was in the Goblet! UGH! Ron's bailing on Harry when he needs him most. But I'll always be here, always be here for Harry. No matter what....  
  
Harry was a little curious why Hermione put that down. Maybe she's just talking about being friends forever.  
  
Then he turned a few more pages.  
  
Dear Diary, Krum and I broke up today. I think he's suspecting that I have feelings for  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. The next word was-----  
  
  
  
******Hmmmm.. who could it be.. Maybe you should just keep scrolling? I love little cliffies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(***continuation of Hermione's diary entry.) Harry.  
  
What should I do dear diary? Should I tell him? No, no I won't. He likes Cho. And he'll always treat me as a friend. Some things are better left unsaid.  
  
Harry just sat on his bed, wondering if he had read everything truly. He couldn't believe Hermione had feelings for him. Was this true? He kept going over that sentence: 'I have feelings for Harry'  
  
He didn't know what to do with this information. Did he feel the same way for her? He didn't know it either.  
  
He felt that if he was going to do something about this, he would like to see her first. He took the leather-covered book and went to the hospital wing. He was going to face whatever it is he feel, right now...  
  
'Ron, do you think Harry likes me?'  
  
'No Hermione, you want to know what I think?'  
  
'He doesn't? What do you think?'  
  
'I think he's drop dead in love with you...too bad he doesn't know it.' Ron laughed,  
  
Hermione didn't get him.  
  
'Do you like him Hermione?'  
  
'Uh...I don't know. I don't remember. But whenever I see him, I feel different.'  
  
'In what way may I ask?'  
  
'Like there are butterflies in my stomach.'  
  
'Oh really?' said Ron amused. 'Interesting...'  
  
Harry stopped walking. He had heard all this. What was he to do? Did he really love Hermione? Did she love him? Harry was really confused. And most of all, he still didn't figure out anything about Gryffindor.  
  
Harry was still not convinced about anything. He was really stubborn. He tried to forget everything and went back to the Gryffindor common room to check Hermione's diary for anything in particular she might have written.  
  
He was in luck...She wrote the title of the book...  
  
  
  
************ Oh no! I just realized how long this one is! It's really long, I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next one not quit so long, but I just didn't know where to end this one. 


	14. Feelings admitted

Disclaimer: HP and Co. belong to, non other than JKR! (Bet you didn't see that one coming did you?) And last, but defiantly not least, this plot belongs to.. Dum dum dum! Dani!!  
  
  
  
******** As no one has yet reviewed since I last posted a chapter, I will now start the story!  
  
  
  
Harry decided again that if he had no proof of Hermione liking him, he didn't need to see if he did. After all, all these feelings he had for her were probably just a friends thing.  
  
He copied down the title of the book Hermione's been reading. "Founding Fathers of Hogwarts from Past to Present."  
  
He went to the library and looked around for the book. He checked in History, in Literature, in the Gigantic books section, and everywhere else. Finally, he decided to ask Madam Pince for help.  
  
'The Founding Fathers of Hogwarts, from past to present?'  
  
Harry nodded.' My dear boy, I don't think we have that book here.'  
  
'Why not? You have plenty of books.'  
  
'Yes but that book was released when You-Know-Who was in power. He destroyed all of the copies.'  
  
'But Hermione has read it! Do you think it's possible for one copy to survive?'  
  
'It's possible but there's very slim chances you can find it.'  
  
'Thank you for your help.' and he ran to the hospital wing as quickly as possible.  
  
'Hermione! Ron! I know what the book's entitled!'  
  
'Really? Harry? That's great news!' exclaimed Ron.  
  
'But the thing is, all the copies were destroyed during Voldemort's rein.'  
  
(Ron swore so badly, I can't even type it)  
  
'Relax Ron. There's a chance that a last book was saved. Only problem is, we don't know where Hermione put it.' he turned to Hermione who was now speechless and without expression.  
  
'Harry, do you think I'll ever get my memory back?' she asked quietly.  
  
'Hermione, we'll get your memory back if it's the last thing we do, right Ron?'  
  
'Right. Now if you'll both excuse me, I've got an appointment for some smooching!'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'No. I just have to go to Cho now. See ya.'  
  
Harry was now alone with Hermione. He didn't know what to say.  
  
'Harry, what's wrong?'  
  
'Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine.'  
  
'So, what do we have in our agenda today? Anything left unsaid?'  
  
Harry thought 'yes' but he couldn't say it. 'Nothing. Well, not that I know of.'  
  
Hermione's face saddened. 'That's good. Uh... Harry, could I read my diary?'  
  
'Okay, sure. Here.' he said as he gave her the diary.  
  
'Thanks. Now, how do you work it?'  
  
'You say the password.'  
  
'What's the password?'  
  
'Heir of Gryffindor' and the diary filled with words.  
  
'Oh cool.'  
  
Harry looked outside the window as Hermione read her whole diary. He would have let her read it in private but he had the feeling that who ever erased her memory, was willing to come back.  
  
'Harry. I've finished.'  
  
He turned around and saw her smiling. 'That's nice. Has it brought back any memories?'  
  
'Just some.'  
  
'Really? That's great. What are they?'  
  
'I think I remember my parents. And I remember riding something with an eagle's head?'  
  
'That's Buckbeak! We rode her the night we found out Sirius was innocent. Anything else?'  
  
'Yes. More, actually. I remember being somewhere I didn't like. It was dark and very scary. I remember someone bringing me there. He had a hood on and he gave me something...' suddenly she out her hand on her forehead.' Sorry, my head hurt when I try to remember more.'  
  
'That's okay. You can do with some rest.' said Harry.  
  
'Um, Harry. There's one more thing.'  
  
'What's that?'  
  
'I've read my whole diary and it seems that...' she paused and blushes. 'It seems that I really cared for you before.'  
  
Harry didn't want to hear this.  
  
'It says that I haven't told you. But I keep getting these flashbacks of some things.'  
  
Harry stayed silent.  
  
'It's not very clear but I knew how I felt. I can feel it when I have them.'  
  
Harry wasn't looking at her. He was trying to stare directly ay the floor. But she continued.  
  
'I can remember being somewhere near a train. I can't see the person. But I kissed him.' Harry now knew where she was going.  
  
'And the other one was from a dance or a party; I can't quite put my finger on it. I was dancing with the same person. I felt so happy that time. There was something I was escaping from. Something I didn't like feeling.'  
  
Harry was still as quiet as he was when she started.  
  
'Harry, did you know how I felt about you? Because the diary says a lot of things and I read about this "Halloween dance" and I came with you. And in another page, it says I kissed you in a platform, next to a red train..... Harry, I think I loved you.' ***DUN, DUN, DUN!!!****  
  
Harry was now completely speechless. He still didn't believe this.  
  
'Hermione, I don't think you did. I mean you just loved me as a friend and when we went to the dance, it was because you said you owed me a favor. And the whole kiss thing was merely a sign of friendship. I had a rough year that time and you probably felt sorry for me. I don't even think I love you in that way.'  
  
Hermione looked as if her heart's just been stepped on. She wasn't about to cry though.  
  
'Oh. Okay. That's good. This book had me going there for a second.'  
  
'So anyway, I'll just leave you to do your things, and I'll be back. I want to get a drink from the Great Hall.'  
  
'Okay. Well, see you later then.' said Hermione in a would-be cheerful tone.  
  
  
  
***** For all of you H/H fans out there, don't worry this is an H/H fan fic. It just takes them a while! Hey, don't yell at me, Dani is the author! ( 


	15. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: HP & Co go to JKR. This plot goes to Dani  
  
***** Still no reviews? J/K I'm not surprised, I just posted Chapters 13 and 14. You haven't even had a chance to read them yet!  
  
  
  
Harry went to the Great Hall to get himself a drink. He had been thinking about what had just happened. Why had he said all those stuff to Hermione? Why did he tell her he didn't think of her that way...? Did he?  
  
He still didn't know. But he figured either way, Hermione had just told him she had feelings for him and he reacted too cruelly. He was going to apologize.  
  
He rushed to the hospital wing, trying not to lose too much time.  
  
He got to the door and saw Dumbledore in front of it.  
  
'Professor, what are you doing here?' he asked, trying to catch his breath.  
  
He had one of those grave expressions again.' Harry, were you the last to see Hermione?'  
  
'What? Why? What's wrong?'  
  
Dumbledore ignored his sentence. 'Were you the last one to see Miss Granger?'  
  
'What's going on?!'  
  
'Harry, walk with me...'  
  
Harry did so. Dumbledore led him to Hermione's bed. She wasn't there.  
  
'Professor, where is she?'  
  
'Harry, I ask you again, were you the last one to see her?'  
  
'Yes... maybe! I don't know... All I did was go down to the Great hall for a drink. She was sitting there before I left. Please, sir, tell me what's happened.'  
  
'Harry, Hermione ran away from Hogwarts. We don't know why but if you'd kindly lift her quilt, you'll see what she's left.' Dumbledore said calmly, with no twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry slowly lifted the quilt. His eyes widened. There, next to her diary, was a dark mark, and a sentence written in blood.' Hermione is no more. She will never again be on your side Dumbledore!!!'  
  
*****Yes I am evil. I am now going to read my other ff's, and I might post more story tonight. Otherwise I will have probably have more story up tomorrow, or the next day at the latest. 


	16. Without Hemione

Disclaimer: JKR = owns HP & Co., Dani = owns this plot, and whatever new characters come in  
  
*****Dani says thanks for all the reviews. She's glad you like her story. I will put up a few more chapters tonight, maybe we'll find out what happened to Hermione.  
  
  
  
Harry was dumbstruck. Had Hermione been kidnapped? What did they mean by  
  
'Hermione is no more?'  
  
Ron went up with Cho. He saw Harry sitting down on a chair.  
  
He came running to Harry.  
  
'You idiot! Why did you leave her side? What the heck's the matter with you?' he bellowed.  
  
Harry stood up to argue but Ron was a little too quick because Harry was in disbelief. Ron punched him. He fell down.  
  
He was on all fours when, 'Harry, you're a coward! You're a coward and good for nothing!' screamed Ron.  
  
Harry would've returned the punch and add another but he didn't blame Ron. He blamed himself. He was looking at the floor, tears filling his brilliant green eyes, blood dripping from his face.  
  
Ron saw this. Dumbledore asked everybody but Harry and him to leave at once. Professor McGonagall was on about fighting is not allowed but she knew it wasn't intentional.  
  
Cho was now gone along with everybody else. Ron looked at Harry.  
  
'Why? Why did you leave her alone when she was in danger?'  
  
'She told me she had feelings for me.' he said finally.  
  
'And so? What's wrong with that?!' he said, his voice rising again.  
  
'I...'he began.  
  
'Harry! Tell yourself the truth!'  
  
Harry wasn't planning to say anything but he wasn't in control of his mouth.  
  
'I was scared, okay? I was scared that I might actually love her back! Was that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now? IT'S MY FAULT!'  
  
Ron just looked at him, not with pity, not with anger but full of meaning.  
  
'Harry, we can still get her back.'  
  
'I hope so, Ron. I hope so.'  
  
'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that.'  
  
'I don't blame you. I want to punch me, too.'  
  
'Harry, I think we'd better go to the common room now.'  
  
'Can you go first?'  
  
'Sure. I'll see you there.'  
  
And Ron left. Harry went over to Hermione's bed. The dark mark still fresh. He took the diary and he left. But as he was approaching the door, his scar burnt so badly, he fell on all fours again. Then, he heard it.  
  
'She's one of us, Potter! You'll never get here back! Never!' said a cold and cruel voice which he recognized as the one he heard on Christmas. It faded but Harry listened long enough to memorize it. They turned Hermione to the dark side!  
  
  
  
Harry went straight to Dumbledore's office. He was stopped, however, by the ugly gargoyle statue. He didn't know the password! He stood there making up passwords and saying the first things that came to his head.  
  
He was kicking the gargoyle so hard, his feet were now hurting. He was so frustrated, he started punching it. Then a voice called out from behind him.  
  
'Putting all your anger on something which had nothing to do with it, is just saying you blame yourself.'  
  
'Professor Dumbledore, I heard the voice of the person who erased Hermione's memory! He said, he said... .'  
  
'Calm down, Harry. Let us step into my office.'  
  
He went in, still not knowing how to say Hermione's been turned over to the dark side.  
  
'So, what was it you wanted to say?' he asked calmly.  
  
'Sir, the voice told me that Hermione was now one of them and that... we'll never get her back.' he said sadly.  
  
Dumbledore looked like he had been told bad news after another. Then, finally, he himself broke the silence.  
  
'Harry, do you think we'll get her back? To our side?' he asked in a voice that deserved rest.  
  
'Yes, sir. I do. I know we will.'  
  
'Then I ask you to leave it all up to us. Don't do anything in order to save her. You are not old enough.'  
  
Harry would have believed Dumbledore but he saw a twinkle in his eye that indicated Dumbledore was just saying this. Probably because the walls had ears.  
  
He nodded which meant he understood the real meaning of his sentence.  
  
'Now, if you please, Mr. Potter, there's a lot of work to be done.'  
  
He left Dumbledore's office with no questions asked. He headed for the Gryffindor tower when he was stopped by none other than Malfoy.  
  
'My, Potter, you do look like you've just lost a friend!' he laughed. Harry just ignored him.  
  
'What's the matter, Potter? Did I hit a nerve?' he paused. 'Where's your little Mudblood friend?' Crabbe and Goyle gave sniggers.  
  
He was about to give Malfoy a mouthful but he just smiled and said, 'Why? Has she been trouble for your father and his little friends?'  
  
'You can't prove anything, Potter!'  
  
'That's right, but when we get her back, I'll bet she's got something to say.' and he turned and went straight to the common room.  
  
Then, as if something in his head was opened, Harry remembered his silver key! He could check the girl's dormitories. Hermione must've left something there to give him a clue to what she was trying to tell him.  
  
He had told Ron about his plan. He offered to help. Harry was relieved at this.  
  
That night, Harry took his invisibility cloak and silver key. Ron stayed outside the door of the girl's dorm while Harry went in, quietly.  
  
It looked like it did when he came there before, only this time, it was a little darker because all the lights were out.  
  
He came into Hermione's room. Her bed was all made up, very neatly. He smiled at this. Even before all this happened, she made her bed so neatly. He looked around the room. He saw Parvati, Lavender, and three other Gryffindor girls. They were sound asleep.  
  
He went to Hermione's trunk, and opened it. Harry saw books, books, and more books. He looked through all of them and none of them bore the title he was looking for. He had close-calls when one of the girls woke up and looked to see if anyone was there. She fell asleep rather quickly after that.  
  
Harry kept looking and he saw, at the very bottom of her trunk, there was a picture. It was still dark so he couldn't make out who it was. He put it in his pocket, without thinking.  
  
Then, there it was, a moldy looking book. He read it carefully and more than once. Founding Fathers of Hogwarts, from Past to Present. He took the book slowly and quietly and put everything else back. He closed the trunk and went out as fast as he could.  
  
Ron met him at the entrance. Harry showed Ron the book cover and he gestured him to their dorm.  
  
They entered it and went straight to Harry's bed. He opened the book and read it from page to page.  
  
They found out new things about how the founding fathers of Hogwarts were when it was their time. They found out a lot. But, they didn't find anything on who the heirs were.  
  
Harry just found an empty page. Nothing was written there, not even a page number. It was at the very end of the book.  
  
By now, Ron had fallen asleep. He analyzed the book, carefully. Page by page. He would sometimes come across sentences that are supposed to be read backwards.  
  
The most useful of those said:  
  
evarb noil si tub sselesu ot eht gninnuc ekans tuohtiw eht pleh fo eht drah gnikrow regdab. Revewoh, ti, oot, si sselesu tuohtiw eht dnim fo na tnegilletni elgae.  
  
Harry changed every letter from backwards to front.  
  
He had this result:  
  
The brave lion is but useless to the cunning snake without the help of the hard working badger. However, it, too, is useless without the mind of an intelligent eagle.  
  
Harry didn't really get this sentence but he decided to keep it in his robe's pocket.  
  
******Awwww!!! Harry loves Hermione!!! Isn't that cute? Didn't see that one coming did we. Of course we didn't, it's not like this is and H/H fan fiction is it?? Haha. Just had to say something stupid. Now, time for me to start the next chapter! 


	17. Heir of Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I do not own HP and Co. That privilege goes to JKR. Also do not own this plot that privilege goes to Dani  
  
******* This is the last chapter for tonight. I will post another on sometime tomorrow. I promise. If I don't, I will post two the next day.  
  
******** Now that the weekend is over, I will try to post one or two chapters a day, and maybe more depending on my homework/test load. On weekends I will probably past 3 or 4 chapters a day. I figure that we'll catch up to Dani in about a month.  
  
******* Before I forget. When we do catch up to Dani, the chapters will slow down dramatically as I will have to wait till Dani writes the story to put it up.  
  
**** Here is chapter 17:  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, he had dozed off. Today was the start of lessons again. He had double potions first.  
  
He didn't feel like having Potions with Slytherin right now. But he really had no other choice. He wanted to show whoever was watching him that he can stay strong, not only for himself, but for the people he cared about.  
  
Ron was already downstairs; he was in the Great Hall, comforting Cho.  
  
Harry ate his breakfast slowly. He didn't feel like eating when he knew one of his best friends was near Voldemort.  
  
He and Ron made their way to the Dungeons. They weren't late for class or anything but Snape deducted points from them for walking so slowly. Harry didn't choose to argue with him.  
  
Snape wasn't excusing the fact that Harry and Ron just had a bad event. He was giving them extra homework, as usual.  
  
Transfiguration was better though. Professor McGonagall wasn't harsh or anything but she continued her lesson like nothing happened. At the end of the lesson, she called Harry and Ron to her desk.  
  
'Potter, Weasley, make sure you give these notes to Miss Granger. Tell her to revise these carefully; it might come up on your O.W.L.s. Thank you, that'll be all.'  
  
Ron was about to ask how that was possible but Harry shrugged at him. He knew that Professor McGonagall was trying to keep the hope of getting her back as well as they were.  
  
They had their lunch and Divination was next.  
  
Harry would've given his Firebolt to hear Hermione give them another speech about their O.W.L.s or about how Arithmancy is way better than Divination. This was what she usually did during lunch times.  
  
He went with Ron to the top of the North tower. He climbed the ladder and was too preoccupied about Hermione to notice his lungs hurting from the overwhelming smell of perfume.  
  
The Gryffindor 5th years sat down, quietly. They've been giving Harry and Ron strange glances ever since Hermione was taken away. Mostly they gave them to Harry. Ron had Cho, Harry didn't have anyone.  
  
'My dears, I have foreseen this happening. My dears, she might not return to us.' said Professor Trelawney's misty voice.  
  
Harry was getting extremely annoyed. It was one thing to talk about his horrific death, but talking about Hermione not coming back was too much.  
  
The whole lesson, he spent it with much more tolerance than usual. He even "accidentally" broke a cup of hers. When the lesson finished, the Gryffindor 5th years left quite quickly. They probably didn't think it safe to be walking around where dark wizards can find you easily.  
  
Harry was last to leave because Professor Trelawney made him stay to clean up his mess. Before he climbed down the ladder, Professor Trelawney called him, but this time, it wasn't her misty voice. It was deeper. Such voice he's only heard once before... in his third year...  
  
'Harry Potter. You will find what you are deeply looking for. However, when you do, you might not get it back easily. You must stay true, Harry Potter. Don't give up.' she said in a trance-like state.  
  
'Sorry Professor, what did you say?' he asked, althought perfectly knowing what she did.  
  
'What are you talking about, Potter? I must've dozed off again. Go on, off with you. I have some work to be done.' she said in her now-misty voice.  
  
Harry just shook his head ad climbed down.' You will find what you are deeply looking for'. These words kept going over his mind. What was she talking about? He wondered.  
  
He joined the other students in their Care of Magical Creatures. Lupin was still teaching the class about Kydenoes.  
  
He asked Harry and Ron to help him out with the next thing he was about to teach them.  
  
That was just an excuse however; he just wanted to talk with them privately.  
  
'Harry, how're you holding out?' he asked, concerned.  
  
'I'm doing good.'  
  
'Hold on tight, okay?'  
  
'Yeah, of course.'  
  
'Ron, how are you doing in this?' asked Lupin.  
  
'I'm okay as well. Cho has really helped.'  
  
'That's good. Now, can you come with me? Someone wants a word with Harry.' he said, in a no-offence-Ron kind of way. Ron nodded and left with Lupin.  
  
Just then, a big, black dog came out of the bushes.  
  
'Sirius!' he exclaimed, looking at the dog which was now a man.  
  
'Harry, I've come to tell you something.' he said, with a serious look on his face.  
  
'What is it?' he asked intently.  
  
'Harry, that ring of yours, do you still have it?'  
  
Harry showed Sirius his right hand. It bore the ring on his ring finger.  
  
'Good. Well, I happen to know one of its many uses.'  
  
'You do? What is it?'  
  
'It's a decoder. It belonged to great Gryffindor once. He used it to decode his secret messages to the other founding members without knowledge of Slytherin.'  
  
'So you mean I have Gryffindor's ring?'  
  
'Yes. It was passed on from generation to another. Are you with me?'  
  
'You mean to say that my mother was Gryffindor's heir?'  
  
'That's right. But she's not anymore. There is someone else now.'  
  
'Who is it?'  
  
'It's you, Harry. You're Gryffindor's last remaining heir.'  
  
Harry was caught by surprise. He didn't know anything about his family tree but this was the last thing he'd ever think about.  
  
'Me? I'm Gryffindor's heir?'  
  
'That's right. Now that you know, you'll soon figure out what to do. I have to leave you now, Harry. I'm not supposed to be here. Goodbye and take care. I'll see you again soon enough.'  
  
Harry went to the common room with a lot on his mind. He was Gryffindor's heir? How was that possible? His mother probably had something to do with it.  
  
He got to his dorm and took out Founding Fathers of Hogwarts, from Past to Present. He read it again and again. Then, he went to the last page. He suspected that it wasn't just there because it was an extra page. He felt the paper with his hand. Then, suddenly, without warning, his ring started to glow!  
  
It was glowing an emerald green light. He put it close to the page and he saw something which wasn't there before---words!  
  
It read:  
  
These words shall not be revealed unless they possess the Gryffindor blood. My hidden chamber will open only when my ring is present. It lies somewhere not known to many. Keep the ring glowing and the lion will lead the way.  
  
Harry read this in awe. He noticed another thing at the bottom of the page.  
  
When all three come together, there is no stopping them. Fight with a clear mind and a heart for good.  
  
Harry now understood. He would need to find Gryffindor's hidden chamber. But he won't do it alone. He needed the heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well! But who were they? Are they still alive?  
  
********To avoid any confusion. Dani can make Lilly an Heir of Gryffindor because JKR never said that Lilly was completely muggle born. The way Petunia says witch can imply that their father was a wizard, and they didn't tell the children because they didn't know if they would be able to do magic. (Half and half's can't always do magic.) 


	18. Heir of Huffelepuff

Disclaimer: JKR = HP and Co. Dani =this plot and whatever new characters come in  
  
******Warning!! Warning!! Chapter titles are going to change!! Dani is deciding what to call the chapters!  
  
Harry read everything about Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Turns out, Rowena was a true genius and Helga wasn't exactly hard-working, she had a good heart though. She just wanted every one in her house to be truly hard-working.  
  
Harry stopped at the last page again. He forgot to look at the back of it.  
  
He used his glowing ring to read a few more sentences.  
  
The smartest of many has Rowena's blood, and are close to the lion, for the heir of hers true.  
  
You must have a pure heart and the badger's mark. If you're a friend of the lion's then, Helga's blood is in you.  
  
Harry guess that these were clues to who the heirs were, both Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's.  
  
If he was Gryffindor's heir, Ravenclaw's one must be a friend... But he couldn't think of anyone from Ravenclaw who he knew well enough to suspect. Not even Cho.  
  
He turned to the book again. A page on Helga Hufflepuff.  
  
Helga Hufflepuff had a badger-shaped birthmark on her right arm. That is why Hufflepuff house's animal is a badger. Harry now had a ton full of information. The only problem was, he didn't know what to do with it. How was he supposed to find anyone with a badger-shaped mark or worse, a birthmark?  
  
Ron entered the dorm with a sad face.  
  
'What's wrong, Ron?' he asked.  
  
'Cho broke up with me.' he said, frowning.  
  
'Did she say why?'  
  
'Yeah. Two things. One, she didn't want to have a relationship with anyone who can't concentrate on her. Only her. And two...' Ron went pink in the ears.  
  
'Two?'  
  
'Two, she didn't like my birthmark. She said, and I quote, 'That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life! Who's ever heard of a birthmark in the shape of a badger?!'  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. 'Ron, may I see your birthmark?'  
  
He went pink around the ears again. 'It's kind of personal. You see, it's in my, um... left shoulder.'  
  
'What's so personal about that?'  
  
'Well, to see it, I have to take off my shirt.'  
  
'Ron, this is a matter of life and death!' Ron looked at Harry with astonishment. Why was his birthmark so important?  
  
He took off his shirt, to his dismay, and showed Harry his birthmark. He heard Harry shout for joy.  
  
'What the heck is the matter with you man?'  
  
'You're not going to believe this, Ron. But you're the heir of Hufflepuff!!!'  
  
'Stop kidding around, Harry. It's not yet April.'  
  
'I'm serious! Come here, read this.'  
  
Harry showed him the page where you can only see if Gryffindor's heir was present. Meaning, at the moment, Harry.  
  
'Wicked! What else?'  
  
Harry showed Ron the page about Helga as well.  
  
'So I'm not worthless! I'm an heir!'  
  
'Yes, but don't feel too happy just yet. We still don't know who Ravenclaw's heir is.'  
  
'Maybe its Cho!' exclaimed Ron.  
  
'She has to be the smartest of many. And she and I have got to be close.'  
  
'How will we know when we've found Ravenclaw's heir?' asked Ron, suddenly believing.  
  
'I don't know, Ron. But I do know one thing, the three of us need to stick together to outsmart Slytherin's heir... Voldemort.'  
  
Harry and Ron spent the entire week trying to find the hidden chamber and Ravenclaw's heir. They weren't successful.  
  
They were eating lunch when,  
  
'Weasley! I hear Cho Chang broke up with you! She's better off anyway. I can't believe you thought that would last! You are by far stupider than you are poor!'  
  
'Malfoy, what's it to you? You know what I heard? I hear, Malfoy that you, still sleep with your teddy bear! And his name is...  
  
drum roll please... Puppkins!!!' said Ron.  
  
The whole hall heard this and burst out laughing! Malfoy was crimson red now and he was taking his wand out but Harry was too quick for him.  
  
'Use that and you'll be seeing no more Puppkins!' he said, still a bit laughing.  
  
Malfoy gave Harry a loathing look but he was all used to this now. Malfoy turned around and went to the Slytherin table. Some of them were laughing a bit as well. Malfoy tried to eat in peace after that. Harry and Ron sure did. Harry had his normal day and yet he was still worrying over Hermione.  
  
It had been more than two weeks without her now, and Harry was still not used to this.  
  
However, Harry had a dream that night. It wasn't the nightmare type dream but a dream about an eagle.  
  
He saw the eagle and followed it in his dream. The eagle pointed to a place in the Gryffindor common room. Near the fireplace. It had a lion mark. In his dream touched the lion and then all of a sudden, he woke up and found himself on the floor next to his bed. He got up and then suddenly, it dawned on him.  
  
'The chamber's in the fireplace!'  
  
******Not to much of a cliffy this time.  
  
*******Here are some things Dani has to say to fend off any questions about Ron being heir of Huffelpuff"  
  
A/N: he was in gryffindor because he was another weasly.and because he wasn't HARD WORKING!LOL hufflepuff students are hard working but ron isn't. and in the book,i said that helga wasn't hard working either,she just wanted her students to be hard working,unlike her LOL 


	19. Heir of Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: The credit for HP & Co goes to JKR. The credit for this plot, and any new characters goes to Dani. (Don't worry, the new characters are coming.)  
  
  
  
Harry woke Ron up and told him about the dream and the location of the hidden chamber.  
  
He put on his robes just in case he needed his wand. His normal clothes would break wands easy.  
  
He and Ron wet down the common room. They decided that they would have to do this without the help of Ravenclaw's heir. But somehow, Harry knew Ravenclaw's heir was helping them.  
  
It was 4 am now and Harry saw the lion mark in the fireplace. There was a hole under it. Harry looked at his hand, no, his finger. He tried to put the emerald green ring in the hole and to no one's surprise, it fit.  
  
The fireplace opened under the lion's mark. It revealed a tunnel.  
  
'This isn't going to be easy.' whispered Ron.  
  
They said Lumos to their wands and entered the tunnel.  
  
It wasn't that dark. It definitely looked better than Slytherin's. Harry and Ron approached a door with the lion emblem after half an hour of walking.  
  
Harry used his ring on a hole near the centre of the emblem.  
  
It opened and inside, it had...nothing.  
  
'Nothing? We came all this way for nothing?' sulked Ron  
  
'Wait, there's something in the corner.' Harry pointed out to him.  
  
He went to get a closer look. It was a Hogwarts crest. But not a normal one, it was small, solid and flat, but it fit right in Harry's hand. That wasn't all; it was now vibrating in his hand!  
  
'What's going on?' asked Ron.  
  
'I don't know. Ron, come here!'  
  
But it was too late. Ron was disappearing...he was fading away.  
  
'Harry! What's happening to me?'  
  
Harry tried to get to him but he couldn't move his feet. He, too, was disappearing! With the crest in his hand! Harry found himself on his knees and somewhere he'd never been to. He looked right and he saw Ron getting up.  
  
'Ron, are you okay?'  
  
'Fine, fine. Just dandy.'  
  
Then they heard a cold laugh.  
  
'My, my, it seems you've gotten your filthy muggle-loving hands on the only thing that puts the Hogwarts four together. Well, now the Hogwarts' four heirs.'  
  
Harry looked around and saw...  
  
'Voldemort!'  
  
'Yes, Potter, we meet again. And I suppose your friend's Hufflepuff's heir, is he not?'  
  
'What's it to you?' he screamed.  
  
'I'm just merely buying time till my Deatheaters arrive, boy! Don't be in a rush. There's plenty of time for you to die.' he said casually. 'Harry, I don't think you've met Ravenclaw's heir. You can come out now.'  
  
Harry almost stopped breathing. Out of the shadows, stepped up.......................................................................... ..............................................  
  
*******Majorily evil cliffy. Just scroll down, and you'll see what stepped out of the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************Mawahahahahahahhaha  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********Yes, yes, I am evil!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****Oh fine! Here's the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione!  
  
'Yes, Master? What is your bidding?' she said an evil grin on her face.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes, nor his ears! Ron was thinking along the same lines ad him.  
  
'Hermione! It's us! It's me, Harry!'  
  
'Shut up, boy! You will learn to keep your mouth shut when my master is present! Crucio!' growled Hermione.  
  
Harry felt pain as if his body was now being broken and crushed. Then it stopped.  
  
'Good work, my faithful Deatheater.' said Voldemort, with an evil, snake like voice.  
  
'Thank you master. And looks like the others are here, sir.' said Hermione.  
  
The Deatheaters were now arriving in twos. Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
'Hermione, please remember me!' he said.  
  
Hermione merely smirked and then said,' Foolish boy. Bykodem!'  
  
Ron fell backwards and he couldn't get up. Harry was now confused. He didn't know what to do.  
  
'Hermione! Stop!' he shouted. Voldemort and the Deatheaters were just watching this.  
  
'Should I Potter? Why?'  
  
'Because...because he's your friend!'  
  
She stopped. 'Friend? Potter, I have no friends. I have only my master.'  
  
Then, she turned her wand on him. 'Gelinia!'  
  
And Harry was thrown backwards with great speed. His wand fell down. Something else fell down with it.  
  
Harry was now feeling something he's never felt before. He felt a surge of power come up from deep inside. And then he let go. Something loud was heard and he, Hermione and Ron were now inside a spherical translucent bubble.  
  
Hermione laughed. 'You think you're safe with me inside this, Potter?'  
  
She went over to pick up his wand, Voldemort and his Deatheaters, still watching with pleasure.  
  
She bent down and picked up the wand...and the thing that Harry dropped with it.  
  
  
  
******Oh NO! Hermoine evil?? Could it be? Just remember it's an H/H. Maybe we could make Harry evil! 


	20. A wise decision

Disclaimer: I am so sick of telling you that HP & Co. belongs to JKR. I'm also sick of telling you that this plot and whatever new characters that may be introduced eventually (hint, hint) belong to Dani!  
  
****I decided that the cliffy I left you with was a little to evil, so here's more to satisfy what looks to be turning into an addiction for you!!! Lol  
  
=======================================================================  
  
  
  
The evil grin on her face was now wiped clean.  
  
'Who...Who is this?'  
  
Harry had no clue what she was talking about.  
  
'Who am I?' she asked, massaging her forehead.  
  
Harry knew she wasn't in Voldemort's hands anymore.  
  
'You're Hermione Granger. You are a wizard. Do you remember?'  
  
'Harry... Harry, is that you?' she asked.  
  
'Yes! Yes Hermione, it's me. Now I need you to release Ron from the curse you've put him in.' he said calmly  
  
'Oh No! Ron, I'm sorry. Dembedia.' and Ron stopped trying to get up.  
  
'Nooooooo!!!!' yelled Voldemort.  
  
He was trying to break the barrier, but he couldn't. Something was stopping him from doing so.  
  
'Hermione, get Ron and come with me. Quick!' Harry instructed.  
  
She took Ron by the shoulder and they all came together. Harry didn't know how but he knew how to get out of that place and back to Hogwarts! By the ring!  
  
Hermione and Ron hung onto Harry and they were soon in the office of Dumbledore. Harry saw a last glimpse of Dumbledore's concerned and surprised face and he fainted.  
  
Harry woke up, but he didn't open his eyes. There was a conversation going on.  
  
'Fudge, these children escaped Voldemort's clutches last night. You can't possibly continue ignoring the fact that he has not come to power again!' said a woman who was unmistakably Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Minerva, I shall not believe it, until I see it and there is no proof that they're the heirs of the three founders, let alone faced Voldemort!' said an annoyed Fudge.  
  
Then, there was a short silence, followed by Dumbledore's calm voice, with a tad bit of anger in it.  
  
'Fudge, we do not ask you to believe us, we merely ask you to open your eyes and warn the Wizarding World about Voldemort's rise.'  
  
'Albus, as I said, I shall not believe it until I see it. Good day to you all.' and he stormed out.  
  
McGonagall went out as well, muttering something which sounded like 'stubborn fool'. Dumbledore, however, spoke.  
  
'Harry, you can open your eyes now.'  
  
Harry accidentally let a smile break open. He didn't realize Dumbledore knew he was eavesdropping. He opened his eyes and sat on his bed. His arm and backside were hurting but he didn't care.  
  
'What happened, sir?'  
  
'You appeared at my office, dear boy, with your comrades. I then asked Poppy to take good care of you, which she has done most excellently.'  
  
'Sir?'  
  
'Yes, Harry?'  
  
'Mr. Fudge still doesn't believe Voldemort's risen, does it mean he won't warn the people?'  
  
'I'm afraid so, Harry. Now, I will have to leave you to rest. Poppy will have me thrown out, otherwise.' Harry smiled and nodded, and he left.  
  
Harry knew he was in the hospital wing so he looked around to see where the other two were. Ron was still asleep but Harry saw that Hermione wasn't. She was just looking outside, probably in deep thoughts.  
  
He got up and went to her. Harry leaned closer. 'Hermione, are you okay?'  
  
She spoke in a voice so timid, that he wasn't sure if she was back.  
  
'Hey Harry. I didn't notice you were there.'  
  
'Do you remember anything?'  
  
'Yeh I rememebr everything, actually. Even the times when I lost my memory.'  
  
'That's good isn't it?'  
  
'I guess so, but the thought of me being a Deatheater is just horrible!'  
  
'It wasn't your fault. Voldemort was probably controlling you.'  
  
'But Harry, that's just it. I became a Deatheater because I lost my memory! Who knows what I could've done to Ron, or you!'  
  
Harry sat there. He tried to comfort Hermione. 'Listen to me. You aren't evil. You lost you memory and Voldemort took advantage of that.'  
  
'That's not all, Harry. The person who gave me that book...'  
  
'You remember?'  
  
'Yes. It was Peter!' Harry was more than surprised at this.  
  
'How did he get it? Why did he give it to you? Did he hurt you?'  
  
'No, no. He told me that it was for letting him live. He knew I was Ravenclaw's heir then and so did Voldemort. Harry, I'm so scared... of myself. I can't trust myself. I feel like a walking time bomb...'  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. But, he said the first thing that came to his head.  
  
'Hermione, I've got tons of notes from all the teachers. They said it was important for your O.W.L.s.'  
  
Harry had the shocked expression.  
  
'O.W.L.S! I completely forgot! I have to get going! They're only inches away!'  
  
Harry smiled on the inside. He knew if anything, studies would get Hermione back to reality.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were released from the hospital wing and asked to proceed to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there, it was filled with students from year 1 to 7.They were talking about the night they faced Voldemort. It was a secret, so naturally, the whole school knows... but not about the heirs.  
  
'Harry, was you-know-who really powerful? Did he really have his Deatheaters there? Did you give him a mouthful?'  
  
'Ron, I heard you faced you-know-who wandless! You're awesome!'  
  
'Hermione, they said that you outwitted you-know-who himself! Is that true?' were the ones they mostly asked about.  
  
When they were finally free of the people who wouldn't stop asking, they made their way to their dorms.  
  
Harry made a loving look at Hermione, which she returned, before going in his dorm.  
  
Ron shrugged him and smiled an evil grin. Harry was relieved now to know Hermione's back. He thought about everything that's happened when her memory was lost. He thought about his response. He was going to apologize to her tomorrow. And maybe...just maybe...tell her how HE feels...  
  
He woke up extra early the next morning. He was really eager to apologize...but he was really looking forward to the part where he tells her his true feelings, something he's been looking forward to since he admitted it to himself.  
  
He went down to the Great Hall and saw her in the Gryffindor table. She appeared to be eating her breakfast as well as holding a book. It was her Arithmancy textbook. He went and sat next to her.  
  
'Hermione? Can I talk to you?'  
  
'Not now, Harry. I'm a bit preoccupied.' she said quickly. She did look it. But Harry had the feeling she wasn't.  
  
'Oh. Okay. Maybe later then.' he said disappointingly.  
  
'Yeah, maybe later.' she mumbled.  
  
Harry went to Ron who was sitting a few feet away.  
  
'You want to play chess, Harry?'  
  
'Sure, Ron. It's been so long since we did.'  
  
After a few games of winning, Ron saw Harry's face.  
  
'What's wrong, Harry? You've never been a sore loser before.' He said, hoping to break the ice.  
  
'I'm not sore. I'm...'  
  
'You're what?'  
  
'What's wrong with Hermione? Is she okay?'  
  
Ron laughed. 'Oh. Is that all? I thought your Firebolt was broken in half or something.'  
  
'What's so funny?'  
  
'Well isn't it obvious, Harry? She's sore because you said you loved her as a friend... more embarrassed than sore, actually.'  
  
'She is?' whispered Harry, due to the fact that Hermione was just a few feet away.  
  
'Well of course she is. How would you feel if the person you've been crushing on tells you, she just sees you as a friend?'  
  
Harry was now glancing at Hermione every 2 seconds. Ron was still talking, but he couldn't hear him.  
  
He stood up. He finally got hold of his senses again.  
  
He approached Hermione.  
  
'Hermione, we need to talk.'  
  
'But Harry, I said I'm busy. Maybe later.' she said, irritated.  
  
Harry wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. He grabbed her Arithmancy textbook and walked out the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
******Aaaaaawwwwwww. Isn't it nice to know that Hermione is back??  
  
*******Aren't I nice? I didn't leave you with such a big cliffy this time. 


	21. The first kiss

Disclaimer: If you didn't know by now that HP & Co. belong to JKR, or that this plot and eventual new characters belong to Dani, then you need some help.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
He knew she would run after her book, and he was right.  
  
'Harry! Give that back!' she screamed. He didn't listen to her so she followed him out.  
  
'Harry, give that back, now! Don't make me come over there!' she yelled behind him.  
  
She chased him all the way to Gryffindor common room. An empty Gryffindor common room.  
  
He stopped. He turned to her, with the most handsome grin. It was in a way sneaky, yet kind smile. Cunning, yet simple smile.  
  
Hermione ignored this and went forward to grab her book.  
  
Then, without warning, she was pulled forward from the waist. She and Harry were now inches apart. Their eyes were dead locked.  
  
Her chocolate brown eyes staring right into his emerald green ones, not bothering to blink.  
  
He still had his handsome smile but not for long.  
  
Harry held Hermione's chin and tilted it. She was still looking deeply in his eyes.  
  
He leaned closer and both closed their eyes. His soft lips found hers and the kiss was spontaneous.  
  
It was a gentle, passionate kiss.  
  
Hermione pulled away and saw Harry still smiling. Her senses were numb but she knew she was returning the smile.  
  
Then Harry spoke.  
  
'I lied. I do have feelings for you.'  
  
Hermione smile must've widened because Harry's did.  
  
'You're a fool, did you know that?' she said finally.  
  
'A fool in love.'  
  
She laughed at this and he continued.  
  
'You want to go down now?'  
  
'No. Being alone with you is better than breakfast.'  
  
'Even better than studying?' as he held up his book.  
  
'Well, maybe...'  
  
'Sure, Hermione. Now let's go down. I've finally told you. My mission's now complete.' he grinned.  
  
She grinned and raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Oh no, Harry. You're mission has barely begun.....'And she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck. He and Hermione kissed! His first ever kiss!  
  
He looked at her as they went down to the common room. She was holding his hand. Harry's the type of guy whose sweetness girls would die for but he didn't exactly like holding hands. He thought that it wasn't how he'd show his feelings.  
  
They entered the Great Hall, Hermione grinning and Harry blushing, with everyone staring.  
  
Harry whispered to her ears, 'Herm, they're looking.'  
  
'Oh Harry, don't be such a spoil sport. This is fun!'  
  
Harry continued blushing for the entire time.  
  
'Double Herbology first.' said Ron. 'Boy, I still can't believe you two are together!'  
  
'Oh you are, Potter? Who is stupid enough to go out with you?' said an annoying voice from behind.  
  
'You never give up, do you, `Malfoy?' said Ron.  
  
'I was asking Potter, Weasley. Not a Knutless reject.' (****A knutless reject is something that was started on the original thread, so Dani decided to add it to the story.)  
  
Ron was about to take out his wand but before he did, Malfoy turned to Hermione.  
  
'So, Mudblood, survive Lord Voldemort's wrath, eh? How would you feel to a date with the best looking guy in Slytherin?' he said, being serious.  
  
Hermione was about to tell him to get lost when, 'Malfoy, leave her alone. Go get yourself lost.'  
  
'And who's going to make me? You, Potter?'  
  
Hermione stood up.  
  
'That's right. My boyfriend Harry will make you. Now, go get lost before you hurt yourself, Puppkins!' she said.  
  
Malfoy was crimson red now. He was about to give a comeback but,  
  
'Come on, Harry, Ron. We just don't have time for garbage like him. Nor his side kicks.'  
  
And she strode off, holding Harry's hand and Ron right behind.  
  
'That was bloody brilliant, Hermione! Did you see his face?' said a hyper Ron.  
  
Hermione was flattered.  
  
'That's my girl.' said Harry and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
The entire day went normally after that. Well if being a wizard is what you would call normal.  
  
George passed the news of Quidditch practice after lesson later that day. Ron and Harry were looking forward till then.  
  
Harry was so excited about Quidditch, since he hadn't thought about it because of recent events, he forgot to tell Hermione.  
  
She sat there in the common room, all alone and revising for her O.W.L.s. She felt quite bad because Harry was off somewhere and left her alone, didn't even bother to tell her where.  
  
Then, suddenly, she felt someone kiss her on the cheeks.  
  
She looked back and saw Harry leaving.  
  
'Harry, where you going?' she called after him.  
  
'Quidditch practice. Just came up to tell you. I'll see you in a bit.' he called back. She continued studying afterwards.  
  
Harry was exhausted. He not only, had to chase the Snitch around a lot, he also had to do a hundred push ups for practice.  
  
'Tell... us... again... how... this... is... appropriate, Angelina?' asked Fred in between push ups.  
  
Angelina Johnson was the captain now and she wasn't giving them an easy time.'  
  
'Because my dear comrades, Hufflepuff is as close to the Quidditch cup as we are and we have to beat them, no excuses!'  
  
Harry thought she passed becoming like Oliver Wood that she's worse. But she was right, Hufflepuff was another obstacle.  
  
Harry and Ron entered the common room all sweaty and dirty. They were planning on taking a good, hot shower.  
  
'Harry! What's happened? A tornado in Hogwarts?' asked Neville.  
  
'Nope. Quidditch practice.'  
  
'Yikes. In this weather?'  
  
'Yup. All the duties of a Quidditch player.' said Ron proudly.  
  
'Well, we've got to get going, Neville. And have you seen Hermione?' asked Harry.  
  
'Yeah. She was called to Professor Dumbledore's office. He's calling you too.'  
  
Oh. Ok. I'll go there I guess. I'll see you Ron.'  
  
And he proceeded to Dumbledore's office, much to his exhaustion. Harry entered Dumbledore's office using the password he gave before. He saw Dumbledore talking to Hermione.  
  
'So Miss Granger, I trust that the secret's safe with you?'  
  
'Yes sir. Of course.'  
  
Harry didn't understand.  
  
'You can come in, Mr. Potter.' he called out.  
  
'You wanted to see me sir?'  
  
'Yes, yes. Harry, you do know you are Gryffindor's heir, correct?'  
  
'I guess so, why?'  
  
'Miss Granger here is Ravenclaw's heir and Mr. Weasley, Hufflepuff's. I believe Voldemort will try and kill you, again, Harry. But this time, he wants to kill Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley as well.'  
  
'Why, sir?'  
  
'Because, Harry, you three are the three heirs, the only people who possess the power, no, the ability to stop him. He finds you a threat.'  
  
'But we're only kids!'  
  
'Ah, Harry, never judge on what you see, judge on what you don't see. Now if you tell Mr. Weasley to be careful, along with you lot, it would be appreciated.'  
  
Harry nodded and left with Hermione.  
  
He told Ron about it and he took it pretty well.  
  
'You-know-who's after me as well?!?!?! I'm a dead man.'  
  
'Easy, Ron. As long as we stick together, it'll all be good.' said Hermione.  
  
'And you can't be acting like this. What will the girls think?' asked Harry. He said this because ever since Ron helped win the match against Slytherin, he'd been getting girl fans from Gryffindor, younger years of course.  
  
'You're right. I can't let them down!'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She changed the subject and they went to bed afterwards. Harry, however, thought about what secret Hermione was keeping for Dumbledore. He dozed off after an hour of thinking about it.  
  
  
  
Today was Valentine's Day. And the not so usual Love-filled air was all around. Ron got a Valentine card from all his adoring fans. One of them read:  
  
Dear Ron, You are so dreamy. You have the cutest freckled face in the world! I hope you'll go out with me. Love, Ellena  
  
Hermione received a rose and a Valentine card from Harry. It read, in a not so neat scribble,  
  
Dear Hermione, Happy Valentines Day. Hope you like the rose. I thought it was the only pretty thing that wouldn't look bad in your presence Harry  
  
Neville even had one himself, and from a secret admirer at that.  
  
Dear Neville, You are so great in Herbology and so kind. Please be mine! Happy Valentine's Day! From your secret admirer.  
  
Harry didn't expect anything but he got a card from Hermione as well. In the neatest writing, it read:  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Valentines Day. Hope I'll always be in your heart as you are in mine.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
But that wasn't all. He received another card.  
  
Dearest Harry, I have loved you from the very beginning. I pain at night knowing that Mudblood is in your arms and not me. I hope you'll soon see the light and go out with me instead. With lots of love. Anonymous  
  
  
  
*******Oooooohhhh! Harry has a secret admirer! Is any one really that surprised? 


	22. Harry's mistake

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and any new characters (I promise they are coming!) belong to Dani.  
  
  
  
pookie bear: Draco?!?! Why do you think it's Draco? I don't even remember who it is!! Lol  
  
***** Sorry about the wait, you've been very kind by not yelling at me. I know that I said that I would try to finish book 5 by Wednesday, but I'm going to have to take that back. Now don't get mad at me, I have a good reason to. I'm going to try to finish it before the weekend!  
  
**************Here's the story!  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Harry was reading the anonymous card in the Gryffindor common room so naturally, Hermione was there.  
  
She saw that card and grabbed it from Harry.  
  
After reading it, she had not only a jealous face but an angry face as well.  
  
'Mudblood? Harry, she's obsessed with you.'  
  
'You don't think I know that?' he said, crashing on an empty armchair.  
  
'You won't do anything, will you?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Hermione, you're the only girl I'll ever see.' he said, standing up and giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. 'Besides, I don't even know her name!'  
  
Hermione elbowed him. 'Ow! Kidding! Just kidding, Hon.' he laughed.  
  
  
  
Although Harry had Hermione in mind, he couldn't help but wonder about the anonymous sender. Had it been a joke? Or did he really have someone obsessed with him?  
  
Harry made himself think about other things.  
  
Which he did. The smell of Hermione's hair, the softness of her lips and most of all, and the way she makes him feel like nothing will ever come between them.  
  
Harry had a bad morning the next day.  
  
He and Ron woke up late and were detained by Snape for being so. He took points away from Harry for forgetting to bring his quill and decided to not let him borrow anyone else's. The Slytherin were laughing and sniggering silently and didn't mind showing it to Harry.  
  
After Potions, Hermione went to him.  
  
'Harry, you should just ignore Snape and Slytherin scums. They're just not worth it.'  
  
Harry was still pissed and won't listen to any advice. 'Well I'd like to see you in my position, see how well that goes.' he said, angrily.  
  
Hermione looked so hurt and surprised. She didn't say anything but strode to Transfiguration leaving him behind.  
  
'Hermione, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Hermione!'  
  
Hermione was quiet the whole Transfiguration lesson. She just talked when she was called for an answer.  
  
Harry kept glancing at her, hoping to see her look back, but she never did.  
  
After lessons, Harry proceeded to the Quidditch changing room with Ron.  
  
Lucky for him Ron wasn't there when he made his comment to Hermione. But he wasn't blind either. He kept asking Harry what happened but Harry just said it was nothing.  
  
'Harry, good to see you on time. Now, quickly, come on, the pitch is filling up.' said Angelina.  
  
Harry looked outside, she was right. It was filling up. He looked through the audience to see if Hermione was going to watch the match.  
  
To his disappointment and guilt, he didn't see her.  
  
Angelina Johnson was instructing the Gryffindor Quidditch on their defense and offence (sounding a little too much like basketball here).Harry was usually listening at these kinds of meetings but today was an exception.  
  
'Harry! Oy, Harry!' said an angry Angelina. 'Did you here anything I said? About when we'll need you to get the Snitch?'  
  
'Uh... Sorry, I wasn't listening.'  
  
She gave him and annoyed look but made it go away in seconds. 'As I was saying, Harry, we need you to try and get the Snitch the moment Madam Hooch blows the start whistle. Hufflepuff's a hard team to get through. But, we've got the best damn team there is in Hogwarts, no questions asked.'  
  
Fred stood up. He held out his arms. 'Angelina, you're making me cry now!' he joked, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
'Shut up Fred.' she said. 'Now, I know we can do this. Who's with me?' she said enthusiastically.  
  
The team came together and put their hands on top of the other and cried, 'Gryffindor!'  
  
They made their way to the place where you get ready to be called. They heard Lee Jordan call out the Hufflepuff Team. The crowd cheered.  
  
Then, it was their turn.' May I now present the Gryffindor team! Starting with Captain and chaser, Angelina Johnson! Next chaser and hot babe, OW, Katie bell! And third and beautiful, OW, chaser, Alicia Spinnet!' said Lee. Saying 'OW' every time Professor McGonagall hit him in the head for certain comments.  
  
'And the two best beaters of the school, my personal companions, Fred and George Weasley!'  
  
'The newest addition to the team, and great Keeper, Ron Weasley!'  
  
'And last, but certainly not least, no longer bachelor of the month thanks to his girlfriend, our seeker Harry Potter!'  
  
And the crowd cheered them on.  
  
Harry would have felt his lips curl but knowing Hermione was angry, he didn't have it in him.  
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the bludgers flew high up, trying to hit a player on its way. Then it was followed by the Golden Snitch.  
  
Harry caught every single move of it...unfortunately, so did Hufflepuff's seeker. It went to the Ravenclaw's stand then to the Hufflepuff's and then, to Gryffindor.  
  
He saw the crowd gasp as the two seekers were remarkably close to them. He also saw the Gryffindor faces... one of which was...Hermione!  
  
She was watching. I'd better do my best, he thought to himself. Harry was now determined to catch the Snitch before Hufflepuff's seeker.  
  
He heard Jordan's voice. 'Whoa. Gryffindor in position, go Katie! Hang on; Hufflepuff's got hold of the Quaffle! She's speeding to Ron... Ron, watch out! Hufflepuff now in the lead by 20 points.'  
  
Harry must've missed the first one. He turned around and saw that snitch, this time, on a higher level. Harry raised his Firebolt up. The Snitch was still riding...until it was barely seen from the sunlight's blinding light.  
  
Harry was closing in on it... he couldn't hear Jordan's commentary. He held out his hands and closed it.  
  
The whistle blew.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
The Gryffindor team went wild.  
  
Harry had caught the Snitch.  
  
He saw the Gryffindor's faces. Neville, Dean, Seamus and everyone was now applauding hard. Hermione, however, wasn't. She was just there, staring at him. He felt another guilty wave of conscience. Harry tried to shout to Hermione over the cheering crowd.  
  
'Hermione, I'm sorry! I want to talk this over!'  
  
Hermione heard him but pretended that she didn't.  
  
'Hermione! I really am sorry! Meet me later in the Library! At 7:00!'He said before he was carried off to a Gryffindor party.  
  
  
  
It was barely 5 pm when the party started. The common room was as crowded as anything. But Harry couldn't get away from them. Parvati Patil approached Harry several times and tried to start a conversation. Most of it's about his relationship with Hermione. Harry found this extremely odd.  
  
When he escaped from all of the Gryffindor, Colin Creevey was the hardest one to escape from; he went to the Library, in hopes of seeing Hermione there. She wasn't in the common room. ***** I'm going to go back and forth from Harry's point of view to Hermione's point of view during the library scene.  
  
Harry:  
  
6:45.Still plenty of time, he thought to himself. He still couldn't understand why Parvati was being so nice to him all of a sudden.  
  
Hermione:  
  
Its 6:45.I really should let Harry apologize, thought Hermione.  
  
No, I shouldn't come over, let him, she argued with herself.  
  
This is silly. You know you forgive him. You might as well just go anyway. Knowing Harry, he'll be waiting for you, she thought.  
  
'That's it, I'm going!' she said finally, deciding.  
  
Harry:  
  
What's taking Hermione so long? Thought Harry. He checked his watch and it was already 6:59. It's not 7 yet so I can't really say that she won't come. She probably will.  
  
Then, a voice from behind was heard. 'Harry, please leave Hermione. We belong together. I have loved you since I first saw you.' she said.  
  
Hermione:  
  
I shouldn't go. Yeah, I'm not going anywhere. Hermione thought. Then why are you walking out the common room? You know very well why, to see Harry, at the Library.  
  
Harry:  
  
Harry knew now that she liked him. She was very pretty. The moonlight was bouncing off her beautiful hair. Harry felt somehow attracted to her. And her liking him made it easier for him to be attracted.  
  
She noticed this and she came closer, knowing he would do something.  
  
Hermione:  
  
There. I'm at the door of the library. That wasn't so difficult. Now, where's Harry? Thought Hermione.  
  
Harry:  
  
Harry stood there, not knowing what to do next. But before he could move, the girl had put her lips onto his. Harry did nothing to stop this. She pulled her lips from his. He opened his eyes and looked at his right.  
  
There, with tears in her eyes, was the hurt and shocked face of Hermione.  
  
*****The incredibly evil part, is you don't know who this girl is. Hehehe. Dani wrote a really good cliffy here. The next chapter should be up in a couple of hours. I'm going to go make some brownies, and then I promise that I will be right back.  
  
***** Don't worry, this is still an H/H fan fiction. Dani has already started part of the future, and it's still about Harry and Hermione together. I just hope that all of you can stick around through their turbulent times. 


	23. Gyffindor VS Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other eventual character belong to Dani.  
  
***** Oh my Gosh! I am soooooooo sorry! I really meant to post more last night. I hope you guys can forgive me. I'll really try to post more tonight.  
  
  
  
Harry approached Hermione the very next chance he got, that is, three days later. He would've done it sooner but she kept vanishing when he was nearby. This time, though, she stayed to hear what Harry had to say.  
  
'Hermione, I'm so sorry. I don't feel anything for Cho. Please believe me. I can't sleep at night knowing you'll never be in my arms again.'  
  
Hermione smiled at him, not an evil grin or anything, just a normal smile. And the next words she said hurt Harry more than any physical injuries he's experienced.  
  
'That's just it, Harry. I can.'  
  
There was a long silence then Harry finally said something.  
  
'We're breaking up, aren't we?' he said sadly, but secretly hoping for her to say 'no'.  
  
'Harry, you already know the answer.'  
  
'But I don't want to, Hermione. I don't.'  
  
'Harry, it's not just the kiss. I've thought about it and I'm really busy with my O.W.L.s and you're busy doing Quidditch. I don't think we're meant to go out.' she said flatly, ignoring Harry's unbelievably devastated look. 'But we can still be friends, Harry. I would love to still keep you as a friend.' she said on a lighter note.  
  
Harry forced a most painful smile and lied, 'I'd like that, too.'  
  
Harry hid from everyone the fact that he can't accept Hermione and him apart. He wasn't playing Quidditch like he used to. At practice, it took him longer than usual to catch the Snitch. He said this was just pressure from cramming for his O.W.L.s.  
  
And when Hermione was around and playing with him, friend-like, he wasn't the same as well. He secretly hated himself.  
  
He woke up a few weeks after the kiss to find an owl perched on the window nearest to him. He opened the letter and he read it to himself.  
  
You went out with that Mudblood and you kissed that Cho! Why can't you notice me? I'm here for you, my love. I'll wait for you.... even if it means forever.  
  
Harry was now confused. He thought...well not really, more hoped, that Cho was the one who sent him the Valentine. From the looks of this letter, Cho's probably not, he thought to himself.  
  
Sometimes Harry would go to Gryffindor's hidden chamber and think about where his life's going. He really missed Hermione. Not the friend Hermione, the one he cared about.  
  
It was true he never told her he loved her. He never used the words 'I love you' in her presence. But the fact was, he did. He couldn't get over her. Nothing and NO ONE will make him change his mind. He loved Hermione. But she didn't love him...  
  
Today was Gryffindor's Quidditch match with Ravenclaw. Harry would usually be panicking but he didn't feel like it.  
  
He went down to the Great Hall for lunch. He only had two subjects today, Herbology and Charms, and they were both finished.  
  
He went to the Gryffindor table and sat, to his slight joy, next to Hermione. She didn't mind.  
  
'Good luck today, Harry. You'll score good some points for Gryffindor.' she said, trying to get him some confidence.  
  
Harry smiled his weak smile. He hasn't smiled the million dollar one for ages. And today wasn't an exception.  
  
'Thanks.' he said finally.  
  
She smiled and left the Gryffindor table. Probably to go to the girl's bathroom.  
  
Harry and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team were now ready to go out there and do Gryffindor proud. More them than Harry.  
  
He heard Lee Jordan's commentating voice as he introduced the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Harry felt his stomach churn as he heard Cho Chang's name called out.  
  
One by one, the Gryffindor team was called forth and as usual, Harry, the seeker was last to be called.  
  
He mounted his broom and flew high up. For one brief moment, he felt like letting go, but he was overcome with the thought, 'What am I doing?'  
  
He saw the crowd of students in different houses. So far, Gryffindor's won 2 games. Win this, and the Quidditch cup's theirs.  
  
When Madam Hooch blew the whistle, Harry searched for the Snitch, he wanted to find it, not because of the Quidditch cup anymore, but because he wasn't up to this. It's just not the same...  
  
Harry was flying around, looking for the Snitch when he saw her, Hermione, in the stands. He felt his worries go away as she smiled the smile she used when Harry was down.  
  
Then her smile faded. Harry wondered why, only to find out the answer.  
  
Cho Chang was coming closer to Harry. She had a smile, too. A triumphant one. Then, Harry saw it. The Snitch!  
  
Right over his head! He didn't know why but after he saw it, it was easy enough to catch; after all, it came to him...  
  
'Harry Potter caught the Snitch! He receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!' yelled Lee Jordan, which shook the ground.  
  
The Gryffindor stand erupted with applause. They won the Quidditch Cup!  
  
Harry looked at Hermione again. She was smiling at him, beaming.  
  
Somehow, even though he won for Gryffindor, it felt very much like an empty victory when he saw her face.  
  
He was landing, still a few feet up, when it happened. He saw Hermione scream, 'Harry, watch out!' but it was too late.  
  
An over excited Bludger had hit him right in the head, then the other one on his side.  
  
He felt blood drip down from his head as he fell, 9, 10 feet from the air. He could hear screaming but he couldn't see it...he opened his eyes one last time and saw Hermione's lovely face staring at him with great concern and worry.  
  
'Harry, you're gonna be alright.' she said.  
  
But Harry could barely hear these words. As he was leaving the conscious world, he felt a tear fall on his face...he knew it was from Hermione. The pain from the hits was bearable thanks to a tiny teardrop...  
  
He fainted from lose of blood.  
  
************** I am working on the next chapter now. It should only take me about an hour! 


	24. Temporary blindness

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and the newer characters coming in (soon) belong to Dani.  
  
friendly-mione: I didn't do it, Dani did! Anyways, I promise this will always be H/H! Just stick with them through the hard times. It will defiantly be worth it.  
  
  
  
Harry must've dozed off because the next thing he knew, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and some other people were talking.  
  
'Are you positive about this, Albus?'  
  
'Yes, Minerva. I am indeed positive. Voldemort has cursed the Bludgers.'  
  
'But Albus, what's going to happen, now?'  
  
'Minerva, I think Voldemort's trying to provoke us. Don't worry, we are stronger together than we are apart.' said Dumbledore.  
  
A cold voice then spoke. 'Headmaster, the potion is nearly ready. But how will Potter drink it? We don't know if he's awake.'  
  
'For once, I agree with what the dingbat said, we don't know if he's awake.' said an unmistakable voice which was Sirius'.  
  
'Ah yes, Sirius but you see, he is awake and listening to every word we say.' said Dumbledore.  
  
'He's awake?' cried Lupin.  
  
'Harry, can you hear me?' asked Sirius with a concerned voice.  
  
Harry wanted so much to be able to say 'yes' but he couldn't move nor speak. It only made the pain more unbearable.  
  
'Sirius, don't talk to him yet, let Severus finish the potion first. The child feels more pain when he tries to move or speak.' said Dumbledore.  
  
After a moment's silence, Snape's voice broke through. 'It's finished.' he said simply. Harry heard Ron's voice. 'Uh, not to sound dumb or anything but, how will this stinky goo help Harry?'  
  
'This stinky goo, Weasley, will stop your friend's body from aching.' said Snape coldly. If Harry didn't know better, he'd say Snape wasn't enjoying this.  
  
Then, Harry felt his head lifted. 'Don't worry, Harry. It's me, Sirius. I'm just going to help you swallow this.'  
  
And all of a sudden, he felt his mouth being opened and what went in was the most disgusting thing he's ever tasted. It was like rotten egg yolk with moldy breadcrumbs.  
  
Suddenly, all the pain he was feeling vanished. He still had the after taste though. He tried to open his eyes and speak but it still didn't work. The good thing was, there was no pain after his try.  
  
The next day, Harry was listening to Hermione teach him what they've learned. She taught him so slowly that even Neville would get right answers.  
  
'And that's about it for Potions. You'd be proud of Ron, he didn't say a thing about Snape today, not even a complaint!' she said happily.  
  
Harry imagined himself smiling. He did a lot of imagining his facial expressions. The fact that he was almost a vegetable would have Harry gone mad but thanks to frequent visits from Hermione(mostly), Ron, Sirius, Lupin and his other friends, he could tolerate this.  
  
'Harry, Lupin says he's an inch away from getting the counter-curse, so you'll be back to health in no time. 'She said. 'And when you wake up, I'll show you the picture which I saw the night we saw Voldemort. I won't tell you who's in it until you wake up so you better.'  
  
Harry completely forgot about that. The picture that saved their lives, the picture that regained Hermione's memory back.  
  
He was pulled back from his thoughts when Hermione spoke again.  
  
'Harry, don't lose hope. I know you'll make it.'  
  
Hermione then kissed him on the forehead and said her goodbye. He heard her close the door.  
  
He then couldn't help but fall asleep because all he could see was pitch black.  
  
He heard something move in the background. He was certain he wasn't alone in the room.  
  
And then, he heard it.  
  
Steps. Not heavy or light ones, just steps.  
  
The person who the feet belonged to spoke... no, whispered.  
  
'Harry, my love. I long for you to get well so we can spend eternal bliss together.'  
  
Harry couldn't recognize the voice because she was whispering. If he could've shuddered, he would have. Spending eternal bliss with someone who wasn't Hermione would be like going into a tub of earthworms.  
  
He heard the window open and someone jumped. He suspected the person left. He was pretty grateful, too.  
  
Next morning, Ron's happy cries woke him up. He tried to say something.  
  
'Ron, shut up, I'm still asleep!' he said, in a joking way.  
  
'Well soorrreee! I didn't know my happiness was too much for you!' Ron yelled.  
  
Had Ron just heard him?  
  
He felt like it was a dream. 'Ron, I spoke to you?' he asked.  
  
'Well if you didn't, someone who sounded an awful lot like you did.' Ron said, laughing.  
  
If he spoke to Ron, it only meant one thing. He opened his eyes. Slowly. The very bright light from outside hurt his eyes. He hasn't used them in a while. He had very a very blurry image of some people standing at the end of his bed.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, someone grabbed hold of him and gave him the tightest hug he's ever received. The person was a blurry image of....  
  
'Hermione, I'm really okay.' he said,  
  
'Oh, Harry, I'm so glad the counter-curse worked!'  
  
'Miss Granger, if you would be kind enough to let us speak to him as well.' said a voice which belonged to only Dumbledore.  
  
'Sorry.' she said. Harry saw a shade of pink on Hermione's cheek. It was blurry of course.  
  
'No harm done, child.' he said.  
  
'Ah, Harry. Good to see you've gained your sight back.' he said with a calm yet happy sort of voice.  
  
It was still blurry but Harry could tell Sirius, Lupin, and Professor McGonagall were with Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore as well.  
  
'Sir, how did I get better?' Harry asked.  
  
'You have to thank Remus here, for that.' said Dumbledore.  
  
'How did you do it, Sir?' he asked Lupin.  
  
'I found the counter curse in one of the oldest books. You will need time, though, for your eyes to heal completely. You still have the injuries.'  
  
Harry smiled at Lupin. Not only was he modest for saving his life, he didn't even mind all the work for it.  
  
Sirius came to him.  
  
'Harry, now that I know you're safe, I have to go again. Fudge isn't far from here. Can I count on you taking care of him, Hermione?'  
  
Hermione blushed.' Yes sir.'  
  
'But Sirius, where are you going to go?' asked Harry impatiently.  
  
Sirius patted Harry on the back.' Not far from here, Harry. Not far at all.'  
  
Harry could've sworn he saw Sirius smile. And with that, he left.  
  
Hermione was really close to him now. She couldn't wait till everybody left.  
  
McGonagall spoke next.  
  
'Potter, your homework consists of possible questions for your O.W.L.s. I insist you do them with a lot of effort. I have to attend to some things so I have to leave you. I'm glad to see you're fine.' and without another word, she left the hospital wing.  
  
'I better go too. The fairies are getting angry at me for leaving.'  
  
'Fairies?' asked Harry.  
  
'Yes, fairies. That's what you'll be studying about next.'  
  
'Wicked.' said Ron in a sarcastic way.  
  
'Ron, fairies aren't just for girls, you know. You'll be surprised to learn what they hold.' said Lupin, with a mysterious smile. 'Okay then, I'm leaving. Bye all.'  
  
Dumbledore was now alone with the trio.  
  
'Now that I have your undivided attention, I'd like to tell you what I think will happen. Voldemort tried to kill you, Harry because you are Gryffindor's heir. Without you, the two heirs wouldn't be as powerful.'  
  
'Sir, why doesn't he want us to get together?' asked Hermione.  
  
'There is a legend that says that Slytherin made the chamber of secrets not only to hide a Basilik but to hide what he felt about the others. He had a thirst for power. He would've gone to any lengths to achieve power to its fullest.'  
  
Hermione shuddered.  
  
Then, Dumbledore continued. 'He tried to turn the others against one another but he failed. Gryffindor out smarted him with the help of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They made a spell so strong that even he, the most powerful wizard of his time, was defeated. That's when he started talking Parseltongue. They never talked about what happened for the good of Slytherin.'  
  
******* It's going to take a couple of hours for the next chapter to come up. Hope you enjoyed this one! 


	25. 3 words, a test and a letter

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot belongs to Dani. (There are also new characters in book 6 that belong to Dani.)  
  
******* WARNING!!! This is a really long chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
'Harry, Voldemort may want to kill because you, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have the ability to defeat him.' said Dumbledore.  
  
'But sir, we're only kids. And he's very powerful!' said Ron.  
  
'Ahh, Mr. Weasley, you can't see the inside from the outside. Just because Voldemort,'  
  
Ron shudders.  
  
'Has killed many people, doesn't mean you aren't as powerful as him. You may even be more.'  
  
Harry was thinking a lot about this. He saw that Hermione and Ron were doing the same thing.  
  
'Now, I will leave you to your thoughts.' said Dumbledore.  
  
He left Harry, Hermione and Ron to talk but Ron said he had to go as well.  
  
'Are you sure?' asked Harry.  
  
'Yeah. I wouldn't wanna be here when you guys want to be alone.'  
  
Hermione smiled as she blushed. Harry pretended he didn't see that.  
  
'Ok, bye now.' and he left as well.  
  
There was a brief silence until Harry spoke.  
  
'Hermione, I want to tell you I've heard everything you said. From the night I had the curse till today.'  
  
Hermione blushed. 'You heard everything?'  
  
'Yup. Come here.' he said, smiling.  
  
She sat next to him. He held out his hand and pulled her closer. He kissed her on the cheek. Then, out of nowhere, Hermione threw herself to Harry and she began crying again.  
  
'Herm, it's okay. I'm really fine.'  
  
'That's why I'm crying. I'm so happy.'  
  
He stroked her hair and smelt it. He waited for Hermione to stop crying and then he spoke.  
  
'Herm, I'm sorry for kissing Cho Chang. I hate myself for that. Will you ever forgive me?'  
  
'I have, Harry. I care for you too much.'  
  
Harry made up his mind. He was going to do it now.  
  
'Hermione, I haven't ever told you this but...I love you. Not Cho. Not anybody else for that matter.' he stopped and took a deep breath. 'I love you Hermione Granger. Only you.'  
  
Hermione was blushing furiously. She couldn't help the tears in her eyes fill up.  
  
'I love you so much, Harry. No one will ever take me away from you.' she said finally.  
  
He smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead... or at least what he thought was her forehead. She probably moved or something because they were kissing now. Not a demanding one but a gentle compassionate kiss.  
  
It wasn't long but since it was their second lip to lip kiss, they both smiled and hugged afterwards.  
  
Harry felt as though he was complete for the first time. Hermione made him feel like he was walking on air.  
  
He even forgot about his obsessed admirer until it happened. He got another letter from her.  
  
Dear Harry, That Mudblood is just bewitching you! You can't possibly love a mudblood! You're a pure blood! If she doesn't get her hands off you, I swear, she won't need them where I'll take her...  
  
Harry was so angry. Hermione asked him to calm down but even she couldn't stop him.  
  
'Hermione, if anyone tries anything, I'll see to it that they'll regret it.' he said through his teeth.  
  
'Harry, they're just probably saying it. I highly doubt anyone would do anything under Dumbledore's nose.' she said.  
  
'Okay. But if they try anything... 'He began, but Hermione put her finger on his lips.  
  
'You won't have to, they won't try anything.' she said with a smile.  
  
He returned it. They entered the Great Hall. They went to Gryffindor table with Harry's hand on her waist.  
  
They sat down and Harry got the strangest idea.  
  
'Herm, whatever I do, just play along, alright?' he said with a grin.  
  
She didn't know what he was about to do but she grinned back which meant 'okay'.  
  
Harry looked around the Hall to see if anyone was looking. He saw a few people and he did something which wouldn't be called 'normal' when you're Harry Potter.  
  
Harry made Hermione turn and look at him straight in the eye. He put his hand on both her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead in front of everyone who was watching. He smiled at her with his million dollar smile which made Hermione's heart melt. She was probably thinking Oh my gosh! He's soooo handsome!  
  
Then, Harry looked to see if anyone was watching. He was right. Nearly all of the Great Hall was. The guys were all grinning while the girls (not all of them) had looks which said 'how sweet'.  
  
The ones that had murderous looks were Malfoy, some Slytherin girls, Cho Chang, Ginny, Parvati and a Hufflepuff boy who Harry's never talked to.  
  
He was glad however, to see so many people stare. That way, his secret admirer would see that he isn't bewitched, he's in love.  
  
Harry and Hermione were laughing like crazy when they got up to the common room.  
  
She wasn't always this wild but she found what they did absolutely hilarious.  
  
Harry proceeded to Divination as Hermione went to Arithmancy.  
  
He went with Ron to the North tower and up the ladder which leads to the Divination classroom.  
  
Harry was in such a good mood that he didn't even mind the over smelling perfume. On the contrary, he found it quite good smelling.  
  
'Are you out of your mind?' asked Ron, in disbelief.  
  
'You haven't really appreciated the subtle smell of this classroom.' he said. Smiling, of course.  
  
Professor Trelawney began to speak to the class now. 'Everybody can change seats today. You won't learn anything today because I will be reading you future. That is how I can correctly mark your homework.'  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged horrified looks but then turned to nearly-going-to- snort-from-laughing looks. It was common fact that they did their Divination homework by predicting the most painful and unimaginable deaths or of near-death events of that they would suffer.  
  
One by one Professor called them to her table. When it was Ron's turn, he left the chair next to Harry's and went to Professor Trelawney.  
  
Out of nowhere, Parvati sat next to Harry. He didn't take notice of this and continued staring at Ron's bewildered face.  
  
'Harry, how are you today? How are you and Hermione going? Is it going to the dogs?' she asked.  
  
Harry continued to ignore her and stared at Ron's guilty face now.  
  
'But Professor, that's really what I saw!'  
  
'You're telling meme Weasley, that you saw yourself being thrown off a Hippogriff and fall straight into a muggle sewer?'  
  
'Uh... Did I say that? I mean, yes.'  
  
'Mr. Weasley, you are a hopeless person with no eye for the future. You may go back to your seat.' she said.  
  
Ron went back to his seat to find Parvati staring at Harry.  
  
'Excuse me, do you mind? This is my seat!' he told her angrily.  
  
'Fine! Bye Harry.' she said.  
  
Finally, Harry thought.  
  
'Harry Potter, come up here please.' called Professor Trelawney.  
  
He went up to her, knowing she was going to tell him that he would be dying some time soon.  
  
Harry sat at the side of Professor Trelawney's table. She had put a seat there so students can sit at her side.  
  
'So, may I see your homework, please?'  
  
Harry didn't want to give it but he guessed it was better than not doing it.  
  
After some time of checking it, she said, 'Well, Potter, it seems you will be dying at least 3 times a week. You've over done it a bit. Now, please let me concentrate so I can see what'll really happen in your near future.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and let her continue.  
  
His eyes went from her, to her table and to the class. He saw Parvati wink at him and after he shuddered, he pretended he didn't see it. He was getting impatient when, Professor Trelawney began to shake uncontrollably.  
  
'Potter, the Dark Lord is in your future. You might not live to reach your 16th birthday.' she paused as the class, mostly girls, gasped.  
  
'The one who follows you will reveal herself tonight!' she said.  
  
Harry was now really clueless on how to reply. 'Uh... can I go back to my seat now?'  
  
She nodded while looking at him with sorrowful eyes. He ignored this and sat with Ron.  
  
The class finished without anymore predictions. Professor Trelawney said she was too exhausted to tell mark the other students. Next lesson would probably continue the same way.  
  
Harry went down to the Great Hall with Ron and met Hermione.  
  
He told her what Professor Trelawney said but she just tut-tutted.  
  
'Harry, as Professor McGonagall said, Divination isn't a very good branch of magic, so I don't believe a word of what she said.'  
  
Harry agreed to this and continued to eat his spaghetti and meat wands.  
  
Harry went up with Hermione to their dorms and saw her to the girl's one. In 2 weeks the school would be ending and they would be riding the Hogwarts express back to London.  
  
Harry would, unfortunately, have to spend summer vacation with the Dursleys again. He went to his four-poster bed and lied awake. It wasn't even 8 pm and Hermione wanted to sleep.  
  
He went out again to the common room to see if Ron was there. He hasn't been seeing Ron too much lately. It's either his fault because he's always with Hermione or Ron was really busy.  
  
Harry got to the empty common room and saw Hermione come down from the dorm.  
  
'Harry, can you come with me to the Great Hall? I want to see something.'  
  
'Okay. You're still awake, I see.'  
  
'Oh, that. I couldn't sleep.'  
  
They went down to the Great Hall and no one was there.  
  
'Hermione, I'll be right back. I've got to go to the boys um...the little boy's room.'  
  
She giggled. 'Yeah, sure. I'll wait for you here.'  
  
He went to the boy's toilet and did his business. When he came out, he saw a few Slytherin girls looking at him. Harry couldn't tell from where he was standing what kind of look they were giving him but he ignored it.  
  
e went to the entrance of the Great Hall to find that Hermione wasn't there. He waited for her.  
  
After what seemed like and hour, Harry began to get worried. She wouldn't have just left him there all of a sudden.  
  
He looked for her everywhere, even went inside the girl's dorm again. She was no where to be seen.  
  
Harry asked everyone is they've seen her, they all shook their heads. Harry was about to go to Dumbledore when he heard a voice call from behind.  
  
'Oy, Potter! I've got a message for you. It concerns you mudblood of a girlfriend.' said Malfoy. He wasn't with Crabbe or Goyle now.  
  
Harry took him by the collar and placed him beside the wall. 'What did you do to her?' he asked angrily. His flaming eyes dead locked on Malfoy.  
  
'Easy Potter, just read what this says and you won't have a problem.'  
  
Harry took the letter from Malfoy's hand and let him go. Malfoy ran away and left Harry to read.  
  
Dear Harry, I have her. She'll be dealt with by my master. Now, we can finally be together, my love! She's not there to stop you from loving me. And if, that's if, you want to say your last farewell to her, just be at the grounds after you read this. Till then my love.  
  
Harry let it sink in slowly...They had taken Hermione. But, who were they?  
  
  
  
***** If you can't tell, I like cliffies. It's one way I can guarantee that you'll come back, right? Here's a little hint. chapter length depends on the location of Dani's best cliffies.  
  
***** Looks like book 5 will end within a couple of chapters! Don't cry. There's still book 6! Yay!  
  
***** If I don't get more reviews, Dani might NOT let me post book 6. You guys better review and tell me to post book 6!!! 


	26. The Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP & Co. Dani owns this plot and whatever new characters we may meet!  
  
Lily: Because of that wonderful review, Dani would never forgive me if I didn't post book 6. Everyone has been saved because of you. Now finish reading book 5 so that you can start 6!!  
  
Kiely: No Dani is a girl. Dani isn't even her real name. She uses it as a pen name.  
  
  
  
Harry didn't waste time in getting to the grounds. He ran like there was no tomorrow. Who knows what they'll do to her before he gets there.  
  
Harry had been thinking too much that he didn't notice Ron call him.  
  
'Oy! Harry, where's the fire?'  
  
'Ron! Hermione...in trouble...person obsessed wants Hermione...out of picture.' he said, catching his breath.  
  
'What? Quick, let's go!'  
  
They kept running and only stopped on the grounds. No one was there. Harry punched the grass.  
  
'We missed her! We're too late! Ron, can you hear me?' he shouted.  
  
Ron didn't answer. Harry turned but was knocked unconscious.  
  
Harry's head hurt. Someone punched him right in the face. He started getting up and shaking his head because he was getting dizzy.  
  
'Harry! Oh, Harry, are you okay?' screamed Hermione. He noticed her voice was rather far away.  
  
Then he heard a slap.  
  
'Shut up, Mudblood! Don't talk to my Harry!' said a voice.  
  
A voice Harry hadn't heard too much. A voice Harry hadn't thought of. A voice which belonged to....  
  
  
  
**** Evil mid chapter cliffy!  
  
  
  
'You!' said Harry, not believing it himself.  
  
'Why Harry, I thought you knew my undying love for you.' she said.  
  
'You're sick, Pansy!' cried Hermione.  
  
'That's my name, don't wear it out. And don't talk to me, mudblood!' she said and slapped Hermione on the cheeks again.  
  
'STOP IT!' shouted Harry.He couldn't get up.He saw that Ron was trying to as well.  
  
'So, Harry, we meet yet again.' said a snake-like voice.  
  
'Voldemort, I should've known!' yelled Harry.  
  
'Who did you think it was? My niece here begged me to spare you life but I said no. She can have you, however, for the last minutes before you die!'  
  
Pansy was Voldemort's niece? It wasn't something Harry had considered.  
  
'What do you want me to do now, master?' asked Pansy Parkinson.  
  
'Well, you should have fun with them first before we kill them all at once.' said another dark voice. It was Lucious Malfoy's.  
  
'Was she talking to you, Malfoy? Crucio!' bellowed Voldemort. Even to his inner circle, he was merciless.  
  
Lucious Malfoy was twitching on the ground. Voldemort turned to Pansy.  
  
'Potter's all yours.' he grinned evilly.  
  
Before Harry knew what was happening, Pansy called out 'Imperio!'  
  
A sensation filled Harry's body and he heard the most luring voice. 'Kiss me, Harry. You love me and only me.'  
  
Harry found himself walking to Pansy.  
  
He remembered how to refuse it. No, no I wont' he thought firmly.  
  
It was working until someone did another call. 'Imperio!'  
  
Harry was following what the voice was saying.  
  
'Harry, no! Don't! She's just making you do it! Harry!!!!!!' cried Hermione.  
  
  
  
****This is going to be one of my evil mid chapter cliffies! He he  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was now aware of what he was about to do. He got his senses back and backed off. Pansy had the hurt face.  
  
'Harry, what's wrong? Don't you love me anymore?'  
  
Harry ignored this and went to help Hermione and Ron.  
  
They managed to get up. Harry turned to face his enemies.  
  
Voldemort still had that evil grin. His red eyes barely seen from all the fog.  
  
Harry guessed this was somewhere near Voldemort's father's grave.  
  
'Harry, you just don't go ignoring girls. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? Oh, wait, you never had her to begin with!'  
  
Harry flared up with anger. He was going to run to him and try and fight. He felt Hermione's small tug so he didn't go for it.  
  
Hermione then started acting very strangely. She was shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were closed.  
  
Then, she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Harry went to her. Ron stared back at the Deatheaters. He was scared as hell but to let them know would be fatal.  
  
'Harry, I wouldn't do that if I were you.' said Voldemort in a somewhat cheery voice.  
  
Hissing was still heard.  
  
What was he talking about? Wouldn't do what?  
  
Suddenly, Hermione's arm, which Harry was holding, began to move. Her eyes opened, but they weren't chocolate brown.  
  
They were as red as Voldemort's. She held an evil grin.  
  
Hermione?' Harry asked, cautiously.  
  
Voldemort laughed his devilish laugh and said,  
  
'Boy, that's not your friend. She's now under the spell I put her when we last met. You think I was going to let you foolish children live?' he said through his teeth.  
  
Voldemort suddenly started making hissing noises. Harry understood this.  
  
'Come my evil serpent. Help your master dispose of these so-called heroes.'  
  
A very large snake, bigger than Nagini, came out of the shadows.  
  
'Harry, meet Eripmav. I raised her for an occasion such as this. Heirs of the other Founding fathers, you must die, now.' he said cruelly.  
  
The Basilisk was slithering towards them. Hermione was in front of Harry but it just barely glanced at her.  
  
The Basilisk was heading straight for Harry and Ron!  
  
Voldemort, his Deatheaters and Pansy were laughing now. They were having a demented pleasure from watching them.  
  
Harry tried talking to the Basilisk but to no avail.  
  
He heard another laugh. This time, a laugh that didn't belong...Hermione!  
  
She was laughing while watching Ron try as many ways of avoiding Eripmav's eyes.  
  
Then, an unexpected voice made it stop in its tracks.  
  
'Eripmav, on second thought, let me kill them, instead.' said Voldemort.  
  
Eripmav retreated and Ron was finally able to take his hand away from his eyes.  
  
Voldemort used his wand to make Harry and Ron knell at his feet.  
  
'Now, Harry, tell me why I shouldn't kill you right this moment?' he grinned. His Deatheaters were laughing.  
  
Harry said nothing and Ron prepared for the very worst. Harry never took his eyes from Voldemort's.  
  
He had his wand pointing at Harry. But before Voldemort was to say Avada Kedavra, someone said a charm.  
  
'Expelliarmus!' said the voice of Hermione. It was the disarming spell.  
  
Voldemort had been too caught up on his greed and need to kill that the simple charm worked as it would on normal witches or wizards.  
  
Harry got it now. Hermione did what she had to do as Ravenclaw's heir. Outsmart Slytherin's. Now it was Ron's turn.  
  
The Deatheaters were on the move. Ron, who was still staring at them, bellowed, 'Stupefy!'  
  
It was a simple stunning curse. Ron, who had been concentrating on the Deatheaters, didn't just stun one Deatheater. His spell was strong enough for all of them to be stunned.  
  
'Hurry, Harry! This spell won't last for long!' yelled Ron.  
  
This was now Harry's turn. He was going to stall. He needed enough time to do what, he didn't know. But somehow he had to stall.  
  
The only spell which came to mind that might actually work was, 'Petrificus Totalus!' he yelled out.  
  
Voldemort laughed at this. He merely gestured it away.  
  
However, it gave Hermione and Ron time to come to Harry.  
  
**** Not much of a cliffy, but I want to leave the rest of it for the next chapter! 


	27. Three heirs unite

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP & Co. Dani owns this plot, and the new characters that I promise are coming soon.  
  
  
  
Three of them were now side by side. Their wands pointing at Voldemort and his reviving Deatheaters.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's ring began to glow.But it wasn't a green glow that he's seen.It was glowing three colors. Red, blue and yellow!  
  
Something told Harry that he should stall more, but only long enough for something to happen.  
  
'Hermione! Ron! Hit them with everything you can!' he shouted.  
  
Hermione did what she was told and so did Ron.  
  
For the next moment, Harry, Hermione and Ron had hit Voldemort and his Deatheaters everything they've learned in their 5 years at Hogwarts.  
  
It went from 'Diffindo' to 'Engorgio' and from 'Furnunculus' to 'Wingardium Leviosa'.  
  
They threw in all 5 years worth of knowledge of Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
After the dust that was created by the spells was gone, they saw Voldemort's evil grin and snake-like nostrils again, unharmed.  
  
'Those feeble spells will never hurt me, fools!' he yelled.  
  
Harry did what he had to do. Something was about to happen.  
  
Voldemort was closing in, with his wand back in his hand.  
  
'Hang on tight!' he called to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Then, a sensation filled their bodies as Voldemort spoke 'Avada', but it was too late,  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were going back to Hogwarts, by Gryffindor's ring, which was now glowing most vigorously.  
  
Voldemort hadn't finished his killing curse because they teleported just in time.  
  
The sensation finally stopped and they found themselves in Gryffindor's hidden chamber.  
  
'We made it!' cried Ron.  
  
'No one knows we're here yet, Ron. It's not safe. We must run as fast as we can to the exit.' said Harry, gesturing them to run.  
  
'Harry, what if Voldemort apparates?'  
  
'Ron, no one can apparate in Hogwarts. But run fast nonetheless!' yelled Hermione, while running.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were running so fast, they couldn't breathe normally. But they knew that if they stopped, they might not have another chance.  
  
They saw the entrance near the fireplace...any moment now, they'd be coming out of there.  
  
Harry opened the door. Ron went first, then Hermione. Before he could, he heard something in the distance.  
  
'We'll meet again, Harry. Remember that.' said a snake-like voice.  
  
He just narrowed his eyes and went out of the chamber.  
  
Hermione was exhausted, Ron was still trying to catch his breathe.  
  
'Hey, I think we need to go to the hospital wing. Or to Dumbledore at the very least.' suggested Harry.  
  
The other two nodded and as soon as they could breath normally again, they went straight to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry said the password to the ugly gargoyle statue and climbed the spiral staircase.  
  
They knocked at Dumbledore's office and he let them in.  
  
He was surprised to see how dusty and dirty they were but after they told him what happened, he was just as happy as the next guy.  
  
'Professor, how come we can keep escaping Voldemort?' asked Ron.  
  
'You see Mr. Weasley, Voldemort let his conceited mind get the best of him. You should be very thankful that he has that weakness.'  
  
'Professor, what will happen to Pansy Parkinson? She is Voldemort's niece. How did that happen?' asked Hermione intently.  
  
'Miss Granger, firstly, it's not her fault if she's related to someone evil so I can't do anything about it. She'll have to continue studying here...but with full surveillance. And for how she is related to him, I can only tell you that he was the only wizard offspring of his mother. His sister was a squib. She, too, was murdered. Miss Pansy Parkinson doesn't want people to know this as she is in Slytherin, but she isn't pure blood.' he said, eyes twinkling.  
  
'And Professor?' asked Harry.  
  
'Yes, Harry?'  
  
'I heard him say that this wasn't the last time we would meet. Does that mean I can't go home or go to Ron's over the summer?'  
  
Dumbledore merely smiled at him. 'Harry, you are always safe in the summer. You are well protected by someone very trustworthy and powerful, I think you would be very happy to know you may go wherever, as long as you write to Sirius first.' he said.  
  
Harry beamed. He could go spend summer over someone's house again.  
  
'Now, no more questions. I have to prepare for end of terms now. Now you should proceed to the hospital wing to heal your wounds. Now, off with you.'  
  
They left Dumbledore's office and went to the hospital wing. They each had to drink something very foul. While Hermione and Ron were complaining of how bad the medicine tasted, Harry was glad to see that it wasn't the one Snape made for him.  
  
********Yay! The trio is safe! The book is not over yet, keep reading! 


	28. Now, we're even

Disclaimer: HP and Co. belong to JKR. This plot and the new characters that will be up very soon belong to Dani!  
  
**** It's a long chapter, but it's the end of Book 5.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with one thought in his mind.  
  
'In three days, he would be making his way back to the Hogwarts Express'. He went to see what Ron was doing but he didn't see him. He went to look over at Hermione and she was still asleep. Why wasn't Ron with them in the hospital wing? He thought.  
  
He ignored this because thinking about it made his head hurt.  
  
Harry watched Hermione sleep peacefully. When she woke up, she growled at him for doing so.  
  
'Harry! That is so freaky! How would you like it if someone watched you as you were asleep?'  
  
Harry just laughed at her. She then began teasing him about Pansy.  
  
'HA-HA! You had a stalker! You're famous!' she joked.  
  
Harry remembered how Pansy slapped Hermione and he got so mad but Hermione just said it was okay. Hurting someone physically was better than hurting them mentally. Harry told her to get ready so they could go down to the Great Hall. He was starving.  
  
They got ready separately and went down together. On the way down, they saw Ron...with a girl! This time, they weren't at all surprised to see who it was. After all, he did like her, he just didn't tell anyone.  
  
Harry and Hermione approached them. When Ron saw them, he blushed madly. The girl turned around and it was...  
  
'Hi Lavender. Good to see you two have finally gotten together.' said Hermione.  
  
Lavender Brown was blushing as well.  
  
'Well, I guess we'd better leave you two alone, eh?' teased Harry, they all agreed though.  
  
It turns out, Lavender was one of the people who sent Ron a Valentine on February.  
  
Harry entered the Hall and sat in the Gryffindor table. Hermione next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and waited for the food to come.  
  
Professor McGonagall was handing out small blue colored pieces of paper. Harry didn't know what it was until Hermione jumped up from her seat.  
  
'Our O.W.L.s results! We get them today!'  
  
'Hermione, I'm sure you scored higher than anyone else. Don't worry.'  
  
'But you haven't seen it yet! What if I got the lowest due to my missing memory or any of the events?'  
  
Harry just took hold of her hand as Professor McGonagall gave Harry and Hermione's theirs.  
  
'Oh my gosh! I got full marks!!12 out of 12! What did you get, luv?' she asked, over excited.  
  
'I got 2 marks less than you got.' he said. But he was pretty happy about this. He suspected Snape deducted about a mark from Potions but he couldn't care less. He got pretty high marks in his opinion.  
  
Then, suddenly, Harry remembered something.  
  
'Hermione, do you still have that picture? The one you told me you would show me?'  
  
'Yes. It's in my trunk. I'll show you later.' she said. Still smiling about her marks.  
  
Harry went upstairs to get something from his trunk. Hermione stayed in the Great Hall because she was going to say something to Professor McGonagall.  
  
He saw Professor Figg on the way. He still couldn't figure out where he saw her before. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
He got to his dorm and took out his silver key. He wasn't going to use it. He just felt closer to his father when he held it. He then took out the photo album Hagrid gave him in his first year.  
  
'Mum, Dad. I've made it. I escaped Voldemort again and got 10 on my O.W.L.s.' he said happily, staring at the moving pictures of his beautiful mom and his handsome father with very similar untidy hair like him.  
  
He often did this when he felt like talking to his parents. It made him feel like they're just there.  
  
He slept a dreamless sleep that night and prepared himself for tomorrow.  
  
It was the end of the year feast tomorrow. Harry couldn't wait to know which house won the house cup. No one was telling the three of them and every time they asked, they'd just give them a sad face.  
  
Harry woke up to see Dobby sitting on his chest.  
  
'Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is giving you this last present, sir, for being so nice to Dobby, sir.'  
  
Dobby held a pair of socks. Dobby loved socks of all kind. It was the thing that freed him from the Malfoy's slavery.  
  
Harry tricked Lucios Malfoy into giving Dobby, Harry's sweaty sock. Being a house elf, you had to work tirelessly for the family that owns you.  
  
The socks had Harry's initials on the right and Hermione's initials on the left. They were both differently colored.  
  
'Dobby is giving also to Miss, Harry Potter, sir.'  
  
'Thanks, Dobby! They're really... they're great.Thanks.'he said.  
  
He went down to the Great Hall after meeting Hermione in the common room. They made their way to the Gryffindor table with Ron and Lavender. The four sat right next to each other.  
  
When everyone was seated, Dumbledore cleared his throat and addressed the school.  
  
'Another year at Hogwarts, gone. The House Cup needs to be awarded and the house points are as follows. In fourth place, a very high over all in fact, Slytherin house with 456 points.' some applauses were made. But it didn't come from the Slytherin table. It came from the Gryffindor table, Fred, George and Lee Jordan in fact.  
  
When the clapping died out, he continued.' Third place, Hufflepuff with 470 points.' more clapping was heard now. 'Second place is Ravenclaw with 480 points.' the cheers were louder.  
  
Everyone knew which house won but they needed Dumbledore to tell them still. 'And the first place goes to Gryffindor house with 495 points.' the Hall erupted with applause.  
  
Not only did the other houses think Gryffindor deserved to win, Slytherin was the fourth. Harry was extremely happy. He looked across the table and saw the faces of teachers he'll miss. Lupin, Hagrid, Professor Figg, Dumbledore, McGonagall and many more. He wasn't going to see them until next school year.  
  
He turned to Hermione, who was gleaming of Gryffindor pride. She may be Ravenclaw's heir but she was still put into Gryffindor and she couldn't have had it any other way.  
  
Harry slept that night, stuffed and grateful. Not grateful for any Voldemort related events but grateful for a brilliant school year.  
  
The next morning, he got up and got ready. Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were getting ready as well.  
  
Their trunks were packed and they left them in their dormitory. The trunks were put in the train the same way it was put in their dorms, by magic.  
  
He went down with Hermione, Ron and Lavender. He said his farewell to Lupin and bid Hagrid congratulations on his wedding and said goodbye to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Professor Figg.  
  
Harry was about to get on Hogwarts express when Hermione pulled his robes.  
  
'What's wrong?' he asked.  
  
'This is where I kissed you on the cheeks. The first time I've ever kissed a boy.' she said, blushing.  
  
Harry thought this was very sweet.  
  
'Aww. Come here you.' and he kissed her on the cheeks. 'Now, we're even!' he said, smiling.  
  
They got on and found an empty compartment. Ron and Lavender saved it for them. On the ride, Harry saw Hedwig outside the window. He opened it and let her in. She had a letter tied to her leg.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm so glad you made it. You're the Gryffindor heir Hermione Rowena's and Ron Helga's. I never would have thought Ron... well; anyway, I'm not in England anymore. Dumbledore sent me to do something. I'll apparate to you somewhere in your vacation because there is something you must know. I can't tell you over post as it might not reach you directly. Good on you for getting 10/12 on your O.W.L.s and congratulations to Hermione on her full one. I hear you two are getting along quite well. Give Ron my best and I'll see you soon. Sirius  
  
Harry folded the letter and continued laughing with the three, slightly feeling better knowing Sirius was safe enough to mail him.  
  
The train ride ended and Harry was dreading going back to his poor excuse of people relatives. But he had to go.  
  
Hermione asked him to stay at her house for a small portion of the summer and he agreed. Ron asked him, Hermione and lavender as well. They all agreed to go to the Burrow.  
  
Before Harry went through the barrier separating Platform 9 and 10, Hermione talked to him, privately.  
  
'Harry, here. This is the picture I saw the night we faced Voldemort. I never realized until now what it means.'  
  
She took out a picture, in that picture stood Harry, Hermione and Ron in their first year.  
  
Harry smiled. He was really touched. 'Hermione, what meaning is that?'  
  
'That friendship will never be erased as easily as memories can.'  
  
Harry beamed at her. She was brought back to reality with this picture.  
  
'And Harry, I want you to have it.' she smiled.  
  
The picture, more detailed, had Harry's arms around Hermione and Ron. He was smiling his very first ever smile with his two best friends in the world, right by his side.  
  
Harry, until this day, keeps the picture, the muggle picture, of the two people he could never live without.  
  
He gave Hermione a soft kiss on the lips and they made their way through the barrier. Ron bid them farewell and left with Lavender.  
  
Harry saw his Uncle Vernon and kissed Hermione goodbye.  
  
'I'll owl you soon, Herm.'  
  
'I'll' be waiting for it. Take care, Harry and be safe.'  
  
Uncle Vernon made a lot of grunts to inform Harry to be "normal". He just rolled his eyes and behaved as he would normally do.  
  
When they got home, he went straight to his room and jump onto his bed. He was planning to sleep. But then a knock on the front door made him get up.  
  
What do you want?' asked Aunt Petunia.  
  
'A Mr. Harry Potter, please. Rather important message for him.' said a lady. Aunt Petunia must've looked horrified but managed to let her in.  
  
'Harry! Visitor!'  
  
He went down and saw Professor Figg.  
  
'Professor, what are you doing here?'  
  
'Harry, it's about the Order of the Phoenix.....'  
  
  
  
****** End of Book five!! Book six up in a moment. Evil cliffy! Maybe you'll read book six now!! 


	29. Not at Privet Drive

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot belongs to Dani.  
  
  
  
'The what?' asked Harry, not understanding what Professor Figg said.  
  
'The Order of the Phoenix.' she said.  
  
'What about it?' he asked, feeling very stupid, he didn't exactly know a lot of things about the wizarding world.  
  
'I'd rather talk to you about this somewhere else. I just wanted you to get your things because, unfortunately, you won't be spending your summer here.' she said.  
  
Unfortunately? Harry's face lit up. Uncle Vernon's too!  
  
Harry went up and got his wizarding things and Hedwig. He was absolutely excited. He wasn't going to see the Dursleys for another year!  
  
When he went down, Professor Figg was still talking with Mr. Dursley. He seemed angry at something.  
  
'You should put on proper clothes, woman! What'll the neighbors think if they see you in our yard in those hideous clothes?' he said in a near yelling tone.  
  
'But you see, sir, the muggles won't see us when we walk. I've put a spe...'  
  
'DON'T USE THE 'S' WORD IN MY HOUSE!' he bellowed. He glanced at Harry and said to Professor Figg, 'TAKE THE BOY AND GET OUT!'  
  
She didn't say a word and went to Harry.  
  
'Come, Harry. We mustn't be late.' she said softly, ignoring Uncle Vernon's purple face.  
  
Harry nodded and took his things, which were light to carry due to a spell he put on them.  
  
Outside, Harry asked her where they were going.  
  
'I just came to take you away from that house. The Order will explain everything you need to know. However, I need to look for a place for you to stay while they're doing their job.'  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He was taken away from the Dursleys for the entire summer, something he wanted, but he didn't have anywhere to go.  
  
He saw Professor Figg get something out and began reading it. It was a flat rectangular thing. She must've seen something in it because after some time, she nodded her head.  
  
'Harry, I've checked with the higher powers and they said you should stay over at Miss Granger's house.'  
  
'But I don't know if she'll say yes.'  
  
'She has. Someone informed her and she says she'll be delighted.'  
  
This was all too fast. But Harry was glad Hermione was having him.  
  
'Uh, Professor, what's wrong with the Order?' he asked, hoping to get a reply.  
  
'I can only tell you this. There's a traitor inside. Passing information to the Dark lord himself.'  
  
A traitor? Harry guessed it was best if he'd stop asking. He had no idea what the Order of the Phoenix was but he knew he'd find out soon enough.  
  
Professor Figg apparated them to Hermione's house. She was waiting for them by the front door.  
  
'Harry!' she called out. 'You're here!'  
  
'Hi Hermione. Sorry if I bothered your parents into taking me.' he blushed a bit.  
  
'Don't be silly. You're welcome here anytime! Professor Fogged you want to come in?'  
  
'No thanks dear. I have a lot to do. I'll just see you two around. Take care dears.' and she apparated with a 'pop'  
  
Hermione gave Harry a kiss and she ushered him inside. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were there in the sitting room.  
  
'Mom, Dad! Harry's here.'  
  
'Good afternoon Harry. Welcome. Come and sit down.' said Mrs. Granger.  
  
Harry was really embarrassed but he sat down.  
  
'So, Harry dear, make yourself at home. Hermione will show you where you'll be sleeping.' said Mr. Granger. They were unbelievably kind.  
  
'Thank you, sir.' he said, looking down.  
  
'Harry m'boy, don't you dare feel uncomfortable around us. We're quite happy to see you're here.' laughed Mr. Granger.  
  
Harry smiled and said,'Sorry. Okay.'  
  
Mrs. Granger looked at her watch. 'Dear, we've got to go now. Mrs. Parker will be waiting for me. Her appointment's been delayed three times already!' she said to Mr. Granger.  
  
'Alright.' he said. He turned to Hermione. 'Now pumpkin, show your guest to his room and make yourselves some dinner before going to sleep. We might be home a little later than usual.'  
  
Hermione nodded and the Grangers said their goodbyes.  
  
'Take care you two, and sleep early.' called Mrs. Granger from the car.  
  
'Okay, mom! Bye!'  
  
Harry merely waved his hands.  
  
They stayed outside till the car wasn't visible.  
  
'C'mon, Harry. Inside.' she said, pulling his arm.  
  
Harry and Hermione were left alone in the house. She prepared muggle TV dinner and ate it in the kitchen. They haven't been separated that long but Harry had a lot to tell Hermione.  
  
'So then she tells me that there's a traitor in the Order. I would be worried but I don't even know what the "Order" is!' he told her.  
  
'Maybe it's some sort of Organization against evil wizards? A gathering of some sort?' said Hermione. She knew she was as clueless as Harry but that bothered her.  
  
'I don't know. But she said I'd find out soon. They were going to tell me everything.'  
  
'Anything else you can remember?' she asked.  
  
'Yeh she told me "the higher powers" told her to stay over at your house." The higher powers" are either her superiors or she has the "eye" like Professor Trelawney.' he said.  
  
They both laughed at the idea of Professor Figg possessing the "eye". Then, something popped into Harry's head.  
  
'Uh, Hermione, I thought your parents were getting a divorce. What's going on?' he asked, hoping he didn't sound like he wanted them divorced.  
  
She laughed. 'I can't believe it either but they told me on our way here that they were going to work it out. You'll never guess the reason why!'  
  
'For you? They want the best for you?'  
  
'Well, I guess there're two reasons.' she giggled.  
  
'What's the other reason?'  
  
'I'm going to be a big sister! My mom's pregnant!' she exclaimed.  
  
'That's great!'  
  
'Yeah, I know. And they're staying together because they're still in love. Just had a really big and long argument. Also, if we get lucky, my soon to be sibling might be a wizard or a witch!'  
  
Harry was really happy for her. It seemed that everything was going Hermione's way now. Not like last year where everything went wrong.  
  
'C'mon. Let's go to the living room and watch something. It's not that late.' she said but sounded more like an order.  
  
Harry didn't refuse. Not cuddling with the best looking girl in his opinion was not an option.  
  
They sat on the couch and wondered what to watch. Hermione wanted a good romantic comedy like 'You've got mail' or 'Sleepless in Seattle' but Harry debated for an action one like 'Die Hard' or 'The Godfather', which the title reminded him of Sirius. In the end, they both agreed on watching a scary one instead.  
  
'I heard 'The House on Haunted Hill' is really scary. Harry.'  
  
'I wouldn't really know. This is officially the first time I get to watch anything without Dudley blocking the TV.'  
  
They watched it and fell asleep on the couch before the really good parts were shown.  
  
'Pumpkin, wake up! Go sleep in your room, not on the couch.' said a voice that obviously came from Mr. Granger.  
  
Oh no, Harry thought, we're cuddling! They're seeing us cuddle!  
  
Harry got up fast.  
  
'Hi Mr. Granger. Good to see you back.' said Harry. But what he really wanted to say was,' Nothing happened! We were just cuddling!'  
  
'Yes, well, Mrs Granger's in the kitchen preparing some food. If you're hungry, Harry, you can ask her for some.' he said kindly, with a grin.  
  
'Oh. Okay. I guess I'll go there right now then.'  
  
'Pumpkin, wake up! Go sleep in your bed!' he said in more than a normal tone.' She's not much of a light sleeper, is she, Harry?' joked Mr. Granger.  
  
'No, sir. I guess not.' he responded.  
  
'My eyes are closed but I can hear fine, you know.' said Hermione, getting up rather slowly.  
  
She bid Harry and her parents goodnight as she went to her room. Harry went to the kitchen.  
  
'Hello Mrs. Granger. I'll just fix myself a sandwich.' he said politely.  
  
'Oh hello Harry dear. No, no. Let me do it.' she said.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'So, I hear you and Hermione are an item.' she said, in a non-insulting tone.  
  
Harry was completely speechless. He'd love to tell her he had feeling for Hermione but he didn't think it was appropriate.  
  
'Uh, yes ma'am.'  
  
She giggled. 'Well I must say she's picked a mighty fine young man.'  
  
Harry blushed. He'd say thanks but it'd seem he's agreeing with her.  
  
'Here's your sandwich, dear.' she said as she handed him the sandwich. 'Now, off you get. It's pretty late now, dear.'  
  
'Yes ma'am. Goodnight and thank you for the hospitality.' he said. Hospitality? Of all the things he could've said, hospitality was the one he picked!  
  
'You're not very good with words when you're nervous, are you, Harry?' she joked.  
  
'Guess not.'  
  
'Well, off with you, dear. Goodnight.' and he went to the room he was staying.  
  
It wasn't hard to doze off because the bed was as comfortable as anything. Not like the bed he had at the Dursleys' where it was as hard as if there wasn't a mattress.  
  
Harry had a dream that night. He was in a room where a bunch of blurry wizard were discussing something. Somewhere near the end of the table, there was a man...is that?  
  
James Potter!  
  
Harry tried to say, 'Dad!' But no words came out. Then, he saw someone enter. Professor Figg?  
  
***** I know everybody has the Order of the Pheonix in their fan fictions lately, but Dani's is different, and so much better. 


	30. Chris Redfield

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot, and Chris belong to Dani!  
  
friendly_mione: Happy? I put up book six for you. Please don't kill me! ( I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Harry woke up to a tugging Hermione.  
  
'Harry, I can't sleep! That damn movie scared me half to death!' she whispered.  
  
'Huh? Oh. But we didn't even see the good parts.'  
  
'Yeah? Well maybe I wanted an excuse to sleep here for tonight.' she said with a mischievous grin.  
  
'Well if you put it that way, get in!' he laughed.  
  
She got in and slept by his side. (NOTHING HAPPENED) Harry forgot about his dream in the morning.  
  
Harry was awoken by Hermione's shaking.  
  
'Harry, wake up. Breakfast's ready!' she said.  
  
For a brief moment, Harry saw a vision where Hermione had prepared breakfast for him and a small child. He wasn't in Hermione's house but another house which he had never seen before. He was older too. He heard the child say something which sounded like 'dad'.  
  
'What time is it, Hermione? He asked, forgetting the vision.  
  
'Its half past 9, Harry.And they're waiting for you so, come on.' she replied.  
  
'Oh yeah! Did your parents see you here?' he asked suddenly remembering where she slept.  
  
She giggled. 'No, Harry, don't worry. I always get up before mom and dad do. Now come on Hon, breakfast!'  
  
He went down and saw that they were having bacon with eggs.  
  
'Good morning. Look who's been having a goodnight's sleep.' said Mr. Granger.  
  
'Harry, dear, you've received an owl from your friend Ron and your godfather I think.'  
  
'Thank you Mrs. Granger.' he said as he sat down.  
  
They ate breakfast and as soon as Harry finished, he went to see what Ron and Sirius wrote.  
  
Harry,  
  
Guess what? Dad got an increase! Or, as more commonly known in the muggle world, a raise. We're going to Romania to visit Charlie and then go to Egypt to visit Bill. We might come back on August 15.See if you can come to the Burrow, okay, mate?  
  
And oh yeah, Lavender and I are officially going out! She's really more than an obsessed fortune teller. (Don't tell her I called her that)  
  
So till then, mate. Give Hermione my best and tell her for me, will you? Thanks, bye!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of Ron and Lavender as a couple. He was happy for the Weasleys. If anyone deserved a raise more than anyone was Mr. Weasley. He read the next letter by Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I've heard Arabella Figg has talked to you and made you stay at Hermione's house. Stay there for now. It's not safe anywhere else. She told you about the traitor in the Order. The thing is, we don't know who it is. Don't trust anyone new, Harry. And Lupin's with me. He says Hagrid will be your Professor again. And he gives you his best. I'll see you soon. Take care till then.  
  
Sirius  
  
Trust no one new? What does he mean? Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione entered the room he was staying in.  
  
'Anything wrong, Harry?' she asked worriedly.  
  
'Kind of. Read this.' he said, handing her the letter.  
  
After she read it, she was surprised.  
  
'Traitor? Order? Why is the Order such a big deal?'  
  
Harry and Hermione spent the day thinking up what the "Order" was. They went from 'secret agency' to 'TV station' and decided not to think of anything more. If they did, reality might seem stranger than fiction.  
  
Harry and Hermione spent the next few days going through her muggle street. Harry noticed that Hermione was loved in her neighborhood.  
  
Hermione showed Harry to a dog she walks for free. His name was Ross. Ross seemed oddly familiar but he let it go.  
  
He had his birthday with the Grangers. Mr. Granger treated them out. Harry was completely embarrassed by this.  
  
When he got home, he found a few owls perched comfortably on his bed. Hedwig was one of them. He opened the first letter, which was from Hagrid.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I thought I gave you too much sweet on your last birthday so I thought of something else to give you. Besides, with Hermione's parents there, who knows what they'll say. I'll be teaching you again this year. And do take care.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry went to see what he gave him. It was a book on magical creatures. Anything and everything you needed to know. Harry thought this would be the book they'll be using this year.  
  
He opened the next one which was from Ron. It was a Rolex watch. He was really grateful because his watch broke two years ago from the TriWizard Tournament. He was surprised he forgot about it. Ron wrote a note.  
  
Here mate. I knew you had no time to buy a watch *cough Hermione cough*  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
Ron  
  
He went to the next nearest one. It was oddly enough, from Fred and George.  
  
Oy Harry!  
  
Thanks a lot for the thousand galleon prize money you gave us two years ago. We started our Joke Shop. We've got some fine merchandise if you know what we mean. Here's a free sample of our favorite ones. Happy birthday by the way.  
  
Fred and George  
  
Harry looked at the two samples. There were two notes attached to them. One said 'This is a magical 8 ball that tells the truth!' and the other one which looked like Bertie Botts every flavor beans read 'This one is an exact replica of the real thing. However, it's all bogey flavored!' Harry put the samples down and opened Hermione's gift. He was doing all this alone by the way.  
  
It was chain bracelet. (A manly bracelet, okay? Harry's not gay![pic] [pic])  
  
In the bracelet, the words 'Loved by Hermione' were engraved.  
  
He smiled at this and put it on as soon as possible.  
  
Harry saw Sirius' present and opened it. It was book. Harry read the title. 'Wizard's Joke books for all ages. Nice comebacks included.'  
  
The note said, 'Harry, it's tough times now and it's getting harder to laugh each day. I thought this would come in handy someday.'  
  
Lastly, he opened a long slender box. Inside was the most perfect broom he's ever seen. It had every piece of wood in place and it was as smooth as a baby's bottom. There was a letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The last time I gave you a birthday gift was 15 years ago. I doubt you'll remember it. Sirius gave me the idea of buying you a broom since yours is a tad bit slow for the new Snitch of Hogwarts. This is 15 years worth of birthday presents so don't think much of it. Happy Birthday.  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He had just gotten a Quicksilver9000 from Lupin. The fastest broom ever made according to Quidditch Yearly.  
  
A smile broke in his face as he had never received so many gifts all at one day.  
  
He fell asleep and had the same dream he had on his first night of stay at the Grangers.  
  
Harry got his list of his Hogwarts need for his 6th year from the owl with the Hogwarts crest on its chest.  
  
Hermione offered to go with him and he agreed but he suggested they wait for Ron.  
  
August 15th came and they heard nothing from Ron yet.  
  
'Herm, what do you thinks happened to Ron?' he asked, worried.  
  
'Harry, don't worry so much. He might have been delayed or something. I really should get you a cup of...'she was cut off. Outside, she saw something. Or someone flying towards them, who were in the house.  
  
'Hermione!' called Harry.They both ducked.  
  
When Harry thought it was safe, he began to get up. He looked over head and saw nothing.  
  
'Herm, I think the coast's clear.' he whispered.  
  
'Then why are you whispering?' said a voice from behind.  
  
Harry and Hermione turned at the same time to see a boy of around 18.standing there in front of them. He was tall and had tanned skin. He had a serious face and he was a wizard. Harry noticed he was awfully good- looking too. Unfortunately, Hermione noticed this, too.  
  
'Hi! What can we do you for?' she asked, standing up.  
  
Harry felt a surge of something, he didn't know. He suspected hunger but he really knew it was jealousy.  
  
'Yeah, why are you here?' he asked, hoping to sound rude.  
  
'I'm here for you, Potter. I was sent by the Order. My name's Chris.' said the tall, dark and handsome.  
  
'Oh, the Order, huh? Wait for a sec while I talk to Harry here.' said Hermione.  
  
They went to the corner and whispered.  
  
'Harry, we can't trust him. Remember what Professor Figg and Sirius said? Trust no one new!'  
  
Harry was extremely glad Hermione found Chris not trustworthy. 'Yeah. I'll just ask him to come back another day.' he whispered back.  
  
They went back to Chris who was now checking out Hermione's family pictures.  
  
'Uh, Chris? You wouldn't mind if you came back again maybe later? I have to see if nothing's wrong.' said Harry casually.  
  
Chris nodded while looking at Hermione. 'So I'll just come back later, huh? But I assure you, I might not make it. My schedule's very tight, you see.' he said.  
  
Harry secretly said in his head, 'Yeah, busy stealing girlfriends, no doubt.'  
  
Chris mounted his broom and gave Hermione a last glance which she returned with a snobbish look. Harry saw this.  
  
When Chris left, flying, Harry turned to Hermione. He kissed her forehead (yet again)  
  
and spoke. 'Hermione, if I ever see you looking at other guys, I'll kill you.' he said with a smile and narrowing eyes.  
  
Hermione knew he was joking but replied nevertheless, 'Harry, you won't see it, I promise.' with an evil grin.' Cause I'll be as careful as anything if I do.'  
  
'Oh yeah?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Hermione tickled him in his sides. 'Secretly, I won't ever look at any other guys but it never hurts to play.' she said with a smile.  
  
Hermione had a bad secret. She did think Chris was good-looking, but to tell Harry was like saying Harry's not as good-looking. But in her eyes he was so it wasn't worth telling.  
  
Harry wrote to Sirius. He didn't know whether to trust Chris or dismiss him. When he finished writing on the parchment, it said:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
thanks for your gift. And Professor Lupin's.  
  
Let me cut to the chase.  
  
This person who claimed he was from the "Order" came to Hermione's house today. You told me not to trust anyone new so I asked him to come back later. His name is Chris. So, is he really from the Order? I don't know what to do.  
  
It would be really great if you told me all about the "Order", though. If that's possible.  
  
Anyway, take care over there, wherever you are.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry tied it to Hedwig and gave her a treat. She cooed affectionately and flew off.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione. 'What's wrong, Hon?' he asked.  
  
Hermione felt a surge of guilt. 'Nothing, Harry. Nothing.' she lied.  
  
Just then, a grey fluffy ball hit Harry's head.  
  
'Ouch! Pig!' he exclaimed.  
  
Pigwidgeon was Ron's owl.  
  
He opened the letter tied to his leg and read it aloud for Hermione to hear.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
sorry I didn't reply earlier but something came up. Anyway, you guys want to stay at the Burrow? Give me an owl ASAP. Till then.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry didn't know if he could go so he wrote to Sirius again.  
  
Hey Sirius,  
  
Can I go to the Burrow? Ron's inviting Herm and I. Please send me an owl as fast as you can. Thanks.  
  
Harry.  
  
When he was finished, it occurred to him that Hedwig had gone to give his previous letter. Hermione was using her owl to give Ron the reply and he had no other owl except...Pig.  
  
'Herm, can I borrow your owl? I need to send this to Sirius. I can't use Pig. He might not make it there.' he said. Pig had eyes that could kill.  
  
'Sorry, Harry. I'm afraid you'd have to use him instead. I just sent my owl off to Ron's.'  
  
Harry looked at a determined Pig.  
  
'Oh well.' he said as he tied his letter to Pig.  
  
He flew off as fast as anything, still had determination. Harry doubted his chance of getting to go to Ron's. 


	31. Some Answers

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
***Sorry it's taken so long to put up more story, but I had midterms. Here's some more!!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Harry waited, and waited, and waited for Sirius' reply. He was beginning to lose more hope of ever going to Ron's when Hedwig arrived with a letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
personally, I wouldn't want you to move your position but I asked the higher powers and they said it was alright. Also, I'll be there to explain the Order to you. It was a right choice to trust no one yet because frankly, this Chris guy I haven't met. Just heard things about him. He is from the Order but I still say give it time. I'll see you then!  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry was thrilled! He could actually go to Ron's for the remainder of the summer. He told Hermione and she was as pleased. She could go there as well and she didn't want to spend it with Ginny and Ginny alone.  
  
They got their things ready and decided to use the Knight bus.  
  
On the night of August 24th, they went out and lit their wands to get the attention of a night bus. It hadn't been 2 seconds when one showed up.  
  
The drivers weren't Ernie and Stan nor were they the women drivers Harry met last year. (I forgot their names.[pic] ) The drivers were a middle aged man and a not-so-young woman.  
  
'Come in, kids. Where to?' asked the man.  
  
'Uh...' where was Ron's house? Harry didn't know the address! He stood there clueless until Hermione told the address.  
  
'Oh! There! Mighty nice people there. Mighty nice.' said the man. 'My name's Ken. That's my good friend Mary. She's not as young as she used to be, see. Keeps getting hallucinations. The company keeps her for pity. I'm driving with her cause she's a real good friend. But don't take what she says seriously...Oops. I might've said a little too much. He he.' said Ken. Harry knew from that point on that Ken was really talkative.  
  
They passed Mary. She was eyeing them curiously.  
  
When they sat near the window, Mary came to them.  
  
She spoke in a somewhat calming voice to Harry.  
  
'James? Is that you? What are Lily and you doing up so late? And where's Sirius, Remus and Peter?'  
  
Harry was clueless to what she was asking but he wanted to know why she's calling him James and Hermione Lily. And just how exactly did she know about his parents and their circle of friends?  
  
'Um, excuse me but, I'm not James and she's not Lily.' he said, trying to convince her.  
  
Hermione was nodding her head in agreement.  
  
'Sorry 'bout that kids. I told you she would hallucinate.' said Ken.  
  
'I'm not hallucinating! He just looks an awful lot like James Potter and she like Lily Evans.' yelled Mary.  
  
Harry now understood. He looked like his father. Before he was married. But what he didn't get was why Hermione reminded her of his mother.  
  
Then, Mary fell asleep right where she was.  
  
'I told you she was hallucinating. Don't blame her though. Mary Stevens has been like that ever since You-know-who started attacking people in the past.' said Ken.  
  
Harry just put it aside and slept next to Hermione who was now sleeping  
  
Harry was awoken by Hermione.  
  
'Harry, wake up! We're here!' she said.  
  
He got up very slowly. He noticed the bus had stopped and was right outside the Burrow.  
  
'Are you getting off kid? We've got plenty of stops to make, y'know.' Yelled Ken.  
  
After Harry and Hermione got their things, they knocked at the Weasley's door.  
  
It opened and out came...  
  
'Hello Mrs. Weasley. We made it.' said Hermione in a cheerful tone.  
  
'Hullo, dears! Come in, come in!' she welcomed.  
  
The Burrow was as magical always. Ron and Ginny came running down to greet them.  
  
'Harry! Hermione! Long time no see, eh, mates?' said an excited Ron.  
  
'Yeah. Long time no see.' said Harry.  
  
Hermione was going to go over to Ginny and say 'hi' but she gave a really strange look. If Hermione didn't know better, she'd say it was a murderous look.  
  
'So, Harry, how're things?' asked Mr Weasley, coming from the kitchen.  
  
'Fine, sir.'  
  
'I hear you and Hermione are an item now.' Mrs. Weasley brought up. 'So that Skeeter woman was telling the truth! Wonder what happened to her?'  
  
Harry just remembered. Skeeter! Hermione kept her in a jar! He looked at Hermione who looked very calm.  
  
'Uh, I don't think she'll be writing any more.' she said.  
  
They had lunch and talked about Egypt and Romania.  
  
'Charlie's doing fine with Herbert.' said Mr. Weasley.  
  
'Norbert, dad.' corrected Ron.  
  
'Yeah, Norbert. That's what I said. And Bill's great. Percy's busy but you can't blame him. Everybody's busy nowadays. The rising of the dark lord is still being debated over. Fudge won't believe Dumbledore, still.'  
  
The talk continued until 4 pm. That's when the four boys went out to play some Quidditch. Hermione went to talk to Ginny.  
  
'Hey, Ginny, wait up!' she called, as Ginny was about to go upstairs. She ignored Hermione's call. However, she wasn't about to give up that easily.  
  
She chased her until her room. 'Ginny, what's the matter? Why're you acting this way?' she said in a rush.  
  
'Why? Not only did you know I liked Harry and went for him, you completely ignored me and didn't even explain why you did it!' she hissed.  
  
'Ginny, if you think I didn't like Harry in the first place, you're wrong. I'm sorry that I ignored you but I had a very busy year! Voldemort was trying to kill us, remember? And Harry didn't see you as you see him so I'm sorry. I really still want your friendship. Sorry.' she said in a rush as well.  
  
Ginny didn't say anything but the hand she held out made an official stop to the argument.  
  
Harry slept at Ron's room that night. He wondered when Sirius would come and explain what the "Order" was. He dreamt of something peaceful...  
  
He was in a house. He's never seen it before but somehow, he felt welcomed. Then, he heard someone coming.  
  
It was a woman with a familiar child. The woman looked oddly familiar as well. She spoke.  
  
'Honey! How was it? Did you catch him? I caught none today.'  
  
Then, a man with untidy hair and emerald green eyes came into the picture.  
  
'No, Hon. The Order's all tied up. Dark wizards here and there. I'm telling you, another heir of Slytherin!' he said. There was something very familiar about this family. Harry saw that the man had something on his fore...  
  
'Harry!' Whispered Ron. 'Wake up! You're holding your scar!'  
  
Harry awoke. He apologized to Ron and went back to sleep.  
  
This time, he dreamt of a room full of blurry people.  
  
It a room with people sitting behind a huge desk. Probably discussing something. The man at the side looked remarkably like Sirius but it was too blurry to tell.  
  
The man in the head of the table was familiar. He had an untidy hair as well. But it wasn't the same man from his other dream. A red-headed woman sat next to him. She looked familiar, too!  
  
He was about to guess who they were when...  
  
'Harry, get up! Sirius is here!' said a voice which was unmistakably Hermione's.  
  
He got up and got dressed (without Hermione outside, of course)  
  
He went down and saw Sirius as a big black dog. Harry knew he was supposed to take it outside or something. Percy didn't know about Sirius and it was a good thing. He hated breaking any rules of any sort so if he saw Sirius, he'd be out of there before you can say 'Quidditch'.  
  
Harry went outside with the dog-Sirius. When the coast was clear, he transformed back...  
  
'Sirius, how are you?' asked Harry, not one bit surprised to see a full grown man emerge from a dog.  
  
'Fine, Harry. Now, about the Order.' he replied.  
  
'Yes, what about it?'  
  
'Well, I guess the best place to start is what the Order is.' he said as Harry nodded. 'Well, the Order is short for 'The Order of the Phoenix'. It's a kind of private organization of aurors and people who are against dark wizards. They have two things in common. One, they want to put an end to dark wizardry. Two, they made the Order to be as secret as it can be.  
  
The main thing is they cooperate. You might have suspected that I'm a member of the Order and that's true. I was nearly banished from it when they thought I betrayed your.'he trailed off.  
  
Harry knew talking about Sirius' past made it all come back to him.  
  
'Now, I can tell you some of the members as you already know them. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, that damn Peter Pettigrew.'  
  
He stopped for a second then continued,' Lily Evans and James Potter. There are more of course, but you don't know them.'  
  
Lily Evans and James Potter? His parents were members?  
  
'Uh... Sirius, what were my parents? Were they important members?' asked Harry.  
  
'Important? Your father was a great Auror and leader. Your mother built the most fool proof plans. They were the leaders of the two teams! Of course they were important.'  
  
'But wasn't Dumbledore the president of the Order or something?'  
  
'Well he had offers but he always refused them. Hogwarts was always his first passion. Anyway, the Order of the Phoenix was founded before Voldemort came to power. It became quiet around the Order when he lost his power and it's been even more under the radar these past few years. However, they can't deny he hasn't risen so it's as busy as it was 15 years before.'  
  
'Sirius, aside from my parents being the "leaders" of the Order, what has anything got to do with me?' asked Harry innocently.  
  
'Harry, have you not wondered why Voldemort's never tried to kill you when you were with the Dursleys?'  
  
'No, not really. Why?'  
  
'Well, when Dumbledore gave you to them, he knew it was for the best not only because they were your last remaining relatives but because a very powerful witch and member of the Order lived close by to perform the Fidelius Charm. She has been your neighbor for the 15 years of your stay there. Can you guess who?'  
  
Harry thought for a moment. He really had no clue.until it dawned on him.Professor Figg! She's Mrs. Figg!  
  
Sirius saw the Harry had some idea so he made it clear for him.  
  
'Arabella Figg is your next door neighbor Mrs. Figg. She's a really great witch! Been there to tell the Order if Voldemort shows up.'  
  
So he's actually had magical contact before. No wonder her house smelt like cats!  
  
Harry felt so stupid not noticing it before. But it wasn't really easy to notice. After all, Mrs. Figg was an old woman but Professor Figg was probably only as old as Sirius!  
  
'I understand this is all too much too soon, Harry but there's more.' he said.  
  
Harry prepared for the worst...  
  
'The Order has decided to keep an eye on you at all times. Voldemort might try and kill you again. And they can't afford that to happen. You have an entire future ahead of you, Harry. When you finish school, you are to take your place as the Order's auror leader.' said Sirius. 


	32. Unwanted flirting

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and Chris belong to Dani.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
****** Remember that Harry is talking to Sirius outside.  
  
Harry was now full of mixed thoughts. His parents were members of the Order of the Phoenix, they were leaders. Arabella Figg was actually Mrs. Figg the next door neighbor. He was supposed to take over the Order after his schooling. And he found all this in barely 10 minutes. For a 16 year old orphan, he took it pretty well.  
  
'I hope they don't bother me until I finish school. And not be around when I'm with Hermione!' he said.  
  
Sirius laughed. 'So that's settled then. You'll be behaving normally again and carry on with your things?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah. There's not much I can do.'  
  
'Good man, Harry. I've got to run. People are still searching for me. And in case you're wondering, the Order's believed me and is now taking orders from Dumbledore.' he said as he looked to see if anyone was watching. 'Take care of yourself and others, Harry. Send me post if anything's new or bothering you. Goodbye' he said as he began transforming into his Animagus.  
  
Snuffles went to the bushes and disappeared.  
  
Harry went back inside the Burrow. He was greeted by Ron and Hermione.  
  
'How was it? What did he say?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Well, let me explain.'Harry began and told what Sirius had told him to her and Ron.  
  
When he finished, the two were filled with questions much like his.  
  
'Guys, all I can say is, I'm as clueless as you are.' said Harry.  
  
Today was an exceptionally great day for outdoor activities. The birds were chirping, the breeze was excellent and the sun was shining with not so hot rays.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Lavender were off to Diagon Alley to buy their books so they couldn't enjoy this perfect day.  
  
'Mum, can we go to Muggle London after this?' asked a sulky Ron, but not that sulky as his new girlfriend was present.  
  
'No, Ron, you all need to prepare your things because in two days, you're going to Hogwarts, dear.' said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking together as Ron and Lavender were. Ginny was all alone.  
  
She sometimes glanced at Hermione with jealousy but quickly took it away before people started seeing. Hermione noticed this but pretended to not.  
  
'Ah, there we are. Flourish and Blotts. Better hurry, kids, we might not get anything if we're late.' said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They went inside and got new books. Since Mr. Weasley got a raise, Ron and Ginny didn't need second-hand books or school things, they got the books that average kids do.  
  
When they got their books and school supplies, Mrs. Weasley asked if they still wanted to stay around Diagon Alley.  
  
'Yes, please, mum.' said Ron.  
  
'Well alright then. I'll take Ginny and you all just get back by Floo Powder. I'll see you at the Burrow.' she said before diapparating with their things. They made it lighter so that Mrs. Weasley can carry it home.  
  
'Ron, you don't think your mom minds she has to carry 4 sets of books?' asked Harry.  
  
'Nah. You know how helpy helpy she gets when there're guests.'  
  
'Okay. That's good to hear, Ron. Now if you'll both excuse us, I'd like to get Harry alone for a while.' said Hermione in her would-be bossy tone. Harry didn't mind this because deep down, he knew she was as gentle as a kitten.  
  
'Good. I'm goin' with this lovely lady here,' he said, staring at Lavender. She giggled and they went their separate ways.  
  
'Meet you both in two hours! Right here!' called Harry.  
  
'Okay!' yelled Ron through the crowd.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who had her arm around his. 'So, alone at last.' he said to her in a near whisper.  
  
She giggled. 'Actually, Harry dear, we're not alone. We're in Diagon Alley!' she said in a normal tone.  
  
'Hmmm, good point. Wanna go to Muggle London?' he asked. 'We could go to a really good place for muggle food.'  
  
'Um...what about that thing Sirius said? About not leaving the Weasley's sight?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Herm, it's only going to be half an hour. C'mon.' he persuaded.  
  
'Sorry, Harry but I'm more worried at what'll happen. Let's just stay here and eat. There are plenty of eating places here.' she said looking around at all the stores for school, not one of them being a food store. 'Well, okay, maybe not plenty but there's always the Leaky Cauldron.' she said, blushing.  
  
'Alright, you win...again.' he said, smiling. 'Now, off to the Leaky Cauldron.'  
  
Harry and Hermione met with Ron and Lavender and went back to the Burrow.  
  
At the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley baked them some brownies and some cookies.  
  
After they ate it, they went straight to sleep. Harry didn't get another dream. He hasn't had one for a while now.  
  
Next day he woke up to a frantic Hermione.  
  
'What's wrong, Herm?' he asked, still drowsy.  
  
'Harry, Chris is downstairs. He actually came back!' she exclaimed.  
  
'Why? Sirius already told me what the Order was about!'  
  
'Well he's here to tell you exactly that.'  
  
Harry went down after he fixed himself a bit.  
  
'Chris! What are you doing here?' he asked.  
  
'Just did what you said. Now, can we take a walk?' he asked casually.  
  
'There's no need of that. Sirius came by and told me everything I needed to know. Thank you for coming. Goodbye.' he said all at once. Clearly, he didn't want Hermione to see anymore of this tall, dark and handsome.  
  
'Okay, okay. No need to get violent.' said Chris in his would-be peace voice. Harry ignored the sarcasm and went up.  
  
He heard something as he did.  
  
'Sorry, Chris. He really is a nice person. He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' said Hermione.  
  
Harry stopped to listen.  
  
'Never mind that, gorgeous. I don't mind. It's a shame you put up with that. Toodles!' said Chris.  
  
Harry was boiling mad about now. He went down only to find Hermione there. He swore she was blushing before he got there.  
  
'Hey Harry. Chris just apparated. Are you fully awake yet?' she asked, trying to get her cheeks to return back to normal.  
  
'Yeah, fine. Just dandy.' he said sarcastically.  
  
'And Harry, why were you so rude to Chris? He was only trying to help the Order.'  
  
'Well, Hermione, I don't like it when guys like him flirt with my girlfriend! Especially, in front of me.' he said angrily.  
  
'Flirted?!'  
  
'Yeah, that's right. You don't think I saw he made himself extra irresistible when we first met him?' he asked.  
  
'But that's just how the guy is. You really can't blame him.'  
  
'It would help if you didn't flirt back though.' he said. Lucky they were the only people in the house as the Weasleys had decided to de-gnome the garden and front yard.  
  
'Are you accusing me of flirting with Chris?!'  
  
'I could hear you all the from on top of the stairs!'  
  
'Harry, didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice going around and accusing people something they didn't do?'  
  
'Is it my fault I saw you blushing before I came here?'  
  
'Alright! Fine! You wanna know why I was blushing? I saw a very good looking guy. It's not like I'm going to go for him. I WAS very happy with my relationship with you until you started being jealous! Don't you trust me? I mean, you don't have to go all jealous just because I found a guy cute! I bet you find other girls attractive all the time!' she bellowed, but not too loud because the Weasleys might hear.  
  
'Can I say something?' he yelled.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm sorry I got jealous that easily. I guess I was insecure. And I don't find any other girls attractive anymore. They're really nothing compared to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go upstairs and shut up for the remainder of my life.' he said, remorsefully.  
  
He turned and headed to the stairs but was stopped by Hermione's hand.  
  
He turned around and found a smiling Hermione.  
  
It wasn't long before that smiling Hermione's lips found a clueless Harry's.  
  
This was about their first real compassionate kiss. The first real long one. It wasn't demanding or anything, just a perfect affectionate, loving kiss.  
  
When their lips pulled apart, Hermione spoke, a small indescribable smile on her face.  
  
'Do you really not find girls attractive anymore?'  
  
Harry smiled. 'Of course not. I've got one to last me a lifetime. Besides, I'm in love with this one right here.'  
  
Harry felt slightly guilty he ever thought Hermione liked Chris more than him. But he was thankful he told Hermione how he felt.  
  
Harry was surprised at how he handled the whole Hermione thinking Chris was cute. He was glad it was the 1st of September today. He missed going to school...well, a bit anyway.  
  
Then the day they were to go back to Hogwarts arrived.  
  
"Harry, have you got everything set, dear?' asked Mrs Weasley, making sure they got everything they needed.  
  
'Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I have.' he said politely.  
  
They went by the Weasley car. Mr. Weasley drove them to King's Cross Station and had to go for a meeting so he just saw them to the barrier.  
  
'Alright, Ron. You and Lavender go first.' said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ron and Lavender, along with their trolleys, went through the barrier.  
  
'Okay, now. Harry, Hermione, you next.' she said, gesturing the two.  
  
After they went, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went together.  
  
They were overwhelmed by the scarlet colored steam engine. It was rather beautiful, Hogwarts Express. It was something Harry missed. He had flashbacks of his first year...when he saw this for the very first time and when Ron and him first met...then his second year...he didn't use it. He went by the Weasley's other car to Hogwarts due to Dobby. Then his third year...his first meeting of Lupin and his first encounter with the Dementors...his fourth year when Hermione kissed him on the cheeks...his fifth year where he kissed Hermione...now, his 6th year. Time does fly when you have fun...or least expect it. 


	33. New People

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
****** What?!? No reviews?!? Is anybody still reading?? If your not, then why?  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Harry sighed. He looked at Hermione who was smiling as she gestured him to the train. He looked over at Ron who was laughing with Dean, Seamus and Neville. To think he was missing out on this for 10 years. He smiled a grateful smile. If he was never a wizard, he wouldn't have gotten to know these people, these very good people. He thought about all the people that mattered to him. It didn't surprise him when they all turned out to be witches and wizards.  
  
Harry found an empty compartment and sat down next to the window. Hermione and Ron followed.  
  
Harry was still thinking about how his life would very different if Uncle Vernon had succeeded in stopping the letters and Hagrid never making sure he got it.  
  
He felt a hand on his arm. He looked away from the window and found that the hand belonged to Hermione.  
  
'Anything wrong, Harry?' she asked concerned. Ron looked it, too.  
  
'Nope. Everything's fine. Just fine.' he said, smiling at them and beaming.  
  
He was glad he had friends like these knutless rejects as he became a 6th year. 5 years with them and it was filled with great memories.  
  
Harry told them what's he's been thinking about. They laughed at them but got to reminisce. They talked all about their adventures and rule-breaking. Hermione still couldn't believe she had done any of those things but she did.  
  
After all the reminiscing, Harry talked about how it wouldn't be the same without Malfoy, much to his discomfort.  
  
'Are you mad? Of course it wouldn't! But it'd be a lot happier!' said Ron.  
  
'But then, we wouldn't have our share of Malfoy bashing. That's got to be rough, for the both of us.' joked Harry.  
  
When the train reached its destination, Harry, Hermione and Ron heard a very familiar and welcoming voice.  
  
'Firs' years. Firs' years this way. Come along, don't be shy. Foller me.'  
  
'Hagrid!' exclaimed Harry when he got close enough.  
  
'Yeh alright there, Harry?' asked Hagrid. 'And you, Hermione? Ron?'  
  
'We're fine Hagrid.' said Hermione.  
  
'Good, Hagrid.' said Ron. 'I'm going to go meet Lavender. See you in a carriage. If not, in Hogwarts.'  
  
And he dashed off.  
  
'Well, Harry, Hermione, I've best be off. Those fir's years don't get teh Hogwarts by themselves, yeh know.' said Hagrid as he walked with the first years.  
  
As Harry and Hermione walked to the horseless carriages, they over heard a bunch of people talking.  
  
'I'm Tara. I transferred from David Willow's Academy for Young Witches and Wizards, in Canada.' said a short, pretty girl of around 14.  
  
'Really? I'm Eric. I'm a transfer, too. I think I'll get 2nd year or something. I do hope it's in Gryffindor. I heard Slytherin's got a nasty reputation.' said a boy. He was around 12-14.  
  
There were a lot of students gathered there. Harry suspected they were all transferred from somewhere.  
  
They went out and went straight up to the Great Hall. It was again beautifully decorated.  
  
The four house banners were hung over their tables respectively and the one Hogwarts banner was hung behind the teacher's table.  
  
The ceiling was of deep blue. It gave them the impression of a starless night sky with some grey clouds.  
  
When they sat themselves down, Harry looked around the table. Fred and George weren't there. They had graduated last year. Harry realized that the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team aside from Ron and himself were all graduated. They had 2 out of 7 Quidditch players.  
  
Harry pointed this out to Ron.  
  
'You mean it's just the two of us? How can we beat other houses?' Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
'Calm down, Ron. We'll have tryouts again. Then, we'll vote for captain.' said Harry calmly. He was thankful he sounded calm because he was actually as worried as Ron.  
  
'Okay. But if I'm picked as captain, I'm gonna be as merciless as any captains before me!' Ron said in a would-be macho way.  
  
They laughed and turned to look at the new batch of first years.and transfers.  
  
Harry saw three people taller than any other students lining up for the sorting ceremony.  
  
Then, Professor McGonagall spoke to the shaking new students.  
  
'When I call out your name, you shall come forth and put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into you houses. After you find out which house you belong to, you shall join them in an orderly manner.' Ron rolled his eyes at this.  
  
'Austin, Gilliam.'  
  
A boy of around 11 went up and sat on the three legged stool.  
  
The sorting hat took about 3 minutes when it said, 'Ravenclaw!'  
  
The Ravenclaw table roared with applause.  
  
'Appleby, Shiri.'  
  
A small girl with long straight hair went up. She was 11 as well. 'Hufflepuff!' said the sorting hat.  
  
The Hufflepuff table exploded with applause.  
  
'Behr, Jason.'  
  
A broad boy with nice brown eyes went up. Another 11 year old.  
  
'Hufflepuff!'  
  
'Cruz, Michael.'  
  
'Hufflepuff!'  
  
'Evans, Eric.'  
  
'Gryffindor!'  
  
'Felton, Tara.'  
  
'Ravenclaw!'  
  
'Finnegan, Monica'  
  
Harry heard Seamus whisper,' that's my sister. She's first year.'  
  
'Gryffindor!'  
  
'Garcia, Alejandro.'  
  
'Gryffindor!' Ron whispered to Harry, 'There are there a lot of Gryffindors. There hasn't been a Slytherin once!'  
  
'Greene, Lexi.'  
  
'Ravenclaw!'  
  
'Jordan, Toni Anne.'  
  
A girl about a head taller than the first years came up. She had short hair and red rosy cheeks.  
  
Harry heard Hermione say, 'That's Lee Jordan's sister. She looks like a transfer! She's not even 11 I'll bet. She might be in 4th year.'  
  
The sorting hat took about a minute before it yelled, 'Gryffindor!'  
  
The Gryffindor table applauded like there was no tomorrow.  
  
'Mason, Julia.'  
  
'Gryffindor!'  
  
'Minator, Exter.'  
  
Some people laughed at this name. Harry and Hermione didn't find this funny at all. This was a cool name.  
  
'Gryffindor!'  
  
'Nathaniel, Marie.'  
  
'Hufflepuff!'  
  
'Owens, Sarah.'  
  
'Ravenclaw!'  
  
'Poxwizard, Cody.'  
  
'Gryffindor!'  
  
'Radcliffe, Candice.'  
  
A girl a head taller than the first years steeped up. Harry noticed she had a dimple on her left cheek.  
  
The hat took about a minute as well before it said, 'Gryffindor!' The Gryffindor table erupted with applause. They welcomed her to the house just like the other students.  
  
'Samuels, Stephanie.'  
  
A girl taller than Candice Radcliffe stepped up. She had hair that was below her shoulder.  
  
The hat took about a minute as well until he shouted, 'Gryffindor!'  
  
The Gryffindor table clapped so hard it hurt. They had been clapping more than usual but they clapped anyway.  
  
'Sommers, Shayla.'  
  
'Hufflepuff!'  
  
The list went on and ended with 'Wilson, Zak.' as a Slytherin.  
  
******* Sorry, I just wanted to get the sorting ceremony out of the way. 


	34. Another Nightmare

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Then, Dumbledore stood up when McGonagall took the chair and the sorting hat away.  
  
'Welcome to a new Hogwarts school year. I have a few points that I wish to announce: First years, note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. The Quidditch season shall start a week after the now traditional Halloween Dance which will take place on Halloween eve.  
  
And again, I'd like to tell all students to not go wandering off after hours.' he shot a glance to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Hermione and Ron sat. Then he continued.  
  
'I'm delighted to introduce to you your new teachers for this year. First, Miss Fleur DelaCour.'  
  
Fleur stood up and all the guys, except Harry, stared at her with much anticipation. She waved at the students.  
  
'Miss DelaCour will be our very first French Teacher. Second, a Mr. Adam Leonhart. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'  
  
Everyone applauded him welcome.  
  
'And please welcome back, Rubeus Hagrid as your Care of Magical Creatures Professor.' three tables exploded with applause. Slytherin wasn't one of them. Harry could see Hagrid's grateful smile behind his ever so bushy beard.  
  
'I think that's about it. I'll let you know in time if I've forgotten any.' said Dumbledore. Everyone knew that Dumbledore was a very wise and intelligent man but sometimes he doesn't show it. 'Now, I'll say the magic words and we can start eating. "The Magic Words!" 'He said and as soon as he finished, the tables filled with food beyond anyone's imagination. The goblets filled with drinks and the students and teachers all began eating.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Harry looked around and saw the new Toni Anne Jordan, Stephanie Samuels and Candice Radcliffe sat together near Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender. They were caught in a conversation.  
  
Harry looked at the Hufflepuff table. The new comers there were in a conversation, too. Jason Behr and Shiri Appleby looked like a couple already. Of course, since they were first years, they probably didn't realize it.  
  
On the Ravenclaw table, the new first years were happily chattering away. No one there was transferred. Harry saw Cho stare at him. He looked away. Hermione saw this and gave him a small kiss on his lips.  
  
When all the students finished eating, Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
'Now that we're all fed ad stuffed, I'd like to add a few more things to your list of Hogwarts events. There will be a Dueling Contest and a Test- your-Mind Competition. I would encourage all of you to participate in either one. Now, off with you. Prefects, lead the first years to their dormitories, please while the others proceed there quietly. Thank you.' he said with the calm voice anyone can be relaxed with.  
  
Hermione was a prefect but she wasn't the one to escort the first years. Harry was glad about this. The transfers went with the first years as they didn't know the password.  
  
When the Gryffindor higher forms got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione moved front and told them the password.  
  
'Alright, now please remember this as you will use it for the next 2 months. The password's Pixie Wings.' she said in her matter-of-factly tone.  
  
The portrait snug open and they went in. Some stayed in the common room; others went to hit the sack early. Harry and Hermione, however, went to the very corner and most unnoticeable part of the common room.  
  
'So, Miss Prefect, are you gonna punish me for saying how remarkably beautiful you're looking tonight?' he asked her, jokingly.  
  
'Cut it out, Harry. We're supposed to be discussing our schedules. And I'm planning to join the Test-your-Mind Competition by the way. Think I'll stand a chance?' she asked, innocently.  
  
'Are you kidding? You're the smartest student in school!'  
  
'Yeah, well, I need reminding every now and then.' she joked. They laughed a bit. 'Are you planning to join the Dueling Contest?'  
  
'Hmmm.Last time I joined, someone thought I was the heir of Slytherin. Well, this year might be fun, too. I guess I will.' he said dully.  
  
They continued talking until three Gryffindor girls approached them.  
  
'Uh, excuse me but, are you Harry Potter?' said one of them.  
  
Harry looked up and said, 'Uh, yeah.'  
  
'See, Nianne, it is Harry Potter!' she said to Nianne. 'Hi, I'm Candice Radcliffe.'  
  
'I'm Stephanie Samuels' said one of them.  
  
'And I'm Toni Anne Jordan. We heard you were the Seeker for Gryffindor and we were wondering.'she trailed off.  
  
'If we could try out for the Team!' said an ecstatic Stephanie.  
  
Harry was overwhelmed. 'Uh... Sure. The tryouts are on Saturday. You're all welcome to go.' he said with his now husky voice.  
  
'Okay. Thanks. We'll be there.' said Candice. And the three of them left muttering something about chasers.  
  
'Harry, are the tryouts official?' asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Uh.No. But I have 6 days to make it official.' said Harry. He forgot tomorrow was the start of lessons.  
  
Harry bid Hermione goodnight and went to his dorm.  
  
Harry saw Neville, Seamus and Dean fast asleep. Ron wasn't there yet. He suspected he was still with Lavender.  
  
He put on his pajamas and went straight to sleep. It wasn't a dreamless sleep though.  
  
He was somewhere in a dungeon. He saw people in hoods.Deatheaters!  
  
They were kneeling down. Someone was inside the circle the Deatheaters made. That's when he heard it.  
  
'Wormtail, Come forth!' said a snake-like voice.  
  
A small hooded man came up, one of his hands being metal. Harry knew this was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
'Yes, Master?' asked Wormtail in his cowardly voice.  
  
'Wormtail, Wormtail, Wormtail .My dear loyal servant.' said the snake-like voice. 'But are you really my loyal servant?'  
  
'Yes, Master, of course. I am your most loyal servant.'  
  
'ARE YOU?' yelled the snake-like voice. He seems to be angry at something. 'Crucio!'  
  
Wormtail fell and twitched on the ground. Cries of pain were heard. The man with the snake-like voice was smiling. 'You see, Wormtail, I know you gave that book to that Mudblood know you gave it BEHIND MY BACK!'  
  
'Master..please.forgive me...have mercy.'said Wormtail with difficulty.  
  
'Have mercy? MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK!' bellowed his Master.' I am Lord Voldemort and I do not give mercy. Especially to traitors.'  
  
Wormtail was now shaking and twitching uncontrollably.  
  
'But Wormtail. I will not take your life yet. I still have use for you.' said Voldemort and he stopped the curse.  
  
'Thank you Master. Please use me, Master. I do not deserve second chance.' said Wormtail.  
  
'No, you don't. But only you can pull this off, Wormtail. This task will get me Harry Potter. And only then will I take your pathetic life.' said Voldemort.  
  
Harry woke up. His scar was burning again. He put his hand on it but the pain didn't go away. Voldemort was planning to go after him again. But why?  
  
He shook his head. The pain was fading now. He looked at his watch. It was half past four. He rubbed his eyes and went back to sleep. The pain was gone now. He didn't have any more dreams that night. The doubted whether that was really a dream.It seemed real.  
  
The next day, Ron woke him up.  
  
'Oh goody. Double Potions. This is the best day!' said Ron. Sarcasm was obviously present.  
  
'What time is it?' asked Harry, still a bit sleepy.  
  
'It's breakfast time, genius. Now come on! The food gets cold, y'know.' said Ron as he pulled Harry's blanket away.  
  
After Harry got dressed, he and Ron went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione and Lavender were there. Harry told Ron about the three girls last night.  
  
'Really? Do you think they'll be the new chasers? I mean, we're fresh out of chasers.' said Ron.  
  
'Dunno. We'll find out Saturday.' said Harry.  
  
After breakfast, the Gryffindor 6th years went to the Dungeons to have their Potions. Unfortunately, the Slytherin 6th years were there, too.  
  
'Not them again. I hate having Potions with them ugly gits.' groaned Ron.  
  
It was the first time Harry saw Malfoy this school year.  
  
'Well, lookie here. Potty and Weasel. Mudblood and fortune teller. Quite the couples are we?' said Malfoy.  
  
'Where's your Teddy Bear, Malfoy?' asked Ron. 'Puppkins, right?'  
  
'Weasley, don't hate me because I'm rich. People like you make the beggars look loaded.'  
  
Ron was about to throw a punch before Harry stopped him. He shook his head at Ron and whispered, 'He's not worth it, Ron. Just ignore him.'  
  
'What's the matter, Potter? Scared to fight me?' said Malfoy from behind.  
  
Harry took his wand out and so did Malfoy.  
  
But something or rather, someone, pulled his collar.  
  
'Potter, Malfoy! There will be no dueling in my class. I shall make sure that you two are entered for the Dueling Contest. The Loser will get 5 detentions.' said Snape, looking at Harry.  
  
Harry glared at him. Snape had his hideous smile.  
  
'Now, into the classroom!' he yelled at both Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
It was a very boring lesson indeed. All they learned to make was a shrinking potion. It wasn't very amusing until Neville got his ingredients wrong and made a blinking potion.  
  
When he sampled it, his eyes blinked uncontrollably. It was like his eyes were closed.  
  
'You silly boy! 20 points from Gryffindor. Go to the hospital wing. You hopeless git, shoo!' yelled Snape. 'The next one that gets their shrinking potion wrong, receives a detention and another 20 points off their house.'  
  
Ironically enough. It was Crabbe. But Snape didn't give him detention or take 20 points from Slytherin. He merely made him correct it.  
  
'That's pure unfairness, I tell you. We should try the subtle approach: Snape you oily git, be fair for once in your pathetic life! How's that?' said Ron after class. They laughed a bit and headed for the next class.  
  
They had Care of Magical Creatures next, with Hagrid. Harry was looking forward to this. Not to the lesson but to talking with Hagrid. He needed to explain some things.  
  
They went to the grounds and waited outside his hut. Five minutes later, Hagrid came out of his hut and beckoned them to the lake. They were met by the refreshing breeze from the lake.  
  
'Fer first term, we're going teh learn all about Bynka Mystics. Yeh find 'em at the shallow parts of the water but they rarely show themselves. Afraid, see, of what will happen to them if they do. These are one of the most beautiful creatures on earth. Their skin is hunted for a lot of Potions that include beauty. Their eyes are so dazzling, many people use them as gems.' said Hagrid.  
  
He pointed to a shallow part of the lake. It was full of Bynka Mystics. Their skin was green-blue in color. It looked like it was made of silk. Their eyes were of deep crimson red. Their hair was neatly on top of their oval shaped head and large ears. Their hair was fluffy and Hermione thought that this was the cutest thing she's ever seen.  
  
'Now, yeh can see they're a bit shy. Yeh jus' need to let them know yeh won't hurt them.' he said as he reached down and patted a Bynka Mystic. It purred like a cat but somehow differently.  
  
A few girls said 'Awwww' at this and came to do the same. When most of the girls from both Gryffindor and Slytherin were patting some Bynka Mystics, the boys just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
'I knew yeh fellers would act like this. Which is why I brought along the adult stage of Bynka Mystics.' said Hagrid, quite pleased with himself.  
  
He took out a big crate and opened it.  
  
Some scaly things jumped out. They had blade-like claws and sharp-hairs.  
  
Some of the boys yelled 'Wicked!' as most of them got closer.  
  
'These don't hurt anything unless you're a fish needs these kinds of features to kill their prey easily because very few fish live in the shallow water.' said Hagrid. Harry was in awe at how much Hagrid knew about things. It was certainly a fun lesson for both Gryffindor and Slytherin, as much as they hate to admit it, which they didn't.  
  
**** Please review. No one has reviewed lately. 


	35. Deja Vu

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani  
  
========================================================================  
  
After Care of Magical Creatures, Harry, Hermione and Ron went up to Hagrid.  
  
'Hagrid, not to be a pain but, how come there was no wedding?' asked Hermione as politely as she could.  
  
'Oh. That. Well, Olympe, Madam Maxine to you, and I didn't think getting married while people were being terrorized a good idea. We're post-poning it till next summer.' said Hagrid casually.  
  
Harry understood this. So did the other two. They would've carried on talking but they had Transfiguration next.  
  
Professor McGonagall was waiting outside the classroom. She had her stern look as usual.  
  
They learned how to transfigure a pillow into a rock. Neville was surprisingly the first one to make it. Well, first after Hermione. It was a given that she can do spells faster than anyone.  
  
After Transfiguration, they had Charms. Hermione gained 20 points from Professor Flitwick for giving the right name of the spell and using it on right situations.  
  
They had Defense Against the Dark Arts next. Everyone was tensed. What if this new Professor was someone like Snape? What if he's too soft with them and couldn't discipline them? All their questions were answered as the new teacher entered the classroom.  
  
Professor Leonhart was quite a young teacher. He stepped up in front of everyone and spoke for the very first time.  
  
'I have three rules which all of you must follow. Fail to follow them and you will get more than detention. First one, I talk, you listen. When I am talking, no one is to do the same thing. Second, when you do want to speak, always always, raise your hand. There will be no speaking or asking of questions if a hand is not raised. Third.' everyone was held tight in their seat. Professor Leonhart was quite the strict one. They wondered why he stopped at third. He had a stern look.  
  
Then he continued. 'Third, you will. I repeat, you will, try your best in this class. I will see no failure. I see no failure right now. I will accept no failures.' he said. Everyone was quiet. It was quieter than even Snape's or Professor McGonagall's class.  
  
No one dared to look away from Professor Leonhart's face.  
  
'We shall study about Basilisks today. I know that there was one a few years back and thought that you should know how to protect yourself. Now, what can a basilisk do?' he asked, now his voice in a somewhat normal tone.  
  
For a moment, no one dared to put their hand up. Then. a feeble one went slowly up.  
  
'Yes, Miss Granger?' asked Leonhart.  
  
'It can kill you if your eyes meets its eyes but if something was in between, like a glass, you will just be Petrified.' she said slowly and cautiously.  
  
Leonhart gave a moment's silence before, 'Thank you Miss Granger. That's correct.10 points to Gryffindor.' he said, quite nicely. 'Now, please write down in your notebooks everything I'm about to write. This will come in your exam.' he said as he got his wand out and magicked a chalk. He wrote everything there was known about Basilisk.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron knew all this too well. They ended with a lot of knowledge, however, about Leonhart.  
  
'He's quite scary but I think he's just putting that act to have discipline.' said Hermione in her know-it-all voice.  
  
'True. Now we have French next.' said Harry.  
  
They were in a classroom, nothing out of the ordinary. Then, Fleur DelaCour entered.  
  
'Bonjour mes enfants. I am Professor DelaCour, yeur François teacher. Today, we will leurn ze bazics.' she said. Most of the boys didn't mind the accent. She was half-veela which explained the trance-like state some of them were getting.  
  
'Bonjour means good day. Now please say it, Bonjour.'  
  
There was a very scary sound of people trying to pronounce it but failing.  
  
'No, no, no. You don't pronounze ze 'r'.  
  
At the end of the lesson, the only ones who were able to get it were Hermione, Harry by a little bit and some people. Not all could.  
  
'Oh la la. I think we need to practize more.I'll zee you all tomorrow. Au Revoir.' she said.  
  
The class responded, though quite poorly.  
  
The week went by pretty fast. This was due to all the homework they got from each teacher. Divination was still a drag but Harry was still patient.  
  
Today was Saturday. Harry was glad he put up the poster that said "Quidditch Tryouts on Saturday".  
  
Harry and Ron went to the grounds to see how many went for it. They were glad to see that many of the Gryffindors were there. Candice, Toni Anne and Stephanie were there as well.  
  
'Man, we have to go through these people for just 5 places?' groaned Ron.  
  
''Fraid so, Ron.' Said Harry. 'Alright. Will the people trying out for Beaters stand to my left and the people trying out for Chasers, stand to my right.' said Harry loudly and clearly.' We will test Chasers first.'  
  
The chasers were all great but after many tryouts, only Candice, Toni Anne and Stephanie managed to score against Ron.  
  
'Harry, I'm telling you, they've got what it takes. Let's put them in position as we test for Beaters. Then, maybe we can test them for the works.' suggested Ron. Harry agreed.  
  
Beater wannabe after wannabe came and went. It looked pretty hopeless until.  
  
'My turn next.' said a red-headed girl of 15.  
  
Ron whispered to Harry. 'That's Seamus' crush, isn't it? Rain Wakefield, I think. Let's see what she's got.'  
  
They put Rain in position and she proved to Ron she's got plenty of talent and great Beater ability.  
  
The next Beater, however, was hard to get. No one seemed to match Rain. Then, to everyone's surprise, Seamus tried it as well. It wasn't like him but Harry and Ron tried it.  
  
They had Candice, Toni Anne and Stephanie for Chasers, Rain and Seamus as Beaters, Ron as Keeper and Harry as Seeker.  
  
The tryout became fierce. These were really great choices. Chasers could score, but not all the time. No one was hit by Bludgers, thanks to two awesome Beaters. Harry caught the Snitch only if he wanted to. It was very obvious who were selected but Harry still thought it was necessary to post the results tomorrow.  
  
He and Ron had a great conversation about how the Quidditch Cup was as good as theirs.  
  
'How about those Chasers? They were really good. And the Beaters! Man, are we gonna kick Slytherin bums!' exclaimed Ron.  
  
'Yeah. Do you think we made the right choice selecting them?' asked Harry.  
  
'Are you kidding? It was obvious that they stood out.'  
  
Harry was happy now. One load off his mind. There was a new Gryffindor Quidditch Team.  
  
There days continued on normally, and before Harry realized it, it was time for the Halloween Ball.  
  
The band was playing as some of the students danced.  
  
They saw Seamus dancing with Rain, Cho dancing with some guy Harry's never seen before and saw Jason Behr dancing with Shiri Appleby.  
  
The Hall was looking great as usual. They had pumpkins floating above them, skeletons hung in every corner and some of the students wore costumes.  
  
They went to join Ron and Lavender. They were laughing and teasing each other. As Hermione walked through the crowd, stares from boys followed her. Hermione ignored this and kissed Harry on the lips.  
  
The night continued but Harry and Hermione didn't dance. Ron and he were talking Quidditch-wise as Hermione talked to Ginny who was with Colin Creevey. Surprisingly, Colin was quite the cutie without his normal 'Harry, can I take a picture?' attitude. Ginny looked like she was having fun and Hermione was glad.  
  
Then, she heard it. The song they played when Harry and her danced for the first time. When the people around them just seemed to disappear.  
  
She looked at Harry, hoping to see him come to her, remembering the song. But he was still talking and laughing with Ron.  
  
She turned away with a disappointed look. She just sighed.  
  
Then, she felt someone grab her waist and pull her, take her hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
She was turned and held steady. She was looking into Harry's serious eyes and returning his to-die-for grin. They danced to the same song, and felt the same thing when they did the last time. Even though all eyes were on them, it seemed that the Hall was completely empty, aside from him and her. The song couldn't be explained by any other words but magical.  
  
They danced for what seemed like forever, but forever were too short.  
  
The song finished and everyone clapped for the band.  
  
'Do you want to sit down, Herm?' asked Harry in his husky voice.  
  
'Nope. I want to go outside.' she said.  
  
'Déjà vu.' said Harry.  
  
She rolled her eyes and pulled him to the grounds.  
  
They sat on a bench that was especially there for this occasion.  
  
They were under a starry night sky.  
  
It was a perfect time to catch up. Harry told her everything she's missed and she told him everything he's missed.  
  
They laughed whole heartedly and joked about Malfoy and talked about Ron and everybody else.  
  
It wasn't until Professor McGonagall ushered them inside that they left the bench.  
  
The Gryffindor common room wasn't empty this time. It was still full of students talking and chattering.  
  
Hermione went straight to her dorm but kissed Harry goodnight before she did.  
  
Harry went to his dorm and didn't find Ron. He decided he should sleep early. Gryffindor versus Slytherin tomorrow. He didn't have a dream this time. He slept rather well. 


	36. The New Gryffindor Team

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
  
  
The air was very fierce the next morning. The Gryffindor Team hasn't yet selected a Captain but they were all doing great in teamwork. They had team spirit and were ready to kick some Slytherin butts.  
  
'Okay, so we're ready, we're trippin', let's go rule this place!' shouted a very excited Candice.  
  
So we all know what we've got to do, right?' asked Harry.  
  
'Yeah!' they screamed.  
  
'Okay. Let's make our house proud!' shouted Ron.  
  
Lee Jordan would usually be commentating but unfortunately, he's graduated so the new commentator is Eric Evans.  
  
He introduced the Slytherin with much discomfort. Then, he called out the Gryffindor team.  
  
'Ron Weasley, Keeper, come on out!' he exclaimed. Ron flew up in his very own Firebolt. He got this from Fred and George. They had opened their own joke shop.  
  
'Rain Wakefield and Seamus Finnigan, Beaters, let's go!' said Eric.  
  
'I'm starting to get the feeling Eric's over excited, aren't you Nianne?' asked Stephanie.  
  
'No time to answer, being called out.' Toni Anne said in a rush.  
  
'Our Lovely chasers, Stephanie Denver, Toni Anne Jordan and Candice Radcliffe!' said Eric.  
  
The three of them flew high around the pitch.  
  
'Last but not least, Gryffindor's Seeker and member from year 1, Harry Potter!'  
  
Harry went on his Quicksilver9000 and went out to see that the whole school was there.  
  
There were sparkly banners that said, 'Gryffindor team for Government' and one even said 'Gryffindor Quidditch team has hot girls for members!' They later found out that Zak Wilson made that.  
  
Harry looked for the Snitch; he saw that Malfoy was doing the same thing. He could hear what was going on in the game.  
  
'Jordan makes a pass to Denver. Denver aiming to the goal.Fakes it! She passes it to Radcliffe! Radcliffe tries to shot.Fakes it, too, passes to Jordan. She shot! Way to go Jordan! 10 points to Gryffindor.  
  
Slytherin in position. Tries to fake but misses.no, he fakes faking; now he's facing Ron Weasley. Tough competitor.'  
  
Ron guarded the goal quite skillfully. The chaser missed.  
  
'HA! See that? Gryffindor team's talented! More than I can say for.Ow. Sorry Professor.'  
  
Harry smiled as the chaser missed. He still couldn't find the Snitch. He looked high and low for it.  
  
Then, he saw something shine near the Slytherin goalpost. Was it the Snitch? Malfoy hadn't seen it.  
  
He flew closer.he thought it was the Snitch but found out it was bait. The next moment, he felt overwhelming pain in his left arm. A Bludger had hit him. It went his direction thanks to a Slytherin Beater. They had planned this. Harry barely clung onto his broom. The crowd was on the edge of their seat. Hermione looked horrified.  
  
Harry was about to faint, the pain was unbearable. Then, he saw it. The Snitch! It was flying about a yard away.  
  
Harry shook his head and held on tight on his Quicksilver9000.He headed to the Snitch.  
  
His arm was growing ever more painful but his determination got him. He rode his broom and stretched out his hand.  
  
Malfoy was right behind him. He, too, was stretching his hand.  
  
Then, suddenly, as if by miracle, the Snitch flew nearer to Harry. He still couldn't reach it though. He was flying about some 15 feet off the ground. He made up his mind. He was going to jump for it.  
  
He jumped off his broom, caught the Snitch and fell to the ground, left arm first. He held the Snitch with his right hand, trying not to scream because of all the pain. He closed his eyes and began to pass out .  
  
Before he did, he heard Eric Evans say, 'Harry Potter caught the Snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor! 170-20, Gryffindor wins!  
  
'It's a good thing Madam Pomfrey cured Harry's arm before it bled too much.' said a voice that was Ron's.  
  
'We won! I can't believe we won! And on our first try!' said Seamus.  
  
The Gryffindor team agreed.  
  
Harry still had his eyes closed, but could hear all of this clearly.  
  
'What time is it?' he asked quietly. Everyone was staring at him so they heard him even with the noisy chatter.  
  
'It's 9pm, Harry.Nice catch by the way.' said Ron.  
  
Harry smiled. He was thankful he caught the Snitch before Malfoy did.  
  
'Okay, off you go. This patient needs some rest' Madam Pomfrey said to the students visiting Harry. 'Even you dear.' she said to Hermione, who was sitting on the chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
'Alright.' she said. She gave a kiss to Harry and left the hospital wing looking concerned  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave Harry something jelly-like.  
  
'Go on, eat it. It'll make the wound heal faster.' she said kindly.  
  
Harry ate it. It felt weird because it looked jelly-like but really was kind of hard.  
  
When he finished, she took it away, muttering something which sounded like 'dangerous sport' and followed by 'should be banned'.  
  
He was released the very next day. Hermione met him outside the hospital wing.  
  
'How're you feeling today, Harry?' asked Hermione, timidly.  
  
'Good. My arm's all better.' he replied.  
  
'The Dueling Contest's tomorrow. You're facing Malfoy tomorrow. Will you be okay?' she asked, concerned.  
  
'Yeh I can do it. I mean, I've always wanted to duel that git. Now, I can actually duel him and won't get in trouble for it! This is my perfect chance!' he laughed.  
  
'That's not funny, Harry. With his mind, who knows what spells he's been studying?'  
  
'Okay, okay. I'll be good. But don't worry. It'll all be finished before you know it. How're you doing in your Test-Your-Mind Competition?'  
  
'Okay. I've done some research and I think it'll be enough.'  
  
They talked about other things. Normal boys of 16 would usually think talking isn't so good. They would want some action. But when you've been raised like no one wants you alive and had no friends even when you were young like Harry, talking is a great part of a relationship. Besides, Harry's not a normal boy; he's a wizard and the boy who lived.  
  
  
  
The Dueling Contest was today. There were students from all four houses who wished to win. Harry wasn't the only one from Gryffindor, Toni Anne Jordan and her new boyfriend, Shawn Ybanez, another Gryffindor 4th year, were joining too. He looked around more and saw Tara Felton and Gilliam Austin, both from Ravenclaw were also participating. The ones from Hufflepuff were Marie Nathaniel and Shayla Sommers.  
  
The contest was going to start in a minute. Harry tried to remember all the spells and enchantments he's learned over the years. As he did, he saw something only his mother could love, Draco Malfoy.  
  
He wasn't with his regular body-guards. You wouldn't really call Goyle and Crabbe friends because both are fairly bulgy. He probably paid them to guard him and laugh at his cruel jokes. He was, however, with Pansy Parkinson.  
  
She didn't look at Harry at all. She just spent her time with Malfoy. 


	37. The Dueling Contest

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
===================================================================  
  
  
  
The judges were Professor Flitwick, Snape and Leonhart. Leonhart went up to the stage and spoke to the contestants.  
  
'Will everyone please write their names in the piece of paper next to the stage?'  
  
The students went there and wrote down their names. Some wondered why, others didn't really care. And when everybody finished, Leonhart continued.  
  
'Alright. Now, Professor Flitwick will go around giving you the names of who you'll be dueling against, from the paper you've given.'  
  
Professor Flitwick handed out the papers. Everyone was curious as to whom they've gotten.  
  
Some of the students said 'Yes!' and the others groaned. Harry was nervous. But before he could open his, Leonhart spoke once again.  
  
'This is how it works; all of you now have partners. Nothing went wrong, you've got someone's name in your hand as they in return, have yours. Will everyone now please pair up?'  
  
The students paired up and Harry got a look at his paper. It read Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Harry felt slightly uncomfortable but then realized this would be easy. He didn't like Pansy so it would be easy to duel with her. He wouldn't feel the slightest guilt. Well, maybe some guilt but what she did to Hermione and to other people, he won't forgive.  
  
Pansy slowly emerged from the crowd. Her face was grave and angry. She had a hard time looking at Harry but when she did, her face locked on his eyes.  
  
Harry stared back, loathingly. He rarely stares like this. Only people he used this stare was Malfoy, Snape, the Dursleys, Peter Pettigrew, Gilderoy Lockhart, once Ron and once Cedric. Also Voldemort.  
  
The students waited for the teacher's signal. 'Alright, begin!' said Leonhart.  
  
Spells and enchantments were heard throughout the Hall. Cries of pain and/or triumphs were heard as well.  
  
Harry hadn't begun yet but neither has Pansy. Then, he cried out, 'Petrificus Totalus!' and suddenly Pansy's arms and legs were constrained to her body. She was frozen. Harry felt weird because she didn't even try and fight of his spell. It looked more like she waited for it.  
  
The winners of each pair went up the stage. Malfoy was one of them. He made Zak Wilson have jelly-legs. Half of the people who entered were up there.  
  
Then, half of them left. Then another. After some time, the only people left were Harry, Malfoy, Toni Anne, Tara, Shayla and Gilliam. Three boys against three girls. Harry faced Tara, Malfoy faced Shayla and Gilliam faced Toni Anne.  
  
Harry didn't want to duel with a girl but he had to. He looked at Tara and saw that she wasn't doing anything. Harry's not conceited but this was a bit too easy. He glanced at Snape. He looked like he was talking or muttering under his breath.  
  
Then he saw Tara move her wand. She was about to say a spell, no doubt a powerful one, she was facing the great, but not to him, Harry Potter!  
  
He thought fast. 'Expelliarmus!' he said.  
  
Tara's wand flew and headed for him. He caught it and the match was over. She shook her head.  
  
'That was fast. I don't' remember doing anything. But that's normal. Congratulations, Harry Potter.' she said politely.  
  
'Oh. Thanks. You don't remember anything?' he asked, curiously.  
  
She blushed. 'Well it doesn't happen often but sometimes I drift to a state where I do something then forget it.'  
  
'Oh. Okay. Good match by the way.' he said sportsman like.  
  
'Yeah. Anyway, I have to go now. I have Quidditch practice. Bye.' she said as she walked out the Hall.  
  
Malfoy won over Shayla. She, too, didn't put much of a fight. Harry wondered why. He always had the impression that she was an excellent witch. Better than Malfoy at least. She shook her head as she left and gave Harry a smile. She was pretty happy for a person who just lost to a git like Malfoy.  
  
Toni Anne and Gilliam were still dueling. They were obviously not having any trouble with easy competitors.  
  
After she yelled 'Ondemnia!' he fell back, laughing his head off. She blew her wand and said, 'Tickling spell. Always works.'  
  
She helped him up and they shook hands.  
  
'You're quite the witch.' said Gilliam.  
  
'Thanks. You were pretty good yourself.'  
  
He left the hall, leaving Harry, Malfoy and Toni Anne as the finalists.  
  
As Harry waited for the next instruction, he saw Malfoy go to Snape. Then it hit him. Snape wanted him and Malfoy to duel with each other! It all made sense!  
  
He probably tried to make them duel from the beginning, but he couldn't get pass the enchantment of fairness. He probably controlled Shayla and Tara!  
  
Harry glared at Snape, which when he saw, he returned.  
  
Leonhart broke the very tense glaring by giving out the next instructions. 'Will the young men please get ready to duel? The young lady would duel with the winner.'  
  
Harry faced Malfoy. They both bowed, if you call tilting barely 15 degrees bowing.  
  
Leonhart began the duel.  
  
Malfoy yelled, 'Millemio!' This was the spell for making your head big. Harry ducked but managed to say, 'Emerenta!' which makes a person blind for a few seconds.  
  
Malfoy missed it, by a few inches. Malfoy had an evil look. He raised his wand and yelled, 'Bellendia!' as Harry yelled 'Prydentium!'  
  
They were both hit by each other's spells. Harry's hands were shaped like bells and Malfoy's mouth stretched till his ears.  
  
'That's a tie for the both of you.' Leonhart gleefully said. 'I guess the winner of this contest is no doubt,' he began. Malfoy was expecting his name. 'Toni Anne Jordan!'  
  
'Huh? But she didn't even duel!' complained Malfoy.  
  
'But you see Mr. Malfoy, she's the only one her unharmed, therefore making her winner.' said Leonhart. 'Congratulations, Jordan.'  
  
'Thanks, sir.' she said, still dazed.  
  
'Now off to the hospital wing you two.' he said to Harry and Malfoy. 


	38. Hermione's Dream

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
***** OK, OK. I get it. You really are reading!! Great!! Keep Reviewing!!!  
  
** Remember that Harry and Malfoy are walking to the Hospital wing after the dueling competition, which they both lost of course! Hehe!!  
  
Along the way, Harry began sniggering.  
  
'What are you laughing at, Potter?' ask Malfoy irritably.  
  
'Oh nothing. For once the saying 'Keep your big mouth shut applies you and your situation.' he said, still holding his laugh.  
  
'Oh shut up!' he demanded.  
  
Harry didn't mind this, he only hand bells for hands, Malfoy looked like Ernie from Sesame Street.  
  
After Madam Pomfrey fixed their "defects," Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor tower. He went to the common room and saw Hermione sitting by the fire.  
  
'So, Herm how was it?' he asked behind her.  
  
'Huh? Oh. Fine. I won, by the way.' she said.  
  
'Really? Big surprise! I knew you'd win.'  
  
'Thanks. Professor McGonagall said I was excellent. How're your hands?'  
  
'They're fine now. You should've seen Malfoy's mouth! But I had the feeling Snape made the other competitors lose on purpose.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah. I mean they weren't putting much of a fight. I think he was using the Imperious curse.'  
  
'No, he couldn't have been. There's also one curse that's kind of like that but isn't an unforgivable one. Maybe that's what he used.'  
  
They talked more that night and slept at a very late hour.  
  
  
  
  
  
Christmas was coming closer. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was asking around on who were staying this Christmas.  
  
Harry was first in line. Hermione was staying as well. Ron was staying too, with Lavender, that is.  
  
Everybody else went home for Christmas. This was perfect. The four had the Gryffindor tower all to themselves.  
  
The night everyone left, Harry slept at the girls' dorm and Lavender in the boys'.  
  
'Harry, I can't believe you're going to sleep here! This is so funny.' giggled Hermione.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You'll see. You'll like me sleeping here.' he joked.  
  
Harry slept on Lavender's bed. She no doubt, slept in his.  
  
Harry didn't have any special dreams. Hermione, however, had the strangest one.  
  
She was walking in a house. It reeked and was very old. For no reason whatsoever, she was heading for the fireplace, which, freakily enough, had fire burning.  
  
She walked silently forward. There was an armchair.  
  
The shadows danced as the fire moved. Then, Hermione heard someone speak. First she thought it was Voldemort, but she was very wrong.  
  
'Well, Miss Granger. Fancy seeing you here.' said the man. He was sitting on the armchair.  
  
'You!' exclaimed Hermione.  
  
'Yes. Me. Indeed.'  
  
'I'm dreaming. I can do anything to you here.' she said as she took out here wand.or what appeared to be here wand. It was just a long and think twig.  
  
'What the?' she said.  
  
'Oh yes, I nearly forgot. You can't do anything to me, dear. I'm controlling your dream.' he said.  
  
'What do you want?' she asked, angrily.  
  
'My dear, it's not what I want, it's what my master wants.' said Wormtail.'And he wants you to break up with the boy.'  
  
'HA! That's about the lamest thing I've ever heard. What makes you think I'll do it? What makes you think I'll trust you, you little twit!' she said.  
  
'Because my master's this close to making your muggle parents his next victim.' said Wormtail, gesturing with his fingers.  
  
Hermione stayed quiet. This can't be true. It's just a dream.  
  
'I don't believe you. This is all just a dream. I can't even believe I'm having this dream. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to wake up to reality.' said Hermione, walking out of the house.  
  
She heard Wormtail call out,' My master will prove to you, girl!' She just ignored it. It was pretty silly to have such a ridiculous dream.  
  
Hermione had no idea how she woke up but she did. She decided not to tell anyone about her dream because it was silly and it wasn't worth thinking about.  
  
Hermione got dressed before Harry woke up.  
  
She went to where he was sleeping and pulled his blanket away.  
  
'Wake up, sleepy head.' she giggled.  
  
Harry was wearing pajamas, just pajamas and was cold now.  
  
'Wake me up when it's Christmas morning.' he said, pulling back his blanket.  
  
She pulled it away and threw it on her bed.' It is Christmas morning, Harry. Merry Christmas.'  
  
Harry got up, very slowly. He saw the presents at the bottom of his bed.  
  
He opened them one by one.  
  
Hagrid had given him a really big Christmas cake. Baked it himself of course. Harry put it aside for later. It was actually not that bad. It was soft anyway.  
  
He got a sweater with the "H" on it from Mrs. Weasley and some brownies.  
  
Fred and George gave him a picture of the Joke Shop and some samples. There was a note that said, 'Make sure you try these out with your whale of a cousin.'  
  
Ron had given him a book called 'The rise of Quidditch and the fall of other wizard sports.'  
  
Sirius gave him new gloves for his Seeker position. He also had a note attached to the owl which brought the present.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'll meet you later, same place, and same time.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry knew that this meant Gryffindor common room, 1 o' clock in the morning.  
  
He opened Hermione's next. It was a picture frame with the picture of her and him with Ron. The one that regained Hermione's memory back.  
  
The Dursleys gave him a piece of paper that said, 'Stay there for Easter as well.' Harry just threw it away.  
  
He and Hermione went down to the Great Hall and saw Ron with Lavender. They were practically feeding each other on Gryffindor table.  
  
They both sniggered at them but of course were unheard.  
  
They sat next to them, ate and enjoyed the decorations of the Great Hall.  
  
It was finely decorated with wreaths and golden bells on the walls. There were also abnormally large snowflakes. They looked even better though. The sky was baby blue in color and fit perfectly with the snowflakes.  
  
The banners were red and green in color. It was funny because those are some of Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, not normally seen together.  
  
The teacher's table was full, for the first time Harry saw. No wonder we have to sit at our tables, he thought.  
  
After Harry ate, he headed to the grounds with Hermione, secretly holding Mistletoe.  
  
'Are you planning to have a snowball fight? Should I remind you how old you are?' she asked, jokingly.  
  
'No, no. No snowball fight.' he said, turning to her and holding the Mistletoe high up, between them.  
  
She smiled. 'Whoa! Where'd that come from?' asked Harry sarcastically.  
  
'Well I guess we have no other choice. We have to do what the Mistletoe wants us to.' she said, grinning mischievously.  
  
He was grinning like she was before their lips met. They laughed hysterically after kissing. It was a pretty dumb excuse to get a kiss.  
  
Harry stayed up late that night. He was going to meet Sirius.  
  
1 o'clock came and he stared at the fireplace. Sirius' face and soon body started appearing.  
  
'Harry, are you well?' he asked calmly.  
  
He nodded. Harry was great! He was actually happy with nothing worrying him. He even forgot about the Order.until Sirius reminded him.  
  
'I want to talk to you about the Order.' he said, looking straight into his emerald green eyes. 'The traitor, or spy, as we would like to call him, is still unknown. But thanks to him, Voldemort knows about you and Hermione. Just be careful, Harry. And as I said before, trust no one new.'  
  
Sirius looked around, then at his watch.' I can't stay long. The people of the house from which I broke in might wake up. I'll see you again, Harry.' he said.  
  
Harry grinned and waved dully, in a good way, as Sirius left. 


	39. Happy Anniversary'

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
============================================================================  
  
  
  
Harry didn't take Sirius' words too serious. He, however, knew that the anniversary of their official dating was drawing nearer. He would change the subject every time Hermione talked about it. She was thinking about it almost everyday.  
  
She'd ask herself things like 'One year? That's amazing. How did it last so long? Does he love me still? Am I still the only girl in his eyes?'  
  
Hermione was not only worried about her anniversary, she was worried of what to give him.  
  
Harry showed no sign of worrying about his anniversary. Even Ron was starting to get curious.  
  
'Harry, what are you going to do on your anniversary?' he asked.  
  
Harry was silent for a second then, 'Ron, who do you think would be a good captain?'  
  
Harry kept changing the subject when people asked. But it was getting ever so close so he needn't stall no more.  
  
Hermione woke up today and realized it was her and Harry's one year anniversary as a couple.  
  
She was rather disappointed seeing Harry didn't greet last night or at least leave something by her bed. She sighed and got up. She got dressed and went to the Great Hall alone.  
  
Everyone was back by now. All the students didn't have trouble in getting back aside from all the snow.  
  
She sat next to Ron and Lavender. Harry was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Have you guys seen Harry?' she asked timidly.  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
'Nope. Haven't seen him since yesterday.' said Lavender. Hermione breathed deeply once Ron and Lavender weren't looking at her anymore.  
  
It was still a holiday so they didn't have classes yet. But it was still not hard to miss Harry when no one's seen him all day.  
  
It was dinner time but Hermione didn't feel like eating. The whole school, however, felt otherwise. They were stuffing themselves. Probably because it was the last day the house elves would be cooking all the Christmas delicacies.  
  
Hermione just stared at her empty plate. She looked out the door just to see if Harry would be coming to dinner. She saw not Harry but Hedwig.  
  
Hermione went out to give her a treat. Hedwig suddenly took Hermione by her robes and pulled her.  
  
'You want me to go with you?' she asked the snowy-white bird.  
  
When she cooed, Hermione took it as a 'yes'.  
  
Hedwig let go of her so she can fly better. Hermione had to run to catch up with her.  
  
Strangely, Hedwig led her to the Fat Lady of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hedwig perched herself on top of the painting. Hermione guessed she should go in. She sighed and told the Fat Lady the password. 'Pixie Wings.'  
  
She entered it and the door closed behind her. Nothing really special. She thought for a second Harry remembered.  
  
She was about to sigh when someone put their hands on her eyes as a blindfold.  
  
'Harry?' she asked, hopefully.  
  
No one answered.  
  
'Harry, is that you?'  
  
Still no answer.  
  
She was starting to get a little freaked out now. The person walked forward a bit so that she would, too.  
  
She had two choices, play along and find out who this person was, or just step on this person hard on her/his foot. She decided to play along; after all, this was pretty fun.in a very twisted way.  
  
She walked where the person was taking her. Then the person stopped so did she. The person seemed to move. If Hermione's eyes could be seen, it'd be rolling right now.  
  
She waited for the person to "release" her. The person did no such thing before the person kissed her.  
  
'Alright, that's it.' she said when her mouth was free. 'I'm not playing along anymore.' and with that, she took the person's hand off her eyes and saw..  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione saw....  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry!  
  
Harry's amazing grin and brilliant green eyes. His smile wasn't mischievous; it made her heart skip a beat. She smiled embarrassingly as she had just scolded her boyfriend for kissing her.  
  
He didn't seem to notice her embarrassment; his eyes were dead locked on hers as he held her cheek steady.  
  
He said in the most rugged voice with bits of cuteness, 'Happy Anniversary, Hermione Granger.'  
  
Hermione was all giddy inside but didn't show it. 'Happy Anniversary, Harry Potter.' she said finally, after much smiling and blushing.  
  
Hermione took something out from her pocket and gave it to Harry. It was a watch with a chain (or pocket watch.) He opened it in front of her and it revealed their picture and the time, which was now 8:17pm.The picture had the two of them, it wasn't a muggle picture, it was a wizard's one. Harry was beaming at himself as he smiled with Hermione in the picture.  
  
'I've always had it since I could remember. Well, of course after we got together. But I'd like you to have it. It kind of makes me think of my love for you.' she said.  
  
Then she giggled at what she just said. 'Yeah, that was corny, way too.' she began but was cut off by Harry's finger on her lip.  
  
'I love it.' he said, smiling gratefully.' Now here's my present.' he said as he pointed at a tree close by.  
  
Hermione didn't notice she was outside.' How did we get outside?' she asked Harry.  
  
'We didn't.'  
  
'Then what's with the tree?'  
  
'My present. It took me a whole week to do this. I asked the little fairies if they'd help me conjure up a nice green place on January.' he said.  
  
Then it became clear to Hermione. They were in Gryffindor's hidden chamber.  
  
Hermione smiled as she couldn't believe it.  
  
'Now, fairies, if you please.' said Harry to the dark room.  
  
Suddenly, light began to grow from the tree. It was a very beautiful sight. Fairies were flying here and there with their glimmering bodies, light coming from fireflies, both of which provided amazing scenery.  
  
There was a sheet of cloth and a picnic basket on top of it. Hermione felt relieved to see food as she didn't really have much today.  
  
There were flowers by the side. Hermione was surprised that Harry could come up with something so beautiful.  
  
They sat down and ate muggle-style. The whole time Hermione was smiling.  
  
Then when they finished, Harry and Hermione lied down on the sheet of clothing.  
  
Actually, it seemed more like a blanket. Harry put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
Harry saw Hermione's eyes closed and he kissed her lightly on her head. He Whispered, 'I love you.' in her ear, knowing she was awake.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at his emerald ones. She didn't need to say it; they both knew she loved him back.  
  
Hermione might very well lose something tonight. And the strange thing was, she didn't mind as long as it was Harry.  
  
But he, surprisingly, knew better and stopped there before he couldn't.  
  
Hermione was happy either way.  
  
The next day, Harry and Hermione woke up bright and early. They had classes now.  
  
They went to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they sat, mail arrived by the hundreds of owls dropping letters, packages and Daily Prophets.  
  
Hermione got her newspaper and her eyes widened with disbelief.  
  
Harry saw this and went over to read it with her.  
  
MUGGLES DIE AT HANDS OF EVIL WIZARDS  
  
A muggle couple on Banyan Drive were killed by one of the Unforgivable curses, the worst one, Avada Kedavra.  
  
The Ministry of Magic arrived too late at the scene to stop the dark wizard who did it.  
  
There were no muggle witnesses but there was a paper fond on one of the bodies. It had the dark mark.  
  
There are some rumors that state He-Who-Must-Be-Named is involved here. Some say it was one or more of his Deatheaters.  
  
We don't know for sure now.  
  
Will we find out when they strike again?  
  
Dorothy Day  
  
Harry remembered where Hermione lived, Banyan Drive.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks. The people could very well be her parents.  
  
  
  
******** I love evil cliffys!! 


	40. A Hard Decision

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
**** Sorry about the evil cliffy! I just wanted to make sure people were reading. Here's more.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks. The people could very well be her parents.  
  
She ran out of the Great hall and went to her dorm. There, she found her family owl, Zeus.  
  
There was a letter, it read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
There has been a killing near our home. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson next door are gone. Sorry, honey, you had to find out this way. We're alright here though.  
  
Take care of yourself, we love you.  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
Hermione felt a sudden surge of relief. She went down and had her normal lessons. She was sad about her next door neighbors and wondered why the dark mark was there.  
  
That night, she had another dream.  
  
She was at the same house. And the same man was there.  
  
'You see, dear? Now if you don't break up with the boy, you're parents and your beloved Harry will be next!' said Wormtail.  
  
Hermione woke up, sweating. She had to believe it. She didn't want to but her parents might die if she doesn't. She just had to break up with Harry.  
  
The next morning, she saw Harry playing chess with Ron. The thought break up with him crossed her mind many times but she still couldn't bring herself to do so. Was her dream really worth believing?  
  
Hermione decided not to believe it. After all, it's Wormtail.  
  
She had a much better day after that. She went up to Harry and gave him a really tight hug.  
  
'What's this all about Herm?' he asked innocently.  
  
She didn't answer. Harry smiled and held her tight.  
  
Then she let go of him and started acting normal again.  
  
She had her lesson with Hagrid and the Bynka Mystics. They were all mature now and the girls were starting to miss the "cute" stage.  
  
Lavender, who was having some arguments with Ron, was a bit quiet now. Hermione went out her.  
  
'What's wrong, Lavender?'  
  
'Ron and I might break up.' she said, sadly.  
  
'Why?' she asked.  
  
'We're having this stupid argument about me kissing a guy. I never did and he says I have. He also told me if he finally proves that I have, we'll really break up.' she said.  
  
'Then tell him the truth.'  
  
'I have, but he's not listening.'  
  
'Why will you break up? You can always talk it over.' said Hermione comfortingly.  
  
'But Ron said that kissing another guy is one of the most unforgivable things you can ever do to a boyfriend.' she said.  
  
Hermione really felt sorry for her. That night, she couldn't sleep. She wondered what will happen if ever she and Harry break up.  
  
She tossed and turned until she decided to finally confront him.  
  
As everyone in her dorm was asleep because it's 4:30 in the morning, she knew the guys were as well.  
  
She crept out her dorm and went inside the boys'. She felt different and sorry for the guys. It was a tad untidy but she thought to herself, 'Boys will be boys" as she giggled a bit.  
  
When she finally found Harry's room, she tiptoed near him.but there was something near his bed. It was a rat.missing a finger!  
  
Before she could scream, Wormtail transformed back to a human and put the silent curse on her. She couldn't talk now; she had left her wand in her dorm!  
  
Wormtail had his weak smile that no one can be afraid of.  
  
He put another curse on the boys. It was a quiet spell where the person won't be able to hear anything. Then he turned to Hermione and gave her a binding curse.  
  
'Ahhhh. Silence is indeed a virtue.' said the human-turned rat. 'Still not believing me, eh? Well little girl, I have no choice but to do what I said I'd do.' he said, taking out something from his robes. It was a knife.  
  
Hermione struggled to break free but to no avail.  
  
'I know what you're thinking, Mudblood. A knife? That's pathetic. You're a wizard but you choose to use a knife? Well you see..' he began. Hermione still trying to free herself. 'It's not that I'm... or my master's pathetic. When people wake up tomorrow to find a dead Harry Potter, they're gonna start wondering." What killed the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived?".they will think it's some sort of powerful killing curse or he sacrificed himself. But he was defeated by a mere knife.Think of the embarrassment.' he said. He started laughing.  
  
Wormtail was always the coward but seeing no one can stop him, he's quite the annoying conceited enemy.  
  
He began to come close to Harry, holding the knife. Hermione shook her head, crying, but no sound came out nor could she escape.  
  
Wormtail looked at her. 'Oh, do you want to say something?' he asked, smiling. He began to cut Harry's arm, just a small slash.  
  
Hermione tried to move aggressively, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Wormtail rolled his eyes. 'I guess I can hear you out before killing him.' he said as he took the curse of silence from her.  
  
She was shaking uncontrollably and breathing hard. 'Please.'she started. 'Please don't kill him.' she said finally, regaining her voice. 'I will do anything you want me to, please, just don't kill him.'  
  
Wormtail smiled. 'Oh really? I don't believe you. Say goodbye to Harry, mudblood!' he said, smiling and aiming the knife at Harry's neck.  
  
'No!!! Please! I'll break up with him just like you said! I'll do anything, please!!!' she screamed.  
  
Wormtail stopped. He turned, 'You said that. You have to keep your stupid word, mudblood, because you know what will happen. After him, its goodbye mummy and daddy.' said Wormtail.  
  
He was becoming a rat again. He managed to say another sentence. 'If you tell anyone what you've done, I swear, I WILL kill them!'  
  
Hermione sat there in silence, the binding spell fading away. She couldn't stop weeping but she made sure no one heard her.  
  
When she finally found strength to stand up, she walked over to Harry, who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
She wiped her tears away. She came closer and kissed him on HIS forehead. She gave him a weak hug, probably both her last, said a whispered "I will always love you" and ran quietly out the dorm.  
  
Once in the common room, she burst into tears. Nothing stopped her from crying. She was going to do something she didn't want to and she had no control over it.  
  
She was breaking up with Harry Potter...  
  
In the morning, Hermione found herself in her bed; she probably managed to get there after crying, or while crying. The events of what happened very early in the morning were still clear to her. She convinced herself that this was for the best and of course it was.  
  
She got dressed very slowly. She didn't want to go down the Great hall and see Harry; otherwise she'd have to do it sooner.  
  
She went to the common room, everyone was at breakfast. She slowly went out and headed to the Great hall. Her eyes were quite puffy still so she fixed it with a spell.  
  
She entered the Great Hall looking down. Only when Dumbledore spoke before breakfast, which was weird, did she look up.  
  
'As you can all see, our old friends from Beauxbatons have come to stay with us. They will stay at the guest tower and will be studying here for the remainder of the school year. As some of you may know, the left part of their school has collapsed due to an unknown cause.'  
  
Hermione looked around and understood why Fleur taught them French. The pupils of Beauxbatons were sitting in the tables of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even.Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione then ate her breakfast quietly, not even listening to Dumbledore's speech anymore. Then, someone sat next to her.  
  
'Hi Hermione, remember me?' asked a tall, tanned boy.  
  
She looked at him. 'Chris? '  
  
'Yep. How're you doing beautiful?' he asked, obviously flirting.  
  
'Uh... fine. So you're sitting here in our table?' she asked. She wasn't in the mood but Hermione was always polite.  
  
'Uh, Yeah. Great table.'  
  
Then, as Hermione looked away from Chris, she saw Harry right in front of her, with a confused look.  
  
'Hermione's talking to that flirt of a guy. And she hasn't even seen me yet.' thought Harry.  
  
He also wondered about his cut arm. Good thing Madam Pomfrey fixed it. She didn't know the cause though. But now he had something else to think about. Why was Hermione acting so strangely?  
  
He approached her after breakfast.  
  
'Herm, are you okay? Are you mad at me or something?'  
  
Hermione just stood there silently. She wanted to cry but she couldn't let anyone know what was happening.  
  
'Uh, no.' she said finally. She was going to do it now, while they're alone. 'Uh, Harry, I don't think we're wor...' she began but was cut off by Ron.  
  
'Harry! She didn't' kiss anyone! She loves only me! Lavender loves me! I'm so glad!' he exclaimed.  
  
'I'm happy for you, Ron.' he said, smiling at him. He turned to Hermione again. 'What were you saying Herm?'  
  
'No time for that, Harry. The team's gathering for the announcement of the captain. And we have no lessons today, Professor McGonagall said.' quickly said Ron, before Hermione could continue.  
  
Harry kissed Hermione on the lips and was pulled away by Ron. He waved and ran with him. She just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
She walked to the Gryffindor tower slowly, thinking of ways to break up with Harry.  
  
This was the single most depressing day of her life.  
  
Then as she passed the painting of the Fat Lady, she saw Lavender.  
  
All of a sudden, it painfully dawned on her. She could make Harry see her kiss someone else! It sure hurt her when he kissed Chowan Lavender did say boys think it's absolutely unforgivable.  
  
But he'll hate you. She thought. That'll be easier. Then you wouldn't have to live knowing he still loved you.  
  
She had a small debate going inside her head. When she finished, she had decided she'll just leave it all up to fate.  
  
Strangely enough, she found herself in the library when she finished her debate. She figured she'll just do some reading while she was there. 


	41. Something to Regret

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
***** Bad news for you.. I will continue posting this story, but, I am now also writing my own fan fiction on HarryPotter.com, so it may take me longer to post.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
After 2 hours of reading, she put her enormous book down and saw Chris right in front of her, staring.  
  
She jumped. 'What are you doing?'  
  
'Just enjoying the view.' he said, grinning.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
'Why are you here anyway? Are you from Beauxbatons?'  
  
'Yup. But I don't understand a word of French. I just transferred about a year ago.'  
  
'Oh. Well good for you.' Hermione was starting to get bored now.  
  
'So, Herm, may I call you Herm?' he asked.  
  
'Uh, sure. Harry calls me that as well.' she said, suddenly regretting saying that.  
  
'Speaking of him, are you still going out?'  
  
  
  
Harry was looking for Hermione. He wanted to finally know what was wrong. When he didn't find her in the common room, he decided to go to the library.  
  
'Wonder why Hermione's acting weird.' he thought to himself, nearly at the entrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
'You didn't answer my question, are you still going out?' asked Chris again.  
  
'Um... no.' she lied.  
  
'Then it's okay if I did this.' and he kissed her.  
  
Hermione was about to push him away when she saw Harry enter the library. She painfully pretended not to see him and continued kissing Chris. This was how she'll make Harry hate her. For her family.and for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stood there, confused and hurt. Hermione was kissing another guy. And worst of all, it was Chris. Thoughts came flooding into his mind. Instead of beating the hell out of Chris, he just turned and went down to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
  
**** Short chapter, I know, but you all asked what Hermione was going to do. Now just to be nice, I will start working on the next chapter.  
  
**** And for those of you who complain about the cliffies, you haven't seen anything yet. Dani is the master of cliffies!!!! 


	42. Wrong Reasons

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
DanielsGirl4eva: I know it's going to be a while before you get to this point, but Dani can't change the story now. She's way too far into it. Sorry. I hope you keep reading though.  
  
============================================================================ ==  
  
  
  
Seeing Harry's angered face nearly put tears in Hermione's eyes as it broke her heart. What has she done?  
  
When Chris pulled his lips from hers, he looked at her in bewilderment.  
  
'I have a feeling I did something wrong.'  
  
'No. No, you didn't,' she said, faking a smile.  
  
  
  
The days that followed not only affected Harry and Hermione, it affected everyone else.  
  
Ron couldn't understand their behavior because not one would say.  
  
Harry was always in a bad mood or looked angry while Hermione was into her books more than ever.  
  
  
  
After they beat Hufflepuff, Harry decided to take a shower. It had been a tiring day. After his cold, refreshing shower, he went back to the changing room to find Candice Radcliffe.  
  
She was startled to see a half naked Harry.  
  
'Oh, sorry. I thought no one was here anymore.' she said cheerfully.  
  
Harry tried to ignore her.  
  
'Um... nice play today, by the way.' she said, trying to start up a conversation. He merely just nodded.  
  
Candice was getting annoyed now. It always annoyed her when people were as rude as Harry.  
  
'You know, just because you're life isn't going the way you want it to, doesn't mean you have to be all grumpy around people! We, too, have feelings just like you!' she said irritably.  
  
Harry just stared at her, not saying anything.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and strode off. She was muttering something about how annoying he was when.she slipped and fell on the wet floor that Harry caused.  
  
'Whoa. Ouch!'  
  
Harry burst out laughing. For the first time in about a month, he laughed. He was laughing so hard, he sat down on the bench.  
  
'It's not funny! Stop laughing!' she said embarrassingly, trying to hide it but failing.  
  
She tried to stand up but fell again because the floor was so wet. Harry laughed even more.  
  
She was furious. He saw this and tried to stop, but he couldn't. Instead, he helped her up.  
  
'You should've seen your face.' he began.  
  
'Oh shut up. You try doing that.' she interrupted.  
  
Harry was still snickering.  
  
'Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than stay here and be laughed at by someone as annoying as you.'  
  
'You can try to insult me but it won't help. I'll still have that in my memory.' he said, still holding more laughs.  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked off.  
  
'Wait.' he called.  
  
'What do you want?' she asked angrily.  
  
'To say sorry and thanks.' he said, catching up.  
  
'Okay. Whatever.' she said, arms crossed.  
  
'No, really. I forgot what it felt like to laugh.' said Harry, looking down.  
  
'Okay, okay. No need to get all mushy.' she said, smiling.  
  
'Right. Now, please excuse me because last I checked, I was wearing just a towel.' he looked down. 'Yup, still wearing one.'  
  
They both laughed and Harry went to get dressed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was still having a miserable time. She stopped crying at night, but she still hated the fact that Harry despised her.  
  
She was happy only about one thing. She now had a baby sister, Miranda. Her parents named her after Shakespeare's the Tempest.  
  
  
  
Harry talked to Ron a lot but when Hermione was there, he just avoided her or went to talk to one of the guys, or Candice. They were getting pretty close.  
  
'Hey, Candice. What are you doing here?' asked Harry, seeing her alone by the lake.  
  
'Oh I just like sitting here. Besides, with Nianne dating Shawn and Steph devising our new approach for Quidditch, I spend pretty much all my time here, looking at the scenery.' she said.  
  
  
  
Hermione was slightly happy to see Harry smile again, but didn't like the fact that he usually laughed with Candice or ignored her completely.  
  
  
  
'Alright, we beat Hufflepuff, but we can all agree that Ravenclaw can kick our butts if we're not careful.' said Stephanie firmly. 'Now, every training time, I want you all to do push ups and sit ups. Then, after that, you can all try flying again because quite frankly, your flying all suck!'  
  
She breathed in and then out. 'How was that, guys? You think they'll follow me?' she asked her two friends Toni Anne and Candice.  
  
'Uh.maybe you should be just a tad bit nicer.' said Toni Anne.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, you're right.' said Stephanie.  
  
'Oh, and Steph, remember to tell the team about Aaron Peters. He's quite the Ravenclaw Seeker.' said Candice.  
  
'Yeah, will do'  
  
  
  
Hermione spent a lot of her time in the Library. Chris usually went up there. He was still trying to get her to date him. Chris, who was quite the handsome guy, never chased a girl for so long without getting her. He was determined not to give up.  
  
'Tell me again why you don't want to date me?' he asked, trying to put her book down.  
  
'Because I have too much things to do. And having a relationship isn't one of them.' she said flatly.  
  
Even after she said that, Chris was still after her.  
  
  
  
One Defense against the dark arts lesson, Leonhart asked Harry and Hermione to stay behind.  
  
'Alright. I'm not psychic but I know something's not right. It's been what, two months and you two are still not talking.' he told the two.  
  
Harry just stared at the floor while Hermione played with her fingers.  
  
Leonhart sighed. 'Well I guess there's no use of talking you into making up, is there?' he asked, hoping to here a "yes there is".  
  
'Okay, you can both go.' he said finally.  
  
On their way to the common room, Hermione made up her mind. She was going to talk to him. Try and become friends at least.  
  
'Uh, Harry. I hear you're really getting close with Candice.' she said, hoping for him to reply back.  
  
He stopped walking and turned.  
  
His eyes and his face were both serious.  
  
Then he spoke. 'You owe me an explanation. Don't pretend you don't.' he said, firm as ever.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him she was doing this for him.  
  
'I.didn't think we were working out.' she lied again.  
  
'Don't lie to me!' he yelled.It was a good thing no one was there as it would've embarrassed them both.  
  
'I'm not lying! You can't accept that I don't love you anymore!' she yelled back.  
  
Harry remained speechless. He looked at her with both anger and missing. He just turned around and headed the other direction.  
  
Harry walked to the grounds. He knew finally why Hermione kissed Chris. She didn't love him anymore.  
  
As he was walking, he didn't notice that he bumped into someone.  
  
'Harry, are you okay?' she asked.  
  
'Oh. Hi Candice. Uh, yeah.'  
  
'Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you to help me with my Dada homework?'  
  
'Uh, sure, I'll help you.' he said.  
  
'Man, are you depressed. I was just kidding. You don't need to. Cheer up, okay? I'll see you later. Hope we beat Ravenclaw" she said, smiling at him.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
  
  
*****Now, before the flames start, remember that this will always be H/H!!! Just please stick with Harry and Hermione. Not all love stories are "girl see guy, guy see girl, and live happily ever after." 


	43. Last Match of the Season

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani  
  
============================================================================ ==  
  
Harry got ready for their match with Ravenclaw. Last one of the season. Gryffindor was tied with Ravenclaw for the Quidditch cup. Whoever wins today will get it.  
  
Stephanie gave her encouraging words to the team.  
  
'If we don't win this, I swear I'll make you people do laps around the pitch!' she yelled. 'Nah. Just kidding. What I really want to say is we can't lose this. We've got excellent Beaters, Rain and Seamus, awesome chasers Candice and Toni Anne, and a killer Seeker. I highly doubt we'll have our butts kicked.' she said.  
  
'Stephanie, you're great too.' said Rain.  
  
They got ready to be called out. Eric Evans was commentating again.  
  
One by one they were off.  
  
'Good luck, Harry!' called Candice before she flew high up.  
  
When Harry was called out, he clutched his Quicksilver9000 and flew around the crowd.  
  
'Well, there we go. Madam Hooch through the Quaffle.Ravenclaw has it! Their chaser Gilliam is quite the talented one. He aims for the goal.he's going to make it.Oh! Saved by Ron. Gryffindor now in position. Denver passes to Radcliffe. Radcliffe passes to Jordan... fakes it, passes to Denver. Denver scores! 10 to none, Gryffindor'  
  
Harry was flying overhead and could hear and see what was happening. Ravenclaw scored twice, which took them off the lead.  
  
'10 to 20, Ravenclaw. They're n position now. They're going to shoot..Ron, better save it! OH! They shot and Ron fell off his broom! Sarah Owens accidentally hit him. She's helping him up now. The goal is kept unguarded. Ravenclaw shoots twice again! 10 to 40, Ravenclaw!'  
  
Harry was desperately looking for the Snitch. Aaron Peters was looking for it as well.  
  
Then, Aaron dived. Harry followed him. This wasn't a fake dive, he really saw the snitch! Aaron was nearer to it than Harry.  
  
But then it flew up! Straight up! Aaron couldn't make the altitude but Harry managed to follow it. Then, it flew down. He followed it. Aaron was about to catch it when, it swerved and went the other way.  
  
Harry caught it with little difficulty.  
  
The crowd went wild!  
  
'Harry Potter caught the Snitch! 160 to 50, Gryffindor wins!' said Eric.  
  
Harry landed and was greeted by the team. Some patted him and Candice went up and congratulated him. Ron was all ecstatic.  
  
Harry took Candice by surprise and kissed her on the cheeks. She blushed furiously. He just smiled.  
  
However, unknown to him, Hermione was on her way to congratulate him as well. She saw this and turned away.  
  
'We've got the Quidditch cup!' exclaimed Rain.She kissed Seamus on the lips and HE blushed furiously too.  
  
  
  
The thought of Hogwarts ending came to Harry. One more month and he'll go stay with the Dursleys again.  
  
Harry and Candice were now a couple. It was no secret she like Harry. Nor was it a secret he like her back. He tried his best to avoid Hermione as he didn't want to see her at all.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, was still being chased around by Chris.  
  
Chris was an attractive young man of 18.To the people who knew his liking to Hermione; they wondered deeply why she didn't like him.  
  
'Chris, for the last time, I don't want to go out. With you or anyone else!' she yelled at him in the grounds. This was a lie, however. She knew very well that if there was any guy she'd want to be with, it was Harry.  
  
'So I'm guessing you don't like me.' he said, joking around.  
  
'Get a clue!' she screamed. She was absolutely annoyed to the very core.  
  
She walked off, hoping to leave Chris the message. Unfortunately, he won't take no for an answer.  
  
  
  
Ron hated the fact that Harry and Hermione weren't talking to each other. He now knew how Hermione felt in their 4th year. No one still knew the cause of their breakup as not any one, still would say.  
  
  
  
Ron decided to listen to Leonhart talk about a killing curse that hasn't been used in thousands of years.  
  
'Appallerium Condemnia is one of the most horrible killing curses. Like Avada Kedavra, it doesn't leave a mark on the body. That is because, you will have no body to begin with. It vaporizes your body, not into dust, nor to crumbs, but to nothing. And worst of all, as much as it will hurt, you can't get to scream in pain.'  
  
No one was breathing. They were all too scared to even ask a question. They just let Leonhart finish.  
  
'Last we know who used it was Erynkell Marvolo. He was executed for it. There is no counter curse. The only way to avoid this is.'he said but was interrupted by the bell.  
  
'Well, alright. I'll just see you next class. I'll tell everyone how to avoid it as it will take a whole lesson.' he said.  
  
As the Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th years went out the classroom, Leonhart called Harry to his desk.  
  
'Mr. Weasley, you can wait for Mr. Potter outside or better yet, in your common room.' said Leonhart.  
  
Apparently, this was going to be quite a long conversation.  
  
Hermione wondered what it was about and when Harry didn't tell Ron what Leonhart said, it made her even more curious. She didn't do anything about it though. She really couldn't.  
  
One night, three weeks before school ended, McGonagall made an announcement to the 6th years...  
  
'Because you are nearing 7th year, it is tradition for 6th years to visit a wizarding village.'she began. Hogsmead came to some of their minds. But was erased as she continued. 'In Asia.'  
  
Gasps of joy and curiosity filled the air.  
  
Malfoy of course, had something to say.  
  
'Asia? Is that the best this school can do?' he said to Crabbe and Goyle, not minding to lower his voice down.  
  
'Well, Mr. Malfoy,' McGonagall started.' when we arrive in China, you will get to see one or more magical creatures. I assure you, it won't bore anyone. It's a rather educational visit.'  
  
Malfoy just rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione was somehow excited, but not too much. She was still not over her and Harry's breakup. 


	44. A trip to Asia

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
============================================================================  
  
  
  
Harry was quite the happy person. There was no doubt that he and Candice were in love. She was always smiling and was always cheerful. It was a pity to both of them when they couldn't spend the next week together.  
  
The 6th years were packed and set, ready to go to Asia. Or more specifically, China...  
  
Almost everyone was at the edge of their seats. They were going to travel there by coach.  
  
The word "coach" is so normal. But it wasn't as normal as you'd think. When it arrived, everyone was surprised to see that it came from the lake.  
  
It opened revealing only our two favorite bus drivers, Stan and Ernie.  
  
'There 'e is, Ernie! What'd I tell ya? 'Arry Potter!' said Stan who was obviously ecstatic.  
  
Harry chose to ignore this. He couldn't go with Candice because she was 4th year. So he had no choice but to go with Ron, Lavender and to his discomfort and hers, Hermione.  
  
The coach started to move back to the lake. It would be weird to a busload of people but not to a busload of witches and wizards.  
  
As it entered the water, they were saying their "ooo"s and "ahh"s. It was fascinating to see so many creatures underwater.  
  
Harry had been here before in his 4th year but it seemed to blurry to really appreciate it.  
  
Besides, it was a near life and death experience to him.  
  
The coach's front lights made it look clearer. At one point, they saw the giant squid.  
  
'It will be a very long ride to Asia. I suggest that you all call it a night.' said Ernie, while driving. They were now in a cavern of some sort, still under water.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep. He's been thinking about something a lot recently and decided he should do it.  
  
Hermione had trouble sleeping as well. She turned back and saw Harry writing something on a piece of paper. She secretly stared at him, knowing she'd never get him back.  
  
When Harry finished his letter, he put it in his pocket. And looked around, everyone was asleep, even Professor McGonagall was asleep.  
  
His eyes fell on Hermione, who was now asleep. He sighed. If only you were still mine. He thought.  
  
  
  
'Harry, get up! We're here! C'mon mate!' said Ron, shrugging him. He opened his eyes and only to be blinded by the sunlight.  
  
'What time is it?' he asked, sleepily.  
  
'Can't tell you now, they're all leaving!'  
  
Harry got up and went out of the coach, still dazed. His things were in the back so he went to get it.  
  
As he took his small luggage, Hermione's bag tore open. It took him mere seconds to decide whether or not to help her. He was going to when;  
  
'Need some help, beautiful?' asked Chris.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at him and turned.  
  
Hermione saw Harry's narrowed eyes and thought of how much he hated her. She looked up at Chris and said, 'Uh, sure. Thanks. And it's Hermione!' she said.  
  
Chris helped her up and fixes her bag. It took quite long and when they finished, Professor McGonagall had her eyes on them quite scarily.  
  
Harry walked alone.  
  
They stopped right in front of the Great wall. It was their first stop. They were learning about it for the History of Magic.  
  
Professor Binns, a Ghost teacher, popped out of nowhere and started explaining why the Great wall was "magical".  
  
'Now as you can see, this great structure is quite old. In fact, it's older than what the muggles say. They didn't build this to keep the Huns away. In fact, this was built to keep us away. The muggles thought us witches and wizards could never go over such a high wall. Of course, the wizards then felt sorry for those muggle and just left them alone.' he said.  
  
They were all getting bored but the view was too interesting to sleep at.  
  
The Great Wall was so high and longer than the eye could see. It was extremely fascinating.  
  
Hermione learned a lot from that stop. She was one of the very few that did, though.  
  
Their next stop was a rainforest situated near the south. It was a secret rainforest because that was where the Wizarding village was hidden.  
  
Professor McGonagall chose not to reveal its locations because a lot of dark wizards were after what this village had.real live ancient dragons.  
  
When they arrived, they got out and saw dense trees surrounding them. There were no landmarks as it was completely secret.  
  
They walked for what seemed like 30 minutes and came to a stop. It looked all the same to everyone, not much different than what they've seen so far. But it seemed different to Professor McGonagall.  
  
She bent down and did something. Suddenly, the ground opened up and revealed a stairway.  
  
'Now will everybody go in twos? This is quite narrow and you will easily fall if you're too many. Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle, please go alone. Now, let's go. Move on!' she said.  
  
Harry wanted to be the last. Fortunately for us, so did Hermione. When everybody went down, they didn't know they had to go down with each other.  
  
With much discomfort, they went down the stairway together.  
  
It took them about 15 minutes to get to the bottom and when they got there, they were faced with a huge boulder. Professor McGonagall tapped it 5 times in different places and it moved aside only to reveal.more steps.  
  
It was heading up. The two by two arrangement was still being followed.  
  
When they reached the top, they found themselves in a dead end. However, Professor McGonagall didn't look discouraged. She merely took out a small key from her emerald robes and inserted it in a hole on the wall. The ground shook and the wall split open. The blinding sunlight shone through.  
  
When they regained their eyesight, they saw a whole new amazing world. The village was an ancient village. People there were still using their minds for magic, not wands.  
  
The students were quite fascinated by the Chinese people here. They were quite friendly, too.  
  
As Harry was walking, he bumped to a hooded stranger. He didn't see his face but Harry still muttered 'Sorry.' The stranger just ignored it and walked, still looking at him. The village people seemed to know him.  
  
Harry saw a little Chinese girl play with.could it be? A baby dragon!  
  
It wasn't like the one he faced nor was it like Norbert. It was snake-like, with small limbs. Harry assumed that this was the ancient sort of dragon from China.  
  
The baby dragon was red and yellow in color.  
  
Harry approached the little girl. McGonagall was still speaking to the class. She didn't see Harry walk to the girl.  
  
'Hello. May I pet your dragon?' he asked politely.  
  
The girl looked at him in awe. Then, she left the dragon and went to fetch her mom by the hand. When her mom arrived, she, too, had the same look of awe as her daughter.  
  
'Your great Harry Potter!' she exclaimed. And, as usual, when his name was heard, everyone in earshot stopped and took a closer look. As the crowd of villagers started gathering, a short, old man stepped forth.  
  
'What is Harry Potter doing here?' he asked.  
  
'I'm here for a visit, with my classmates.' he said, confused to as why they were curious.  
  
The old man nodded. Then, spoke again.  
  
'I see you do not yet know why you come here.' said the man. Harry was still confused.  
  
He saw the hooded man watching him and his classmates.  
  
Professor McGonagall finally noticed Harry wasn't there and went to fetch him. She heard some of what the man said and it sounded to her like predictions. She never believed in those things.  
  
'Uh, excuse me but we're on an educational trip. Please forgive us. C'mon Potter.' she said.  
  
The man smiled a mysterious smile and nodded. The crowd parted while staring at Harry.more his scar than him.  
  
'Potter, you will do no such wandering around. We are in a tight schedule. Also, we will be sleeping at a local inn.' she said to him, looking straight.  
  
Harry still couldn't figure out why the man said that but he didn't mind. He was pretty tired and sleeping sounded good to him, even if it was still 5 pm. 


	45. Midnight Walk

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani  
  
=======================================================================  
  
  
  
Harry slept at six only to be awoken at 10 by Ron's constant tossing and turning. He was asleep while doing it but it sure woke Harry up.  
  
Then, he saw the hooded stranger staring into their room. Harry shuddered. He closed his eyes for a second and the stranger was gone.  
  
Harry shook his head and fell back to sleep.  
  
He woke up to the second day of their educational trip. They still had a few hours before they left so the Hogwarts 6th years explored the ancient magical village.  
  
Malfoy and his two amusingly dumb sidekicks went in search for the "evil" dragons.  
  
Ron and Lavender went to look for anything that would interest them. Ron being more of a prankster, he didn't find too much things fun. Lavender, on the other hand, was in a place where Divination was one way of life. She quite enjoyed herself.  
  
Dean, Seamus and Neville didn't do much. They just stayed in their rooms playing miniature Quidditch. It was fun for the most part. If only the miniature Neville didn't keep falling off his miniature broom.  
  
Pansy was still pretty.well let's just say I can't describe what she was.  
  
Hermione was incredibly fascinated by everything. She couldn't stop taking notes and asking the Chinese villagers information. Once, she saw the hooded stranger as well, but let it pass. He or she probably lived here.  
  
Harry tried to get the girl to let him pet her dragon. It was scaly but it also had hair on its head.  
  
The little girl was more than happy to let him pet it.  
  
When they gathered again, Hagrid came out of the wall. He was going to teach them Care of Magical Creatures.but where were they? No where in sight. Malfoy was only too happy to point this out.  
  
'So Mr. Half Giant, where are your props?' he asked, snickering with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Hagrid ignored them and talked to the villagers. One of them rang a bell. It shook some of their feet but no harm was done.  
  
A few seconds after it rang, a whooshing sound was growing louder. They all looked up around and found something large.slithering in the sky like it was a snake that could fly!  
  
It landed in front of the 6th years. This green and orange dragon, a way larger version of the baby one, looked as though it came from a story book. Its eyes were frightening with its long whiskers.  
  
Hagrid smiled mischievously under his beard. He always got kicks when he proved Malfoy wrong. Then, he explained everything about dragons. He wouldn't let them pet it, however, as it was really large.  
  
'Well, tha's about it for dragons. Hope yer trip goes well. I've got teh leave yeh kids for now. I'll see you at Hogwarts!' he said. Harry ran after him.  
  
'Hagrid, how're you gonna go to Hogwarts? Apparate?' he asked,  
  
'No, 'Arry. Yeh can't apparate, see. I'll jus apparate to Hogsmead and walk from there.' he told him.' See yeh in 4 days.' he said and went through the wall.  
  
Harry now understood why they had to go through so much trouble in concealing this village. It was probably the last remaining village from the olden days.  
  
Harry followed the others as they left the wizarding village an hour later. They went back to the coach. It then, started to rain.  
  
Fortunately, they were inside preparing to go out when it did and no one got wet. It rained the whole day. They were practically behind schedule. He saw Chris and Hermione drinking root beer with each other. Harry ignored this.  
  
  
  
When the rain stopped, at 1 am, everybody was asleep. Well, aside from Harry.  
  
He was still thinking a lot about something. Then, he heard something. Someone was standing up. Apparently, Hermione was up, too.  
  
He noticed that she was heading out. He quietly put on his clothes and took his wand. He was going to follow her. This was, after all, past midnight. Who knows what might happen.  
  
He went out and followed Hermione. She had been walking for about half an hour when she stopped.  
  
He realized she wasn't awake. Nor was she alone.  
  
Out of the shadows came...  
  
  
  
*** Okay, Okay! I know you all hate cliffies, but this one isn't as evil as the one on the next chapter will be. After I load this chapter, I'm going to go work on a couple more and load them together. I promise!! 


	46. Too Late

Disclaimer: If you are actually reading this, may I direct you attention a little lower, say underneath the lines? It's a lot more interesting there! Anyways, HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
============================================================================ ======  
  
  
  
Voldemort. Closely followed by Wormtail.  
  
'Ahhh. Mudblood's fallen into my trap. Good work Wormtail.But you still deserve this! Crucio!' said Voldemort.  
  
'But.master.I have done nothing..'cried Wormtail, between twitches.  
  
'You said it yourself. You have done nothing!'  
  
Voldemort tended to over punish his followers. That way, they won't screw up.  
  
As he was torturing Wormtail, Deatheaters came by the twos.  
  
Voldemort sniffed the air.' I smell.Potter!'  
  
Harry jumped back. He knew he was there. And out of a sudden, he was pulled from his hiding place and near to Hermione.  
  
She awoke, saw Voldemort and his Deatheaters and nearly let out a scream.  
  
She saw Harry and shot him a what-do-we-do look. He didn't know either.  
  
'My faithful Deatheater, come forth.' he said to one of his Deatheaters tall hooded person appeared. He removed the hood and they saw...  
  
  
  
Chris!  
  
'Yes master?' he asked, grinning menacingly at Hermione.  
  
'You little traitor!' she yelled.  
  
'Haven't you guessed by now? Pity my master has to kill you, I kinda liked you.' he said.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
'As you have probably guessed, Harry, he is the traitor in the silly little Order.' Voldemort laughed. His hissing voice was not a pleasant thing to hear.  
  
Harry must've known what was coming because he passed Hermione a piece of paper from his pocket.  
  
She took it, not knowing why.  
  
'Well. Harry. From experience, I won't talk too much so that you can get away, I'll just have to kill you.now.'  
  
As Voldemort said this, Harry stood up and was about to wave his wand when Voldemort yelled,' Appallerium Condemnia!'  
  
There was a blinding blue light.  
  
'Harry!!!' screamed Hermione.  
  
This was the killing curse, one of the worst and most painful ones.  
  
Hermione heard laughing from the Deatheaters.  
  
This couldn't be true.Harry can't have died in that!  
  
When the blinding light faded, she found out the inevitable.  
  
There was nothing where he stood. Absolutely empty space.  
  
'HARRY!!! NO!' screamed Hermione. But it was too late. He was dead.  
  
  
  
*** I told you this one was worse, but did you believe me? No! You didn't. I have half a mind to stop right now!  
  
*** Alright, I won't stop, but I will make you read the next chapter to find out what's going to happen now. 


	47. Under the hood

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belongs to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
========================================================================  
  
  
  
She cried furiously. Voldemort laughed even more. His cruel voice echoed in the dense tree covering.  
  
He turned to Hermione. 'You're next, Mudblood!'  
  
He was going to kill her now. Hermione waited for it.  
  
He raised his wand.then, something happened. When Voldemort yelled,' Appallerium Condemnia!' the spell bounced off some sort of barrier. The hooded stranger was in front of Hermione.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, the stranger had carried her and left Voldemort with a confused look.  
  
Hermione was only conscious enough to see a mark on the barrier.but it wasn't a dark mark.  
  
It was a red phoenix with with a tint of golden feathers.  
  
  
  
The trip was continued but it wasn't the same.  
  
Once, Malfoy made a comment. As usual, it was a nasty one.  
  
'So, Potter.finally got himself killed by Lord Voldemort. And did nothing. No one there to save him.' he said to Crabbe and Goyle, again, not meaning to lower his voice.  
  
Before he knew it, Hermione had slapped him.  
  
They left China quite a bit in a hurry.  
  
Hermione said goodbye to all the villagers and tried to say goodbye to her savior but every time she got closer to him, he suddenly disappears in a blink of an eye.  
  
She didn't even know his name or heard him talk. If there was one thing to describe him, it was mysterious.  
  
All the 6th years, minus one, boarded the coach. There were still some sad faces. When they got back after one day, the whole school was all over them. They wanted to know what happened.  
  
Hermione didn't answer any questions.  
  
Candice came to her later that night.  
  
'Hermione? Are you alright?' she asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
'Here Candice, Harry gave me this. It's for you.'she trailed off.  
  
After Candice read it, she let out a sigh.  
  
'You know, he really did love you. It still remains a mystery why you didn't love him.' she said, looking up the ceiling.  
  
'But I did.'  
  
'Then why'd you let him go?' asked Candice.  
  
Hermione found herself telling Candice everything. Even the parts with Candice in it.  
  
  
  
At the end of the year feast Dumbledore made his speech.  
  
'Another year at Hogwarts gone. Another great student gone. But we mustn't be discouraged. We will pass this. There will be obstacles in our road of life. Some bigger than others. The key to living, really living is facing those obstacles and making it through. We will always keep the memories alive.'  
  
Dumbledore continued. He didn't have to announce the winner for the House cup. It was Gryffindor.  
  
'Harry would've been proud to be a Gryffindor today. He always was.' said Ron.  
  
When they finished their meal, they all went back to their dorms for one last night in Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione was thinking a lot again. She was going to spend 7th year without Harry. The thought never entered her mind. Yeah, they were arguing at some point but she never thought she'd spend her life without him.  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up, bright and early was packed and went down with the other Gryffindors.  
  
At the train station, she got an empty compartment and wasn't joined by anyone else. Not even Ron or Candice. She told everyone she wanted to be alone.  
  
As she looked out the window, she remembered all her years with Harry and Ron. The good times and bad ones.  
  
Then, suddenly. She thought of something. The timeturner! She could ask Professor McGonagall!  
  
But then, her amazingly smart brain told her that it had been too long for that now. It really was too late.  
  
She fell asleep watching the countryside pass.  
  
She didn't know someone had entered. She was awoken and found herself crying in her sleep again.  
  
The hooded stranger was inside. Hermione was kind of freaked out. How can someone enter this? He or she's not even from Hogwarts.  
  
The lights went out. The window went black.  
  
Hermione felt something touch her lips.  
  
When the lights went back on, no one was there.  
  
The person had kissed her. And the strange thing was, she had kissed him before.  
  
Before her mind debated on whom, she saw, right next to her on the seat, Harry Potter's bracelet.  
  
The person under that hood.....It was Harry  
  
***End Book 6. Book 7 coming up soon!!! 


	48. Two weeks later

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
  
  
A secret village was awoken early one morning of July. Apparently, their entrance was opening.  
  
Some village people went out of their tiny houses, most were too afraid. Why only two weeks back, there had been an "incident". It included some very dark people.  
  
One of which was Tom Marvolo Riddle, or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. His Deatheaters were there as well. They had done something terrible.or so they wanted to.  
  
The "gate" was fully opened now. The villagers were all tense, waiting for any sign of danger.  
  
To their surprise and relief, a big, black dog entered. Everyone knew what, or rather who, this dog was.  
  
As the black dog walked to a certain hut at the very end of the village, the "gate" closed and the villagers went back to sleep, or went back to work.  
  
However, this secret village was no ordinary secret village. It was a secret wizarding village. It was full of witches and wizards. It's located somewhere in a Chinese rainforest. It's well hidden because this village is one of the few last remaining wizarding villages which still practice the old ways of magic.  
  
The black dog had now arrived at the last tiny house, at the end of the village. It walked a few steps up and sat in front of the door. It barked twice.  
  
Then, someone opened the door.a young man of say, in the brink of 17. He was rather muscular, tall and had untidy hair. He also wore glasses. He wasn't Chinese, however. Also, he was strikingly good looking.  
  
The dog had entered and as soon as the door closed, the boy spoke. It was like he hasn't used his voice too often.  
  
'Nice to see you again, Sirius.' said the boy to the dog, only where the dog was, there was now a man. Not a bad looking man, either.  
  
The man called Sirius smiled. 'How've you been, Harry?' he asked the boy.  
  
'Fine I guess. I really miss school, though. I wasn't even there when it ended.' Said Harry.  
  
'That's all you're missing?' asked Sirius with a bit of a smile.  
  
Harry looked down. In fact, apart from his beloved Quidditch, Hermione Granger was the most he was missing. He missed her more than anything. But it wasn't the time, or place he could be thinking about her.  
  
Sirius noticed how Harry didn't want to talk about this subject. He changed it.  
  
'Harry how's your wound?' he asked.  
  
His wound.Harry was now getting a flashback.  
  
Voldemort was saying the spell.Appellerium Condemnia.He clutched the time turner Sirius gave him in secret. He turned it, but not too soon as he was wounded by the spell a bit.  
  
He heard Hermione scream his name.He said his last goodbye, silently as he turned the time-turner for two months.But before he went back through time, he saw the hooded stranger standing behind a tree.he had a lightning bolt of a scar.  
  
'Uh, it's fine Sirius. How long do I have to keep myself dead?' he said intently.  
  
'Just until you've got the power of mind, Harry.Trust me.you need it.'he replied.  
  
'Okay.Sirius, I know I should've asked this earlier but.who else knows I'm really not dead?' he asked curiously. It was strange because he's been here, practicing the power of mind for more than 3 months.  
  
'Well since I'm our secret keeper, that's one., then there's the person you "accidentally" kissed on the Hogwarts Express.'  
  
Harry had another jolt of depression.not only was his last encounter with her in front of Voldemort, he had given a sort of confession.but what he still didn't know was, if she felt the same way.  
  
After all, she said she didn't love him anymore and it looked to Harry like she was serious.but was she really? 


	49. Happy 17th Birtday Harry Potter

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
*** This chapter changes points of view from Harry to Hermione A LOT!! Just pay attention. Also, Dani has put a few notes in. I tried to bold them all, but I might not catch some.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
Hermione sat in front of her window, wondering the last day of school, holding something very tightly. It looked like a bracelet. She was looking outside her window, hoping to see something which could tell her if a certain love of hers was really alive.  
  
She had missed him terribly. And the fact the she knew he loved her back was disturbing her deeply. The unfortunate fact was, he didn't know how she felt.  
  
Note: Just so it's clear, Harry IS the hooded stranger. He turned the time turner backwards, 2 months to be exact, and he's been living there ever since then. There were TWO Harry Potters on their field trip, and you'll get it soon enough. By the way, when I talk about Harry, remember, I'm talking about the hooded Harry now. The Harry who went back in time two months ago is just discovering what happening.  
  
Harry practiced day and night. He was becoming extremely frustrated, but his Chinese tutors always told him 'patience is a virtue' and he decided that being frustrated wasn't helping him come close to seeing Hermione and his friends again.  
  
But it hasn't all been miserable. Harry now knew how to focus his mind enough.the problem was, he didn't have enough of it.  
  
He's befriended the dragons, both baby and adult. Sirius was also the supportive one. The Chinese people knew he was innocent. This was where he hid when the dementor's were after them. The Chinese have this sort of power to know whether or not you have a good mind, just like the sorting hat.  
  
It's been about a month already since Harry missed Hermione so much; he went to the Hogwarts Express with some help of the villager people and kissed her. He was quite grateful for them helping out.  
  
In less than a week, he was going to have his 17th birthday.this was his first time.since he's attended Hogwarts, that he didn't look forward to his birthday.  
  
He didn't care much for presents, yea, he did, but he cared more about getting to talk to his friends, even Dobby. He missed Hagrid these days a lot. His first REAL wizard contact and information.and on his 11th birthday as well!  
  
This was a lonely year for him.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock. It said 12:01am.Harry had been 17 for a whole minute. She was thinking about him day and night.  
  
He was dead.or was he? Someone had kissed her on the train, it was unmistakably Harry's kiss, but she saw him get killed! How was that possible?  
  
Hermione's parents were as worried as anyone but they knew how it felt to lose a loved one, even worse, a love.  
  
The only thing, or person at that, who seemed to cheer her up was Miranda, her baby sister.  
  
Hermione smiled as she walked to Miranda's baby bed. She was peacefully asleep.  
  
She should be asleep as well, but knowing Harry's either out there or six feet under, made it impossible to sleep.  
  
She looked out the window again. She's been doing so since she arrived from school, hoping to see a sign that Harry's still alive.  
  
Hermione's location was a secret because Voldemort was after her. As she walked to her own bed, disappointed again, she saw a shadow move. She turned and saw.  
  
  
  
Harry!  
  
She jumped back, he still looked like the Harry she knew and loved, only something was different.  
  
'Harry? Is that really you?' she asked, hoping it wasn't just a dream.  
  
He smiled. He went over to her. She threw her arms around him and began to cry. He hugged her ever so tightly. He didn't cry though. He just didn't let go.  
  
'How..what..'she began, unable to finish anything she wanted to ask.  
  
Harry just smiled again. Then he spoke to her.  
  
'I used the time turner Sirius gave me to turn 2 months back. I've been living in the village ever since. Until I followed you out that night and carried you away to make sure that Voldemort didn't do anything to you.' he said, seriously. 'No one knows I'm alive apart from you and Sirius and the villagers.'  
  
Hermione couldn't keep her emotions hidden. She stood up and kissed him passionately. He was only too happy to stop.  
  
'Harry, I have something to confess.' she said, looking down. He nodded and took it as a sign to "go on".  
  
'I never stopped loving you. I didn't mean everything I said. I am so sorry. I had no choice and.'she said, but Harry put his finger on her lips.  
  
'Shhh. I understand. But I'm only here for a few more minutes, my mind hasn't yet gotten used to this. I will transport back.soon.'  
  
The moon shone brightly and made Harry's eyes irresistible. Hermione was about to give him another kiss but he moved away.  
  
'Ha... Harry? I'm sorry. I just.I'm sorry.' she said, hurt.  
  
'Hermione.I do love you but.There's still something I have to do.You can't imagine how much I want to hold you in my arms.But I can't have.you.now..'he said with a very sad and angry face. His anger was concentrated on what he's supposed to do and not be with her.  
  
'I.understand.' she said, close to tears. He saw this and.  
  
Went to her, held her cheek steadily and kissed her, some tears fell from both of them.  
  
When their lips pulled apart, Harry spoke in a bare whisper.  
  
'I will always love you, remember that. Always.'  
  
She looked into her eyes.' I'll be waiting.'  
  
And with that, Harry disappeared.  
  
She looked back at the clock again, 12:55.  
  
'Happy 17th birthday, Harry James Potter.' she said.  
  
Note: Harry did not apparate; he just learned something the Chinese villagers taught him. 


	50. Visitors

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
*** Akuma Kanada no Tenchi: It's OK!! As long as you read!! (  
  
*** rodrigo lodi: This story was posted before on fanfiction.net. Someone tried to post Dani's story as their own. It is also posted on HarryPotter.com.  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
Harry sat meditating. He didn't like meditating but he did it none the less. The Chinese wizards were now telling him it'll be over soon because the mind was rather easy to train.  
  
As he finished his daily 2 hour meditation, he saw Sirius, standing at the door.  
  
'Harry, I know you don't like doing this and you'd rather be with your friends, but I can assure you, it'll all be over soon and when it is, you'll be glad you did this.' said Sirius.  
  
Harry smiled at him. He needed that. For one thing, he was losing hope of ever seeing Ron's whiny, jealous, and funny face. He missed him terribly.  
  
For another, he wanted to see Hermione again. He wondered ever since his birthday if they will ever be together again.  
  
'Thanks Sirius.' he said, gratefully, but not too much.  
  
'Well I thought I'd get your wand since you haven't touched it in a long time.' he said as he took Harry's wand from behind him.  
  
Harry grinned broadly. He hasn't seen this since the night he was.  
  
'And Harry, wake up bright and early tomorrow, you'll be getting visitors.' said Sirius before leaving.  
  
Visitors? How?  
  
He found out the very next day. He woke up bright and early as Sirius said, and went outside.  
  
Harry was ushered into the village chief's bigger-than-other's hut.  
  
He came in to the sound of very familiar voices.  
  
'My goodness, it's true! He is alive!' said a Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Unfortunately so.' said a voice which was unmistakably Snipe's.  
  
Harry was now inside where he could see everyone that was there. And he was there long enough to hear what Snape said.  
  
Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Leonhart and Hagrid were there.  
  
Dumbledore had that glimmer in his eyes again and Professor McGonagall had an astonished look. Hagrid was near tears but tried not to show it as he was in presence of bad company.  
  
Yes, Snape was looking at him in the same look he'd gotten for 6 years, hatred.  
  
Dumbledore spoke and Harry broke from his returning hatred look at Snape.  
  
'So Harry, since you are alive and well, you are not to be excused from classes. You will not, however, be pronounced alive yet until the Order agrees so. So, in the meantime, you will be taken invisibly to your classes. Only Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are to know what you are up to. Lord Voldemort is still looking for weaknesses at both Hogwarts and the Order so I ask you, is on your guard. The staff shall know of your school plan and schedule. You will also get a room, only to yourself.' he said.  
  
Harry nodded every time he thought he should. He understood it completely and wanted Dumbledore to know that. 'Now, Harry, I'd best be off.' he turns to Professor McGonagall. 'Minerva. Please give this boy his yearly list of supplies.' and she did.  
  
As the teacher's left, Leonhart gave Harry a wink to know he'll still be teaching the next year. Strangely enough, it would be his second year as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Lupin stayed and gave Harry a handshake.' Great way to fool your friends, dying. We actually had a funeral. Err.your aunt and uncle weren't too sad about your death. I think in fact, they didn't show up. Better ask them that when you return. And, Harry. You're father would have been proud. He came here, too, when he was about to take over the Ministry.like his father before him.and.uh hosed too much.' Lupin smiled.' You'll find out soon enough.'  
  
And he left. Sirius went out as he noticed what Hagrid was about to do.  
  
He threw his gigantic hands on poor Harry. He appreciated it just the same.  
  
'Thought me boy wus dead. Though e'd never see me wedd. I postponed the wedding, Harry. Yer still invited o' course.'said Hagrid.  
  
And he left with a great big smile behind his very bushy beard.  
  
Harry got his trunk ready. He was on his way to Great Britain today. He was finally leaving China and going back to his real home.  
  
'Harry, you set?' asked a smiling Sirius.  
  
'Yeah, just a sec.' he told him, fixing his muggle clothes. His glasses were still the same ones he wore since he was younger but aside from that, a lot has changed.  
  
He'd grown a lot taller now. His emerald green eyes were more glimmering than usual; it gave you the feeling of soulful. His hair, as always, was untidy, but that didn't stop him from being quite a handsome young man.  
  
He carried his trunk and ignored Sirius's sarcastic comments of him not looking forward to this.  
  
Of course, Harry had learned a lot over the nearly 4 months of stay here in China's secret village, and one of the few villages that practice the old ways. He had learned many ways of the mind's magic.  
  
As he walked to the "gate", the villagers were coming up to him and saying their goodbyes. Harry thought this was nice of them.  
  
Near the "gate", he saw the little girl and her dragon.  
  
"I will miss you, Harry Potter, sir.' she said to him. She reminded him an awful lot of Dobby the house elf.  
  
'I'll miss you, too Mei Mei but I have to go. You take care of your Little One, will you? I'll come and visit.' he told her reassuringly.  
  
She smiled weakly and he headed for the "gate", which was now opening, with Sirius.  
  
But he had the sudden urge to look back. And he did.  
  
'Master Chan, you've come to see me off?' Harry asked jokingly.  
  
'Mr. Potter, I have something to give you.' he said. Master Chan was Harry's mentor and he was always serious, he hasn't seen him smile at all. Harry loved to joke around with him.  
  
'For me? You shouldn't have.' he joked. He held out his hand and Master Chan gave him a small dragon. It was a jade dragon, tied to a red string you usually find with Chinese people.  
  
'It belonged to your father. He said to me to give my next student as he was my last.before you.' said Master Chan in a light Chinese accent.  
  
As Master Chan said these words, Harry thought for a brief moment, that he saw the dragon's eyes glow a red light.  
  
He didn't feel like joking around now. 'Thanks Master.' he said. It might just be two words but they meant more.  
  
He nodded to Harry and bode him and Sirius farewell. 


	51. Liz

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
****It's going to be hard for me to put anything up for a while. I'm going to be away on Monday, and then I have a test on Wednesday. Then on Friday, I will be leaving town and will not be returning until sometime Sunday.  
  
==========================================================================  
  
As the two of them walked down the narrow staircase, Sirius, spoke in a quiet tone, so as not to wake up the bats.  
  
'Harry, you seem a bit quiet.'  
  
'It's just that.I'm not sure I can be a great leader everyone expects of me. I never knew how my father led the Order and when.IF I finish 7th year, I have to lead them. I might not have what it takes.' he said. He didn't know why he felt like this all of a sudden, but he did.  
  
'I can't really help you there, Harry. You might discover your own strong point and work on that.' said Sirius.  
  
'I know you're right but.'he trailed off.  
  
The rest of the walk to the trapdoor on the forest ground was spent silent. Not an awkward silence because Harry wanted to do some thinking and Sirius let him.  
  
As they emerged from the ground, Harry, with difficulty, levitated his trunk using his mind.  
  
'You're getting pretty good at that.' complemented Sirius.  
  
'Still.hard.to.control.' Harry said between breaths.  
  
As soon as he and Harry were ready, Sirius apparated them to an empty place near inside Diagon Alley. He transformed into the black dog again and helped Harry get his wizard money, Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.  
  
Harry wasn't quite the recognizable celebrity so the Gringotts Goblins asked no questions. When he got to his vault, he took some wizard money enough for a whole semester, with some extra needs, and left. Surprisingly, he left his vault still filled with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.  
  
He went and got a room at an Inn called Ire Inn, east of Diagon Alley. He still had three days to go until September 1st.  
  
'Well, Harry, this is where I leave you. I still have something important to do in the Order.' said Sirius. 'Owl me when anything at all happens. I'll be on the look out, okay?'  
  
'Okay. Be careful.' Harry told his godfather as he apparated out of sight.  
  
Harry went by the window. He looked outside and saw witches and wizards laughing endlessly. He miss that.  
  
2 days before school started, Harry went to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies. He was careful not to pass by Olivanders.  
  
He had two close calls, however, when Rain Wakefield and Seamus Finnegan nearly bumped into him and when Alex Garcia stood next to him in a queue. Luckily, Rain and Seamus were carrying books and didn't notice.  
  
But Harry couldn't forget what book Alex was carrying. 'Giant Spiders and Killer Dragons...How to Tame them by Matilda Snyder.'  
  
If Harry didn't know better, he'd say Alex would get along perfectly with Hagrid.  
  
As he was on his way to the Inn, with one day left, Harry passed by a strange sort of shop. Curious, Harry went inside.  
  
It didn't exactly smell bad but it smelt better outside. Harry was about to leave when,  
  
'Look who decided to come after all these years.' said a lady's voice from behind.  
  
Harry turned and saw a lady of around mid thirties. 'Sorry?' Harry asked, confused.  
  
The lady looked embarrassed. 'Oh. I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else. You look an awful lot like him though. what's your name, son?'  
  
'David.' said Harry. He didn't want her to know who he really was for various reasons. 'David Manes.'  
  
'Hmm.. his name was James. I suppose he found someone else then.'  
  
'James who?''  
  
'James Potter.' said the lady.  
  
'I'm sorry to say, Miss, but James Potter is dead. Voldemort killed him.' said Harry bewildered. How did she know his father?  
  
'Who's Voldemort? And you must be some joker. He can't be dead. I just saw him two hours ago.' said the lady.  
  
Harry was getting more and more confused. A minute ago, she said it's been years, not she's saying two hours ago.  
  
'You ought not to pay attention to her. She had a traumatic experience.' said a voice from behind.  
  
Harry looked back and saw an even older lady.' Is she a friend of yours?' asked Harry, trying not to sound too curious.  
  
'She's my daughter.'  
  
'Sorry but, how does she know James Potter?' asked Harry, curiously.  
  
'They were friends back then. That is, before you-know-who killed them. It's a pity. Liz here had the potential of becoming what she wanted. It all went to waste after that night.' said the Liz's mom.  
  
Harry felt sorry for her. She was no doubt pretty in her youth. After a not so long silence, Liz's mom spoke.  
  
'So are you going to buy anything, son? Don't keep old Fiona hanging.' said Fiona.  
  
Harry looked around the shop. He found one particular thing that stood out. A silver phoenix pendant, with a beautiful silver chain. It was perfect. He was going to give it to Hermione for her birthday on September 19th.  
  
'I'll take this. please.' he told Fiona.  
  
She wore a suspicious look. But a grin was there too. Harry had second thoughts when she spoke.  
  
'You know, that's one of a kind. I remember the day when a very pretty girl with brown hair left it here and told me never to sell it...Until a young man with a lighting bolt scar came to buy it. I never believed her then but I followed her. It'll never hurt me, I thought. And I had no idea you'll be the one to buy it.' said the woman.  
  
Harry was awestruck.  
  
'That'll be 2 galleons, son. Take care of that, will you?' she said. And she ushered Harry out the door. Liz waved him goodbye saying,' Bye James. I wish you and Lily a lifetime of happiness.'  
  
Harry felt weird. It was really weird what just happened to him. A woman mistook him for his father, thinking he wasn't killed by Voldemort and he bought a necklace which someone reserved for him. If he wasn't a wizard, he'd be freaking out now. Fortunately, he is. And he just felt weird. 


	52. Learned something new'

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Harry went on a Knight bus to get to King's Cross Station. Luckily, the drivers weren't the ones that'll recognize him.  
  
He got there at dawn because he left very early in the morning. He waited for some hours and when the station finally opened, he headed straight for the Hogwarts Express. He took the usual compartment he always took. And waited.  
  
It was fortunate that Master Chan made Harry practice invisibility through mind every day of his training because no sooner than he sat by the window, then students started to pour in. Of course, his compartment remained empty until...  
  
Hermione came in. This was also her compartment. She sat on the other seat, next to the window. Harry couldn't stop smiling. She was remarkably pretty. She didn't know Harry was there because he hasn't told her yet of how his term will be like.  
  
He stood up, careful to not make a single noise. He walked quietly to her, leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
She jumped and looked around. 'Who's there?' she asked rudely. 'You better be gone because as soon as I find you, you'll be wishing you hadn't done that!'  
  
The window curtains closed.  
  
'Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, eh, Herm I'll make a mental note never to kiss you again.' said an invisible Harry.  
  
'Harry? Is that you?' she asked, nearly smiling.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Oh thank God. Why can't I see you?' she asked looking around.  
  
Out of nowhere, Harry's irresistible grin appeared. Hermione beamed.  
  
'Where's your invisibility cloak?'  
  
'Don't need it. Learned something new.' he said.  
  
He told her of what was happening and how he'll be studying while keeping the "dead" profile. They talked about anything and everything. For a moment, Harry thought everything was back to normal.  
  
Then, finally, as Hermione peaked out the window, she saw Ron arriving, grumpily, without Lavender and Ginny holding hand shyly with Colin Creevey.  
  
'Ron's coming. Quick, hide first. Surprise him.' whispered Hermione.  
  
'I'm way ahead of you.' said an invisible Harry.  
  
**** I'm sorry this one is so short, but I somehow screwed up and put the end of chapter 6 here and the rest of Chapter 5 in the file with chapter 6. But I didn't put the end of Chapter 7 except on Chapter 5. Confused yet? So was I. Anyways, the next chapter will be really long.  
  
**** If you ever see a mistake, just let me know, and I will fix it as soon as possible. 


	53. A surprise for Ron

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot belongs to Dani.  
  
**** Here's the really long chapter I promised.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
  
  
Then, a minute later, came a grumpy Ron with his fists in a ball.  
  
'Are you alright there, Ron?' asked Hermione, trying to keep her smile inside.  
  
'Just Dandy. Lavender broke up with me.' he said angrily.  
  
'I take it you didn't take it so well.' said Hermione.  
  
'How do you expect me to take it well when her reason of breakup is, 'The fates have informed me that you and I should part ways.'?!' yelled Ron.  
  
'Easy, Ron. Don't yell at Hermione. She wasn't there.' said a still invisible Harry.  
  
'Sorry, Harry. It's just that...' he began, but realizing someone who has "passed on" just told him off, he looked around, scared. Then he spoke with his voice shivering. 'Sorry, Harry old pal. I didn't mean to yell at you girlfriend. Please don't haunt me.'  
  
Hermione blushed at being referred to as Harry's girlfriend. Then, she and Harry laughed hard.  
  
'What's so funny?' asked Ron, confused and a bit scared still.  
  
Harry appeared in front of Ron, which made him jump. 'I'm not dead, Ron.'  
  
'I knew that. Just seeing if you knew it,' he told Harry.  
  
Ron paid close attention to everything Harry said the entire train ride.  
  
He was glad Harry was alive. At one point, Ron nearly gave him a brotherly hug, but quickly dismissed the idea like the time they made up after fighting.  
  
'So you'll be at the back of the classroom, studying with us?' asked Ron.  
  
'Not really. Before I left China, Sirius told me that Dumbledore made another arrangement. I'd have my own room and I'd be able to see my classes from there. How, I don't know. That's all he told me.' replied Harry.  
  
'Why can't you go with us?'  
  
'It's too risky. might bump into someone.' said Harry.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
Harry awoke that morning only to have the disappointment of not going to classes today. he was going to stay up his room, all alone. For the first time, Harry Potter, the all time Malfoy and Dudley hater, actually wouldn't mind seeing those gits in his room. He got dressed. Why? He just did. As he walked over to the mirror, he noticed a snowy-white owl perched on his bed.  
  
'Hedwig!' he exclaimed. 'How'd you get in here?' he said as he looked around at his room, windows closed and locked.  
  
The beautiful bird pointed its wing to the window. Harry went to it and discovered that it was a barrier similar to the one at Platform 9 3/4.  
  
He smiled and went to get the letter attached to her leg. It was from Sirius.  
  
Harry, I just remembered you've got Quidditch season this year. You can't play for your house this year, Harry. It's just too dangerous. I'll owl you again if there are any further arrangements. Sorry. Sirius.  
  
He wasn't allowed to play Quidditch? No broom-riding? No Snitch-caching? This has got to be the worst news he's received about Quidditch, since his fourth year. It was cancelled due to the TriWizard Tournament.  
  
He sulkily (but not too much) approached the mirror, getting ready to receive his breakfast from the elves.  
  
He got it and ate silently as he watched the other students laugh and joke on their tables.  
  
The first class of the day, and the term in fact, was none other than Potions.  
  
'Great.' said Ron, as Harry watched them go to class.  
  
Unfortunately for Ron, the other students and Hermione, they didn't know Harry could see them anywhere. Even when somebody disgustingly picked their nose. Of course, Harry steered clear of images like that.  
  
He concentrated more with Hermione's...Or Ron's...but mostly Hermione's.  
  
She was innocently reading books, listening to people talk or bossing Ron around as he did Potions wrong.  
  
However, with Snape knowing about Harry's "way of learning", he didn't mind to lower his daily mean mockery of Harry.  
  
'As you may all know, Mr. Potter is no more. That boy could've been a lot more careful. He didn't need to die unheroically. Pity.' he said as he rubbed the chalk off the blackboard.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed viciously. Ron's fists balled up. Malfoy urged Crabbe and Goyle to laugh...snicker with him.  
  
Throughout the day, the Gryffindor 7th years had their normal lessons. No new classes, or new teachers yet. Not until tomorrow.  
  
McGonagall asked them to make soccer balls into a rolled up armadillo (ant eaters).  
  
Hermione did hers superbly, as expected. Harry's was more or less a soccerdillo. but he got it right in his 3rd try. Ron's armadillo couldn't lose its black and white spots.  
  
Neville's soccer ball had legs and crawled all over the Transfiguration Classroom.  
  
For Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid prepared small furry things. It was so furry, it was buried in fur.  
  
'Hagrid, what are these?' asked Ron in dislike.  
  
'These are fer the girls. Those are fer yeh boys.' he said, pointing at what looked like rocks.  
  
'The rocks?' asked a boy in the back.  
  
'Yes, Mr. Thomas. But those aren't rocks. They're the firs few stages of those.' and pointed to the furry things. 'Can anyone tell me what these are?'  
  
No one answered. Not even Hermione. She had no clue. She wasn't fond of these, which kind of explained it.  
  
Then, a very deep voice answered.  
  
'Those are Georries.'  
  
'Tha's correct. What's yer name, son?" asked Hagrid, smiling broadly as someone answered correctly.  
  
'Clay Olsen.' he said, under those mysterious eyes.  
  
Everyone was surprised. The new guy knew the answer. He must come from a very good school.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. Harry smiled at this. More like grinned.  
  
He knew from Hermione's eyes that Clay didn't have a chance on his not- girlfriend.  
  
The day continued. Hermione still hating Clay. Harry liking him every step of the way.  
  
Ron didn't have a problem with him...aside from the fact that he refused to talk to anyone and with his great mysterious qualities.  
  
Harry slept surprisingly peaceful that night. He didn't have any dreams, whatsoever. Not even anything concerning his father's old admirers.  
  
THE NEXT DAY: A NEW CLASS WITH PROFESSOR LUPIN:  
  
As Lupin entered the Gryffindors, especially Neville, clapped ever so loudly. The Slytherins were not impressed.  
  
'Alright. Nice to see you lot, too. I'll be starting today with an introduction. Firstly, I can't teach you how to actually talk to animals. You are supposed to be born with that gift, much like Parseltongue.' some people gasped at the word "Parseltongue" some were half disappointed but having Lupin as professor again was promising. 'Now, I will, however, teach you how to communicate with them in emergencies.'  
  
Harry didn't mind the silence "Parseltongue" brought as it was followed by very interesting words.  
  
'Some of you will discover buried talents of animal language.' said Lupin.  
  
Neville raised his hand. 'Sir, what do you mean?' he asked politely.  
  
'Surely you know that there are other animal languages than Parseltongue? Kanian, Felianese and many many more.' he said to the students.  
  
Everyone was amazed. It was quite common knowledge that people who spoke any Parseltongue was evil, except Harry, although some still think so.  
  
They didn't imagine they themselves would actually be able to speak other animal languages.  
  
However, Lupin constantly reminded them that not all may have the talents.  
  
The class was still looked forward to everyday. 


	54. Book 7 Chapter 7

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
**** Sorry about the jumps. I don't know for sure if Dani wrote what I'm missing, but I don't see it anywhere. I'll try to help you guys out wherever there is a jump.  
  
**** Dani likes your reviews. By the way, I'm trying to catch up to Dani! I really am! We should be there soon, hopefully. I will try to do it before Christmas.  
  
***** About my Christmas goal: On Dec. 11th I'm supposed to have surgery, and will be out of town until the 13th. After that, I have finals which will start on Saturday the 14th and go through till Tuesday the 17th. Then I will be able to post some more because I will be home, all alone with nothing to do until that Friday. (Don't worry, I'll repost this little paragraph later on.)  
  
==========================================================================  
  
ANOTHER NEW CLASS: AUROR CLASS WITH PROFESSOR MOODY:  
  
The class that had its greatest advantages was the Auror class. First, it was where Neville could do...okay. Next, Hermione, Harry and Ron found this deeply interesting. Ron was planning on trying to become the secret teacher's pet. In their fourth year, Harry and Hermione were told by Moody or Barty Crouch, that they had what it takes to be Aurors. Ron, however, didn't receive any comment as such. He planned on proving to everyone that he was just as qualified as Harry and Hermione.  
  
The clunk of Moody's wooden leg filled the classroom as he entered. His weird eye was surveying the students who joined this class. For a brief moment, it looked straightly at Harry's mirror then continued throughout the class.  
  
Can it see through magic mirrors?  
  
'No. It's not possible.' Harry assured himself. Moody finally spoke. Some scared gasps were heard.  
  
'I won't start teaching how to be Aurors until I see fit. You will, however, copy down notes that I write on the blackboard.' and with those mere two sentenced speech, the Auror's class was spent quiet.  
  
Today was an exceptionally great day. It's been nearly two months. October 31st was coming, the Halloween Dance.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry Potter didn't feel exceptionally great. He's been going to the Halloween dance with Hermione, which he enjoyed. Now, it just doesn't seem possible.  
  
As usual, Professor McGonagall announced that it would be a costume party, but they may come as they are. Harry saw Hermione's face when McGonagall was addressing them. She was looking down pretending to be listening. Ron, however, looked absolutely delighted. Why should he be? Was there something Harry and Hermione ought to know?  
  
As the day continued, the class got bored. The reason? Auror class. It's not everyone who got bored. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron always enjoyed it. Even if they were still writing down notes.  
  
Their favorites were Defense against the dark arts and their language class. Who wouldn't like it when it's taught by Lupin and Leonhart?  
  
Harry still hated not being able to go out like a normal teenage wizard. He was beginning to look paler from lack of sunlight. He just had to get out of that room.  
  
As the days went by, Harry's urge to talk to Professor Dumbledore about being "alive" again, grew. But he wasn't about to let Quidditch and the Halloween dance be a factor...until  
  
'Hermione, do you want to go to the dance with me?' asked a boy of 17.He was not a bad looking one at that.  
  
Hermione remained silent. She still didn't know about Harry's mirror but she always thought she'd go to the Halloween dance with Harry, after all, it was kind of like their first date...however, with Harry being "dead", this wasn't highly possible.  
  
'I'll think about it Nick. Thanks for asking me.'  
  
Nick wasn't a bad guy...he was just not Harry.  
  
Harry watched as Hermione told Nick she'll think about it. He knew he wasn't supposed to have feelings for her now but he couldn't help it. He was more determined than ever to talk to Professor Dumbledore now. As he narrowed his eyes at Nick dangerously, he began to concentrate...he was drifting to a near sleep-like state.  
  
Harry didn't mind if he got into trouble but he was going to talk to Dumbledore. He just had to start living again.  
  
His mind remembered the Headmaster's room vividly. Then it all came to focus. He was there, he did it, and he made it to Dumbledore's office. He was there, not as a spirit or anything, but as a whole, it wasn't like apparition but in some ways it was. Very few wizards had this talent.  
  
He walked closer to the door since he was outside the office. Then he heard Dumbledore speak.  
  
'Come in, Harry.' he said calmly.  
  
'How did you know I was coming?' asked Harry as he entered.  
  
'Great wizards don't boast about their talents...but even greater ones keep a mirror similar to yours.'  
  
Harry smiled, wanting to laugh but forgot how. 'Sir?'  
  
'Yes, Harry?'  
  
'May I... um... could I...' somehow Harry was lost for words.  
  
'Harry, it'll be a bit risky but yes, you may reveal you secret to the students.' said Dumbledore, answering the question Harry didn't ask yet.  
  
'Really? That's great!' exclaimed Harry.  
  
'With a few minor adjustments of course.' said Dumbledore, smiling.  
  
Harry sat there staring at the phoenix necklace. He didn't have the chance to give it to Hermione on her 17th birthday on 19th of September as he was forbidden to go out of his medium sized room. He was still not allowed to go out on October 31st, even though he nearly begged Dumbledore.  
  
He checked out the Gryffindor practices after he sulked at his bad luck. It seemed that they weren't in such a good shaped. Not only did Candice ask Stephanie not to replace the Seeker's place, one of the chasers offered to do it, Toni Anne.  
  
Also, the Slytherin had a new Chaser. Much to the dismay of Candice, it was Zak, not that she disliked Zak, because take away his Slytherin qualities, he was an okay guy, and it's just that, you can't take away his Slytherin qualities.  
  
'Team, I'm not gonna lie to you. We have a weak chance this year, especially with Slytherin, but that doesn't excuse us from kicking their worthless butts! Now who's with me?' said their captain, Stephanie, motivating the team.  
  
'Uh...we are?' said a tiny voice from Ron.  
  
'That's what I like to hear. Now who's with me?'  
  
'We are!' said the team, Rain especially loud.  
  
Harry laughed at them for a moment. He didn't imagine they'd be so determined to win but when you're against Slytherin, who wouldn't be?  
  
Harry did his Potions homework. It was due to disappear and find its way to Snipe's desk in 10 minutes.  
  
'Alright. That's done.' he said, putting his quill aside. He waited or about a minute until he began meditating again. He's been doing this allot lately. He was getting pretty good with his mind, too.  
  
He then thought about the lady in the store. Liz. She was obviously a friend of his father's. He reckoned he should ask Sirius about her when everyone found out about his "death". He was thinking quite deeply that he didn't notice anyone enter his closely guarded secret room.  
  
He, however, felt their presence and quickly put a see through barrier with his mind as he turned around. He gasped and was glad that his barrier was see through. Right there, in front of him, was someone who made his heart skip a beat.  
  
Hermione was dressed in a very elegant white, kind of puffy dress. It wasn't strapless but from her chest and up, there was a nice see through fabric. She had two braids at each side of her hair and it was tied in the middle. She wore a peach color pair of shoes and a smile. The smile that could make Harry melt on the spot.  
  
'I reckon you don't think I'm harmless.' she said, smiling and noticing Harry's barrier.  
  
'Oh. I... umm... sorry.'he said, taking the barrier away.How'd you get here? I mean how'd you know where to find me?' he asked, circling her and looking for the right wrds o say.He was failing miserably.  
  
'You want me to go? Aright then.' she said, walking away.  
  
'Wait, no, no. Just curious.' he said, catching up to her and holding her arm.  
  
'Well it wasn't hard when I asked Dumbledore.' she said smiling.  
  
Harry stopped listening. He was reminded of the first time he saw Hermione in such a beautiful dress. Their unofficial first date. He remembered everything. Even when he lost his ability to speak. Then he remembered how much he missed her in their 6th year.  
  
He walked to her and his joking around stopped. He hugged her ever so tightly. She hugged him back. For a moment, the two of them stood silently, hugging each other. Hermione pulled away and kissed him passionately.  
  
'You have no idea how much I missed you, Harry Potter.' she said as the both pulled away.  
  
**** Happy? For those of you who like to bug me online! J/K Anyways, time to go work on the next chapter. 


	55. Book 7 Chapter 8

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
****OMG! I'm so sorry everybody, I've just been really busy. Tests!!! But I don't have anymore tests until Dec. 14th. Yay!!!! (But those are finals. Yuck!!!)  
  
**** We do not know Hermione's birthday. Dani just used her own birthday.  
  
*** If you have AIM, feel free to come and bug me!! I'm serious. I sometimes forget to work on this.  
  
***I was going to post last night, but something came up.  
  
============================================================================ ==================  
  
They both started dancing. Harry let the song out of his head and the two of them could hear it. They danced away and only stopped when the song did.  
  
They engaged in a talk full of laughter after that. Harry told Hermione about the mirror and how he does his homework. She told him about the mysterious Clay Olsen. When she saw how narrowed his eyes were, she simply laughed.  
  
'Your eyes are accusing me of liking Olsen.' said Hermione, giggling.  
  
'No they're not.' he said, eyes narrowed to a point he could barely see.  
  
'Okay.' she giggled.  
  
They went and used the mirror to spy on people.  
  
Their first victim was Ron. He was with a girl. They couldn't make out who, though. She was rather pretty, much prettier than Cho and Lavender. Harry was glad at this.  
  
Then, they spied on Malfoy. He was snickering madly as he talked with Crabbe and Goyle, ignoring a Slytherin girl. She had good looks as well. Too good for Malfoy, though.  
  
The night continued with laughs. Then Harry remembered the phoenix necklace. He took it out from his pocket and gave it to Hermione.  
  
'It's beautiful, Harry. Thank you.' she said, sincerely.  
  
'Happy Belated Birthday. I couldn't give it to you on your day so...' he trailed off.  
  
'This looks familiar though. It's like I've seen this in a dream or something. Must just be deja vu.'  
  
'The strangest thing happened hen I bought that.' he said, remembering Liz and Fiona. He told her about the whole thing, even about the girl with brown hair and how she predicted Harry buying it.  
  
'Maybe it was just a coincidence. I mean, c'mon, prediction? She was just probably pulling your leg, Harry. Take Professor Trelawney.' she said, rolling her eyes at Professor Trelawney.  
  
'Well...okay.' he said, not wanting to argue. It was common knowledge that Hermione despised any fortune telling whatsoever.  
  
When it became too late, Hermione was forced to leave Harry but not without a kiss.  
  
He didn't tell her yet about him going to play Quidditch.  
  
  
  
THE QUIDDITCH MATCH:  
  
The breeze was refreshing; the sun was shining ever so brightly. It was a beautiful day for Quidditch. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was going through their plan.  
  
'So basically, the Chasers try and keep shooting while the Beaters keep the Bludgers busy, the Keeper guards the hoop and Toni Anne looks for the Snitch?' Candice asked Stephanie.  
  
'Uh...yeah.basically.'  
  
'So we basically do what we normally do.'  
  
'You have any other plans? I'd like to hear them.' snapped Stephanie.  
  
'Easy, Steph. Don't go all angry at us.'  
  
'It's really frustrating not having the only best Seeker I've ever seen. I mean, we'll have to do this one without Harry!' exclaimed Stephanie.  
  
'No you won't.' said a voice behind that was unmistakably...  
  
'Harry!' the team exclaimed, even Ron, who knew he was alive.  
  
'You're...you're...'  
  
'Alive? Yes. Ready to lose to Slytherin? No way.' he said with a mischievous grin.  
  
'But how?' asked a very happy Stephanie. Everyone in the room was absolutely beaming.  
  
'I'll explain later. I'm ready to beat Slytherin. Shall we?' he asked the team, who were now more determined than before.  
  
Eric Evans was commentating again. This was good for Gryffindor but bad for Slytherin. Eric tended to express his feelings.  
  
'Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor against Slytherin, 6 to 7 players. Don't you just admire Gryffindor for showing up? I mean, they are a man short and...Ow! Okay, okay. I'll commentate.  
  
Let me introduce the Gryffindor players. Captain, Chaser and quite a cutie, Stephanie Denver. Here comes Toni Anne Jordan, a great Chaser and a Seeker volunteer, not bad looking at that. Candice Radcliffe, fantastic chaser and...Ouch! I'll just cut to the chase. Rain Wakefield and Seamus Finnegan, awesome Beaters. And of course, the Keeper we all know and love, Ron Weasley.... Hang on... there's another player... can't seem to see who he is but man, can he fly!' as Eric said this, the crowd was looking at the mystery player with curiosity. Hermione was having some clues to who he was...  
  
Madam Hooch stepped onto the field. She was told the two teams to play fair, and glanced more to Slytherin's side.  
  
'Madam Hooch throws the Quaffle and the game begins!  
  
Slytherin in position now...Jordan tries to take the Quaffle... manages to distract him....HA! Radcliffe took the Quaffle with ease thanks to Jordan! Now, careful....she shoots...she scores! 10-0, Gryffindor!' This all happened in mere seconds. The crowd went wild, except Slytherin.  
  
Their team was now getting rough. They didn't like Gryffindor shooting first very much. Harry wasn't listening to Eric nor paying attention at the stands. He was looking for the Snitch. He wanted to find it before Malfoy did, as always. He was tying to avoid Malfoy's gaze as well. He was still clueless that Harry was alive.  
  
'Dang! I mean score for Slytherin! 10-30 to them. This game is getting tense....Denver in position...passes to Jordan. Jordan passes to Radcliffe, Radcliffe passes to Denver....they're making it hard for the Slytherin chasers. Nice teamwork.......Denver scores! 20-30! They'll catch up...Slytherin has the Quaffle...tries to fake but fails, Radcliffe steals the Quaffle...no, Slytherin steals it back....Weasley on the look out....guard it Ron, guard it! Oh! 20-40, Slytherin.' commentated Eric.  
  
Harry managed to hear "20-40" before flying downwards to catch the Snitch. He was a few feet away from it, but so was Malfoy. They raced against each other for 150 points worth and finishing move.  
  
Malfoy glanced at his rival Seeker and was stopped immediately. He mouthed "Potter" before leaving the Snitch all to Harry. He, of course, didn't find it hard to follow without anyone trying to make him fall off his broom.  
  
'Our mystery Seeker receives 150 points for catching the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! 170 to 70!'Exclaimed Eric. He was practically jumping up and down with excitement. 


	56. Book 7 Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Again, I'm doing this because? Are you telling me that by Chapter 55 you haven't realized the HP & Co. belong to JKR? And that this plot and other characters belong to Dani? That's the only reason you're reading this. Or is it because I put funny things here every so often?  
  
***** Nothing really to say.. Hmmm.. Just wanted to see if anyone was reading. Hehehehehe!!!  
  
==========================================================================  
  
When Harry got down, Eric was close enough to blurt out, 'Harry Potter! You're alive! But... how? When? What...' but before he could ask more, the chattering of the entire school made Harry shout.  
  
'It's no big deal, really! I just happened to uh... dodge Voldemort's spell and uh... hide out.' Ignoring some twitches at the mention of Voldemort's name.  
  
After the school stopped staring at Harry, they all went back inside as Professor McGonagall was ushering them.  
  
Candice and Harry had an unmentioned agreement to stay friends. She slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
'Welcome back, Harry.' she said as she left. Harry stayed behind and asked Ron and Hermione to do the same.  
  
'What is it, Harry?' asked Hermione.  
  
'I want to tell Ron everything.' he told her.  
  
'What do you need me for?' she asked, knowing she didn't have to be there.  
  
'To stay here while I tell him.' he said with a grin. 'You see, Ron, I went to a shop near Diagon Alley.' he started as the three of them found a bench to sit on.  
  
When Harry finished, Ron had his mouth open.  
  
'Blimey. So you think the pendant was reserved especially so you can buy it?' he asked, wondering.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'You still think it was?'  
  
'Uh, well it won't hurt to be a little...uh...open.' he said, cautiously.  
  
'Yeah, Hermione. Besides. Liz obviously had, or should we say has, the hots for Harry's father. And, the fact that Harry had never been there kind of proves something, don't it?' said Ron. He was getting to be quite smart.  
  
'Well...it just might be a hoax. So let's not jump not any conclusions. We can be open, but no conclusions yet, okay?' said Hermione, backing down.  
  
The three agreed to do so and talked about other things. Like how boring Auror class was. Harry still looked forward to having real lessons with Mad Eye Moody.  
  
Dinner was spent with lots of stares and glares. The glares mostly came from the Slytherin tables. Harry felt like 2nd year when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin and 4th year when everyone thought he put his own name in the Goblet of fire. This time, however, more people were wondering and curious more than disappointed.  
  
He ate his dinner quietly and only when Dumbledore spoke was he able to look up.  
  
'I would like to ask everyone to continue living as thought nothing significant happened whatsoever. It is not wise to dwell in wondering. Best to dwell in matters you can answer.' as he said this some students turned their head to Harry.  
  
They got the message. "Leave Harry alone".  
  
'Also, I would like to say that the Ministry of Magic will be paying us a few visits. They will be making notes, taking surveys. Pay no attention to men in black robes you may find taking notes in your classroom one day.' said Dumbledore, making every word heard. This was obviously important. 'Thank you.' and he sat down.  
  
The Great hall was filled with sulking. It was obvious that they didn't like the idea of the Ministry taking notes of their behavior.  
  
Hagrid approached them later that night. He wasn't hard to miss, him being 3 times the size of a normal man.  
  
'I jus' came teh tell yeh that we'll be havin' the weddin' for real this time. July 13th.I'd like teh see yeh three there.Best be off now.'he told them.  
  
'I still can't believe you're getting married, Hagrid.' said Hermione.  
  
'Neither can I Hermione. But it's happening.' he said with a great grin under his bushy beard.  
  
After they said goodbye to Hagrid, Ron brought up the Order.  
  
'So you'll be taking over it when you reach 18? Won't you be a little too young to manage such a...' he was telling them but was cut off. Hermione was nudging him to be quiet.  
  
Clay Olsen was staring at them with much interest. As he noticed they didn't feel comfortable, Clay started walking the other way.  
  
The three of them went to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'He's on the spooky side, isn't he?' asked Ron sarcastically.  
  
Harry was ignoring him. He was glad to be back in the Gryffindor common room. For a moment, he had the sudden urge to go into Godric Gryffindor's hidden chamber. Then when he felt Hermione's pull, the thought left his head.  
  
He decided to get a good night's sleep instead. The common room was full anyway so he really couldn't enter the chamber. Hermione bode the two of the goodnight, having second thoughts on whether or not she should kiss Harry. After all, he did tell her he couldn't have a relationship now. Harry was having the same debate in his mind. Both decided not to give goodnight kisses and went to their dormitories.  
  
He had another dream.  
  
He was in a very comfortable and familiar house. There were two people talking.  
  
'James, you'll see. You'll regret the day you chose her instead of me! I loved you. How could you...' said a woman's voice.  
  
'Liz, please. I'm just asking you to leave me alone. If you touch my family...' he trailed off. A baby's cry was heard.  
  
Harry suspected it was him. He saw his father turn around and attend to the crying Harry. The moment he blinked, the Liz person was out of sight.  
  
He saw his father's relieved face. Then, someone entered. She had red hair.  
  
'James, what happened?' she asked. She had the kindest voice.  
  
'Liz was here again. I think we better take Dumbledore's word and move to Godric's Hollow, Lily.' he said. He was trembling. 'Who knows what she'll do. She might turn over to the dark side. She may even...' he trailed off.  
  
Harry was waking up...  
  
So Liz WAS is father's old admirer, he thought. He was somehow reminded of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
He got up. He was going to have his real lessons today. And luckily for him, Language class was first. 


	57. Book 7 Chapter 10

Disclaimer: HP & Co. beog to JKR.  
  
**** Everybody better thank Andy for editing all of these chapters for me. I've been really busy with school and everything else, so I would never have gotten any of this done without Andy!  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
AFTER LANGUAGE CLASS IT'S TIME FOR CLASS WITH LUPIN:  
  
Lupin entered the room, smiling. He smiled at Harry and had something else to smile about as well.  
  
'Class, you will have a surprise test today. But not just any test. You will find out what I've prepared when you get in that room' he said, pointing to a small room across the classroom. 'You can't tell your classmates what you've had because it will ruin everything. Are you all ready?'  
  
Everyone was absolutely nervous. Especially Hermione.  
  
'Surprise test? I knew I should've studied last night but noooo. I just had to sleep!' she complained.  
  
'It's not your fault. Besides, I highly doubt you'll fail, honey.' said Harry, trying to comfort her, He blushed however, at calling Hermione 'honey'.  
  
The class was going in alphabetical order so Hermione went before Harry and Ron .She went to the other room shaking and after 10 minutes, which was the longest so far, she came back shaking too.  
  
'What happened?' asked Harry, quite worried.  
  
'Noth. nothing.' she said.  
  
'Did you pass?' he asked her.  
  
When she didn't reply, he took it as a sign not to ask further.  
  
'Mr. Potter, if you please.' said Lupin. It was a good thing they had double lessons, This was taking all the time they had for it.  
  
When Harry went inside the room, he saw an animal; it became two animals, then three, then four. It stopped at four.  
  
One animal was a snake, the other was a small dragon, the other one was a phoenix, and the fourth one was a weird one. It couldn't stop changing figures.  
  
He didn't know what to do with them so he just decided to talk to the snake.  
  
'Hey, what am I supposed to do?' he hissed at the snake.  
  
'I can't tell ya, ssson. You have to figure it out yoursssself.' it hissed back.  
  
Harry didn't have a clue to what he's supposed to do so he just left the room. Lupin was outside the door and he wore the same grin he had with Hermione, Neville and soon to have with Ron.  
  
The Gryffindors were weirded out. Some of them said that they saw nothing in the room. They suspected they passed. Some said they failed because of that. Harry didn't feel like sharing. He reckoned he failed because he left so soon.  
  
'I shouldn't have left so soon.' he said quietly.  
  
Hermione, Neville not Ron didn't feel like sharing either.  
  
They just proceeded to Defense against the dark arts lesson where they learned what to do if a Banshee were to come in their way.  
  
They had transfiguration after that. Hermione successfully transfigured a glass mirror into a piece of wood. Harry did the same thing 5 minutes after. Ron did as well, 5 minutes after Harry. Neville had a piece of wood that breaks. And when he broke it, Ron had something to say.  
  
'I think that's seven years bad luck.'  
  
'I'm not so sure. It is, after all, wooden.' said Harry, trying to comfort Neville.  
  
Harry had his dinner quite normally now. The students got used to him being "alive" again, which was a relief. After dinner, he went to the four-poster bed and drifted to a dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry pondered a lot about what Lupin's test was about. Did he fail it? Was it a real test or was he just pulling their legs?  
  
He wasn't the only one wondering about the test. Hermione seemed quieter than usual. She definitely had something in her mind. It must've really bothered her because one Potions lesson, she failed to answer any of the questions Snape threw at Gryffindor.  
  
'Let me try another question.' Snape said, nearly smiling his dreaded smile. He was looking Hermione's way as well.' What mixture cures paralysation?'  
  
Hermione ignored him. He was about to tell the whole class about how Gryffindor failed to answer all 7 questions when a single, confident hand was raised.  
  
'What is it Mr. Olsen?' growled Snape.  
  
'A mixture of powdered snake fangs and liquid tiger weed.' he said, no emotions present.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes in dislike. Clay had what you would call "Slytherin quality" but because he was in Gryffindor, Snape was in his loathing mood.  
  
'That is, unfortunately, correct.5 points from Gryffindor.'  
  
What? 5 points? Thought Harry.  
  
'But he was right! You even said so yourself!' he told Snape.  
  
Snape smiled wickedly.' Make that 10 points from Gryffindor. Better thank Olsen for being such a know-it-all and Potter for not knowing when to keep his mouth shut.'  
  
As Harry's hate for Snape grew, he noticed Clay couldn't care less. Hermione, at least, stopped looking at the floor and started hating Snape with Harry and Ron again.  
  
The class ended and both the Gryffindors and Slytherins headed to the Lake as Hagrid had told them.  
  
The way was still muddy due to last night's rain. Malfoy, still being sore at Harry beating him again, looked for anything to insult him.  
  
'Careful, Potter. You might accidentally slip and die again.hopefully.' he said as his two big-boned "friends" snickered.  
  
'I'll make sure I'm careful, Malfoy, thanks.' he said, holding a small grin back.  
  
When Malfoy didn't come-back, Harry reckoned he was out of them. He was about to tell him so when they reached the Lake.  
  
Some had their mouths open and some were frozen at their tracks.  
  
'Is that what I think it is?' asked Dean, in amazement.  
  
'Yep, Hard to find they were.' said a proud, smiling Hagrid. 


	58. Book 7 Chapter 11

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
*** I am not Dani. I am just a major admirer of Dani's story who had to much time on my hands.  
  
*** Thanks to Andy for the editing. I really appreciate it!  
  
============================================================================ =======  
  
Right there in front of them was none other than,  
  
'A Plesiosaur!' exclaimed Dean.  
  
'A baby Plesiosaur, actually.' corrected Hagrid. He was still smiling.  
  
'But I they've been extinct for millions of years!'  
  
'74 million years to be exact, Dean.' said Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Harry was glad Hermione was back to correcting people again.  
  
'Tha's right, Hermione.' said Hagrid, beaming.' Now, muggles think they're extinct, but they were merely in hiding. They're very good hiders, see. And them Arche-old-ogists people are still tryin' to figure out how they died out. But these Plesiosaurs are in the brink of extinction. Some of the more effective potions require a limb or organ of these fine creatures.' he told the class.  
  
As he explained more about the baby dinosaur, Hagrid slowly made more of them appear.  
  
'Uh..Hagrid, won't their um.mommy worry?' asked Ron.  
  
'Nope, I asked her and she didn't mind. Now, careful. They are very sensitive, see. May bite yeh if provoked. Be hopeful they haven't grown their teeth yet.' he told them.' Approach with caution. Now, four in a group.'  
  
Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron went in one group. Ron tried his best not to anger the baby Plesiosaur, but at his first try, it bit him. Quite affectionately, though.  
  
'It may eat plants but man, can it bite!'  
  
Harry took this opportunity to talk to Hermione.  
  
'Herm, are you okay? You haven't really been the same since that test.'  
  
'I'm fine,Harry.'she said flatly.  
  
'Are you sure? Care to tell me what you saw?' he asked her, being careful not to annoy.  
  
'I'm sure, and Professor Lupin told me, not a word to anyone. Trust me, I'm fine.' she said and smiled right after.  
  
Harry thought it best not to ask further. They had their Auror class next. His first real Auror class.  
  
As Harry entered, Moody, who was behind his desk, stood up.  
  
'Ah, Mr. Potter. I finally have the privilege.' he said, his big eye surveying him and his normal one staring right at him.  
  
'Uh.yeah.'  
  
When Harry took a seat, between Hermione and Ron, Moody spoke.  
  
'From now on, we will be having practical lessons. You will learn how Aurors work, not just write about them.'  
  
The class filled with smiles.  
  
'Now, one by one, I will give you situations which Aurors face everyday. What you do is all up to you.' said Moody.  
  
One by one they went up to Moody. He through them curses, but not serious ones, and he asked them questions about dark marks, dark wizards and what to do with them.  
  
Surprisingly, more people got it right than the ones that didn't.  
  
Hermione was next.  
  
'Well Miss Granger. I'd like you to give me the counter-curse of 'Herabio!'  
  
It took her by surprise but the counter-curse of the freezing spell was, 'Selia!'  
  
'Very good Miss Granger. Please take your seat.' he said, grinning at her. Harry went next.  
  
'Now Mr. Potter, how will you respond to a paralyzing spell?' asked Moody with a grin. 'Pascenda!'  
  
Harry thought about powdered snake fangs and liquid tiger weed. Wait a minute! Harry thought. That goes AFTER you get paralyzed, you moron!  
  
He prepared for the worst. Then he remembered his training.  
  
Okay, concentrate. He told himself. Concentrate. Stop!  
  
'Well will you look at that.' said a delighted Moody. The class "oooed" and "ahhed".  
  
Harry opened his eyes and he had both done a barrier and made the spell stop in mid air.  
  
'Mr. Potter, you may want to consider a career in Auroring. You might do pretty well.' said Moody in a tone only Harry could hear.  
  
Déjà vu? He thought. When he took his seat, some stares were still following him. Ron was impresses but didn't want to show it. He wanted to be the first in this class.  
  
At dinner, people were still talking about it.  
  
'That's right, a barrier! Stopped it in mid air, too!'  
  
Harry didn't like this.  
  
'C'mon! It was just a lousy barrier!' he complained.  
  
'My thoughts exactly.' muttered Ron.  
  
'What was that?' asked Harry.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Harry, you mustn't blame them. After all, it is the first time they've seen a barrier done by a 7th year. Ron and I have seen you do it, so it's no surprise.' said Hermione.  
  
She made sense, they had seen him make a barrier, an even bigger one than the one he did today. He was trying to keep Voldemort away in his 5th year. He did it again in his 6th, before his so-called death.  
  
'I guess. But should they really make a big deal out of it?'  
  
Their discussion was cut short when Stephanie sat next to Ron and Harry.  
  
'Hey. Listen, tomorrow we're practicing twice as much. So I'll see you on the grounds at 0900.'she told them.  
  
'9 am? We're there.' said Ron.  
  
Harry awoke bright and early the next day. He couldn't wait for his Quidditch training.  
  
'Ron,wake up! It's 7 o'clock!'  
  
'7? Oh Goodness. We've still got two whole hours to prepare? Oh My!.Harry, wake me up after an hour!' he grumpily and sarcastically told Harry.  
  
'No problem.'  
  
He went to the common room to see if anyone was awake. To his relief, they weren't. He decided to visit Gryffindor's hidden chamber, after all, he hadn't visited it in a while.  
  
He went passed the fireplace and went inside. It's still dark and damp.  
  
He was thankful the dampness didn't reach the end.  
  
When he got there, slowly, he checked his watch.7:30.  
  
'Still plenty of time.' he told himself quietly.' Lumos Solemn!' he whispered.  
  
Even though he was completely alone, it was because of that he was whispering. It didn't feel right to shout. Besides, it would echo, something Harry didn't find amusing.  
  
The chamber filled with light. He saw how badly it was doing.  
  
He had the sudden urge to make it livable.  
  
It would look better if it had torch lights. And at least a desk. Or furniture.  
  
It was like Harry had a vision. He could runaway from them here. He didn't know who "them" were exactly but he sure wanted to get away from them.  
  
He sat on the floor, wondering. He and his friends being heirs of three of the founding fathers didn't seem quite as important as before. It felt weird to change so suddenly. Was it as important being an heir as it was before?  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted as his watched beeped 8 o'clock.  
  
Harry rushed out as fast as he could. When he got to the entrance. He heard voices on the other side. Two boys were talking, probably sitting in front of the fire. It was muffled but Harry could make out what they were saying.  
  
'Really? Hermione? You've got the hots for her?' said a boy, who was definitely older than 16.  
  
'Yeah, man. She's smart and she's got the heart, too.' said another boy. Harry couldn't make out how old or who it was.  
  
'But she's all.well.smart! Besides, I think she's taken.' said the first boy.  
  
'By who?'  
  
'By Harry! Harry Potter!'  
  
'Oh so you're on a first name basis now? I don't think they'll be getting together at all. I'll see to it that they don't.'said the second boy.  
  
'Dude! Don't be getting them ideas now. Harry Potter is not only a great quidditch player, he's one awesome wizard, too! He's escaped You-Know-Who dozens of times!'  
  
'My, are we the little stuck up? If he was here, no doubt he'd die from your admiration.'  
  
'I'm telling you, man. It's dangerous messin' with Harry Potter's girl.'  
  
The conversation lasted rather long. Harry was starting hate the person on the other side of the entrance. Especially when he said,' I have a better chance of getting the pretty Mudblood than that Potter. Besides, we weren't properly introduced yet. She doesn't know she's attracted to me.'  
  
Harry's blood was boiling. If steam could come out from his ears, it would have.  
  
Finally, the two boys left, and put out the fire. When Harry felt that the coast was clear, he made a run for it, out the entrance.  
  
Luckily, no one was around. Harry checked his watched.9:30.  
  
He wasn't dressed yet. He had two options; go to practice looking like what Crookshanks dragged in, or get dressed real fast and no one would ask about his clothes.  
  
He picked choice two. 


	59. Book 7 Chapter 12

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
***** Thanks for the editing Andy!  
  
============================================================================ ======  
  
As fast a runner as Harry was, he got to practice an hour late.  
  
'Sorry.' he exhaled. He thought of a good excuse other than oversleeping because there were two people from his dorm and room.' I had to talk with.Lupin!'  
  
'Well, Harry, the next time you decide to come, make sure you're on time! We have a lot of work to do. Hufflepuff may have lost to Slytherin but we all know they may leave us flat if we're not careful.' said Stephanie.  
  
She had nearly lost her voice. Harry suspected the team had been going through her lectures of both encouragement and truth. Harry shuddered. Suddenly he was thankful he was late.  
  
'Harry, I hate to do this but I have to take disciplinary cautions. Three laps around the field and 20 push-ups.' said Stephanie seriously.  
  
Harry didn't mind. It was kind of his fault he was late, and once he found out whom the two boys were.  
  
Right after Harry's "punishment", Ron went to him.  
  
'Where were you, mate? You got me worried.'  
  
'Just went to check up on the hidden chamber.' he said, quietly.  
  
'Well, just thought you'd like to know, you've got competition for Hermione.'  
  
'I know, I overheard two guys from Gryffindor talking. That guy must really hate me, from what I've heard.' he said to Ron, while getting on their broomsticks.  
  
'Gryffindor? But the guy I saw was a Ravenclaw. And the next one after him was a Hufflepuff.'  
  
'Next one? There are three now?' he asked Ron, annoyed. 'Not that I care.' he lied.  
  
'Seems our Hermione' Harry shrugged at Ron referring to Hermione as "theirs" but he figured it was in a friendly way. He continued.' Has become quite the campus crush.' He joked. Then the practice begun.  
  
'Steph, must you torture us?'  
  
'I'm afraid so, Candice. We can't afford to lose. We're doing this for Harry, Ron and Seamus. It's their last year and they couldn't possibly not win the house cup!' she said in her would be convincing speech.  
  
'But we're tired.' joked Toni Anne.  
  
As the three Chasers joked around some more, Harry headed Hermione's way.  
  
When he found her, she was still in deep thought.  
  
'Uh Hermione?' he asked cautiously.  
  
'Yes, Harry?' she replied in a sweet tone.  
  
Harry was surprised but continued anyway.  
  
'I um.. there's a guy.um.'Harry seemed lost for words but Hermione figured out what he was trying to say.  
  
'I brushed them off. I was kind of mean but oh well. Bad for them. Anyway, I have to see Professor Lupin about something. I'll see you in a bit.' she said briskly.  
  
Harry smiled for a moment. He was about to tell her what he'd heard but he'd sound like he was complaining so he put it to rest.  
  
Christmas was coming and if Harry and Hermione were together, their anniversary.  
  
As always, the head of houses put up the lists of those who are staying behind. For Gryffindor's case, Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry, for the 7th year in a row, signed up to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. He didn't like staying at the Dursleys. And adding that he was certified dead before, it'd be too much to explain.  
  
Hermione stayed as well. She said she wanted to spend her last Christmas in Hogwarts.  
  
Ron said he had to do some research on Pixie fairy Rebellion. As "convincing" as they were, Harry knew they stayed to keep him company. He was ever so grateful.  
  
Before Christmas, Sirius wrote to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry, Sorry I haven't exactly been in touch. I've been kept busy. With Lupin gone, it's hard to. Well, I heard everyone knows you haven't really died. That's great! And you can play Quidditch!  
  
Harry, this might be a good time for me to tell you . Just meet me at Christmas eve, same place, same time, alright? It's quite important. Till then,  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry knew that when he said "same place, same time" he meant Gryffindor Common Room, 1 am. He wondered what could be so important. He remembered he was supposed to ask him about the lady Liz.  
  
Harry went down to eat breakfast on the 24th of December. He went with Ron until he left to go off somewhere. He decided to sit alone. More students seemed to stay this year.  
  
This was probably the reason why Harry wasn't seated at the staff table. He felt someone sit next to him. For a moment he thought it was Ron.  
  
'Harry, will Sirius be coming?' Hermione asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
'Yeah, tonight, if we're lucky. He said he was going to tell me something rather important.'  
  
'I see, can I come too?' she asked, having a sudden interest.' I haven't seen him in a while.'  
  
Harry nodded. 'No problem. Just stay up until 1 in the morning.'  
  
She assured him that she will be.  
  
Harry's pondering of what Sirius was going to tell him drifted slowly out of his mind, because the Great Hall was beautifully decorated.  
  
It was shining of golden tinsel and mistletoe were hung everywhere. Wreaths were placed on the walls and two big ones on the great oak doors. There was music, played by harps. There were 12 great Christmas tress surrounding the whole hall.  
  
It was a real sight for sore eyes.  
  
As breakfast finished, with Ron nowhere in sight, Hermione asked if she could talk to Harry privately.  
  
Seeing her seriousness, Harry agreed. They went inside the hidden chamber, just in case.  
  
Harry was quite proud of the chamber now. He had cleaned it up and lit torches all around. It wasn't dark nor damp anymore.  
  
'So what did you want to talk to me about?'  
  
'What did you see in the room when Professor Lupin tested us?' she asked him, though quietly.  
  
'Do you know our marks? What did I get?'  
  
'I'm serious, Harry.'  
  
'Okay, okay. Let me see.'  
  
'Was there a snake?'  
  
'Come to think of it, yeah. And there was also a baby dragon, a phoenix and one animal that I didn't recognize. I think It was deformed or something.' he told her.  
  
'Just as I thought. So you did see a snake, did you use Parseltongue?'  
  
Harry was embarrassed to say he attempted to cheat but he ignored it.  
  
'Yeah, I asked it what I was supposed to do.' he said. 'He didn't tell me anyway.' he added, seeing Hermione's disapproving look.  
  
'Do you know why Lupin gave us that test?' she asked, quite itching to tell Harry. He noticed this.  
  
'Nope, but you're gonna tell me anyway.' he said jokingly.  
  
'That's right.'  
  
She was about to tell him why when her phoenix necklace started to glow a crimson red light.  
  
Harry saw this as well as Hermione did. Then, all of a sudden, they felt like they were being pulled somewhere. Harry quickly got a hold of Hermione's hand, he knew what was happening. 


	60. Book 7 Chapter 13

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
Everything was pitch black. Hermione only noticed her eyes were closed when they began to ache uncontrollably.  
  
'Hermione, are you okay?' asked Harry, concerned.  
  
'Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine.' she told him.  
  
Hermione totally forgot about what she was about to tell Harry. He, himself had forgotten as well.  
  
'Where are we?' she asked.  
  
They were somewhere in a barn. She was nearly buried in hay while he was covered in it.  
  
The two of them started going out the gate. There were no lights so they gathered that no one was home.  
  
'Why were you holding my hand?' she asked him as she remembered faintly.  
  
'I forgot, I must've knocked my head pretty good. I can't remember a lot.'  
  
'Me too, we'd better find out what's going on. Us not having any memory yet might not help us at all.'  
  
'You're right, Herm. So, should we ask around?'  
  
'Yes, Harry. That woman there might be able to help us.' she said as she pointed to a friendly-looking old woman.  
  
'Um, excuse me, can you tell us where we can get a ride to Hogwarts?' asked Hermione politely.  
  
'No manners! Kids today!' shouted the woman, she snobbed Harry and Hermione muttering some very hearable words. 'Just because I'm old they think I've forgotten it's their vacation! A ride to Hogwarts, really!' the woman was quite angry.  
  
Vacation? Harry thought. He looked around and saw a Daily Prophet newspaper on the ground. He saw something which made his eyes widen. Then it came back to him.  
  
'Hermione, I remember something!' exclaimed Harry.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'I held your hand because I didn't want us separated.'  
  
'Why would we be separated?' she asked, in disbelief.  
  
'Because I remember that same feeling from the time-turner. I was being pulled and had no other choice. Hermione, we gone back through time. How long back? I'm not sure.'  
  
'But how?'  
  
'I think your necklace is either a key to a portal or it works similarly to a time-turner, only we didn't turn it. I don't know how but it transported us here.'  
  
'Harry, do you know what date it is?' she asked, still not knowing what to do.  
  
Harry held the newspaper up. It read:  
  
July 16th,1981  
  
Dark Wizards at large? Will You-Know-Who cause even more havoc? Dark Mark found everywhere. Will no one stop him? Aurors haven't yet found You-Know-Who's whereabouts so, as a precaution, as of today, the Ministry of Magic has proposed a curfew of 6 pm. No witch or wizard after that hour. But will we be safe? Who are they after? Who is this Potter You-Know-Who has been heard mentioning so many times? Perhaps another Deatheater? An enemy? Only time will tell. Celia Skeeter  
  
Hermione had her mouth open when she finished. They were two weeks from Harry's first birthday. Voldemort was still in power.  
  
'But why here? Why now?' she asked Harry who was as clueless as she was.  
  
'I think someone brought us here for a reason. We'd better figure out what it is.' he told her.  
  
As they walked, and walked, and walked and walked, they didn't seem to be going anywhere. They were still clueless and lost.  
  
Hermione was nearly in tears but Harry assured her they'd be okay. She had to have hope, even if he didn't.  
  
The phoenix necklace wasn't any help. It wasn't doing anything. Harry offered to destroy it.  
  
'No! We might need it later.' said Hermione, clutching the pendant. Harry remembered his dragon one. But it, too, was useless.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down, in the middle of nowhere. They were surrounded by trees and bushes. It was getting dark, too.  
  
Then he saw it. Something was on a broomstick. It looked familiar but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
'Herm, I have a feeling we should follow that broom!' he called to her.  
  
There was no other option. At least if they followed the broom and the person riding it, they might be able to find shelter for the night.  
  
They ran as fast as their feet took them. Without Harry's Quicksilver9000,they were pretty slow. But him being a tall muscular guy, he ran fast enough. He often had to pull Hermione's hand.  
  
When they caught up to the person, Harry finally recognized her.  
  
'That's Liz! She's come to threaten my dad!' whispered Harry, remembering his dream, or buried memory.  
  
He saw a small house, kind of like the Burrow but itbwas more welcoming.  
  
Harry guessed this was their old house. It did seem familiar to him.  
  
After a few minutes, there was some shouting and a baby was crying. Harry saw the broomstick which Liz left outside vanished. Then there was a pop.  
  
Harry saw his mother in full for the first time in his life. She was alive! She entered the house and the baby stopped crying. Harry gestured Hermione to move forward. They were going to eavesdrop.  
  
'But James, who will we get as out secret keeper? We can't get Lupin in this. He's expecting a baby, a cub if you will.'  
  
'I know, honey. Dumbledore did offer.' said James, leaning towards Dumbledore.  
  
'James, he's a very busy man. We can't ask him.' said Lily flatly.  
  
Just then, Harry felt someone's presence and he turned back.  
  
Dumbledore merely looked at him for 2 seconds, gave him a smile and went in the house.  
  
'James, we haven't considered Sirius, yet.' said Lily, getting ideas 'Sirius was obviously James best friend of the Marauders. Inseparable, Harry's godfather.  
  
James looked as though he'd made up he's mind.  
  
'That's not a good idea, Mr. Potter.' said a very calming voice.  
  
'Professor? What are you doing here? I came to tell you that. Also, to offer to be your secret-keeper.' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Really, Professor, we can't, we'll be alright.  
  
'Very well, it's all up to you. But could I ask one favor?' he asked in his kindest of voice.  
  
'What is it, sir?' asked James.  
  
'Be hosts to two friends of mine.' he said delightfully.  
  
Harry got who Dumbledore meant by "two friends". 


	61. Book 7 Chapter 14

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani  
  
=========================================================================  
  
'If they'd like to come in, it would be very much appreciated.'  
  
Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was going to meet his parents. Hermione was smiling sweetly at him. She felt Harry's happiness.  
  
As they went inside the house, Harry remembered everything. Forgotten memories all came flooding back.  
  
Harry and Hermione entered the living room and his eyes met with his mother's, then went to his father's. They nearly filled with tears as the faces of his parents were so welcoming, so kind and gentle.  
  
Hermione nudged him a bit. He needed to act as if he were just another boy, no relation to the beautiful couple.  
  
His mom was holding a baby Harry in her arms. So softly, he noticed.  
  
'But sir, these are children. It's too dangerous for them to stay with us.' reasoned Lily.  
  
'But Mrs. Potter, these children are quite the witch and wizard. They won't stay long.'  
  
It was hard for Lily and James to argue when Dumbledore had made up his mind. He rarely made wrong choices.  
  
Before Dumbledore left Harry and Hermione, he talked to them in private.  
  
'Professor, how did you know it was us?' asked Hermione.  
  
'I will tell you when the time comes.' he said.  
  
'Now, behave yourselves.' he told them.  
  
The moment Dumbledore left, there was an awkward silence.  
  
James broke the silence.' So, what are your names?'  
  
Harry couldn't stop himself. 'I'm Harry. She's Hermione.' for a 17 year old boy, he was as jumpy as any 10 year old girl.  
  
'Oh your name's Harry? How coincidental. My son's name is Harry, too.' said Lily. Hermione shot Harry a disapproving look.' Yeah, coincidental.'  
  
'Say, we're going to a friend's house. He and his wife might be having a baby. You have to come. They're delightful people.' said James.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was talking to his parents. This was possibly the best time turned he's ever experienced.  
  
It was strange. Harry and Hermione still couldn't remember the conversation they were having before the phoenix started to glow.  
  
They took the Knight bus, too. Harry wanted to ask James about everything, about the Order and if he knew he was the heir of Gryffindor now.  
  
He didn't risk asking, though. He knew better than to do that.  
  
They soon arrived at a small house. It was similar to the house they've just been in but Harry noticed some differences.  
  
James knocked and a man around James' age opened it. He beamed at James and Lily.  
  
'James! Lily! I'm glad you came. Just in time, too.' he said.  
  
'I wouldn't miss it for the world, Remus. Has Sirius arrived, yet?'  
  
'Remus, how's Mina doing?'  
  
'One question at a time, please.' joked a young Lupin.' Sirius hasn't arrived yet and Mina's doing great. Who are the kids?'  
  
'Friends of ours. This is Harry and Hermione.' said James, putting a hand around Harry's shoulder.  
  
When Lupin showed them inside, Harry noticed that even with the moon full, he didn't turn into a werewolf.  
  
'So, may we see your child?' asked James sarcastically.  
  
'Oh, Hang on.' Lupin disappeared to a room for a moment. When he came back, he was carrying something.  
  
He smiled, beaming at the bundle.  
  
'This is my little Gabrielle.' he said, proudly.  
  
'She's beautiful, Remus.' said Lily, smiling.  
  
Harry and Hermione noticed this, too. She was quite the cute baby.  
  
'What's her name, sir?' asked Hermione  
  
'Gabrielle.' he said.  
  
Mina Lupin was still lying on the bed. James and Lily went in with her husband. The Potters and Lupins spent the night talking. Harry and Hermione weren't involving themselves in it. They couldn't say anything, it might change the future.  
  
The night ended and Harry, Hermione and his parents went back to the Potter house.  
  
'Harry, you don't mind sharing the guestroom with Hermione, do you?' asked Lily.  
  
'No, not at all.' he said. He shot a mischievous grin at her.  
  
'So are you kids dating?' asked James, jokingly.  
  
'James! Don't be nosy.'  
  
'Uh. Well..' Harry began. Hermione didn't expect anything.  
  
'I see. Lily and I started dating in our 5th year. I still have no idea why she chose me of all her suitors.' said James. There was a touch of pride in his voice.  
  
'Flattering yourself are we?' teased Lily.  
  
Harry couldn't believe he'd be missing out on this. They were such fun people. His anger toward Voldemort grew.  
  
'Harry!'  
  
'Sorry, what?'he asked James politely.  
  
'You seem to think a lot.' said James.  
  
'Yeah, I've noticed that, too. You know, Harry. You remind me an awful lot of James when we were still in Hogwarts.' Lily said. She brushed Harry's untidy hair, revealing his scar. 'Oh my. How did you get that scar?'  
  
Harry thought for a moment. He glanced at Hermione, she too, was waiting to here how he got the scar.  
  
'I.. fell off my broomstick.' he lied. He knew that the baby version of him would get the very same scar less than two weeks from now.  
  
'Oh. Well are you guys hungry? I can make some sandwiches. And if you want anything Hermione.'offered Lily.  
  
'No thanks Mrs. Potter. I'm still full.' she refused politely. She turned to Harry. 'Don't you think we should be getting to sleep, Harry?'  
  
'Yeah. I think we do. Thanks again Mrs. Potter.'  
  
'You can both call me Lily. I sound so old when you call me Mrs..' she told them kindly. James laughed.  
  
Lily then escorted Harry and Hermione to the guest room.  
  
'Goodnight then.' she told them as she closed the door.  
  
'Goodnight!' called Harry.  
  
When they were out of earshot, Hermione spoke to him.  
  
'Harry, what're we going to do? I mean, we've not only been in contact with your parents, we've eaten with them and Professor Lupin! We've totally disrupted time! Who knows what we'll return to, that's if we ever return.' she said frantically.  
  
'Herm, calm down. Firstly, Dumbledore seemed to know what he was doing when he introduced us. Secondly, I'm positive we were sent here for a reason, therefore, we'll be sent back.. I think..' he said reasonably.  
  
'Harry, I don't think Dumbledore knew us like the Dumbledore in our time. Also, as for your reason, what is it? To destroy Voldemort in the past while he's still weak?'  
  
'You're on to something.'  
  
'No ,Harry. We can't do anything that will hugely affect the future. If we manage to stop Voldemort, then who will the baby you escaped from? You won't be famous. Everything will change.we may not even know each other.'  
  
Harry thought about that. It was reasonable. He didn't answer her but they went to bed soon enough. 


	62. Book 7 Chapter 15

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to JKR.  
  
============================================================================  
  
  
  
'I'll sleep on the floor then.' he told Hermione.  
  
'You will?' she asked, making sure. She couldn't believe he didn't want to sleep next to her.  
  
Before their 6th year began, they both slept in the same bed, now he's going to sleep on the floor, just to keep away from her.  
  
Harry must've seen her face and how hurt it was because he said,' It's a bit cold. Do you mind if I sleep on the bed, too?'  
  
She shook her head.  
  
He jumped on it and covered himself in a blanket. She was under the blanket, too. Both of them were so tired from the day's events that both drifted to sleep quite quickly.  
  
Harry wanted to wake up, think it was all a great dream. He heard people talking. He opened his eyes and saw that he was still in the guest room. It wasn't a dream.  
  
He saw Hermione sleeping soundlessly. He got off the bed and headed for the door. He wasn't planning on eavesdropping, he was on his way to the bathroom, wherever it was, but he heard Lily and James talking with a familiar voice.  
  
'Are you sure we you won't be our secret keeper?' asked James.  
  
'I'll be the obvious one. Peter's the least likely choice. We can trust him. We're like brothers.' said Sirius, a young one.  
  
'That's right. But we really want you to be the..' Lily began.  
  
'He's right, hon. He is the obvious target.' said James.  
  
'So it's Peter then?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah.' said James and Sirius together.  
  
'With the traitor inside the Order, we can't count on anyone else but our friends.' said James.  
  
Harry, who could hear all this, tried hard not to go out and tell them Peter would betray them. That he was THAT traitor. He couldn't stop himself. He stood up and was going through with it.  
  
Luckily, Hermione was awake and pulled him.  
  
'Harry, are you crazy?' she whispered.  
  
'No, I can't allow myself to let them make the same mistake!' he whispered back.  
  
Hermione stayed quiet. Then she spoke.  
  
'I'm not sure what'll happen but I think that if Voldemort is stopped now, our world, in the future, will be a lot more peaceful, everything will change. There's a possibility we won't know each other but Harry, if you really want to grow up with your mom and dad, I guess I can't do anything about it.' she said quietly. 'I can't stand the thought of losing you again but if it means you'll be happy...'she added.  
  
'Herm..'  
  
'Go on. Your parents need to know they can't trust Peter.' she encouraged. She was practically ushering him out.  
  
'Herm.'he began.  
  
'Harry, always know I'll love you.' she said before she pushed him outside the door.  
  
James, Lily and Sirius were surprised to see him.  
  
'Harry!'  
  
'Sirius, this is Harry, a friend of Dumbledore's.' said James.  
  
'Care to share why you're still up, Harry?' asked Sirius.  
  
'I .'Harry began.  
  
What was he going to do? Harry imagined life with his parents but without Hermione. He tried to remember the real life he had now. If he told his parents about Peter and how he's their son, James and Lily might just live to see the day when Harry marries. They'll be grandparents of Harry's children. It bothered him, however, that he couldn't see his bride.  
  
'See? Still thinking.' teased James.  
  
'Harry, did you want to tell us anything?' asked Lily. She was smiling at him.  
  
Meanwhile, in the guestroom.  
  
'You're just the best friend any guy could ever have, aren't you, Hermione? How could you let Harry go?' she asked herself.  
  
'Well he'll be happy at least.' she told herself.  
  
'How do you know? You haven't even seen how it'll turn out! Things might worsen!' she told herself.  
  
'You did the right thing.' she assured herself.  
  
'If it's right, why does it feel so wrong?'  
  
The door opened and in came Harry.  
  
She was sitting next to the bed and he sat next to her. He laid his head on the bed.  
  
The silence was killing her. Fortunately for her, Harry spoke first.  
  
'I haven't told them.' he said flatly. However, there was a touch of sadness in his voice.  
  
Hermione wanted to ask why but she didn't. He got up and tried to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry was awoken by his mom.  
  
'Harry, come quick. We've got to go.' she said hastily.  
  
'Why what's the matter?' as if he didn't know.  
  
'I'll explain on the way.'  
  
He noticed Hermione was already up, the words "still up" came to mind but was blew away when someone entered the room.  
  
'Lily, dear, we've got to hurry. You-Know-Who might come at any moment.' said a short man. He was nearly balding.  
  
Harry was boiling mad. But he didn't let anyone know. The nerve of him, he thought.  
  
As he and Hermione headed to the door together, she whispered to him.  
  
'Don't kill him in from of your parents.' 


	63. Book 7 Chapter 16

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
*** Thanks for the editing, Andy!  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Harry gritted his teeth every time Peter talked to him. He couldn't help it. Every time he talked to him, Peter would ask these ridiculously annoying questions.  
  
'Say Garry,'  
  
'HARRY.'  
  
'Yeah, okay. Say, why are you here?' asked Peter, in his annoying, coward's voice.  
  
Harry thought of a good reason. He couldn't think of any.  
  
'Does it matter?' James asked Peter. 'As long as they're not vicious Deatheaters, they're welcome in our household.'  
  
Harry saw Peter sweating like mad.  
  
'Haha.yeah. Vicious Deatheaters.' he gulped.  
  
Hermione had to hold back Harry's fist just to stop him from punching Peter. He was right next to him. He could stop him from telling Voldemort of Godric's Hollow. But he didn't.  
  
Hermione was glad he didn't but she didn't really know why.  
  
As they left the house, they made sure nothing important was left. Voldemort might destroy it.  
  
Harry heard James whisper to Lily.  
  
'Lily, must we take Harry and Hermione? What if Voldemort finds us? He's looking for us, not them and he's probably going to kill them anyway.'  
  
'I know James but where will we leave them? No doubt some Voldemort spy has seen them with us. He might try and go after them to see if they know where we're going.'  
  
'Okay.' then he whispered quieter, 'I hope we're right about Peter.'  
  
Peter, who was looking frantically everywhere, no doubt for Deatheaters, didn't hear what James and Lily said.  
  
They stopped at a dead end.  
  
James went forward and turned what seemed to be an invisible door knob. Then he disappeared.  
  
'Uh, Mrs..I mean, Lily, what happened to him?' asked Hermione.  
  
'That's how the spell works. Everything will be invisible and you won't be able to touch anything but the door knob.' she told her.  
  
One by one they went in. Lily was carrying baby Harry.  
  
Harry didn't want to say it but, he thought he was cute as a baby. He smiled every time baby Harry smiled. He had the chubby cheeks and emerald green eyes. He was still growing some baby teeth.  
  
When Harry went inside, he saw that the great Godric's Hollow, didn't look much different than a normal house. He wondered who it belonged to before.  
  
'Well, I guess we'll have to make ourselves at home.' said James.  
  
'I'd love to stay and chat but I've got something to do back at home.' Said Peter. He was shaking a bit, which Harry noticed.  
  
His parents' lives were at the hands of this man, who was balding and would soon have one finger less, not to mention his godfather's future.  
  
Harry didn't bother saying goodbye to him. He pretended to be busy, checking out the house.  
  
He wasn't, really. He could hear everything they were saying.  
  
The moment Peter left, Harry noticed something on the wall.  
  
It was a painting of a green dragon, the mystical kind. Harry studied the painting carefully. He noticed that there was a phoenix flying in the blood- red sky. The dragon was standing on something. It looked like a snake.  
  
It was a nice painting. At one point, Harry thought he saw the green dragon on his neck give a red glow. But it quickly went away.  
  
'I like your necklace, Harry...your manly necklace' laughed James as he approached him.  
  
No one else was there. Lily and Hermione were probably off somewhere.  
  
'Oh, This?'  
  
'Yeah. I had one just like it. In fact, they look exactly the same!' he laughed.  
  
'Where is it now?' Harry asked.  
  
'Oh.I gave it to one of my dearest friends.'  
  
'I see.' Harry looked at the painting.' What do you think this is?'  
  
'The painting?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I'm not sure. There was a legend that a powerful serpent was defeated. I forgot what defeated it but from the painting, I'd say a dragon. Not many legends come true, of course.'  
  
After a brief admiration of the painting, James said,' What say you and I eat whatever Lily cooked.'  
  
'You're on.'  
  
The Potters and Hermione ate their lunch. Lily and Hermione seemed to have the same interest in education. They spent the meal talking about it.  
  
James and Harry, on the other hand, talked mainly about Quidditch. He didn't tell James that he was Gryffindor's Seeker, youngest at that, but he told him he was keen on the sport.  
  
Eventually, after a few days, James got close enough to Harry that he told him he was an illegal animagi.  
  
'How did you become an animagi?' he asked intently.  
  
'Well, I have no idea, really. It just happened during my 1st year at Hogwarts.' said James.  
  
'Yeah, he's a mere first year and he's already an outlaw.' joked Lily.  
  
'Could you teach me how to become one?' asked Harry.  
  
'I could, but you'd have to be prepared for the consequences of the Ministry.' said James, pronouncing 'Ministry' hard.  
  
James was about to continue when they heard a noise coming from the chimney.  
  
They went to check it out.  
  
'Nice to see you, Professor.'  
  
'Yes, yes, Nice to see you're all getting along, James.'  
  
'Would you like anything, Professor? Water, coffee, butterbeer?' asked Lily.  
  
'No thanks, I'm afraid we haven't got time for that.' he cleared his throat.' Lily, you and your husband are needed somewhere.' he said, making sure not to say "the Order" in front of two "unsuspecting" 17 year olds.  
  
'Oh, I see.' said James, getting what Dumbledore meant.  
  
Lily turned to Harry and Hermione.' Do you mind taking care of Harry while we're gone, Hermione?'  
  
She giggled a bit. 'Which one?'  
  
'We won't be long.I think.' said James.  
  
'No, it's alright. Take your time.' said Harry. He wondered though, why they had to go 2 days before it happens.  
  
The three of them used Floo powder and were off.  
  
Hermione did as she was asked and babysat Harry. 


	64. Book 7 Chapter 17

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
*** Thanks for editing, Andy!  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Harry thought about why they left.  
  
'Herm, why do you think they left? No one's told me they'd be going to the Order 2 days before Wormtail betrays them.' he said finally.  
  
'Was that what you've been thinking about all this time? For 3 hours?' she asked.  
  
'Well.yeah, I can't help it. What if they change their minds? What if.'  
  
'Harry, I don't think we need to worry about the future. We've changed it already, showing up. All we should worry about is if we're ever going to see what happens.' she told him.  
  
She was right, Harry might've been having fun but they still had no clue as to get back.  
  
He looked at Hermione playing with Harry, kissing his cute hands.  
  
'Will I get any of those, too?' he joked.  
  
She didn't answer. He suspected she's thought a lot about the two of them.  
  
After a moment's silence, she spoke.  
  
'Harry, can I ask you something?'  
  
He knew what it was going to be about but he still said, 'Go on.'  
  
'Where are we going? I mean, I don't get it. I'm really confused.' she said.  
  
The thought "you think I'm not?" entered his head.  
  
'Herm.I don't know.I know we haven't exactly been the same ever since..' he trailed off.' Even if I wanted to.I still can't. I don't want you in danger again.'  
  
'Me? In danger? Perish the thought!' she teased so the mood will lighten a little.  
  
'I'm serious. If we ever make it back.'he began. The next few words were hard to say. 'you should go with someone else.'  
  
'What?' she asked, aghast.  
  
'I can't be there when you need me. You deserve someone that can.'  
  
'Oh? And I suppose you're the first guy ever to not be there when his supposed-to-be girlfriend needs him?' she hissed. She was getting angry now.  
  
'I know I'm not. But I put you in danger!'  
  
'Oh really? You've just figured that out? I've known that since forever, even when we WERE going out! But did I bail?'  
  
Baby Harry started crying.  
  
Harry and Hermione stopped arguing but weren't talking to each other.  
  
James and Lily noticed this when they got back.  
  
'Are we not talking to each other?' asked James in a cheery voice that would easily annoy an angry person.  
  
No answered were heard.  
  
'Really?' he asked in that same tone.' You don't say.' he was basically talking to himself.  
  
Lily pulled James and told him not to interfere. Harry and Hermione were thankful. Both didn't want his parent to start giving them lectures. They also didn't think it appropriate for Lily and James to worry about them before it happened.  
  
Harry had 2 more days till the tragedy happens. He wanted to spend every moment of those two days with his parents. Unfortunately, destiny, it seems, had other plans.  
  
'Sorry we have to go out this late but we.. uh..' apologized Lily.  
  
'Say no more. It's really okay.' he assured her. He was, of course, lying. Hermione knew this but decided not to comment as she was still not talking to him.  
  
'Lily, we put Harry's money in Gringotts last month, right?' asked, James. He was tying his shoes.  
  
'Yes, dear.' she told him after kissing her baby.' Aren't you done yet?' she asked impatiently afterwards.  
  
'Nearly.There. Just finished. Shall we go?'  
  
'Finally! Now, dinner's in the kitchen. Goodnight you two.'  
  
Harry and Hermione both smiled and waved them goodbye.  
  
She was still the official babysitter of baby Harry.  
  
It was 1 in the morning when Hermione went out of the room. She and Harry were staying at the same room only he was sleeping on the floor.  
  
Where was she going? Was she sleepwalking? Was she in a trance?  
  
Harry had all these questions but he couldn't really answer any of it because he couldn't ask her.  
  
She left the room five minutes ago. Each second, Harry's worry grew. However, she returned shortly after the 6th minute.  
  
Harry pretended to be asleep.  
  
Since Lily and James were still out, baby Harry was sleeping in the same room as him and Hermione.  
  
She went to baby Harry's cradle.  
  
'Aww. You're still awake!' she whispered sweetly. She was giggling, too.' You should be asleep now or your mom will have my head!' she joked. Ironically, baby Harry laughed.  
  
She played with his hands then she started talking to him again.  
  
'Now listen to me. I'm telling you this because you're not as stubborn as he is.' she glanced at Harry, who was pretending to sleep and could hear everything, not that Hermione knew.  
  
'If you find the right person for you, don't let her go. You won't ever know what you have until you lose it. I've had my experience when I thought I lost you. Well, the older you. The handsome you. You're still cute and chubby!' she giggled after saying that.  
  
'Now, where was I? Oh yeah. I love you more than you'll ever know. Sadly, you DON'T know. And even if I find other guys, they'll never compare to you, Harry Potter. I really miss you.' after a short silence, she laughed. 'You see what you're doing to me? You're making me tell a baby my problems!' she laughed more and kissed baby Harry on the forehead.  
  
'Now you start sleepin'.' she told him sweetly.  
  
She waited till baby Harry was asleep before she returned to bed.  
  
Harry thought the night's surprises were over but he was wrong.  
  
Hermione decided to kiss his forehead, too.  
  
'When will you learn?' she asked him quietly. Of course, she didn't want a reply.  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke thinking 'This is the day Wormtail betrays my parents.'  
  
He didn't feel so good.  
  
To add to the bad feeling, Wormtail was there.  
  
'Uh.. Lily. I just want you to know that you have allways a great friend. And James, if I had a brother, he'd be just like you.' he told James.  
  
'What's with the sudden compliments, Peter?' asked James, grinning.  
  
'Oh nothing. Just wanted to let you know that.'  
  
Harry still didn't feel sorry for Peter after he said that. Even if he told them that, he was still going to betray them.  
  
Peter left rather quickly after they ate lunch. Harry couldn't forget the fact that he saw Peter was twitching a lot. His parents didn't notice this, though. He suspected he got it from one of Voldemort's curses.  
  
Harry thought about it for a while. He decided he'll tell them things that couldn't possibly change anything.  
  
'Uh.. James?'  
  
'Yes, Harry?'  
  
'I think you should visit Sirius again. And Lupin. And maybe Dumbledore.' he blurted out.  
  
He laughed.' Why exactly?'  
  
'No reason. Just um.. you know.. visit them.be friendly.' he said. He was lousy at excuses.  
  
'Well, you must be a great mind reader, Harry. We're about to meet them. We're going out for a moment. We'll be bringing little Harry along as well.' said Lily.' Why don't you two go out and get over your little fight.' she giggled.  
  
'But!' Harry protested. After a long silence, he finally said,' Alright.'  
  
It was hard for him, letting his parents go like that but he had already decided he won't change the future.  
  
'I'll see you both when you get back.' called James.  
  
Harry couldn't hold it in, he had to do something! He was never going to see his parents after Wormtail betrays them!  
  
He ran to James and gave him a hug. A really great, big, father-son hug. Then he went up to Lily and gave her a great big hug, too. This time a mother-son hug.  
  
'What's with all the hugging?' she asked after hugging him back. The two were only too happy to hug him back. After all, he had grown on them.  
  
'Nothing. Just thanking you for the hospitality.' said Harry, stopping a tear from falling. Stopping many tears, actually.  
  
'Well that's okay. It was our pleasure, Harry. Now, we really must be off. Make sure you come straight back and don't talk to anyone you don't know. It's not safe out there. You've stayed inside too long. You both need some fresh air. It's not healthy.'  
  
Harry finally forced himself to go. He grabbed Hermione's hand and headed out, saying his goodbyes to them. He thanked them again and went out Godric's Hollow. 


	65. Book 7 Chapter 18

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
**** Thanks for the editing, Andy!  
  
**** I've read this part about 4 times now, and I always end up crying.  
  
========================================================================  
  
'Harry, you're sure you don't want to save them?' asked Hermione. She was finally talking to him again.  
  
'Sure as I'll ever be.' and with that he and she wandered off to ponder what they'll do next and how they'll get back.  
  
Night crept quietly as the were in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Harry was about to suggest going back when the worst happened.  
  
They saw the Dark Mark on the sky. It only meant one thing.  
  
Harry rushed as fast as he could, back to the house.  
  
He was too late.  
  
He got closer to Godric's Hollow, tears stinging his eyes and found their lifeless, unmarked body. James wasn't in the house. He was outside it with his wand raised. He was standing his ground.  
  
Harry carried it in the house. He wasn't going to let his father be without his mother. Lily was lying next to baby Harry's cradle. She looked merely asleep.  
  
Baby Harry was crying hysterically. Hermione came to his aid. James was now next to Lily.  
  
They both looked like they could wake up at any moment. Seeing that was painful for Harry. Even Hermione started crying.  
  
Sirius came to the house an hour later, riding his motorcycle.  
  
For a moment he was going to go crazy. He had made the mistake.  
  
'Harry, Hermione, you two should better get out of here. No one knows you were friends of theirs. They might accuse you of something.'he trailed off.  
  
Hermione gave baby Harry to Sirius, who he cradled and tried her best to pull Harry from the scene.  
  
'Sirius, it was Peter.' he said, before he left.  
  
'I know, Harry. I know.Take good care of yourselves.'he told them.  
  
'You too, Sirius.' they both called out.  
  
Before they left the yard, they heard a loud steps which indicated Hagrid had arrived.  
  
They kept running.  
  
When they barely had it in them to run, they stopped. They were near town now.  
  
'Harry, now what?' asked Hermione, catching her breath.  
  
'I don't know.'he began. Then suddenly, he saw Hermione's phoenix pendant again. Something hit him. 'Hermione! I think I have a clue of what we're supposed to do next!' he told her and checked to see if they were anywhere near Diagon Alley.  
  
He found out that they weren't. They were, in fact, in Kuizic Alley.  
  
As traumatized as they were, Harry managed to remember what Knight Buses did. He quickly pulled one over using his wand and the two got on.  
  
The bus driver was none other than Ernie! He was younger, of course.  
  
'Where to?' he asked, not looking at them.  
  
'To Diagon Alley, please.' the both stated.  
  
In not more than 20 minutes, they were there. They gave Ernie some silver and went off the bus. Stan, his future partner, wasn't there. He was still probably studying.  
  
'Harry, why'd we come here?' asked Hermione, trying to keep up to Harry's running.  
  
'Don't you see? The girl with brown hair, the one that reserved the necklace so I would buy it...That was you!'  
  
Hermione realized it. She was annoyed, she didn't get it first but she was still curious.  
  
'I see. So we'll just have to go there and see what happens next?' she asked him, feeling stupider every time.  
  
'Yeah.it's got to be here somewhere.'he said, looking around. Then, out of nowhere, he got a funny feeling. He turned around and there it was, the shop. 'It's here! Shall we?'  
  
'Definitely.'  
  
  
  
**** We all knew what was going to happen to Lily and James, so there was not point in having a cliffy. Lol 


	66. Book 7 Chapter 19

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
**** Thanks for the editing, Andy!  
  
===========================================================================  
  
They went in and Harry saw the same things he saw before. It was weird considering he saw it 16 years in the future.  
  
'Uh.. hello?' he called out. No one answered yet. Then a very pretty lady came out. He recognized her as Liz.  
  
'Mom! You've got customers!' she screamed to the back. She was completely ignoring them. It was obvious she had a lot on her mind.  
  
Fiona came out. She still looked the same.  
  
'May I help you dears?' she asked.  
  
Harry covered his face and pretended to look for something. He didn't want her to recognize him in the future.  
  
Hermione stepped up. She took the closest thing to her and bought it.' Um I'd like to buy this, please.' she told her. She didn't want to leave something and not buy anything.  
  
'Sure. That'll be 8 sickles.' she told her.  
  
'Alright.Um.I was wondering.How much would it cost for you to reserve something? I'll give it to you, not sell it, and then reserve it.' she said.  
  
Fiona looked bewildered but eventually caught on.  
  
'It'll cost you 50 galleons.' she said flatly.  
  
Hermione checked her bag of money. She had only 20 galleons with her. Harry saw this and checked his own bag of money. He luckily had 43 galleons.  
  
He gave her 30 and continued hiding his face.  
  
'Thanks.' she whispered. 'Here.' she told Fiona.  
  
Fiona took it.' Who do you want to reserve it for?' she asked, looking at the loot.  
  
'Um.He'll come about 16 years from now. He'll have jet black hair, emerald green eyes and is strikingly good looking. He'll also have a scar on his forehead that looks oddly like a lightning bolt.' she told him.  
  
Fiona just looked at her strangely but considered the money and decided to do it.  
  
'Uh.will he buy this?' she asked.  
  
Harry then spoke. 'It'll be the first and only thing he'll buy.' he told her.  
  
There was an awkward moment.  
  
Liz, who was still sore at James, was listening at the back. Then a familiar voice called her inside a room.  
  
'Liz! I'm telling you, they'll be looking for me.' he said cowardly.  
  
'Brother dear, why do you shake terribly?' she told him once inside.  
  
Harry noticed that Fiona couldn't hear this. She must've been half deaf.  
  
'Don't worry, master will protect you.as long as you don't go cowardly at the last minute. I heard that some of the others are planning something to do to you. Good thing you did something right for a change.' she said.  
  
Harry and Hermione were now full of questions but were interrupted by Fiona.  
  
'Do you want anything else?' she asked.  
  
'Uh, no thanks. Goodbye.' said Hermione and pulled Harry out.  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Hermione spoke to Harry in a rush.  
  
'Harry.do you know who was in the room?' she asked.  
  
'Liz's brother.'he trailed off.  
  
'By the name of Peter Pettigrew!' she gasped.  
  
Harry looked back at the shop. It was called "Fiona P.'s antique shop"  
  
'Fiona and Liz Pettigrew!' he exclaimed.  
  
Harry nor Hermione couldn't believe their eyes, nor ears. Peter had a sister all this time? And she loved James?  
  
Brother and sister both Deatheaters?  
  
While thinking deeply about this, Harry was tapped on the shoulder by a middle aged woman.  
  
'Hello, Mr. Harry Potter.' she said.  
  
'How did you know his.'she trailed off. No one was supposed to know who he was. They went back through time!  
  
'I know your name, too, Miss Hermione Granger.'  
  
Both of them were speechless. Then the middle aged woman spoke again.  
  
'You didn't think the pendant you just gave away set itself automatically to the 16th of July 1981, did you?' she asked.  
  
They didn't recognize her. For a moment Harry thought if she was Mary Stevens, the near crazy bus driver. But she looked older than she did when he met her.  
  
'So you set it? But who are you?' asked Harry intently.  
  
'You'll find out, dear. You will find out eventually.' she said. 'Now, let's get you two back to the Christmas of 98.' she said casually.  
  
'You can do that?'  
  
'Well I put you here, it's my job to put you back.' she teased. She was completely acting normal. Harry and Hermione were both confused and at the same time, curious. But they got that the lady put them there.  
  
'Excuse me, but.why did you put us here?' asked Harry.  
  
'Well, Harry. I'd like to tell you but it would give away my identity. I'll keep it secret from you until you figure it out.soon.' she said.  
  
Harry was both thankful and sore at her. More thankful than sore, of course. She let him see, talk and hug his parents but at the same time, he had to deal with him not being able to do anything about Peter.  
  
'Alright, anymore questions? I'm sure Miss Granger has some.' she said, looking at her.  
  
'Well.are you from this time of future?' she asked.  
  
'Well, to tell you the truth, you won't find the "me" now, in the times of now and yours.' she told them.  
  
'I see. So you ARE from the future!' she exclaimed.  
  
'That's right, and to answer the your next question, Miss Granger, yes. You will.' she told Hermione.  
  
'How did you know.?'  
  
'I can read minds..' she said and laughed. She pulled her hair back, which was grey and light brown, and her loose sleeve revealed a scar on her arm. It was definitely a slash. Harry saw this and so did Hermione but neither thought it was appropriate to ask.  
  
'Well, I guess that's all your questions? You really must be returning back to 1998.Your body ages the same even though you went back in time, you know.' she said. The two nodded.  
  
'Thanks.' said Harry. 'Thanks for everything.'  
  
She smiled and pinched his cheek. For a 17 year old boy, this wasn't flattering.  
  
'It was my pleasure, dear. Beside, you're going to need the information you learned or saw here, so don't forget anything. And it wouldn't hurt to keep this to yourselves. Only dear old Professor Dumbledore knows about this. You can talk to him about it.' she paused. 'Now, here.' she held up a necklace. The very same necklace Hermione just gave up a few minutes ago!  
  
'But that's my.'she trailed off.  
  
'Yes, the one and the same. Only older, this was your birthday present and it's horrible to give something this beautiful away. Now, the time is set. It'll only travel once every 16 years. When you're older, you'll figure out how to work that.' she said casually. A little too casually.  
  
Hermione took it. She thanked her and so did Harry, again.  
  
The lady smiled widely and backed off. Before Harry and Hermione were pulled into a portal to the present 1998, they saw the woman join a person in the shadows. And with one last look at the woman and what seemed to be the man she joined, they were off, back to the present.  
  
Back to Gryffindor's hidden chamber at Christmas eve of 1998.. 


	67. Book 7 Chapter 20

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
**** Thanks for the editing, Andy!  
  
============================================================================ =====  
  
'Hermione, are you okay?' asked Harry's voice. She was nearly unconscious.  
  
'I am so not used to that.' she joked.  
  
'We made it back. I wonder who the lady was.' he told her.  
  
'Yeah, I guess so.'  
  
They went back toward the exit. Hermione was still massaging her head.  
  
'How're you feeling, Harry? Are you okay?' she asked, concerned.  
  
'Yeah, I guess. I mean, I literally saw my parents' lifeless bodies and went back and forth through time. I saw my younger self and talked with my parents before it happened. I've also met the weirdest of people and discovered that Lupin was married and had a daughter while Wormtail's sister turned out to be my father's admirer. Basically, I'm fine.' he said all at once.  
  
Hermione didn't need to ask for his permission, she went up to him and gave him a hug. Nothing personal, he just needed one.  
  
He knew this as well as he hugged her real tight. He buried his face in her shoulder, indicating that he was holding tears back.  
  
This was affecting him a lot.  
  
'It's going to be okay. Even though we haven't exactly found out why she made us go back through time, I know for a fact it wasn't just for fun.'  
  
After she said that, Harry walked towards the exit of the chamber and exited.  
  
It was still after lunch. It almost seemed as if they didn't go back in time.  
  
They both knew that they had to change clothes. And so they did.  
  
Before Hermione went inside her dorm, she smiled sweetly at Harry. He remembered what she told baby Harry the other night and wanted noting more than to kiss her. But knowing what it could provoke, he painfully stopped himself.  
  
He heard everything she said, even about him being stubborn, but to him, if his stubbornness is the only thing that'll keep her away from the danger that followed him, so be it.  
  
Hermione waited for Harry in the common room. They vanished after breakfast but returned after lunch. She wondered why Ron hadn't been looking for them.  
  
The moment Harry arrived, all clean and tidy, except for his hair, she asked him if they could look for Ron.  
  
Harry felt a small surge of jealousy but he hit himself so it'll go away, which didn't help, just made him feel worse.  
  
On the way, Harry remembered about Gabrielle.  
  
'Say, Hermione, do you think Gabrielle's still alive? And Mrs. Lupin, too?' he asked her.  
  
Hermione figured that Gabrielle would be about their age, 17, and would probably be attractive. Her father is quite the handsome person.  
  
'Uh.. I'm not sure. But I don't think we should ask Professor Lupin himself. Maybe Hagrid or Sirius.' she reasoned.  
  
'Yeah, when we find Ron, we should tell him everything and ask him to come with us to Hagrid's. We haven't been there in a long time.' he said.  
  
After looking for Ron almost everywhere he could possibly be, meaning the grounds for Quidditch, the Great hall for food, the Gryffindor common room and boys' dormitories for wizard's chess. He was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Why don't we try the least obvious place?' he asked Hermione.  
  
She agreed and the two of them headed for the Library.  
  
They saw him talking to a somewhat rather pretty girl. Harry was elbowed hard in the gut by Hermione.  
  
'Harry, you're mouth's open!' she hissed.  
  
'It was, now my stomach's aching with pain.' he told her, holding himself.  
  
Hermione ignored him and headed to the place where Ron and Hermione were talking.  
  
'Hi, Ron. So I see you've been up here talking to someone all this time.' she said, politely.  
  
'Yeah, this is Melissa Sawyer. She's an exchange student from America. She's in Hufflepuff.' said Ron.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly and introduced herself.  
  
The two got along rather well. Harry felt dumb. He decided to approach them and befriend the new girl.  
  
'Oh, here's Harry. He's my best guy friend. He's in Gryffindor, too and the Seeker.' said Ron. Basically he was doing all the talking. It was no secret he liked Melissa.  
  
The moment she laid eyes on Harry, she stood up.  
  
'Harry? Harry Potter? Oh My Gosh! I can't believe this! I just started learning about you back home! You're not exactly how I pictured you. I thought you'd look like ..well no offence, KRUM! But you're rather the cutie!' she said.  
  
Harry blushed crimson red. Ron was crimson red, too, but for different reasons.  
  
'Uh.. so anyway,' he began.' I think I'll go kill myself.throw myself in the lake or something.' said Ron.  
  
Hermione was red, too. the same reason as Ron's.. just for the different person.  
  
'Um, Harry, don't we have something to tell Ron?' she asked.  
  
Harry caught the hint.  
  
Luckily, Melissa quickly turned to Ron and said, 'Say, Ron, you've been so nice to me and I don't normally do this but..' she blushed.' Would you go out with me?' she asked, all trembling.  
  
Ron, Harry and most of all, Hermione were thrilled she said that.  
  
'Of course! I was going to ask you the question until "cutie" over here ruined it for me.' he said, joking.  
  
'Don't be silly. I like you!' she assured.  
  
'Thanks.' Harry said sarcastically.  
  
'I guess I'll see you later, then Melissa?' Ron asked her. He got Hermione's hint, too. Although he didn't know what it's be about.  
  
She left blowing him a kiss.  
  
Hermione thought this is a bit too much, but Ron seemed perfectly fine. He was after all, a shy boy with girls.  
  
'Now, what were you going to tell me?' he asked the two of them. They gave him the look that it was big and a very long story.  
  
  
  
'So that's how we ended up here.' he told Ron. Harry had finished the story but left the parts where he and Hermione talked and the ones that regarded that. She was as glad as he was that he did.  
  
'So you really saw your parents? You were gone for 2 weeks and I didn't notice it?' he asked aghast. He couldn't believe Harry and Hermione were off on an adventure again. But somehow, he was a little glad that he stayed there so he could get closer to Melissa.  
  
'Don't be mad. It all happened all of a sudden!' reasoned Harry.  
  
'I'm not. Listen, I'm sorry mate. I didn't know it was that bad.'  
  
'Nah, it's okay.' he told Ron.  
  
'Good, now that we've got this all cleared up, we should head for Hagrid's!' Hermione told the boys.  
  
They agreed and went to the grounds, to Hagrid's hut.  
  
They knocked on the door and heard Fang's barking. Harry missed Fang. He missed Hagrid more, though.  
  
'I'm comin', I'm comin'.' he yelled.  
  
The moment he opened the door, tears stung his eyes but he tried not to show it. It failed horribly. Tears ran down his eyes.  
  
'What's wrong Hagrid?' asked Harry.  
  
'Thought yeh've forgotten me.' he mumbled.  
  
'Of course not! Perish the thought!!!' exclaimed Hermione.  
  
'We were just busy, that's all.' said Ron.  
  
'And we could never forget you, Hagrid.' added Harry.  
  
'Now stop it. Yeh're making my eyes hurt.' he told them, wiping it with a huge handkerchief.  
  
After Hagrid calmed himself down, Harry thought he'd bring up the topic of the Lupins.  
  
'Uh.. Hagrid.um.. is Professor Lupin married?' he asked casually.  
  
'Because he's far too nice to not be married.' Hermione added, just in case.  
  
Hagrid wore a sort of grim expression.  
  
'Now don't yeh be putting this in his face but.Mina died 8 years ago. She was attacked by a Deatheater. He never wants the talk about it. Also, his daughter's coming here. She's decided it's closer to her father than in Scotland.' he told them.  
  
They soon found out, while eating rock cakes as they were too ashamed of not visiting him, that Lupin lived alone for the past 8 years. He sent Gabrielle to Scotland with her grandparents, Mina's mom and dad, because he didn't want to accidentally eat her when he turned to a werewolf. She'll be transferring to Hogwarts as well. A little later than anyone but from what Hagrid describes, an intellectual girl, she'll make it.  
  
Hermione was a bit ticked off. She's always been known as the Hogwarts genius. She knew it, too. But with the knowledge that this "Gabrielle" has the possibility of being the new genius, she didn't feel light about it.  
  
Sometimes, her intelligence makes it hard for her to make friends. Added that she's not fond of Quidditch, most people find her completely boring. She knew this, too. That's why she's really glad Harry and Ron were her friends.  
  
Hagrid told more stories as they politely ate more rock cakes. Half their teeth were gone but they said nothing, keeping a straight face with all the horrible pain.  
  
They found out that Liz went crazy around the time James died and Peter "died", too. Her mom has been taking care of her since.  
  
Everyone that knew Peter, knew that he had a sister. Hagrid admitted to Harry that they chose not to tell Harry about her due to her reputation as his father's admirer and therefore wasn't important.  
  
After hearing what Hagrid could tell them, he bid them goodnight as it was already 8pm.  
  
'Goodnight, Hagrid.' said the three of them.  
  
'Now yeh kids better stay away from trouble! I'd want to see the whole piece of yer body on my weddin', see.' he said as he closed the door.  
  
'So this Gabrielle's really coming here after Christmas? That's gotta be hard.' said Ron.  
  
'Yeah, but Hagrid did say she's a smart person.' said Hermione, trying not to sound worried.  
  
'I just remembered, the Ministry's supposed to take notes in our classes.'  
  
'Yeah, Harry but that won't happen until after Christmas.' Hermione told him.  
  
'Hang on, there's Melissa. I think I'll go surprise her.' said Ron, practically skipping.' Feel better, Harry!' he called about 5 feet away.  
  
'Thanks.' muttered Harry under his breath.  
  
Hermione and him went to the common room. They didn't have dinner but after Hagrid's rock cakes, it explained why they didn't feel like eating.  
  
'Goodnight, Harry.' said Hermione before entering her dorm.  
  
'Goodnight.'  
  
***** Really long story, I'll try to make the next ones shorter. 


	68. Book 7 Chapter 21

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
**** Thanks for the editing, Andy!  
  
===========================================================================  
  
He went straight to bed. He hadn't exactly had the right dosage of sleep for 2 weeks. He drifted to sleep almost as soon as his head reached the pillow.  
  
Unfortunately for him, tonight wasn't going to be peaceful.  
  
He had another dream. This time, it was of the Dark Lord.  
  
'Where is he?' he asked a hooded boy.  
  
'He disappeared for a moment, master, then he appeared again with that Mudblood.only.'said the boy.  
  
'Only what, fool?' he bellowed which turned out to be a hiss.  
  
'Only he looked.. different.. older, I think.' the boy said flatly.  
  
'Does anyone know where he was for the 2 months he was thought to be dead?' he asked slowly.  
  
Talking was hard when you had slits for nostrils and a hissing voice.  
  
'No, sir, and the Mudblood's parent are well hidden, sir. We have no option but to go through with it now, Master.'  
  
'NO! WE WILL DO NO SUCH THING!' he bellowed. 'Until the time is right my dear Deatheater. We will find the time.it'll be soon.'he grinned evilly. 'Dumbledore, your life is mine.'  
  
Harry awoke with sweat coming down his face. Was that a dream or another intuition of some sort?  
  
His scar didn't hurt.  
  
He saw that everyone was asleep now. Ron had come back from his evening stroll with Melissa. He checked his watch and it said 3am.  
  
He decided that it was safe to sleep again, after all, he'd never had two strange dreams at the same day. Today was different.  
  
He woke up in his dream. There was a beautiful red and yellow phoenix circling the blood-red sky.  
  
He heard noises.they came from the biggest dragon Harry had ever seen. It was green and scaly with red hair on it's back. It's long and sharp nails were black in color. It was standing on. a snake!  
  
This was familiar! This was the painting in Godric's Hollow!  
  
The dragon saw him. It came closer to him and let go of the snake. It sniffed him. Harry was frozen. He didn't know whether or not he should be afraid of it but somehow, he wasn't, it was oddly familiar.  
  
The serpent grew and grew until it was bigger than the dragon. The dragon, however, was still too curious about Harry to notice.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, the serpent bit the dragon. It took a large piece of the dragon's body.  
  
The dragon was now slowly losing consciousness. The serpent slithered across the floor. It didn't notice that something was flying toward the dragon.  
  
The phoenix went to the wound and started crying. It's tears were healing the dragon's wound. Then, after the serpent released what it was doing, it tried to bite it but the dragon was now a bit better and was able to hit it with it's head.  
  
The phoenix flew up high and an enchanting music was heard.  
  
Harry didn't want to wake up for the phoenix's song was beautiful but he was awoken due to Ron taking his blanket.  
  
'Harry!' he called out. 'Harry! You're crying in your sleep!' he said.  
  
He opened his eyes, it stung.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You were crying.well, not crying out loud but you had tears.' Ron told him.  
  
'I didn't know, I don't cry in my sleep!' he said, embarrassed.  
  
'Well now you do, do you remember if you were dreaming?'  
  
Harry didn't feel like sharing his dream, especially after Ron's seen him cry.  
  
'No.' he said flatly.  
  
'Anyway, Stephanie's calling a meeting. Seamus left with Rain half an hour ago. We're gonna be late!'  
  
He got dressed and headed to the locker room. They both said hi to Hermione and Melissa, who were in a conversation about cute guys. Harry nearly stopped running when he heard Hermione say 'Nick's kinda cute.' and giggled.  
  
'I still prefer Ron.' said Melissa.  
  
Ron was smiling broadly and continued running. Harry tried to forget what he heard and continued running as well.  
  
They both arrived at the locker room, not a minute late.  
  
Everyone had their faces down.  
  
'Did I miss something?' asked Harry.  
  
'Guess who's gonna referee our next match?' asked Candice, sulkily.  
  
'None other than the girl next door, Snape!' Rain told them.  
  
'What? He can't! He'll keep it unfair!' Ron protested.  
  
'Well we can't really do anything about it. It's been set up.' said Stephanie.  
  
'I could've stayed one more night at home, but did I? Noooooo.'  
  
The whole team was complaining. It was common knowledge that Snape was more unfair to Gryffindor than any other house.  
  
They discussed their plan for offence and what to do.  
  
'So basically all we have to do is not give him any reasons to award Ravenclaw penalties or whatever?' asked Toni Anne.  
  
'That's right.'  
  
The match was a month away but they couldn't practice because of all the snow. After discussing further plans (make Harry catch the Snitch in record time!), they all headed back to the common room.  
  
There was a commotion, people were gathering around.  
  
'What's that about?' asked Harry.  
  
A small 3rd year just smirked at him.' See for yourself.'  
  
He did, with Ron. He finally saw what was causing the havoc.  
  
'HE IS NOT!' screamed Hermione.  
  
'OH REALLY? YOU PRACTICALLY DROOL WHEN HE'S AROUND!' yelled Melissa.  
  
'NO I DON'T! AND WHY DO YOU CARE?'  
  
'DO I? JUST BECAUSE I SAY YOU'RE HEAD OVER HEELS FOR THAT GUY, DOESN'T MEAN I CARE!'  
  
The people gathered were very keen to know who this person was. He was being fought over by two remarkably pretty girls. 


	69. Book 7 Chapter 22

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
***** Thanks for the editing, Andy!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Harry guessed it was him.until.  
  
'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TELL YOU? I.DON'T- LIKE-ANTHONY!' bellowed Hermione. 'YOU'RE JUST IMPOSSIBLE!'  
  
Anthony? Who's Anthony? Harry thought, slightly. He was a lot disappointed she wasn't fighting for him.  
  
Hermione strode off, pushing some people to the side. She was steaming mad, even when she saw Anthony looking like he'd been embarrassed she continued to go to her dorm muttering 'Who does she think she is?'  
  
The commotion was over and people began returning back to their places.  
  
'Uh.. Melissa, what was that about?' asked Harry, he beat Ron to it.  
  
'Well, we were having this "girl" talk and we were naming cute guys.' she began. 'Of course you're MY cute guy, Ron.' she assured him.' Anyway, when we got to Anthony, I was like,' you like him, don't you?' and she kept denying it. I wasn't born yesterday, I see how she looks at him. Then she went all hysterical at me. Really weird.' she said.  
  
It WAS weird, Hermione never acted like that. Even if she was provoked, she'll only scream when she's right, Harry thought.  
  
He decided that he'd find out what was wrong.  
  
He went and got the nearest parchment and quill and began writing.  
  
Hermione, Would you meet me at the fireplace at one? Harry  
  
Suddenly it hit him. He forgot to meet Sirius!  
  
He didn't know what to do. What if.he didn't dare imagine what could've happened. Then it hit him again. If he was caught, it'd be on the newspaper and everyone would be talking about it. So far, no one was.  
  
He decided to write to Sirius and apologize.  
  
Dear Sirius, I'm sorry I didn't meet you on Christmas Eve, I completely forgot! I hope we can meet again soon. I'm really sorry, please, you have to meet me. I have some questions. Harry.  
  
He folded the two letters and was going to ask Hedwig and a barn owl to give them to the recipients when he noticed Hedwig was gone. He went to the owlery instead. He got two barn owls and sent them on their way.  
  
Whoever this "Anthony" was, Harry suddenly had the urge to sneak into Hagrid's hut, find the nearest rake and stab him to death with it. (When Dani first wrote this one of her fans had an obsession with 'raking' people. Lol)  
  
Of course, he'd never do that. He would love to, though.  
  
It was half past 12.Harry waited impatiently for Hermione. Where was she?  
  
But the of course, he did say at one. He waited for half an hour more. After that, he waited ten more minutes.  
  
He finally got the clue that she wasn't coming and stood up from the armchair.  
  
'You're leaving?' asked a voice behind him.  
  
'Nope. Just stretching.' he said to her.  
  
'Well, what's so important that we had to meet at one?' asked Hermione, rubbing her eyes.  
  
'Uh.'he began.  
  
'If it's about Anthony, I don't like him, okay?' she interrupted.  
  
'It's not.that much. You've been acting really weird lately, is anything the matter?' he asked cautiously.  
  
She stayed quiet for a while, then she spoke.  
  
'Well.I was just frustrated at something. Also, people think Melissa's the perfect girl! Well guess what? She has the hots for about every guy in school!'  
  
'Really? Every guy?. I mean, why were you frustrated?'  
  
'Well.. I have this memory.it wants to come out but it seems trapped. It really drives me nuts, you know?'  
  
'That's all?.. I mean.. Anything else?'  
  
Hermione was narrowing her eyes.  
  
'Well.I'm kinda. nah.. nevermind. It's too embarrassing.'  
  
'What? Don't be embarrassed.'  
  
'Fine, I'm kinda worried that other girls, specifically Gabrielle, might be smarter than me. I'm not crazy, okay?' she said.  
  
Harry tried his best to hold his laugh. He was even willing to get the rake from Hagrid's and thrust it to himself just to hold his laughter.  
  
'See? You're laughing at me. This is so embarrassing.' she said, blushing.  
  
'I.. not.. hehe.. laughing!' he laughed.  
  
'I think I'll go right back to bed, goodnight, Harry.'  
  
'Wait! Could you do me the slightest favor of.. um. not going out with other guys? Not that I have feelings for you.'  
  
She smiled. 'And why would I not go out with them? It's a free country.'  
  
This time, HE narrowed HIS eyes.  
  
'You don't wanna know.'  
  
'Oh don't I?' she giggled.  
  
Harry needed to change the subject. It had always worked.  
  
'I wrote to Sirius today. I didn't meet him at Christmas. I asked him if we could meet again.' he said, quickly.  
  
'Oh? When is that?'  
  
'Not sure yet, I'll know when.if I get his reply.'  
  
And with that, the silence grew and eventually, both went back to their dorms. Harry had a dreamless sleep that night.  
  
Christmas holidays were over as of today. They were going back on their studying again.  
  
Classes resumed normally today. For some reason, the teachers looked awful today, most of the student body wondered why.  
  
It was clear the moment Dumbledore spoke that something was up.  
  
'Today, we'll be having the Ministry take down notes on how we have our classes. Be at your best behavior and not bother any of the men in black robes.' he said this so casually and cheerful that it was hard to still think he and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, were having their differences.  
  
It was unbelievable that until now, Fudge still didn't believe Voldemort has risen to power. With Peter loose, Sirius not cleared and Harry still alive, they had no evidence to state that he had.  
  
After breakfast, the students headed for their first lessons. That's when they noticed the men in black robes.  
  
'I'm gonna have trouble seeing Sirius now. The Ministry's everywhere!' he whispered to Hermione.  
  
'I know, what now?'  
  
'Well, he did say he'll see me in Hagrid's hut. I think it's far too late to tell him not to come. He sent me his reply two days after I wrote to him, which was 5 days ago. He's probably nearer than we think. But I'll still owl him. I'll tell him not to come anymore. We'll just have to talk some other time.' he told Hermione.  
  
He did write to Sirius after classes.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I don't think it's a good idea, you coming here. The place has dozens of Ministry people. Who knows what they'll do when they catch you? Let's meet another time, when they've left.  
  
Take care, Harry  
  
He sent it with Hedwig as she had come back from her late night flying before.  
  
Within two days, Harry received the answer.  
  
Dear Harry, I know about those Ministry people. But I've got to tell you something and.. and.. I can't say now. WE MUST MEET. How about on May 14th? I've heard that when the Ministry's leaving. We really need to talk so I hope we can. Sirius  
  
May 14th? But January merely just began! He couldn't wait till Sirius came. He had loads of questions. 


	70. Book 7 Chapter 23

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
****** Thanks for the editing, Andy!  
  
***** Titrated Pink: Welcome to the story.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
He went down again and found Hermione and Ron in deep conversation with some girl with brown hair.  
  
He approached them.  
  
'And here he comes.' said Hermione, referring to Harry.  
  
'Oh, Hi, I'm Gabrielle Lupin. You must be Harry Potter!' she said.  
  
'Uh.. yeah.'  
  
'I've heard so much about you, from so many people. You must really love your life.' she added.  
  
'Yeah, it's a peach.' he said sarcastically.  
  
'Ignore him Gabrielle, he's going through a phase now. I can show you around, instead.' she told her.  
  
'Can I come, too?' asked Ron.  
  
'No, you can't.' said Melissa's voice. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was still obviously angry at her. She's told Ron so many times that she's not serious with him. She's just playing with him, and he's letting her.  
  
Gabrielle was very nice. She was also extra ordinarily pretty. She was smart, too. But thankfully, Hermione was still the smartest.  
  
Harry couldn't help but stare at her. Most of the boys did this. The girls were absolutely furious.  
  
But due to the fact that Professor Lupin was her father, nothing really bad happened to her.  
  
Harry went to bed only to have another dream. This time, of master Chan.  
  
He was there in his four-poster bedroom, as if he didn't move, nor was dreaming. Master Chan was there.  
  
'Mr. Potter, you must get out of there before they come. They are planning to come.it will be soon.This will mean trouble. Your training has not been completed yet. You must come back!' he said  
  
Then he woke up. Was that a dream? It seemed so real.  
  
Harry got up. It was after dawn, but the people were still sleeping. He decided to go the common room. Maybe people there are awake.  
  
He got there but saw no one. No one except for Clay Olsen.  
  
'You alone?' asked Harry, starting to make a conversation.  
  
Clay just looked at him, his mysterious eyes locked on everything Harry does.  
  
What's his problem? Harry thought.  
  
He thought about his dream.or was it a dream?  
  
What did Master Chan mean? And who were "they"? Did he really need to go back for training?  
  
He didn't tell anyone yet. It wasn't that important. Yet.. somehow.. he thought if he asked Dumbledore, he might help.  
  
He went to the office but the statue of the gargoyle didn't move at any of his mentioned passwords.  
  
Thankfully enough, Dumbledore wasn't inside his office, he was outside, staring at Harry with amusement.  
  
'You've cleared me out of passwords for the next 20 years, Harry.' he turned to the gargoyle and said 'Red rocket krunchers.' Which was the password.  
  
Inside, Harry thought it was best if he hurried.  
  
'Professor, I have a question.'  
  
'Go ahead.'  
  
'Uh.. How did you recognize us 16 years ago?' he asked him straight forward.  
  
'Old friends told me everything. First I wasn't convinced but then they gave me evidence. I shan't tell you anymore.' he said with a grin.  
  
'But who were they?'  
  
'Ah, Harry.You'll soon find out. Now's not the right time. I happen to know that you've had a dream. a few strange dreams, actually.' he told him.  
  
He told Dumbledore all the dreams that he's had and can remember. After telling him, he merely smiled and said, 'You must remember every dream you've told me. It seems to be telling a story. Now, if you'll please join your class at Language Class?'  
  
Harry went and got his things for his class. He didn't feel like Dumbledore answered any of his questions but he was thankful he had the time.  
  
As he went back, Harry heard crying in the girl's dormitories. The voice was familiar. He went and got his silver key that opened any door.  
  
Since it was 10 minutes before any class started, there weren't a lot of people. In fact, there were no people at all!  
  
He opened it and followed the crying. He found the room it came from and went in.  
  
There, sitting next to her bed, her brown hair covering some parts of her face. Although, not enough face was covered and it was clear that it was....  
  
Gabrielle Lupin.  
  
She looked up and saw Harry staring at her. She quickly wiped her tears away.  
  
'What do you think you're doing?' she asked hesitantly.  
  
'Oh, I'm ..I didn't.I.'he stuttered.  
  
'How rude! Boys aren't allowed here and even if you're the Harry Potter, you're still a nosy git!' she yelled.  
  
It was a good thing the dorm was empty, her yell echoed for a whole minute. She was very angry.  
  
'I'm sorry. I thought you were..'he was about to say Hermione but he figured it'd make things worse. 'Someone else, I didn't mean to intrude.' he said politely.  
  
She had gotten over her anger now and was taken over by embarrassment.  
  
'Um..well.would you mind going? Seeing me weep by people I barely know isn't exactly what I'd call fun.'  
  
He suddenly left, leaving Gabrielle a smile of apology. He thought for a moment why she cried. But then since her comment of him being "nosy", he figured he'd just ignore this.  
  
'Harry, where've you been? You were nearly going to be late!' whispered Hermione. It was their Language class and Lupin hadn't shown up yet.  
  
'I know. I thought I.' he was about to say "heard you cry but it was Gabrielle" but he didn't want to give Hermione the thought that he liked her and before he could, Lupin entered. 'forgot my quill.' he lied.  
  
'Okay.' she said and remained quiet the rest of the lesson because Lupin looked at them dangerously.  
  
The Ministry people were everywhere. Neville tried very hard not to get any of transfiguration wrong but ended up getting worse. When he was asked to transfigure a copper wire to an earthworm, he made a whole new different species of "copper worm". The Ministry people were there to witness it too.  
  
As the day continued, Harry and Ron felt restless. They were going to have their third match of the season, the last one in fact.  
  
Their last lesson, at 3 pm, was History of Magic. Harry didn't want to pay attention as he had a lot on his mind.  
  
He was surprised however, that Professor Binns wasn't going to talk about Goblin Rebellions or Pixie Protests, the ones they've been studying.  
  
'Class, today I've decided to talk about something relating to an upcoming anniversary. The 500th anniversary of the Menzel Incident.'  
  
The class had the look of bewilderment. Some even had the courage so ask, 'The what?'  
  
'The Menzel Incident. 500 years ago in June ,a very powerful but unknown wizard died but helped a lot of people both magic and muggle. He had the ability to talk so many magical creatures. He was of course, not recognized as much as Merlin and our founding fathers as he kept himself unknown.  
  
Now, in those days, there were many wizards who still believed Muggles should stay out of magic people's way. One of which, was an acquaintance of the unknown wizard. They disagreed on one very big thing, about Muggles and wizards. The unknown wizard believed that apart from lack magic, the muggles were very much the same as the next wizard. He was a very determined young man and wanted to make the two worlds unite. Unfortunately, the acquaintance knew of this and despised the idea. He also knew of the person's secret talent.  
  
He was a very evil and kniving wizard. He killed him because of his ideas. The strange thing was, the unknown wizard was smiling before he died and managed to say 'I'm not the one'.  
  
The class was full of both amazement and snickers. The snickers came from the people who thought this was a joke.  
  
Harry didn't know what to think of this. As soon as the class bell rung, he went straight to the locker room.  
  
'I haven't finished!' yelled Professor Binns but was too late as the class was empty. 


	71. Book 7 Chapter 24

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
***** Thanks for the editing, Andy! ============================================================================ ==  
  
Ravenclaw's match today was going to be tense. Snape was refereeing as Stephanie kindly reminded them.  
  
'This is going to be tough. But we'll pull through. We have for countless times now. We can't let Gryffindor down. We're this close to the House cup!' she said, gesturing to them how close.' Besides, if we don't win, our greatest Seeker will graduate empty handed.' she added.  
  
'Thanks.' said Harry sarcastically.  
  
'Well anyway, just stick to our plan. That's all we need. Now, let's get out there and get our cup!' she yelled enthusiastically.  
  
'Nice pep talk. Let's.' said Rain.  
  
'Gryffindor's last season with the youngest seeker in a century today. Being a Gryffindor, I take pride in knowing that.Ow!.Today's match is Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor! We'll begin as soon as the Ravenclaw team gets out.' said Eric Evans. He was a proud Gryffindor and loved to talk about his feelings to the crowd. They are very biased, though.  
  
After Eric introduced the last player of Ravenclaw, Lexi Greene, who was the replacement of Cho Chang, he began calling out the Griffindor team.  
  
'Now let's hear it for Stephanie Denver, Toni Anne Jordan and Candice Radcliffe, Gryffindor's awesome Chasers.also three of the house's babes..Ouch!.And here comes Gryffindor's two Beaters and one of the many cute couples, Rain Wakefield and Seamus Finnigan!.Cheers to Ron Weasley, Gryffindor's talented Keeper. And now, the one and only,' Harry shrugged knowing what's about to come next. 'Our very own Harry Potter as Gryffindor's finest Seeker and all around great guy!' commentated Eric.  
  
Snape stepped out onto the field to begin the game. He told the players of both teams to play fair. He said this looking at Harry's direction.  
  
Then he threw the Quaffle straight up into the air and was caught by Sarah Owens, one of Ravenclaw's Chasers.  
  
'Owens from Ravenclaw grabs the Quaffle, Radcliffe tries to steal it.no.fakes stealing it! Jordan grabs the ball easily, out of Owens' sight, slick move. Now Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle.tries to get past Ravenclaw Keeper, Gillian Austin.Fails! Ravenclaw now with the Quaffle.Owens holds on to it.. nearly at the goal.shoots..she sco.misses! Nice save by Weasley.'  
  
Harry looked for the Snitch, judging from how the game's going, no one will score first.  
  
He had to find the Snitch right this moment. Lexi had this in mind, too.  
  
She dived to the ground real fast. Harry thought she saw the Snitch and followed her. She was going really fast but Harry followed closely behind on his Quicksilver9000.They were mere meters from the ground when Lexi went all the other way, up!  
  
Harry realized that this was a move and he had seen it somewhere before. He knew what to do and did the same as Lexi.  
  
'Oh My God! Were those Wronski Feints we just witnessed? Two of them? Excellent Seekers!' said Eric.  
  
Harry was surprised he pulled through but he didn't have time to keep that emotion as he saw a glimmer of gold in the distance. He flew straight to it, hoping it was the Snitch.  
  
First, he saw that it was just your normal golden bird.but then he saw, when the bird flew past, that the Snitch was just inches away from him. He looked back and saw that Lexi didn't see it. He made a grab for the Snitch but it was too late. He prolonged the catch and it got away.  
  
He flew around more, hoping to see it again. The score was now 30-30, still even.  
  
He kept flying around until a Bludger nearly hit him. He managed to avoid it by 5 cm and see that Lexi was coming towards him at great speed. She was pretending to see the Snitch again.  
  
Harry didn't fall for it because he saw the real one under him. He reached down for it but he was too high. He flew down at a fast speed. He held out his hand.he caught something.but it didn't feel round.. it felt.long!  
  
It was the Snitch's wing. He changed his way of holding it and properly held it whole.  
  
'Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch... nearly letting go, but catching it still! Didn't I tell you he was great?' yelled Eric.  
  
The crowd filled with cheer except Ravenclaw and, no surprise, Slytherin.  
  
Harry was happy for a moment. He had won his last Quidditch match. He'll miss playing for his house a lot.  
  
He saw the expressions on all the faces of his Team and house mates. They couldn't be prouder.he noticed however, that Gabrielle wasn't there. Not that he ever saw her attend Quidditch practice or had shown interest in the sport, he just thought it was a special match for all Gryffindor.  
  
Harry went back to the common room, which was holding a party, and tried to look for Hermione, Ron or at least Gabrielle.  
  
Ron was with Melissa. He still hadn't figured out her true colors. Hermione was reading a book called, 'Hidden talents'. It was too thick a book and Harry thought his eyes hurt. Gabrielle wasn't in sight.  
  
Harry hadn't seen her since the day and he was thinking it might be his fault. He went to the window and stared outside.  
  
'Penny for your thoughts?' asked Hermione, standing next to him.  
  
'Hi Herm, I was just.I have a very complicated life.'he said.  
  
'This wouldn't possibly have anything to do with your parents or the Order, would it?' she asked nicely.  
  
Harry wanted to change the subject. 'The moon's really beautiful.especially since it's full tonight.'  
  
'Don't change the topic. Listen, you don't have to tell me anything, but don't be too hard on yourself. You can keep it all locked up inside. Your feelings hurt more when you've got no one to share it with.' said Hermione. She said this while looking outside, too.  
  
Harry thought for a moment.then he spoke in his sweetest of voices, the voice that completely made Hermione melt.  
  
'Hermione, I've got a little confession.'  
  
'What?' expecting he'd kissed another girl.  
  
'I heard you talking to the baby version of me when we went back.' he said. Hermione blushed a bit.  
  
'Oh, that. Well you see..' she began but was cut of by Harry's finger gently on her lips.  
  
'I.think that.'he began but this time, it was Hermione's turn to cut off.  
  
She came closer to him and kissed him. Harry closed his eyes. They haven't kissed for so long and he missed it.  
  
The kiss wasn't demanding at all. It was more passionate than anything. It was quite long before Harry pulled away.  
  
'Herm, I can't. Please.I'm sorry but you should find someone else.'said Harry and left her there, standing, holding tears, the many tears, back as she could.  
  
She wiped her tears but they kept coming. She fell on a seat and covered her eyes with her arms. After realizing there were still people in the common room, she ran as fast as she could to her room. She didn't stop even when she was called by Melissa to ask what the matter was.  
  
Meanwhile, at Harry's empty dorm, he was punching the wall.  
  
He wasn't saying anything but he figured hurting himself physically would make the other hurting stop. He was wrong.  
  
It grew more as he thought about it.  
  
He's never hated his life more than he was now.  
  
He's giving up someone he truly loved, and hurting her at that, because he was supposed to be this all high and powerful leader of an order he's never even seen!  
  
Among other things he hated in his life, the fact that his parents were dead was right there next to his hate of not being with Hermione.  
  
He stayed up all night, pretending to be asleep when the guys checked up on him.  
  
Actually, he had the sudden urge to sneak out and go somewhere. He stood up and was nearly about to head for the door when something caught his eye outside the window.  
  
There was a dark figure, looked like a dog or a wolf, maybe.  
  
Then Harry remembered that it was a full moon, it must be Lupin.  
  
He decided it was too risky to go out now, especially with a werewolf loose.  
  
He went back to his self-pitying on his bed, under his blanket. 


	72. Book 7 Chapter 25

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
**** Thanks for the editing, Andy!  
  
============================================================================ =  
  
Harry woke up the next morning totally dazed and his head hurt. He still remembered last night vividly. Which made him feel worse.  
  
He rubbed his eyes with his right hand. Suddenly, his right hand began to hurt uncontrollably.  
  
He looked at it and saw that he had a wound surrounded by dry and wet blood on his knuckles. Apparently he hurt them while punching the wall. It was dark last night and he couldn't see how bad it was until now.  
  
He looked at Ron's and noticed that he wasn't there. He was alone in the dorm. It was about 20 minutes before his first class of the day, Transfiguration started.  
  
He tried to ignore his knuckles and got dress quickly. It hurt when it touched clothing and held anything, even a quill.  
  
But he had 5 minutes left and had no time to think about it now.  
  
He was a bit weak from hunger because he didn't get to eat last night and he overslept today so he missed breakfast as well.  
  
On the way, he noticed Gabrielle came out of her dormitory.  
  
'Hey! Wait up. I'm gonna be late, too!' she called to him, friendly of course.  
  
'Oh hi! C'mon then.' he told her.' By the way, where were you last night? I didn't see you anywhere.'  
  
She was about to say something when she saw Harry's hand.  
  
'Nevermind me, what happened to you?' she asked as they ran across a row of classrooms.  
  
'Oh, This? I got it from Quidditch yesterday.' he lied.  
  
'As if, I saw you play, you didn't hurt yourself, unless you call your Wronski Feint a failure, you pretty much nailed it.' she said.  
  
He was about to ask her how she saw him and how she knew he did a Wronski Feint when they arrived at the classroom, a minute early.  
  
'Good, everybody's here.' said Professor McGonagall, referring to the two of them.' Mr. Potter, Miss Lupin, please take your seats, I have something important to tell you. An upcoming event, if you will.' she said.  
  
Harry, who's seat was normally next to Hermione, looked for another seat. He noticed Hermione's eyes were still red. He wondered why she didn't fix it with a spell.  
  
He looked around and saw that the only seat left aside from his old one was a seat in between to Gabrielle and Malfoy.  
  
He loathingly went for it when,  
  
'Mr. Potter, may I see your hand?' asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
He held it up and heard some gasps.  
  
'Mr. Potter, please go to the hospital wing immediately. Your hand looks seriously hurt.' she told him.  
  
He hated it but he still went, seeing Gabrielle's weak smile and Hermione's down face.  
  
He headed to the hospital wing and the moment madam Pomfrey saw his knuckles, she literally nearly scolded him.  
  
'What did you do?' she asked, aghast.  
  
'I um.'he began, thinking up good excuses.  
  
'Never mind, I don't want to know.' she said suddenly after seeing his face.  
  
He was glad she didn't ask it again.  
  
His wound was so severe that he couldn't write anything even after Madam Pomfrey put some cure in it. He had to stay in the hospital wing for the day's classes thus missing them.  
  
He wasn't expecting any visitors but thankfully, Ron came.  
  
'Hi Harry, I heard about you and Hermione.' he told him.  
  
'What? How?'  
  
'Well, lots of people saw her crying.'he said.  
  
'Oh.. But that doesn't tell them anything.'  
  
'And Melissa told me.maybe she happened to tell someone else.' he said, feeling a bit shy for having such a girlfriend.  
  
'Well.. I hope it turns out for the best.' he told Ron.  
  
'Me too, Harry. Me too.'  
  
After Ron left, a few minutes later, Gabrielle walked in.  
  
'How're you feeling?' she asked.  
  
'Fine, you didn't have to come up here just to see me.' he said.  
  
'I didn't. I'm sick.' she said, giggling.  
  
'I knew that.I was just joking.'  
  
'Sure you were.'  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked in.  
  
'Ah.. I see you two are still getting along. It's really sweet seeing you two together, after a fight.' she said to both Harry and Gabrielle.  
  
'Um.'began Harry, closely followed by Gabrielle.  
  
'Don't worry, I've known you're both an item for a while now and after last night's argument, it's good to see you're finally back.' said Madam Pomfrey. And with that, left, leaving Harry and Gabrielle stunned.  
  
Gabrielle turn a bit red, which Harry didn't notice. He wanted to tell Madam Pomfrey that she mixed Hermione with Gabrielle.  
  
The day ended and Harry's knuckles still weren't healed. Madam Pomfrey asked him to stay longer, much to his dismay.  
  
But he did find comfort in knowing that Gabrielle was staying as well.  
  
They found Quidditch and what happened in Harry's past interesting subjects.  
  
He was strangely comfortable telling her most of the stuff.he left out him going to the secret village. Amazingly, she knew Sirius was innocent. Her father told her the facts.  
  
'So then after She saw the picture, she got her memory back.' he told her, recalling the events of year 5.  
  
'That's really sweet. You really make a good couple.' she told him.  
  
'Made.We're not together anymore.' he said sadly.  
  
'You mean last night's argument was a break up?'  
  
'More like a clear up.'  
  
She saw Harry's face and decided to change the subject.  
  
'So how did you get in the girls dormitory, anyway?' she asked.  
  
It worked.  
  
'Well my parents left me a silver key that opened any lock. As you know, the Marauders ruled the school grounds and that key, helped them.' he said. 'Why were you crying? If you don't mind me asking.'  
  
'No, I don't mind.Well, it a really long story but I know you'll understand.' she said.  
  
Then, suddenly, her stomach started to feel painful. She held it with her arms.  
  
'What's wrong?' Harry asked, concerned.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came suddenly carrying something. She went to Gabrielle and made her stand up and drink it.  
  
The moment she stood up, Harry saw, through an open window, that the moon was out and full again. Then it hit him.  
  
'Better?' asked Madam Pomfrey. 'I'll give you more if you have trouble.'  
  
'No thanks, I'm okay now.' she said. Then soon, they were alone again as Madam Pomfrey left.  
  
She looked at Harry's face filled with curiosity.  
  
'I guess you've figured it out. But don't worry, I'm okay now. I won't bite.' she told him.  
  
'When did you find out?'  
  
'That I'm a werewolf? The day you saw me crying. I was crying BECAUSE I found out.' she said.  
  
'How?' he asked curiously.  
  
'Well for days I've been having stomach cramps and painful times. Then when I told Dad, he explained to me. He was even shocked himself. I haven't really talked to him that much since.' she said. 'Okay, Now you can go away and hide.' she said sarcastically, knowing how people treat the abnormal.  
  
'Why should I? One of my father's best friends was a werewolf. Besides, I don't care what people are, as long as they have a heart.' he said. 'I also have a house-elf friend, by the way.'  
  
Gabrielle laughed and felt relief spread throughout her body. She now had at least one friend that didn't care she was a beast.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was spending more time in her book, "Hidden Talents, by Meredith Shaw" and reading it in the Great Hall.  
  
She also thought of what Professor McGonagall told them after Harry left. To celebrate the 500th anniversary, there was going to be a Wizards only Dance. Although Hermione didn't feel like going, it only made her feel worse.  
  
Suddenly, a boy of around 17, whom she's never talked to, approached her.  
  
'Is this seat taken?' he asked, gesturing to the seat beside her.  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'I see, are you busy?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Are you reading?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Do you want me to leave?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Will you go with me to the Dance?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Okay. Then, I'll hope to see you then.' he said and left. 'And by the way, you can't back out, you said so yourself that you'd come.' he called with a handsome grin.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't feel like going but at the same time, found it funny how the guy, who she never talked to before, asked her to the dance.  
  
After a long discussion, she figured since Harry won't be with her, maybe she should just stop torturing herself and take his advice: go with someone else. 


	73. Book 7 Chapter 26

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
*** Thanks for the editing, Andy.  
  
*** friendly-mione: Dani started this back in June and is still writing this.  
  
*** lily: Dani had read that JKR wrote it so that Harry was born in 1980. I can't change the date without Dani's permission, so everybody can just please read it and change it in their minds how they want.  
  
*** coolone007: Harry is just worried about Hermione. Don't worry, things just may turn around.  
  
**** Chapters may slow down a little bit for a couple of weeks because finals are coming up, but after finals, chapters will speed up a lot.  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
The next day, Harry went back to Gryffindor tower with Gabrielle, talking side by side.  
  
'Since you've convinced me to talk to him, I will, but you've got to do something for me before I have my father-daughter chat.' said Gabrielle.  
  
'Oh yeah? What's that?' asked Harry. He was glad Gabrielle was going to talk to her father again and was willing to make sure she did.  
  
Gabrielle suddenly had a serious but sweet look.  
  
'You've got to make friends with Hermione again. I mean, it's just not right leaving her after your long history.' she told him.  
  
Harry thought she was right, but how could he after what he did?  
  
'I'll try.now go to your father at once!' he coked. He tried to take away the tense feeling that grew at the topic of Hermione.  
  
'Yes, sir.' she said and headed to Lupin's room.  
  
Harry was now going to the tower by himself. He was kind of glad that he had gotten to know Gabrielle better. She was very entertaining and had a great sense of humor.  
  
As he entered the common room, he saw Ron screaming at someone who looked a lot like Melissa. Luckily, they were alone. in the common room at least.  
  
'How are you so sure?' asked Melissa annoyingly.  
  
'I SAW YOU KISSING HIM! I'M NOT BLIND, YOU KNOW!' he bellowed.  
  
'Well if you want, we can break up now.' said Melissa casually.  
  
'WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING? I can't believe I ever liked you. As of now, consider me someone who you'll never talk to!' said Ron angrily.  
  
'Fine, that's what I've been doing anyway. Goodbye.' she said, still casually which annoyed and angered Ron more.  
  
Harry approached the angry Ron right after Melissa left.  
  
'Are you alright, mate?' he asked cautiously.  
  
'Oh just fine, I've basically had three really bad relationships in the past three years and not one I could say had love.' he told him. 'I'm juuust fine.' he said sarcastically.  
  
'Sorry, why don't you go after other girls? There are a lot of pretty girls in Hogwarts.' said Harry, hoping to help.  
  
'Well, you're right, but the only girls I'm ever gonna be interested in are taken. All 3 of them.' he said.  
  
'Really? Who?'  
  
'There's Marie in Hufflepuff but she's got her eyes on someone else. Then there's Gabrielle. She's gorgeous but she's too good for the likes of me. Besides, it seems like she's got her eyes on someone else, too.' said Ron, sitting down at a chair. Harry followed.  
  
'She does?' he heard himself asking. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop himself.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'As if you haven't noticed, Harry.' he said narrowing his eyes. 'She may possibly have a little crush on you.'  
  
'What? No, we're just friends. Really!' he said.  
  
'That line's famous, you know.'  
  
'Yeah, whatever. Anyway, who's the third?' he asked, not feeling comfortable with how Ron's looking.  
  
'Well.'he began. His look of jealousy was replaced by a look Harry couldn't describe. 'I hope you don't mind but..Hermione, but she's by far taken.' said Ron.  
  
'Hermione?' he asked. This was kind of predictable due to their 4th year. He thought hard and deep for more than 10 minutes, leaving a silence even the dead couldn't provide.  
  
After a debate with himself which he didn't like, he decided and said to Ron, slowly as it hurt him, 'Well, I..I guess you can date Hermione .I mean..we ARE broken up and I DID tell her to find someone else. It'd be hard and uncomfortable seeing you two together but I'll have to live with it. After all, you're both my best friend and I want to see you happy.'  
  
Ron had a small grin.  
  
'Thanks for the touching speech Harry, but I hate to burst it to you.I wasn't talking about you. She seems to be interested in this other guy.sorry.' he said slowly, his grin vanishing.  
  
'She is?' he asked, a little taken aback.' I see.'  
  
'Tough for the two of us, isn't it?' said Ron.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Harry wondered who this guy Hermione was interested in. He wanted to know if she was doing this because of what he said or because she was really interested in him. He couldn't decide on which he wanted to hear.  
  
Finally, after hearing from Ron about the upcoming Menzel Dance, he decided to talk to Hermione. Cool things down between them.  
  
He found her sitting next to a boy, quite handsome at that. She was doing something which Harry thought he'd not see until at least a week after their argument, but there it was.  
  
She was laughing.  
  
He got close enough to hear what they were talking about.  
  
'Really? Your pants pulled down?' asked Hermione, still laughing.  
  
'I'm serious, and the entire school was kind enough to look!' said the boy.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione saw Harry and abruptly stopped laughing or smiling.  
  
Harry was astounded at the boy's voice. It was familiar, as if he's heard it before.  
  
Since Hermione wasn't making any signs that she'd talk first, he decided to do the first move.  
  
'Uh.Hermione, listen..I'm s,' his "sorry" was cut off by Hermione.  
  
'Harry, this is Anthony, Anthony, this is Harry.' she said Quickly, making sure Harry didn't finish his sentence. She was still obviously ticked off.  
  
Anthony stood up from next to her and shook Harry's hand with much pride in his eyes. Harry knew it wasn't because he was shaking the hand of the "great" Harry Potter.  
  
'Pleasure to meet you, Harry.' he said flatly.  
  
Harry's eyes slightly widened as he remembered where he heard his voice. Behind the chimney entrance to Gryffindor chamber! He was the guy bent on dating Hermione, only for the wrong purposes.  
  
'Uh..Hi.' he said finally. He turned to Hermione.' Um, can I talk to you privately?' he asked her.  
  
Hermione didn't want to so she gave a hinting look to Anthony not to let her but he just said,' Go ahead, I'll just wait for you in the Great hall.' and left politely.  
  
'Okay, what is it?' she asked, not looking at him.  
  
'Uh.I don't know how to tell you this but, I overheard your Anthony talking before and I heard him say he wanted to date you because you're smart and .well, he doesn't like me.' he said.  
  
Hermione shook her head and had a smile he's never seen before.  
  
'How typical.' she said finally.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'It's typical that you don't want me to date him. You can be really confusing at times but I didn't think you'd make up this horrible excuse to get me back!' she yelled.  
  
'But I.' he began. He didn't understand it. He was trying to help her.  
  
'Oh no you don't Harry Potter, I've had enough! After you've said many times that we can't go out, I've finally believed it! Now you're saying I can't go out with any guy? I'll make up your mind for you because guess what? I'm going to date Anthony whether you like it or not because after all I've put up with you, I'm finally over it. Now get out of my sight and talk to me when you've grown up!' she yelled, and stormed out the common room.  
  
'But..' he said, lost for words. Had he done the right thing?  
  
Ron kindly approached him and gave him a pat on the back.  
  
'It happens to the best of us.' he said encouragingly.  
  
'I think I'll go back to my bed..'  
  
'But we've got lessons to attend, Harry.'  
  
'Oh yeah..' he said, disappointed that nothing good happened in his life.  
  
They both headed for their first class of the day, History of Magic.  
  
They arrived quite early but had to skip breakfast. When they took their seats, Ron had to be in between Harry and Hermione to avoid the nasty tension.  
  
Professor Binns casually passed through the wall as he was a ghost, which was impressive, for the first 5 times. They had seen this routine a hundred times to be impressed now.  
  
'Ah, class. As you do not yet know the complete story of the Menzel incident, I would like to continue. 'he said. The class moaned but had no choice but to let him talk. 'Now, the unknown wizard's name was actually Adrian Menzel. The name of the wizard who killed him, however, still remains a mystery to this day. Most people celebrate the Menzel incident because they have the same beliefs as Menzel and would like muggles to live peacefully with them. However, most muggles prefer not knowing about the truth, thus, making it impossible for both worlds to unite. Some still remain to their beliefs. Hard work, if you ask me.' he said.  
  
Not many were paying attention. They were all too busy either sleeping or daydreaming about anything and anywhere but here.  
  
The class ended.  
  
Care of Magical creatures was next and they had Hagrid telling them about their end of year exam. Harry couldn't help but listen and told Gabrielle which ones they were studying. She nodded her head in agreement.  
  
After lesson, they were going to have lunch but Hagrid told Harry and Hermione to stay. Ron grinned as he went back. He was obviously the one who told Hagrid this and was happy for doing it.  
  
Harry gestured Gabrielle to leave him as she was going to wait.  
  
'Now Harry, Hermione what's bin going on here?' he asked playfully narrowing his eyes at them.  
  
Both didn't wish to speak.  
  
'I see, well, if I could just remind you of your old times.'he began but Hermione's face was set. 'Nevermin'.' I hope you two get over yer differences, cause it ain't worth breakin' yer friendship.'  
  
Both of them left without even looking at each other. But most of the negativity came from Hermione. She had no intention whatsoever to talk to Harry now. 


	74. Book 7 Chapter 27

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
***** Thanks for the editing, Andy!  
  
============================================================================ ====  
  
Harry entered the Great hall and saw that Hermione was laughing with Anthony. He was doing his usual "pretty boy" jokes.  
  
Harry was surprised Hermione liked this. He had always thought she went for the kinder, sensitive guys or no boyfriends at all.not that he cared or anything.  
  
The only thing that he looked forward to was seeing Sirius again. He was still worried, however, because there were still Ministry people in black roaming around and taking notes. This may endanger Sirius' arrival but no matter how many times Harry reminded him of this, he still insisted on meeting him.  
  
The 7th years were having their exams earlier than the other years. It would end on the first last week of April. They had nearly two months to plan their future, another thing added to Harry's "to do" list.  
  
After a long wait, May 14th was in two days. Harry got a little impatient but he was glad the Ministry people were leaving the same day Sirius was coming, only later.  
  
The Auroring class had no end of year exam because it was just a side class and would not affect any grades, just their future. As for the language class, Lupin was going to tell them the reason for the surprised test months back at their last lesson. Some were afraid that they failed and some couldn't care less, but either way, they were getting their results.  
  
'Harry, thanks by the way for pushing me to talk to my dad. We're a lot better now and I've learned to accept my um. self. I owe you.' said Gabrielle during lunch. It was true, she and her father got along quite well now.  
  
'No sweat, glad I helped.' he replied as he ate his lunch.  
  
Then, owls began swooping in, carrying letters and packages, one of which was Hedwig, Harry's owl.  
  
'Hedwig! Nice to see you again.' he said and gave her a bit of toast to nimble on. He opened it and saw that it was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm changing our meeting place at the last minute. Something's come up. You need to meet me at the top of Gryffindor tower instead. I'm bringing along one of our friends. I've also talked to Dumbledore, and he's agreed that you'd better pack your bags and say goodbye to your friends. You're going to be somewhere for a while, I can't say how long. I'd like to say you can take Ron and Hermione but they're needed more there. Give them my regards. And whatever you do, don't let them come, it's far too risky. Be careful, Sirius  
  
Harry understood what he was supposed to do but he didn't understand why. All he wanted to ask were questions about his past and his parents, now he had to go? And with the year not yet finished.  
  
He had little time to think about it as Candice came and sat next to him.  
  
'Hey Harry, listen I really think you should make up with..' she began but was interrupted.  
  
'I know I'm supposed to but it's kinda hard if she doesn't want me to, isn't it?' he snapped.  
  
'Okay, okay, there's no need to be angry.' she said, pretending to back away.  
  
'Sorry, It's just that everybody's been telling me that like it's my fault.'  
  
'Well it kinda is..'  
  
'Did you come here to make me feel bad or just the regular mockery?' asked Harry, interrupting her again.  
  
'Nope, came here as a messenger for all Gryffindor Quidditch players. We're holding a party for you 7th years. We figured we'll be having a hard time replacing you three so.anyway, can you come?' said Candice, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he should, after all, he was supposed to be packing, but he wasn't going to see the team after he left so he agreed.  
  
'Okay, I'm in.' he said. 'But your puppy dog eyes didn't help.' he added, seeing the triumphant look she had.  
  
'No, of course not.' she said and went to ask Ron the same question she asked Harry.  
  
Harry went back to the common room, hoping to get started on the packing. He was about to tell Ron that he'd be going when Gabrielle came into sight.  
  
'Hey Harry, are you busy?' she asked.  
  
'Uh..not really, I was just about to go back to my dorm for.'he stopped. He didn't think he'd tell her until it was appropriate.  
  
'Oh, Okay, Good.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Um..I was just wondering.were you planning to go with anyone to the Menzel Dance?' she asked, blushing like mad.  
  
Harry was surprised at this and was a bit flattered.  
  
'I um.'he started.  
  
'Oh, you were? Okay, I'm sorry. Man, that was embarrassing.' she said, now even redder.  
  
'No I wasn't. I'm kinda not going to the dance. I won't be here.' he said, trying to stop her from blushing.  
  
'Oh.okay, I'm sorry I asked you. It was just that you've been so kind and you're the only person who knows my condition so it wouldn't be awkward. Well, you and most of the teachers. And I've never been to a dance before.'  
  
Harry smiled. 'You know what? I think I know someone who'd be more than happy to ask you.' he said. He was of course, referring to Ron.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah, In fact, he's one of the kindest guys I know.'  
  
'You don't mean Ron, do you?' she asked with an unexplainable look on her face.  
  
'How'd you guess?'  
  
'I didn't, I was kind of hoping he'd ask me but was too afraid that he wouldn't like me. He might just run away.'  
  
'I'm pretty sure he won't, your father helped save him once, you know.'  
  
'Well..I hope you're right.'  
  
After finding Ron, Harry told him about what Gabrielle said.  
  
'Harry, that's not funny.' he said flatly.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You think I'm going to fall for that?'  
  
'Fall for what?'  
  
'That a perfectly good and gorgeous girl may actually like me.'  
  
'I'm not joking, you really should ask her to the dance.'  
  
'Why don't you do it?'  
  
'That's something I need to tell you. I'm not gonna be able to. I'll be away.' and told Ron everything so far.  
  
'You're really leaving? But we have so many things to do and..'  
  
'It's not like I'm not coming back.' he assured him.  
  
'But you've still got to patch things up with Hermione.'  
  
'Don't you think I know that?'  
  
'Why do you suppose Sirius' taking you?'  
  
'I'm not sure, but I think it's got something to do with the Order. Dumbledore seems to know about it as well.'  
  
'Do you think we'll be able to owl you?'  
  
'Probably not, the place I went last time was very secluded and um. secret.' Harry said sadly.  
  
After talking about the situation, he and Ron had to go to the Team party. This was leaving Harry no time at all to talk to Hermione.  
  
As the two 17 year old boys found their way to the locker room, which was now turned to a delightful place with mouth-watering cuisines like spaghetti and meatwands and fantastic drinks such as butterbeer.  
  
The two weren't surprised at all to see everyone show up.  
  
'Okay. Well, it was my pride and pleasure to be the captain of such an amazing group of Quidditch players and great friends. I'll never forget the time when I, along with my two friends, tried out for position as a chaser. It was more than an honor to be elected captain and.'said Stephanie, tears visible in her dark brown eyes. 'play with you pe.pe..people!' she said. Candice now stood up and patted her back. She was seen rolling her eyes playfully.  
  
'There, there, Steff. We're glad you're captain, too. Let's not get emotional, dear.' she said, cautiously as to not get on the wrong side of Stephanie.  
  
'It's just.I'm gonna miss those three boys of ours!!!'  
  
'Won't we all?' asked Rain, looking into Seamus' eyes.  
  
This was a terrible thought for Rain and himself. They were madly in love and she still had one more year to finish.  
  
Harry and Ron, along with Seamus were feeling awkward but thankful that they'll be missed.  
  
It wasn't exactly a fun party as it was full of goodbyes and speeches. One of which, was an amusing one by Harry.  
  
'It was um.an indescribable feeling being Gryffindor's Seeker for 7 years. And one event I'll never forget was Lockhart's "bone healing" spell. Let's just hope none of you get a teacher like that.' he said.  
  
'7 years? Which means you're the oldest member! Why didn't you become captain?' asked Stephanie.  
  
'Uh..well, I was quite busy so.' 


	75. Book 7 Chapter 28

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
*** Thanks for the editing, Andy!  
  
==========================================================================  
  
After the eating and retelling of great, unforgettable matches, the Team thought it was best they'd call it a day.  
  
'Now one last cheer for Gryffindor!' cheered Stephanie.  
  
'Do we have to?' moaned Ron. She shot him a vicious look which made him lead the cheer. 'Go Gryffindor!' cheered Ron, followed by the others.  
  
Harry got back tired, sleepy and numb. He didn't have time to pack today and told himself to pack tomorrow. It was a Saturday, after all. He went to look for Hermione and found her with the no good pretty boy, Anthony. He chose not to tell her today as he had the whole day tomorrow.  
  
As he went to his dorm, Clay Olsen's stare followed. His mysterious and dark stare gave a small creepy feeling on Harry's spine but he let it go rather quickly.  
  
He asked Ron to play one last chess game of their school life. Ron was more than happy to do so. One turned to two and soon turned to three. By 1 am, they had played more than 8 times. Both were very good but the obvious better person in chess was Ron. He won 5 games out of the 8.  
  
'Hey Ron, I can barely open my eyes. Today was a long day. I'm hitting the hay.' he said his goodnight and left Ron but he, too, joined him and slept.  
  
It was 2 pm when Harry woke up. He overslept and missed both breakfast and lunch.  
  
He saw that Ron was still asleep.  
  
He quickly took a shower, put on new clothes and started packing. The long process of packing didn't change just for Harry and he got done at 6.  
  
He had little time to say goodbye to Hagrid but he made time.  
  
He knocked on his huge doors and waited.  
  
'Harry! Nice to see yeh've come here finally.'  
  
'I had to say goodbye to the person who took me wizard shopping when I was eleven. I'm really gonna miss you Hagrid. Thanks for always being there and for all your help. My years at Hogwarts wouldn't be at all the same without you.'  
  
'Thanks, Harry.' he said, blushing under his bushy beard. Tears were noticable, as usual. Harry stayed at Hagrid's for two hours. He couldn't leave the giant of a friend. He would truly miss him.  
  
'Hagrid, I really have to go now. Thanks again for everything.' he said. He couldn't help but give him a hug, which he returned.  
  
It was 8 pm and Hermione was no where in sight. He did, however, find Gabrielle and said his goodbye.  
  
'Thanks Gabrielle for everything you've done. You'll always be a great friend of mine.' he said, giving her a hug.  
  
She kissed him on the cheeks in a friendly way. 'I'll miss you, too, Harry. And thank YOU for everything.' she said.  
  
He checked his watch. It was still 8:30.He had plenty of time to say goodbye to all his friends.  
  
He did, one by one. Some of them cried, one of which, was Ginny Weasley. Harry gave her a friendly hug for all the years he's known her.  
  
All that was left was Hermione. He checked his watch.8:30.  
  
'My watch stopped!' he exclaimed. He then looked for the nearest watch and saw that it was actually 12:15 now. He had less than an hour to say his goodbyes to Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron!  
  
He ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office to say his thanks and goodbye. Lucky for him, Dumbledore knew of his coming and opened the gargoyle statue in advance.  
  
He ran in and took deep breaths before saying,' Sir.I'd like to thank you for being the best headmaster and a great friend. I would also like to thank you for being such a fatherly person to both my parents. I'm sure they were as grateful as I am. You were the grandfather I never had, sir. Thanks again.' he said, quickly but as clear as crystal. Dumbledore had that glimmer in his eyes and the smile that calmed Harry to the very bone.  
  
'Harry, it was my pleasure to know such a family and be a part of their lives. You have, as you children say,"grown on me". And, thank YOU for the years you've kept this school without peril. You, dear boy, are a hero of many heroes. And I'm sure Fawkes will miss you, too.' he said, beaming at him.  
  
Harry went to pet Fawkes and said his goodbye to him, too.  
  
'Fawkes, what can I say? Thanks for saving my life and for being a good friend.'.  
  
With one last unforgettable look at Dumbledore, which he returned, he left the office. He checked the clock in the office before he left. It said 12:35.He ran as fast as he could to his dorm to get his things. He wanted more than anything to find Hermione and tell her but he couldn't.  
  
After he got his things, he headed for the Gryffindor tower. He, of course, gave his best friend a well deserved hug and shake.  
  
'Ron.you've been the best friend and brother I've always wanted. Thank you for that, I wouldn't want to have spent my life without knowing you, bro.' he said.  
  
'Harry, I love you, too.' he joked. But somehow, both their eyes began to sting.  
  
'This is silly. I'll always visit you!' complained Harry. 'Well, I need to go now. Only 15 minutes left. Goodbye Ron.'  
  
'Goodbye, Harry. You should take care. I need someone to talk about Quidditch.' he said as he stayed in the four poster bedroom, which Harry will forever remember.  
  
As he got down, he finally saw Hermione alone.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was quietly minding her own business and finished reading another book on hidden talents when she finally remembered what she was about to tell Harry!  
  
She was about to stand up and tell him of its importance when she saw him dragging his trunk and Hedwig along.  
  
Harry thought that it was too late to tell her everything but he went to her anyway. Something inside told him to not go without a last goodbye and explanation.  
  
'He's coming here.' she thought. 'I'd better get over my hard-to-get phase and talk to him!'  
  
Harry finally finished the longest 30 second walk in history and talked to Hermione, which surprisingly for him, she cared to listen.  
  
'Um..Hermione, I've only got a few minutes to say this so I'll be straight to the point.' he began and her nods were taken as a sign of "go on". 'I was trying to tell you that I really heard Anthony say that and that you should and deserve to go with someone else.' he said, quickly.  
  
This is it! He's finally realized! I'm gonna go to the dance with him after all! she thought, happily. The next few sentences proved otherwise.  
  
'I'm going to meet Sirius in 10 minutes. He's picking me up to go someplace for a while. I don't know how long yet, he told me Dumbledore and himself agreed to make me train more. I've been trying to find you since yesterday to tell you all this but I couldn't find you. And um, please don't hate me. I would love it if we could stay friends even if we can't be more than that. We've been friends for more than 7 years and even when we were dating. I don't think I can live knowing you hate me.' he said, staring right into Hermione's eyes like he never did before.  
  
Out of nowhere, Hermione started crying and wiping her eyes.  
  
'But..you..can't..go..yet! I'm.so..sorry, Harry.I.'she sobbed. She hugged Harry tightly and didn't want to let go. However, she did.  
  
'I'm sorry too Hermione, but I've got to go now. I hope we'll meet again when this is all over.'  
  
He hugged her tightly this time and headed to the top of the tower. 


	76. Book 7 Chapter 29

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
**** Thanks for the editing, Andy!  
  
============================================================================ =========  
  
He got there and found Sirius waiting with Buckbeak.  
  
'Took longer than we agreed but hey, you're here.' said Sirius with a grin.  
  
Harry had no such grin.  
  
'You'll see them again.' assured Sirius, seeing his miserable face.  
  
Buckbeak was able to recognize him and let him get on his back.  
  
'Good, we're ready to go.' said Sirius. Everything was going according to plan when some sort of net caught Sirius' entire body!  
  
Harry heard men's voice.  
  
'We've got him! We've got Sirius Black! Minister! We've finally caught him!'  
  
He looked back and saw Sirius on the roof of the tower, nearly unconscious.  
  
'Harry.go!' he yelled!  
  
Harry didn't want to leave him behind but when Sirius told Buckbeak to leave, he had no choice!  
  
Harry nearly fell when he looked back and saw Sirius being kicked by one of the Ministry's men in black robes. The Minister of Magic was there, proud and glad that they caught Sirius Black, however innocent he was.  
  
He rode on Buckbeak's back, with his trunk, leaving Hogwarts, his friends behind and his godfather in possible peril with a Dementor's kiss.  
  
As he flew away, on Buckbeak's back, he couldn't help but try to get back every two seconds. What if Sirius received the kiss that was worse than death itself? After about 3 hours of trying to break free, Harry had arrived somewhere he'd never been in.  
  
It was a very secluded cave.  
  
He explored what was left to explore and found a few things useful.  
  
One letter, a torch and some food.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry, If you're reading this, it would only mean I didn't make it back with you. Let me explain some things first.  
  
This cave is where I've been hiding out, doing the work the Order has for me. Now, there is food that'll last for about a month. And the torch can light your way further down the cave. It'll also keep you warm on cold nights.  
  
You have been put here to train, Harry. And train you will. You may have to live without communication from the world. But, you, under no circumstances, are to leave this place. Harry, I only wish I told you what was going to happen before we parted. Time is of the essence.  
  
Good luck  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry thought about Sirius' situation again. How can he train if he's got his mind on something else?  
  
He suddenly remembered one of the talents he's unearthed deep inside him. He's used it once only but it was worth a try again.  
  
He concentrated.he was drifting now to a state between being unconscious and awake. He was suddenly now going very fast. His surroundings turned and turned. Finally, after 1 minute of this, it stops abruptly.  
  
He found himself inside a classroom. Someone was talking now. It was an emergency.  
  
'But headmaster, would it be safe?' asked a voice which was unmistakably Snape's.  
  
'Severus, we need to postpone the trial, let alone the Dementor's kiss. They will not rest until they see someone take blame. Now, will you be participating?' asked a serious Dumbledore.  
  
'Of course, sir.' he said bitterly.  
  
'Now let's go see what they've done to him.'  
  
Harry was suddenly being pulled back to the place he really was. Questions and more questions filled his head.  
  
Was Sirius alright? Was he going to get a trial? What were Snape and Dumbledore talking about?  
  
These questions and more were puzzling Harry to the very core. He decided on asking Hermione for help. He's managed to transport himself once before, he can do it again.  
  
This time, as he concentrated, everything went black. This was normal as he was trying another talent he's uncovered.  
  
Within a few seconds, Hermione was visible. She was alone so he showed himself which gave her a jump.  
  
'Harry! Sirius was caught and now they're talking about giving him the Dementor's kiss after the trial. Students aren't allowed but Gabrielle told me this which she heard her father say!' said Hermione. She was frantically walking back and forth.  
  
'Hang on, have they finished the trial?'  
  
'No, they're doing it whether or not he's guilty, on the Menzel Anniversary no less.'  
  
'When is that and why then?'  
  
'It's on the 3rd of June and I just don't know.'  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard someone opening the dorm room that Hermione was in. He had to go now. Hermione was trying to tell him something but the noise of being pulled back to the cave covered it.  
  
He found himself back at the cave, on the floor, wondering what'll happen to his godfather.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts,  
  
'Hey Hermione!' said a familiar voice.  
  
'Uh. Hey Anthony.' she greeted flatly.  
  
'What time should I pick you up on our date?' he asked in a would-be-cool voice.  
  
'Um.I don't think I can go, I'll be a bit busy then.'  
  
'You're not going to that trial of that murderer are you? I'd expect since you were a friend of Harry's, you'd want to see that traitor lose his soul.' he said coldly.  
  
'He is not a traitor!' she yelled defensively.  
  
'Sheesh! Cool down, babe! And you can't bail on me at the last minute.You said so yourself, you were coming.'  
  
'You tricked me into coming!'  
  
'You LET me trick you. Now sorry if you don't wanna go, but you've got to keep your word.'  
  
He left Hermione in regret. However, she wasn't going if she didn't want to. And he's not going to make her.  
  
Somewhere inside the Ministry, Sirius awaits his fate and dreads it as well.  
  
I hope Harry made it. He and Buckbeak were in definite danger. He thought, still rubbing his side, the part that was kicked.  
  
He still didn't know who this kicker was. He suspected that this person really hated him.  
  
Then, he heard footsteps. It sounded like he was in a dungeon somewhere because he heard the leaking of water and saw the mold everywhere.  
  
The footsteps were coming in his "cell".  
  
'Ah..Sirius Black. So we meet again.' said a person who had the exact same clothes as the one who he vividly remembers kicking him. His voice was very, very familiar. He spoke again, 'I have long awaited the time you have your soul taken away from you. Your soul shall join James' wherever he is. It's nearly two down, one more to go.' he said, grinning under his covering hood. He obviously didn't want anyone to know who he was. 'Well, goodbye Sirius, it has been fun.'and with that he left. He fixed his robes with a metal-like hand of his before he was out of sight.  
  
'Two down, one to go?' Sirius thought aloud. 'What does he mean and who was the last one?'  
  
With these disturbing thoughts in mind, he tried his hardest to sleep. After all, if he was going to get a kiss, he needed his beauty sleep. 


	77. Book 7 Chapter 30

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This plot and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
**** Thanks for the editing, Andy!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Somewhere in an office at Hogwarts,  
  
'Headmaster, I tried my best to ask for postponing or at least a visit from you but they were set. He'll receive the Dementor's kiss on the anniversary of Menzel.' said Snape with no emotion whatsoever.  
  
Dumbledore looked grim. This wasn't going well at all. But he, of course, wasn't losing hope.  
  
'Should we continue the dance, Headmaster?'' asked Snape, hoping they won't.  
  
'We shall, It s a time for rejoicing. A wizard felt for the muggles 500 years ago and died for them. I think he deserves our respect. Now, tell Arabella Figg to see me, will you Severus?'  
  
Snape nodded his head, which meant "What else am I here for?"  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Asia, where Harry was, it was pouring and he was still not getting his training. How was he supposed to train with no one to train him?  
  
But before the thought left his mouth, he heard a loud crash a spark of fire outside the cave. He went to check it out. Suddenly, the torch went out, due to the rain and the small but strong gust.  
  
Harry was about to use his wand for anything, didn't have to be magic, he just wanted the hand off him!  
  
'Let go!'he said in the dark.  
  
'Mr. Potter, you have forgotten me already?' asked a familiar voice.with a Chinese accent!  
  
'Lumos!' exclaimed Harry to his wand. He was suddenly face to face with none other than a short Chinese man he's spent two months last year with.  
  
'Master Chan!'  
  
'Yes, Mr. Potter, I have come to train you. And I would like you to meet my friend, Tai Lo.' he said, pointing to an orange mystical dragon. It, too, had red untidy hair and had claws at least 5 inches long. It's red and orange exterior made it look like as if it were on fire.  
  
'Have you heard from Sirius?' asked Harry, hoping he had escaped.  
  
'No sir, you cannot let that bother you. You must now start training. We have not got any time to spare, sir.' Harry did as he was told.  
  
For the next few days, he was forced to retrieve things from a certain distance without using the summoning spell, make unbreakable barrier, which he still hasn't got the hang of, transport himself from one place to another but not apparating, remember every useful spell that Master Chan could think of and counter curses at that.  
  
These were hard to master in a few days and Harry knew it. He'd always fall asleep, tired and have his whole body enhance from all the training.  
  
Aside from magical training, Master Chan insisted on making him fit, not that he wasn't fit already.  
  
Harry was breathing heavily now. He had just tried to stop all the curses Master Chan threw at him, but missed some.  
  
He was bleeding at some parts of the body because he missed.  
  
Master Chan approached him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you have a very powerful and unstoppable strength inside you. You need to know how to control and use it.'  
  
Harry was dumbstruck as he didn't know how.  
  
'Have faith, Mr. Potter, have faith.' said Master Chan, who was turned back.  
  
'But I don't know how I can control it seeing as I never knew I had this strength, let alone use it.' he answered back. 'So shouldn't we train for that instead?'  
  
'No, you don't need to train for inner power.'  
  
'But..?' he began but was cut off and forced to do more training on counter- curses.  
  
  
  
Today was the day Sirius was going to have his not-so-needed trial as he WAS going to get the Dementor's kiss after the process. If he was guilty, he was getting it for that reason, if he wasn't guilty; he was getting the kiss for being a fugitive.  
  
He sat in his "cell" waiting.He heard the footsteps, the ones that would be taking him to a courtroom.  
  
He was pushed and pulled to that room and was forced to take a seat in front of the judges.  
  
'Sirius Black, not only have you been convicted of killing 13 people with a single curse, you are now charged with the felony of running from the law and conspiracy to kidnap Harry Potter, whom you have fooled into believing you and keeping contact with you.' said one of the judges. They were looking at him with most revolting and disgust. 'How do you plead?'  
  
'Not guilty.'  
  
'Not guilty? Well, we'll just see about that!' said one of the judges.  
  
After a long and tiring recollection of all that's happened, Sirius was getting far too fed up to keep his not guilty plead.  
  
Dumbledore wasn't one of the judges. He was merely trying to become a passer-by. Cornelius Fudge was enjoying seeing Dumbledore incorrect. Of course, he still believed that Sirius is guilty.  
  
Then, as expected, it ended with Sirius being guilty. They were all looking forward to it.  
  
Lupin was dreading it as much as all of the people who knew of his innocence. Snape was watching all this and was amused.  
  
The head judge signaled one of the guards to bring in the Dementor. It would perform the kiss in this room.  
  
Sirius was prepared to die. He was happy he actually got to meet his godson and become a father-figure to someone. He was also glad that Lupin finally knew the truth.  
  
The two last loyal marauders bid their farewell to each other silently as both nodded. Dumbledore smiled his gracious smile.  
  
Any moment, the Dementor would burst through the door, itching to take his soul.  
  
After a minute, the door did burst open. Sirius closed his eyes. He heard a cold laugh before he was knocked unconscious.  
  
  
  
Hermione quietly read her book in the empty Gryffindor common room. She somehow got the feeling that she wasn't alone. She looked around and found no one.  
  
'Keep reading Hermione.' she told herself.  
  
The dance was about to start in 10 minutes and she was glad that Anthony had let go of the fact that she didn't want to go. She continued reading her book. She got that weird feeling again. She turns around, no one's there.  
  
'I'd better get something to drink. My mind's playing tricks on me.' she thought aloud.  
  
She walked to the portrait of the fat lady when,'  
  
'Petrificus Totalus!' said a voice from nowhere.  
  
In no more than a second, Hermione was in a full body bind by someone who was invisible.  
  
  
  
Harry knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones.  
  
'Uh.Master Chan, do you think Sirius was proven innocent?' he asked hopefully. He didn't answer.  
  
Harry was about to nudge him awake when his scar started to hurt immensely. He fell on the floor. And he began to hear something.or rather someone's voice.  
  
'Harry! Stay there, Voldemort's looking for you!'  
  
It was a girl's voice. Hermione's! His scar kept on hurting still. He wasn't even able to stand up.  
  
Then, as quick as it came, it stopped.  
  
Harry knew he had to go there. He looked for his Quicksilver9000.Then he realized it'd be too slow and it wasn't used for long distances. Then Buckbeak came into mind. Harry gave Master Chan a last glance and he was off.  
  
  
  
Sirius slowly woke up. He noticed he was somewhere near a clearing. Everyone was there, even Dumbledore and all the teachers.  
  
'Are you alright, Sirius?' asked Lupin, his wand out and prepared for anything.  
  
'I'm fine.' Seeing Hermione's eyes shut, Sirius asked her. 'Are you okay, Hermione?''  
  
'I'm good; I just told Harry not to come. His life might be in danger.' she said.  
  
'And ours aren't?' asked Ron.  
  
It was hard to laugh when all your friends, teachers and Headmaster surrounded by Deatheateaters, Hundreds of them. 


	78. Book 7 Chapter 31

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Harry arrived at Hogwarts. only... it was empty!  
  
'Hello?' he called out, many times.  
  
After looking practically everywhere, he went out and searched the dark forest.  
  
'Lumos!' he muttered.  
  
It was now dark and he couldn't see his hand in front of him inside the dark forest. Even if it was daytime, it wouldn't help, the dark forest wasn't called dark for nothing.  
  
He didn't know why but he called out the names of the centaur's he met during his first year.  
  
'Firenze?' he called out in the dark. 'Firenze? Bane? Ronan?'  
  
Firenze, Bane and Ronan were three of the centaurs Harry had met back when he was in his first year. Firenze had chased away the dark Lord before nearly trying to kill Harry. Bane and Ronan weren't too happy about that, but any sign of anybody was fine for Harry.  
  
Usually, he would be as scared as anybody to be in the dark forest at this time, but from the sound of Hermione's voice, he had no time to be scared.  
  
After a few minutes, he heard the sound of hooves.it was coming closer. Harry wasn't sure if these sounds came from centaurs or something else. He readied his wand, just in case.  
  
  
  
'Well, well, well. Look who it is? Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and company.' said an annoying, shrill voice.  
  
When things came to focus after Sirius opened his eyes, he saw that it was the rat, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
'Aren't we the "happy family"?' he said.  
  
'Shut up you worthless piece of.' Sirius began yelling but was stopped due to Peter's fall.  
  
He got up and tried to dust off the dirt from his robes.  
  
'What's wrong, Peter? You're not still scared of us, are you?' asked Lupin cheerfully, which highly annoyed Peter.  
  
'Why should I be scared of you? You'll all be nothing but ashes once my Master is here.' he said proudly, though not confidently enough.  
  
'Yes, your Master. You'd better prepare for the worst once we break free of these ropes. You'll wish your little Master could save you then!" snapped Gabrielle.  
  
Suddenly, everyone stopped talking. The cold laugh was yet again heard.  
  
'You've got quite a feisty little werewolf of a daughter there, Lupin.' said the cold voice.  
  
A hooded figure turned to Gabrielle.  
  
She saw a face so horrible; she instantly closed her eyes in fear.  
  
'Petty girl. You should all know that in a few moment after I have my fun, you will all die painfully, starting from this foolish girl!' he yelled and pointed to Gabrielle.  
  
'Why do you come here, Voldemort?' asked Dumbledore, making sure he was heard.  
  
His voice was still so calm, it made some of the people there think there was still hope.  
  
There was a second when Hermione thought she saw fear in Voldemort's red eyes after Dumbledore spoke.  
  
'Why?' he laughed. 'To kill the two wizards the people think I fear! I will tolerate no such thought! I will prove to them all that I, Lord Voldemort, am the greatest wizard this puny world has ever known! I fear no such people!' he yelled.  
  
The night had no stars. It had clouds. dark, grayish clouds. Wherever they were, the clouds they saw were no different from Harry's blocked ones.  
  
  
  
The sound of the hooves stopped. Harry looked forward. No one was there. It suddenly occurred to him that someone was behind.  
  
He turned and saw, 'Firenze!'  
  
The centaur was recognizable even in the dark with only Harry's wand as the source of light.  
  
'Harry Potter, I must warn you again, it is not safe here. You must leave!' he warned.  
  
'But please, help me find where everyone is! I know you know.' Harry said.  
  
'I cannot help you there. The stars do not tell me.' he said,  
  
Harry looked up. The trees covering the clouded sky were cleared away.  
  
'Didn't you know beforehand? Please. I can't let them be harmed.'  
  
'It is too late. Voldemort has them somewhere far from here. You will not make it there with no one unharmed.'  
  
Harry's heart nearly stopped. Everyone was near Voldemort. He wasn't sure if Dumbledore was there but Hermione was and that was enough for his heart to stop.  
  
'Voldemort.'he said slowly. 'Have you foreseen if anyone dies?' he asked cautiously.  
  
The look on Firenze's face made Harry clutch his wand tightly.  
  
'Will someone die?' he asked in disbelief even though he knew how Voldemort was.  
  
'Harry Potter, someone will die.even if you change what was written in the stars.'  
  
'Firenze! What are you doing?' yelled an annoyed Bane.' Stop telling the mortal what we saw! It is not for him! He may have escaped the last time but it was clearly written in the stars that.'  
  
Harry interrupted Bane. This was more important than whether or not he was going to live.  
  
'Please. Tell me where they are.'  
  
The two centaurs thought and looked at each other. Then, another one joined and gave an answer. but not what Harry wanted to hear. a riddle.  
  
'They are in a place near where both land and water creatures roam. Near where light disappears and a giant calls home. You see it by day and even at night. It's not below sea level nor as high as sky's height. When you're there you see a place, not far from here. Better hurry now or you'll lose someone dear.' said Ronan.  
  
'A riddle? Please tell me the answer.' shouted Harry. This was frustrating as could be. He had the answer but he needed the time he didn't have in order to get the riddle.  
  
'You have told him enough!' screamed Bane.  
  
'Alas, Harry Potter, he is right.' said Firenze.  
  
'You'll have to figure out what I meant by the riddle. Goodbye and good luck.' said Ronan.  
  
With that, the three centaurs galloped away before Harry could stop them. He had no choice but to figure out the riddle.  
  
  
  
'You have always spoken a lot of words, even when you were younger. If you're wondering where Harry Potter is, you won't find him. You should also let all these other people go. If you want to kill me, do so without them.' said Dumbledore.  
  
'You think I'll let them go just because you said it? You take me for a weakling!' bellowed Voldemort. 'However, I shall not kill you just yet. I want to have my fun.' he turned to a Deatheater. 'Who do you wish me to torture?'  
  
The Deatheater whom he spoke to went forward and said, 'Sirius Black. The best friend and godfather to the son of the man who broke my heart. Then his other best friend. 'and laughed wickedly.  
  
'Liz!' called Sirius and Lupin at once. 'What are you doing?'  
  
'Obviously you didn't know I have been a Deatheater since James turned me down.FOR THE LAST TIME!'  
  
Peter laughed cowardly and was behind his younger sister, who was obviously not as yellow as he was.  
  
Leonhart tried his best to use the spell he thought worthy. 'Lembio Gonus.' he muttered. It worked!  
  
He was out and was secretly untying the person next to him, Clay Olsen!  
  
The minute Clay was free; he stood up and stared hard at Leonhart.  
  
'Master, we've got someone trying to escape.' he said aloud.  
  
'What are you doing, Olsen?' asked Leonhart, aghast.  
  
'Nice work, faithful spy. Take care of him.' said Voldemort cruelly.  
  
'With pleasure.' replied Clay. He pointed the wand and yelled 'Crucio!'  
  
Leonhart began twitching on the ground. Clay had a horrific grin.  
  
'No!' said Hermione, Gabrielle and Ron.  
  
Most of the teachers were in too much shock to say anything. Moody's large eye gave a small glance at Leonhart and ignored the commotion.  
  
Hagrid was trying his hardest to knock over the insulting but large, very large cage he was put in. He was vigorously hitting the bars with his huge hands. Dumbledore didn't do anything and mostly everyone was surprised at this.  
  
'Come and face me, Voldemort. Make your Deatheater stop!' he yelled.  
  
This was mostly the first time anyone heard him yell. Even McGonagall, who was in the barrier with most of the teachers, looked shocked.  
  
'You dare take me on?' asked Voldemort. 'How foolish of the great and wise Dumbledore! Alright! I want a duel! These people shall see that you are no match for my strength!' 


	79. Book 7 Chapter 32

Disclaimer: HP & Co. belongs to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
'They are in a place near where both land and water creatures roam. Near where light disappears and a giant calls home. You see it by day and even at night. It's not below sea level nor as high as sky's height. When you're there you see a place, not far from here. Better hurry now or you'll lose someone dear.' Harry repeated as he went out of the dark forest. 'What could they mean?'  
  
He decided to keep calm and ponder the riddle, one by one.  
  
Due to knowing Hermione or any of his loved ones could die, he couldn't calm down.  
  
'How the heck am I supposed to know where they are?' he shouted to no one.  
  
He had to stop worrying and think.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore bravely took out his wand. It was his very first wand but it would still handle very well and still looked brand new. He was prepared for the worst, even though he didn't let that pass by Voldemort.  
  
As Voldemort made his conceited views, Hermione noticed Anthony wasn't there. She looked for him.  
  
And saw his pretty-boy smile under a Deatheater hood!  
  
'Anthony?' she managed to blurt out.  
  
The person under the hood heard this and smiled. He approached her.  
  
'I like the name Anthony but I prefer my real name.' he said, pulling down his hood. 'You can call me Chris again.' he said, grinning evilly.  
  
It really was Chris. Hermione got mad at herself for not recognizing the same smile.  
  
She was about to try and give him a piece of her mind when she, along with the others, heard Voldemort hiss a spell.  
  
Dumbledore and he had finished bowing.  
  
'Crucio!'  
  
Dumbledore apparated with ease. But was nearly met by venom that only needed to touch skin before it melted it as Voldemort followed his spell with 'Venomous Dembende!'  
  
'Venomous Impende!' was the counter-curse which Dumbledore knew.  
  
The two stopped. This was a tense moment. Two great wizards, one evil but great, were dueling.  
  
'I know this isn't the time but I'm rooting for Dumbledore.' said Ron.  
  
  
  
'They are in a place near where both land and water creatures roam.It must be near both land and water.' he said to himself as he put every sentence together. 'Near where light disappears and a giant calls home.it must be near a horizon or at least where the sun sets.and the giant.a whale?'  
  
It didn't make sense so he proceeded to the next one.  
  
'You see it by day and even at night.meaning you can always see it.it's somewhere where darkness doesn't effect.'  
  
He thought of the next riddle. It took awhile before he remembered, 'It's not below sea level nor as high as sky's height.so it's not underwater, nor is it in the sky.'he said to himself. He was getting the clues quite quickly as he concentrated. 'When you're there you see a place, not far from here. Better hurry now or you'll lose someone dear.Hogsmead? No. too many people. The Ministry will be there in no time and it'll be chaos everywhere.I was in the dark forest at that time.the only thing close there is Hogwarts.'  
  
Then, as if it was right there in front of him, he pieced together the sentences!  
  
'It's near water, it's visible from Hogwarts.it's on land.and you can see the whole day.'  
  
'The only thing you can see from Hogwarts both day and night is the lake and its surroundings.' Harry thought. 'A giant calls home.the giant squid!' he exclaimed. He knew he was right so far. He could feel it.  
  
'Now.where in the lake? It's not under it.nor in the sky.it's got to be the land that surrounds the lake!' he said. He wished more than anything that Hermione was here. They would've figured it in half time.  
  
'Near where light disappears.the light is possibly the sun and where it disappears could possibly mean west.it's obvious the sun sets in the west!' he wondered what Hermione would do.  
  
She would look for another meaning for the obvious clues. He thought to himself. 'West... west... could it possibly be the direction from Hogwarts?' he asked aloud. 'It's worth a try.'  
  
  
  
'Akamenous!' was a limb-tearing spell that Voldemort screamed.  
  
'Geronmia!' yelled Dumbledore .This was the counter-curse.  
  
They have been at it for nearly half an hour. Not one was getting tired. Dumbledore in fact, was looking remarkably steady. At some point, Gabrielle took notice of Voldemort's breathing for it was going heavily.  
  
'Tired yet, old man?' he asked insultingly.  
  
Dumbledore merely gave a meaningful grin at him and gave it to Hermione. She didn't know what it meant but it looked like a signal or some sort.maybe even a fast spell.  
  
She looked suddenly at Clay who had just stopped torturing Leonhart to watch. Of course, Leonhart was too weak now to even get up.  
  
Voldemort suddenly stopped casting spells. He looked at Dumbledore loathingly. Then, switched his stare to Gabrielle.  
  
'Crucio!' he bellowed.  
  
For a moment Gabrielle wondered why Voldemort looked at her but the moment she felt the pure torment of the spell, she knew why.  
  
It was like pain as she had never experienced. She screamed in agony, a scream so loud, it made Lupin's call for his daughter seem like a mere whisper.  
  
'Gabrielle!!!' he half called and half growled.  
  
'Stop that at once!' yelled Dumbledore.  
  
Voldemort gave a very cold and cruel laugh. He was having fun seeing so many people suffer.  
  
'You always did care for these incompetent half and half. I myself couldn't care for any of my Deatheaters yet they still follow me. Why? Fear, Dumbledore. Fear makes them bow down to me. Now, you bow down to me and declare me stronger or this animal shall perish!'  
  
Dumbledore seemed powerless. The wand that was making Gabrielle twitch was still facing her. However, Dumbledore remained calm and spoke.  
  
'Fear, Voldemort, is nothing more but a word. There is nothing to fear but fear itself. However, faith lives in the heart and hope makes us strong.'  
  
'Your wise words can never do you good, Headmaster! You refused to bow down to save this foolish one's life! You show more weakness!' he yelled, making the pain increase. He laughed.  
  
'Accio Rock!' yelled someone who was now free, able to get his wand.  
  
Ron quickly got hold of the summoned rock and threw it straight to Voldemort which he easily ducked.  
  
'Stupid boy! You think it not futile to throw a petty rock at me?' he hissed angrily aloud.  
  
Ron smiled. 'T'wasn't the purpose.' he said casually, holding Gabrielle.  
  
Everybody saw the reddening of Voldemort's eyes in anger.  
  
Before Voldemort could cast out the killing spell 'Avada Kedavra' to either Ron or Gabrielle, mostly Ron, someone moved in the back ground, trying to untie people, however failing.  
  
'Stupefy!' yelled Voldemort in the direction the person was last heard. It was quite dark; the trees were covering some of the people who were actually tied and the person trying to help them.  
  
He laughed the cruelest laugh. He knew who it was, as did everybody, he said another spell.  
  
'Limos solemn!'  
  
There, next to a shocked Lavender, was Hermione Granger.  
  
(Note from Dani: When Dumbledore gave her the look, it untied the rope that held her. Her trusted her from all the rest, because. well, that's a secret right now. Hermione was untying Lavender at the end. 


	80. Book 7 Chapter 33

***HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
****I am SSSOOOO sorry everybody. A lot of stuff has been going on here, and I just haven't gotten to spend as much time working on fanfictions. I have more time now, so I should be updating at least once a week, if not more! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Harry started from Hogwarts which took him about 2 minutes. He flew high up to the top on Buckbeak and said the four point spell.  
  
'Point me.' he told his wand. The wand pointed due north, as expected. Harry looked to his left and saw the lake. He saw something else.  
  
Right in front of him, in the distance, he saw some flickering of light.  
  
The first thing that entered his mind was, 'Spells are being cast!'  
  
And with that thought in mind, he rode Buckbeak the west of Hogwarts.  
  
He kept hoping he would make it with everyone in one piece.  
  
'Please.I can't be too late.'he said once.' I can't be too late.'  
  
'Hermione!' screamed a few of the students, Sirius, Hagrid and Lupin.  
  
'Miss Granger!' cried a few of the teachers. She was obviously loved.  
  
'Asinine Mudblood! How dare she try such a hopeless pathetic stunt?' asked Voldemort, not expecting anyone to answer. 'Now, to finish her off. I would have killed that wolf girl first or at least, you, Dumbledore, but I know for a fact that Harry Potter indeed loves this Mudblood. Which makes him weaker than I thought! Loving is for fools.' he said and cast the spell he once used on Harry,' Appallerium Condemnia!'. This was the spell he used back a year ago. It was one of the killing spells.  
  
The blinding blue light spread through the entire area, even to the lake.  
  
Hermione had no chance of escaping, being unconscious.  
  
When the blue light faded, everyone saw Hermione in a barrier. She was held in the arms of Harry James Potter.  
  
'Ah ,welcome Harry. I see you join us at last.' mocked Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore grinned.  
  
Harry didn't care to answer. He stood up and glared at Voldemort with such anger and detest that no one had ever seen.  
  
'You killed my parents.you killed Cedric.you've killed so many people.what for? To prove your point that you're powerful?' he asked slowly.  
  
'But Harry, killing is half the fun. It was especially delightful when I heard your mother beg for her life, her husband's and yours.I had no use for such an un-loyal Deatheater.She had to die.'  
  
Harry started to throw spells, everything he ever knew.  
  
It created a cloud of dust. Harry knew Voldemort wasn't that easy to beat so he was prepared for the spell he threw at him.  
  
'Deminae!' Voldemort yelled. This was a slashing spell. It was a rather powerful one at that.  
  
Harry barely missed it. It was so close, it cut a wound in his arm.  
  
Then ,when the cloud of dust disappeared, Voldemort was seen bleeding in the thigh. Harry had hit him.  
  
Voldemort yelled another spell, this time the only curse that was unavoidable, even for Harry, 'Avada Kedavra!'  
  
Harry couldn't block nor cast a counter curse for the one thing that protected him when he was an infant was the magic of love his mother left him, the love that flowed in his skin, which Voldemort took away in his fourth year.  
  
Harry waved his wand and yelled, 'Alka Zamandre!  
  
For the second time in three years, Harry and Voldemort's magic met in mid air.  
  
Voldemort was yet again was in confusion.  
  
Why was this happening again?  
  
However, this time, Harry heard no phoenix song. And Fawkes wasn't in sight either.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore for a second. He wasn't looking worried at all. He seemed to be watching with ease and concentration.  
  
The look he gave Dumbledore cost him something dear.  
  
Voldemort's spell overpowered his as he wasn't concentrating.  
  
'Shameful, shameful.' said Voldemort mockingly.  
  
The spell neared Harry. A mere 10 inches.  
  
He tried with all his might to put back the right balance, or better yet, make the spell closer to Voldemort.  
  
Sadly, it got closer.9 inches..8..  
  
The green light grew and a scream followed.  
  
'No!!!'  
  
The moment the green light vanished, there was a body left without a mark on the floor, dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The corpse of a young man lay flat on his front. Voldemort's cold victorious laugh was put to a stop when he saw that this corpse did not indeed belong to Harry Potter.  
  
Clay Olsen, a supposed Deatheater, lay flat on his back, motionless as he was no more.  
  
'Pitiful.' said Voldemort as he stared into Clay's open eyes. 'Traitorous worm!'  
  
Dumbledore stepped up. 'He was not a traitor, Voldemort. Mr. Clay Olsen is a hero.'  
  
'Shut up, old man! I've had enough of your rambling!' shouted Voldemort. He pointed his wand at him and cast a spell. 'Erendium!'  
  
Out came three big, sharp rings from his wand. It was headed directly at Dumbledore.  
  
Before he could do anything or wanted to, someone went in front of him and made all three rings, vanish.  
  
'Not dead yet, I see.' said Voldemort, a little disappointed.  
  
Harry didn't wish to comment back. He was as angry as anything but he wasn't going to let that stop him from concentrating. Clay sacrificed his life just to save him and he wasn't going to let his death be in vain.  
  
He felt a warm sensation near his chest. He looked at it and saw that his jade green dragon was glowing!  
  
The sensation spread throughout his entire body.  
  
It was as if he was flying without any broomsticks.  
  
Ron glared at Voldemort, hoping to find something that Harry could use. He noticed a black serpent-like necklace that he's never seen before.  
  
'Harry, just in case you wanted to know, the old git has a necklace a lot like yours, only it's a snake!' he shouted to his best friend.  
  
Harry thought for a second. Where had he seen a dragon and a snake before?  
  
In a painting and in his dream!  
  
Harry now got it. He was the dragon and Voldemort was the snake, obviously. But who was the phoenix? Was it Fawkes? If so, where was he?  
  
'Firenium!' yelled Voldemort. Flames of astounding sizes burst out from his wand. It went for Harry but he used the freezing spell.  
  
'Gordentia!'  
  
Both spells cancelled each other out.  
  
Harry made a quick cast for a spell but was beat to by Voldemort.  
  
'Expelliarmus!' cried Voldemort in his snake-like voice. Harry's wand was quickly disarmed.  
  
'Erendium!' not even a second after that, three big. sharp rings emerged from his wand and headed for Harry.  
  
The first one slashed Harry's left shoulder. The second one was going to hit him right He tried to block it but it stopped in mid air. 


	81. Book 7 Chapter 34

HP & Co. belong to JKR. This story and other characters belong to Dani.  
  
cautiously creeps in trying to avoid the lynch mob outside I'm really, really, really sorry! You see I had to move because of problems we won't get into, and I wasn't exactly in the best of health afterwards, and THEN I moved again, but I was without internet, and the library wouldn't let me bring any disks in or even use my laptop, so I had no way to update. BUT now, I have the internet and am fine, and had some free time, so here's at least one more chapter. Going to edit the next couple of chapters and try to upload them as well.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed... I can't seem to find all the emails, so I can't name you personally. Will go back to the site and do it soon. OK? Thanks. Love you guys! Enjoy!  
  
At that moment, Harry heard the song. It was harmonic and relaxing.  
  
Harry stared at the ring that was held before his eyes. It stopped spinning and fell flat on the floor. Harry looked at Voldemort and he noticed he could hear the song, too.  
  
'The phoenix song...I am near the phoenix light...immortality is mine!' he grinned.  
  
Phoenix light? Was it coming from him? Everybody seemed to think so. They were awaiting a spontaneous move from Harry but he was positive it was not coming from him.  
  
Fawkes wasn't around either. He looked around and his eyes were stuck at a certain picture.  
  
Hermione was rising slowly, higher and higher. She had her eyes closed with some light coming from her chest. She spoke in a voice that was not hers.  
  
'Those who look for the light immoral reasons shall pay.' Moreover, she said this with her mouth closed. Her hair looked as though it was being blown by a strong breeze.  
  
Voldemort had an evil grin.  
  
'So that Mudblood is the Phoenix light!And all these years I thought it was Potter!'  
  
Harry had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
'I will have to draw the phoenix's immortal power from her.' he said as he cast most of the standing people to a side.  
  
The Deatheaters were now gathering around Hermione's floating body. They were going to try and protect it until Voldemort finished with Harry...if he did...  
  
Suddenly, there was a small, but very loud burst and a wave of invisible energy started to spread out from Hermione. It made all the Deatheaters that surrounded her unconscious. Then, Hermione, or whoever she was, spoke again.  
  
'You cannot contain the light nor will you get it dishonestly.'  
  
The picture was complete...or rather painting. The dragon was there, as well as the serpent. The phoenix, it seemed, just surfaced.  
  
Voldemort, the bad guy that he is, didn't wait for Harry to let all this sink in. He quickly cast another spell.  
  
'Helanius!'  
  
It was as if Harry's skin was suddenly on fire. He hadn't heard of this spell before so he didn't know the counter curse. The phoenix song was slowly going.  
  
His body felt as though it was burning from the outside, but there was no fire.  
  
He then heard a voice so familiar and so welcoming.  
  
'Concentrate, Harry. Focus! You can do this...for everyone that dies...you can do this.' said his father's voice.  
  
That was all it took for him to get his strength back.  
  
The red cloud of mist that covered Harry during the spell was fading and Voldemort noticed this. Harry's eyes, which were closed, opened suddenly and he heard the song loud and clear! The red mist was entirely gone now...  
  
Voldemort still laughing confidently and conceitedly.  
  
'You think that scares me, boy?'  
  
Hermione, or the Phoenix light, made a barrier so huge, it covered the area Voldemort, Harry and her were in. She did this so they would remain undisturbed by any of the Deatheaters.  
  
'I see your little friend's helping you, Harry. Creating a barrier. Now she won't have a chance to run away!' he said this hovering toward Hermione, holding his wand in front of him.  
  
Voldemort was a mere 3 feet away when Harry raised hand, faced towards the Dark Lord. Something blew Voldemort away and he bounced off the barrier. He looked at Harry, who was now, finally, grinning.  
  
'What...'Voldemort began, shocked at how Harry did what he had just done.  
  
Voldemort didn't wait for the answer. He felt threatened. He threw all the curses he knew and spells which could damage, but not kill, he still wanted to make sure Harry would see his face when he killed him.  
  
Harry cast out numerous counter spells. All of which were successful. Voldemort came closer. If spells weren't going to help, he was going to kill him with the knife that wounded him 3 years ago!  
  
He aparated at Harry's side and got ready to stab him. Harry saw him and held his hand to stop him. They both fought for the knife. One was trying to stab the other while one was trying to take the knife away.  
  
'You'll never win, boy. .I'll be immortal once you're out of the way!' he said, short of breath.  
  
Then, Voldemort drew all his strength pushed the knife, not caring wherever it went.  
  
Harry lost strength, he was stabbed in the side but it wasn't going to be fatal.  
  
'As you pathetic children say, 'I told you so'.' 'laughed Voldemort.  
  
He turned and headed to Hermione, or the Phoenix light. Surprisingly, she wasn't doing anything. As Voldemort passed his unconscious Deatheaters, he was appreciating the phoenix light .Hermione's chest was still glowing. It was a radiant glow, so white and so pure. This was immortality. Voldemort happily reached for Hermione, prepared to pull her down as she was still afloat.  
  
'Immortality is mine!' he greedily said.  
  
I should leave you here, but as I haven't updated in forever, I'll keep going. (the lynch mob outside is going to kill me!)  
  
He touched her warm, feather-light robes and felt and enormous pain from behind his chest. What was this? Did it mean he was turning immortal?  
  
He was losing strength...  
  
He reached for his back...he stared at his hand. It had blood.  
  
He was bleeding!  
  
He was now on the floor. Someone walked up to him.  
  
It was Harry and he was holding a knife with blood on it. He threw the knife away and was about to give Voldemort a hand but all the painful memories he caused and the people he killed, including his parents, Cedric Diggory and Clay Olsen ,he took his hand back.  
  
'Imagine that. You were brought down by a knife and your immortality ticket. A Muggle knife, made by Muggles who you hate so much and the Phoenix light which you thought would bring you immortality. Ironic, isn't it?' said Harry, looking down at the pitiful person who was the dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort was dying. He wasn't expecting this. All he could do now was stare at the person who hated him the most, Harry Potter.  
  
'I will return...'he managed to say.  
  
And with that, Voldemort stopped breathing and lay there, lifeless.  
  
'I don't think so.' said Harry.  
  
The corpse began to turn into ashes and was blown away by the wind.  
  
The light in Hermione's chest began to fade. Harry noticed this and ran to her. She was falling.  
  
'Gotcha!' he said, catching Hermione. She was still unconscious. The barrier was gone and the Deatheaters remained still. They just witnesses their master's death.  
  
All the spells Voldemort did to stop everyone from interrupting were now gone as well.  
  
Within a few minutes, the Ministry Aurors arrived, late as usual. They took care of all the Deatheaters, both conscious and not.  
  
Other Ministry members attended to the shocked students, those who couldn't take any of this.  
  
As the Ministry took care of the people ,all of Harry's friends, both young and old, who were there, remained silent and waited till they were alone.  
  
Cornelius Fudge went to Dumbledore and glared at Sirius. They spoke for about 20 minutes. When Fudge left, he gave Sirius a look that said loathing and told him something, too. He left abruptly afterwards.  
  
It took about 5 hours for the Ministry to fix the mess and the staff, along with the students, returned safely to Hogwarts. They walked, of course, as Hermione would say, 'You can't aparate into Hogwarts.'  
  
The Order members, Ron, Gabrielle went with Harry, who was still carrying Hermione, to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was there waiting already and had some trouble asking Harry to let go of Hermione.  
  
The moment everyone was seated, or at least staring into abyss, Sirius spoke, which cleared away the unwanted silence.  
  
'I never would have guessed Hermione was the Phoenix light.'  
  
Lupin smiled. 'That's true. Did you know about this, Dumbledore?' he asked, still grinning.  
  
'What I knew then does not matter, for it is now.' said Dumbledore with more glimmer in his eyes now, than he had in a long time.  
  
'Albus, I never knew Clay would sacrifice his life! How awful!' said Professor McGonagall, sadly.  
  
'Uh, Professor, Clay was an Order Member?' asked Ron, trying to piece things together.  
  
'Yes. He was undercover to protect Harry. We knew Voldemort would try anything so we couldn't be too sure. Whether or not he was the Phoenix light, he needed protection.' said Leonhart.  
  
'So ,Hermione was actually the Phoenix light. Who knew?' asked Gabrielle.  
  
'I tell yeh, if Harry hadn't killed that Voldemort, I would've! Puttin' me in a cage, how insultin'! Should've killed him before Harry did, I should've.' grumbled Hagrid.  
  
Snape has a look that almost said disappointment. He was only too smart to hide this.  
  
Moody's big eye suddenly faced Harry, who was in fact, silent and next to Hermione. 'I reckon we should let these children get their rest.' he suggested.  
  
'I second that, Alastor.' said Dumbledore, staring at the two.  
  
Everyone got the idea, even Snape. However, this was a student's hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey made Ron and Gabrielle stay while letting the "old" people go. Ron and Gabrielle decided to get a bed really far from where Hermione.  
  
The moment they were out of earshot, Gabrielle spoke to Ron. 'Thanks for saving me, Ronald.' she said politely.  
  
'Uh, it's Ron, actually and it was no problem. I mean I couldn't let Voldemort um...'  
  
'Thanks. You're sweet.' she said, smiling and blushing at the same time.  
  
'Yes. I AM sweet.' he joked.  
  
Gabrielle leaned in and gave Ron a kiss on the cheeks. He then turned crimson red.  
  
Meanwhile, over at Harry Potter.  
  
He was next to Hermione, quiet still. It wasn't until she began to slowly wake up.  
  
'Harry? What happened? I thought I told you not to come!' she said, about to go tell him off.  
  
'Hermione, you know what? I don't care that you told me. You think I'd let you stay in danger? We've known each other seven years and yet you do not know me.' he said playfully.  
  
'Well what happened anyway? Why am I here? And how'd you get that cut?' she asked all at once.  
  
'Do you really want to know now, or shall we get some rest?'  
  
'Fine, but I want answers first thing in the morning...or whenever we wake up. What time is it, anyway?'  
  
'It's now 4 am.' said Harry, checking the hospital wing's clock.  
  
'Oh. Better get some sleep then. More sleep.'  
  
Harry got on a bed next to hers and pretended to sleep. He waited for her o do so before he did any of it.  
  
He also refused any question that came to his mind. He was far too tired to think about any answers to anything now, especially to how his father talked to him.  
  
He did answer one question: Hermione wasn't in danger because of him...  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Again I'm really sorry. PLEASE! Don't kill me. eyes angry mob warily 


	82. Book 7 Chapter 35

Disclaimer? You want a disclaimer? Have you READ ALL 81 chapters? You have? Well haven't you figured out that nothing is mine? That HP and Co. belong to JKR and this plot and other characters belong to Dani? You have? Then why are you reading this?  
  
Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Arianne: That's exactly why I posted it for Dani. It gave me an excuse to reread everything.  
  
King Harrison: Was this fast enough? Thanks for the reprieve on my life. Wait a minute, didn't I see you with the lynch mob yesterday??  
  
Nick-Potter7: That IS funny! EVERYDAY?? Uh.. I'll try... Probably won't be able to get one up tomorrow (Friday) but I don't have to work either job Saturday, so I'll try to get a couple chaps up.  
  
Mergincia Phoenix: Hopefully nobody gets mad at this, but I found the disks to write this a day before your last review, and I saw your review and I was like 'oh yeah... better update before I get killed'  
  
Now, enjoy this nice long chappie.  
  
He went to the language class and expected to find a lot of people but he only saw a few. He was however, surprised to see...  
  
Not only Hermione but Neville, Ron and even,  
  
'Malfoy! What are YOU doing here?' he asked quite disappointed.  
  
However, whatever Malfoy was about to say, Professor Lupin interrupted him by welcoming the students.  
  
'Well, you all must have quite a lot of questions in your mind. To start off, whatever you saw in the room, you don't tell anyone yet for there's a possibility that there was a mistake.' he told them, walking in front so as everyone could hear.  
  
Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron.  
  
'What's this about?' he whispered.  
  
'You're about to find out.' Hermione whispered back.  
  
'You're about to find out, too, aren't you?'  
  
'Nope. I remembered it all last night, Harry. I just didn't tell you because I thought it best to come from Professor Lupin.'  
  
Harry decided to pay very close attention to Lupin for he was saying something about hidden talents.  
  
'Now, I took a spell from a very old book and made it so that whatever special "talent" you had, you'd know. To make a long story short, whatever it is you saw in that room, you know the language. For example, as you all know, Mr. Potter speaks Parseltongue, therefore, he no doubt saw a snake, did you not, Harry?'  
  
Harry had another dose of people staring.  
  
'Uh, yeah. I did.' he said quietly but loud enough so that Lupin could hear.  
  
Lupin's grin widened. He was right.  
  
'Do you all follow me?' he asked, just to make sure.  
  
The nods made it clear that they did. Harry noticed Malfoy had a somewhat dumbfounded look. It was almost as if he saw something in that room which he didn't want.  
  
'Very well, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me after this.' he told the students of all four houses. There were about 20 or so students in the class, which meant that only 20 out of the whole 7th year had the "talent". It was a disappointing sight.  
  
As they left the classroom, Harry heard Neville tell a Hufflepuff friend about what he saw.  
  
'I don't believe it. I could talk to some sort of plant? Do plants even talk? And what was that other thing, a Kydenoe? I'm all confused. Maybe Grandma can help me out.'  
  
Harry remembered the only thing he couldn't describe. The really weird thing he saw after the snake, dragon and Phoenix. Of course, knowing he could talk to all three animals was too much to take in, especially after the day before.  
  
'Hey guys, can you wait up for me? I want to ask Lupin something.'  
  
'Sure, Harry. But better make it quick, Crookshanks is getting restless. He probably misses mom and dad.'  
  
'I'm going to see what Gabrielle's doing. Since Hermione's waiting, you don't mind, do you Harry?' asked Ron.  
  
'No, I don't. Go break a leg, Romeo.' teased Harry.  
  
Harry went inside and found Lupin cleaning his desk.  
  
'Um, sir? 'he asked, making sure he wasn't going to interrupt anything important.  
  
'Yes, Harry? Come in.'  
  
'Um...I was wondering...the time I took the test, I saw a phoenix, a dragon and a snake but I saw something I couldn't really describe. It was really weird and it didn't take shape of any animal I've ever seen, nor did it look like one.' he said, loud and clear.  
  
Lupin took time to wonder about this. 'I think, Harry, that the thing you saw WAS indeed an animal. However, it had not taken any shape because I don't think your ability to know the language have developed yet.' Lupin said finally.  
  
Harry was thinking, 'What?' and Lupin noticed this.  
  
'In short, whatever animal it was, the language it spoke, you haven't yet developed.' he said, smiling.  
  
'Oh. I see.' Harry said embarrassingly. It was that simple and he didn't understand. 'Thanks, sir. Will you continue teaching here?'  
  
'Maybe. I'm not sure yet. We teachers don't get the request until early August.' he joked.  
  
'Okay. Well, you taught a great class.'  
  
'Thanks, Harry. It was a pleasure.'  
  
Harry was about to leave when he said that but then Lupin continued. 'So I see you took the pendant James once wore. The only person I saw wearing that other than you, was you...a few years back.'  
  
Harry was amazed he still remembered. 'You...you recognized me?'  
  
'Yes. Well it's hard not to look for you if you were one of the people your mom and dad saw and disappeared mysteriously.' he said and smirked.' And someone told me who you were back then. Explained a whole lot...well not about myself but enough to convince me she wasn't making it up.'  
  
'You talked to her, too? Was this person a middle-aged lady with um.. a husband?' he asked curiously.  
  
Lupin laughed. 'Yes. And she told me not to tell you who she was because you will find out eventually.'  
  
Harry was starting to hate the word 'eventually' as it came so often when the lady was mentioned.  
  
'Yeah, I heard.' he said sarcastically.  
  
'Well, see you around...probably on Hagrid's wedding.' he said as Harry headed for the door.  
  
He turned back.  
  
'Sir, my dad was thankful to have you as one of his best friends. I'm sure he's really proud of it.' he said to Lupin.  
  
He smiled.' I know, Harry, I know.'  
  
Harry exited but heard Lupin say one more thing.  
  
'And make sure Ron wears something nice. I want my daughter to have a formal-looking date!' he joked.  
  
'Took you long enough.' Hermione said, outside the classroom.  
  
'Sorry. Just found out more things about the lady. Did you know she talked to Lupin, too? With her husband or whoever he was.'  
  
'Really, Harry? How peculiar.' said Hermione as the two headed to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
They got there and saw Ron talking to Gabrielle, as expected.  
  
Hermione "accidentally" muttered, 'Sheesh, get a room!' and laughed with Harry afterwards. This laughing stopped and was replaced by silence that wasn't awkward. They were near the fireplace and Hermione was mere inches away from him. For a moment, Harry had the sudden urge to lean in and...  
  
'Harry? Oy, mate!' Ron called.  
  
He looked at Ron who coming and looked back at Hermione. She had a somewhat disappointed look.  
  
'Yes, Ron?' he asked annoyed.  
  
'Oh. Am I interrupting something?' he asked, obviously knowing he did. The look on both Harry and Hermione's faces were a give away as well. 'I am? Good.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry was close to strangling him.  
  
'Well, I just wanted to say that you two have been the best friends any Weasley or I could ever have.' he said, trying to be sentimental. Harry and Hermione both felt guilty for getting annoyed at him. 'Group hug!' he yelled.  
  
Both were only too happy to refuse.  
  
'I love you guys!' Ron told them, half serious and half kidding. He then muttered, 'Something you should be telling each other, not that it's any of my business.'  
  
They broke off.  
  
'Whoa there, Ron. You okay, buddy?' Harry asked, changing the subject.  
  
'Yeah, Harry. Sure, sure.'  
  
'By the way, you're going to Hagrid's wedding, right?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah. I'm thinking of not wearing formal, though.'  
  
'Too bad. Lupin just told me you'd better wear formal for his daughter, or Gabrielle.' Harry laughed.  
  
'Oh they're both going? Father and daughter?' asked Hermione.  
  
'Yeah.' suddenly Harry remembered something. 'Hey, you two didn't tell me what you both saw in Lupin's little test!'  
  
Hermione looked as guilty as Ron.  
  
'Ha! See? Now, why don't you tell ickle Harry?'  
  
'Well. you see...'  
  
'Well, what it is...'began Hermione.  
  
'You don't feel like telling, eh? No problem. I'll squeeze it out of you later. Must pack. Don't want to be left here.. hang on...I do! I can't stand going back to those Muggles!' he complained.  
  
Hermione had that certain smile again, but strangely, so did Ron!  
  
'Okay, is there anything you'd both care to share?' he asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously.  
  
'Nope.' he lied.  
  
'Nothing in particular.' she lied.  
  
'Sure there isn't. But I've really got to pack. I'll see you two later.'  
  
He left them, both chuckling, and went to get his trunk and make sure nothing was forgotten. He was lucky Gabrielle found his wand before it was lost.  
  
Harry was savoring this moment. It was the last time he'd see his four- poster bed, Ron's four-poster bed and all the other guys' four-poster beds. It was also the last time he'd get to see Dean Thomas' football posters, Neville's remembrall and Seamus' picture of his girlfriend, Rain.  
  
He was the only person now. He was taking an awful lot of time, packing.  
  
He made sure nothing was forgotten. From the silver hey he received on his 15th birthday to all the Quidditch cards Ron gave him, he took them all.  
  
He finally finished packing and was about to take Hedwig. 'Well, Hedwig old girl, the last time we'll be seeing this room of ours. We've got to cherish this moment.' he told his snowy-white bird.  
  
For a moment, Harry thought his eyes deceived him. He thought he saw Hedwig roll her eyes at him. He ignored it because she was only a bird after all.  
  
He left his trunk in the room as it would be magicked on the train later. He went down carrying his owl in her cage, which she highly detested.  
  
He saw Hermione, Gabrielle and Ron waiting for him near the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
'Finished? So fast? My, I think it's only been a mere 2 hours! You're quite the fast packer.' Ron said sarcastically.  
  
'Sure am. And aren't YOU the nice one!' Harry came back.  
  
'If you two children have finished whatever it is you're doing, we've got a train to catch.' Hermione said, stopping the two boys.  
  
Harry wasn't the only one that carried an animal. Hermione was carrying her cat, Crookshanks, Gabrielle was carrying her lavender owl, Fletcher and Ron carried the small but terrible Pigwigeon,or "Pig" for short.  
  
They all arrived at the train station in less than half an hour and gave their animals to one of the personnel. Hermione was forced to doing the same to Crookshanks. She had always made him stay in the train, however, after last year's incident, the staff made the new "no pets" rule.  
  
One of the student's eagle owl made quite a mess and the staff were forced to clean it without using magic.  
  
'I reckon it was Malfoy's git.' Ron said, as they boarded the train.  
  
This was Gabrielle's first ride on the Hogwarts Express so Ron offered to escort her.  
  
Harry made his way to their usual compartment, which was empty, with Hermione close behind. The two took the only two window seats.  
  
'Oh fine. Don't save us window seats. It's not like we want any.' Ron complained.  
  
'We were here, first Ron. You should've picked up your pace!' teased Hermione.  
  
Ron gave a sarcastic smile.  
  
'It's okay, Ron. I don't need a window seat.' Gabrielle told him. She looked at both Harry and Hermione. 'Say, could you show me where the little witch's room is?' she asked, trying to give a hint to go.  
  
'Um...Don't you want someone else to show you? More specifically, Hermione?' he asked, not getting the hint.  
  
'No. I. Want. To. Go. With. You.' she said slowly and even tilted her head Harry and Hermione's way so he could get the hint.  
  
'Ohhhhhh.' he said finally. 'Well, sure. You know I'm a gentleman.'  
  
Harry nearly busted into laughter but he stopped himself. The two left and silence found it's way into the compartment.  
  
Harry's thoughts were, 'Okay...Should I go talk to her? I mean we ARE friends...Just the way I like it...friends...good friends...Besides, she wants this as much as I do...stay as friends!...Who're you kidding, you know you don't want to be just friends...Should I tell her?...No...She's had enough of my nonsense...But if she wanted to...I mean...I'll just pretend I don't know of my feelings...my stupid feelings. I'll wait until I'm sure I'm not the only one who doesn't want to be just friends...Wait.. that's it...you wait, Harry.'  
  
Hermione, however, wasn't far from what Harry was thinking. Should I go over there and tell him I actually wanted to go to the dance with him?.. No. He'll just give me the old I-can't-have-a-relationship talk again. What utter nonsense!...Friends...friends is good. That's what you want. That's what you both want, right?...Nope, wrong. You know what you want. You want to just grab him and give him a kiss on his tender, soft, kissable...  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'What were you smiling about?'  
  
'What? Oh. Nothing. I got a pass on my last test.' she lied.  
  
'Oh. Okay. So...um...' Harry began. Quick! Think! You look silly doing this! 'Do you remember the old woman we saw when we went back through time?'  
  
'Yeah. How could I forget? She basically read my mind...even when I asked her if...never mind.'  
  
Harry forced himself to not ask what she asked the woman.  
  
'But do you remember where her scar was? Was it on the left or right arm?'  
  
'It was on the left. I remember that much. On the left.' she told him.  
  
'So I guess to figure out who she is, we'll have to look for that scar...or slash...'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Silence yet again, came.  
  
'Um, Hermione, what DID you see in Lupin's test?'  
  
'Will you not give that up?'  
  
'Just curious.'  
  
'Well, I couldn't really describe it. I mean.. It was some sort of animal but something I've never seen before. Lupin said that my "talent" hasn't yet...'  
  
'Developed. 'Harry continued. 'Yeah, he told me the same thing.'  
  
The train was passing a beautiful countryside. The two took this as an excuse to not talk, just admire the scenery, even if they've seen this at least 10 times.  
  
When Ron and Gabrielle finally came back, they were surprise to see the two looking outside.  
  
'Sheesh! We were gone for like an hour and nothing's happened? Boy, you two have issues.' grumbled Ron.  
  
Gabrielle laughed. Harry just looked at him with daggers while Hermione did her "tut tut".  
  
Ron sat next to Harry and Gabrielle next to Hermione. The boys opened a Quidditch conversation while the girls talked about Hagrid's wedding. Once in a while, Ron would catch Harry's gaze "accidentally" go to Hermione. Gabrielle would pretend not to see the way Hermione would look at Harry every other minute. Ron and Gabrielle tried hard to hold their smiles or laughs. It was really funny seeing two people adore each other and pretend not to.  
  
'Do you think the Gryffindor Quidditch team will find good replacements for us?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yes, of course. I mean...we're mere players, There are hundreds of players out there to choose from.' said Harry.  
  
'Okay. Well, I'll sure miss that team. It was awesome, if not radical!' Ron said. He knew the word "radical" was not his usual vocabulary, he was trying to see if Harry noticed.  
  
'Yes. It was a great year, wasn't it?' he said, obviously not noticing. Ron tried so hard not to burst out in laughter.  
  
'I wonder who the bride of honor is. Maybe it's that Fleur Delacour people have been telling me about. I hear she and Madam Maxine are really close.' said Gabrielle.  
  
'Yeah. Probably.' Hermione said flatly.  
  
Gabrielle knew Hermione wasn't paying attention now. She was busy trying to look at Harry and not get caught. She didn't mind. She was going to have some fun.  
  
'I have three legs and seven fingers on each hand.' she stated loud and clear enough for Hermione to hear.  
  
'Really? That's great.' she said, and still not paying attention.  
  
Gabrielle merely giggled.  
  
'You're hair's on fire!'  
  
'It is? What?'  
  
That got her.  
  
'Why would you say that?' Hermione asked, wanting an explanation.  
  
Gabrielle smiled.  
  
'You don't think I saw where your eyes were? 'she giggled.  
  
'You saw?' she whispered.  
  
'Why are we whispering?'  
  
'Because!'  
  
'Ohhhh. I see. It's pretty obvious. I mean, he looks at you, too...once in while. We've both...hang on.. we've ALL noticed it. It's only you two that need convincing.'  
  
She had a scheming grin.  
  
'Well, sorry to burst your bubble but we're both just friends again. That's all. That's what we want and that's what we'll be.' she whispered to Gabrielle.  
  
'Sure you will. I so believe that you are just friends.' she teased, in a whisper, of course.  
  
'Why do you two keep whispering? What are you talking about?' asked Ron, Harry agreeing.  
  
'Wouldn't you like to know?' asked Gabrielle playfully. 'I need to tie my hair, don't mind me.' she said, tying her hair.  
  
Harry didn't mean to look but as soon as he saw what he saw, he stood up.  
  
'Um, Hermione, could you help me with something? I think I hear Hedwig.' he lied.  
  
Hermione did as he asked, thinking she needn't have to do the first move.  
  
Harry lead her to an empty compartment.  
  
'Why all the secrecy?' she asked once inside.  
  
'Did you see her scar? It was on her arm! And it looked like a slash!' he exclaimed.  
  
'You mean...?'  
  
'Yes! She's the old lady! She's the one from the future! I saw her scar!'  
  
'I didn't see it. Maybe you're over exaggerating. Maybe it wasn't really a slash. Maybe you just want so much to see a slash, you imagined it was.'  
  
'I didn't. See for yourself.'  
  
'Okay. I will.'  
  
And with that, the two left the empty compartment to joined Ron and Gabrielle, who was possibly the old woman who made them go back in time. The two of them entered the compartment. Harry couldn't stop staring at Gabrielle. Hermione thought that this was inappropriate.  
  
She took the same seat next to Gabrielle, near the window.  
  
The four of them shared a short silent moment until Hermione decided to speak up.  
  
'So.. um.. Gabrielle, I saw the scar on your um...arm. What happened to it?' she asked. 'I mean if you don't mind telling.'  
  
'Oh. No, not at all. You mean this scar?' she said, raising her right arm and showing them the slash looked like it was made quite a while ago. Hermione smiled and Harry was astounded. 'I got it when I rode my first bicycle. I was riding it and suddenly this big willow tree came out of nowhere and hit me. It left me with quite a big cut, too. Hence, this.' she told them.  
  
'Oh. Well, you still look good, anyway.' said Ron.  
  
'Cool it, Romeo.' joked Harry.  
  
Before Hermione could ask Harry out, the Train had reached King's Cross Station.  
  
'Wow. That was fast...kinda. 'said Ron.' What say you come with me, fair lady?' he asked Gabrielle.' Let us leave these two alone.' he said and winked at them both.  
  
Harry got up, letting Hermione go out first.  
  
'Harry, you got it wrong...'she began but was interrupted by Colin Creevey.  
  
'Harry, could I take a picture of you and your girlfriend?' he asked. He was a 16 year old boy with a camera. Some things never change.  
  
'Uh, Colin, she's not exactly my...'he began.  
  
'Oh shut up, Harry and let the young man take a picture of you and your girlfriend.' interrupted Ron.  
  
'Actually, could the four of you all stand together? I want to take the picture of Harry Potter's friends. Especially the guy who stood up to You- Know-Who.. I mean, Voldemort.' he said.  
  
Ron liked being called "the guy who stood up to Voldemort". It was his pleasure to take a picture with his friends. After the "click", Gabrielle made a small request.  
  
'Say Colin dear, do you mind taking four other pictures? I'd really love to have me one of those.'  
  
'Oh. Sure, no problem.' said Colin.  
  
After a minute of flashes, the four took their pictures and thanked Colin.  
  
They went out and took their trunks and their animals. Hermione still trying to get Harry alone. Once Harry got his things and was set, he saw that Hermione, Gabrielle and Ron were all set as well.  
  
Ron and Gabrielle went through the barrier first with a last look of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
I gave you a REALLY long chapter to celebrate the END of the story. Don't worry, if I haven't said it yet, I'll say it now, I have over 100 (probably at least 200) pages in pt 8 font. Yeah, there will be more. I have no idea what the sequel's title will be yet. Dani and I agreed that 82 chapters was a good stopping point, and then I had to figure out where to stop it. That line looked good to me. 


	83. Book 7 Chapter 36

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! HP and Co. = JKR. Other characters and plot = Dani.  
  
I went back and found a better stopping point.... I'm sorry that last one sucked. The sequel will be called 'Love Still Grows' and the first chapter will be uploaded as soon as this one is.  
  
I will try for better punctuation and "" in the sequel. sighs The things I do for you people. :) Okay, that was a joke, laugh!  
  
Nick-Potter7: Yeah. It was on I thought Dani should bring her talented writing to another group, and since she has a harder time getting on the net than I do, I volunteered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Gabrielle went through the barrier first with a last look of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Harry and Hermione were going second.  
  
'Harry, you got it wrong...'  
  
'Wait. Tell me after we get out of the barrier, okay?' he asked, trying not to sound rude.  
  
'Okay. But you'l l regret you've waited this long.' she warned him.  
  
He didn't pay attention to her as he was still wondering about Gabrielle and her scar. She went first and Harry came next. After they exited the barrier, Harry wasn't at all surprised to see that the Dursleys weren't there. They were probably going to try and be late.  
  
He approached Hermione. 'So what was that you wanted to say?' he asked.  
  
'Well, if you would've at least let me tell you, I would've said that Gabrielle ISN'T the old lady.' she stated clearly.  
  
'She's not? But she's got the scar on her arm...'he argued.  
  
' Yes, she does. On her RIGHT arm. The lady had it on her left.' she told him.  
  
'You're right. Damn. I let that tiny information slip my mind.' he said. 'I guess we're back where we started.' he said sulkily.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I should find the Dursleys now, shouldn't I?'  
  
'Nope. I don't think they'd be picking you up any time soon.' she said, getting that grin again.  
  
'What do you know that I don't?...aside from the obvious.'  
  
'Hey Harry, remember in your 3rd year how you said you'd live with me? Does that still mean you will now?' asked a most familiar and welcoming voice.  
  
Harry turned around.  
  
OMG! It's not an actual cliff hanger, did you really think I'd leave you there?  
  
'Sirius! What are you doing here?'  
  
'Didn't anyone tell you? Good. I'm free! That rat's in jail...He'll be getting the Dementor's kiss any day now.' he told him. He turned to Hermione. 'Good of you to not tell him.'  
  
'One of the hardest things I've ever done.' she joked.  
  
Harry was happier than he had been most of his life, in fact, today was the happiest. He was going to live with his godfather!  
  
'Do you still have a house?' he asked, trying not to sound rude.  
  
'Yeah. I've been trying to fix it ever since I was freed. Fudge wasn't so please to hear I was innocent. But I actually have a room ready for you. Care to join me?'  
  
'Of course! I've waited for this long enough!' he exclaimed.  
  
Ron and Gabrielle approached them.  
  
'I see you've found out, eh, Harry?' he asked teasingly. 'That's why we couldn't tell you. He didn't want us to. He wanted it to be a surprise.'  
  
'I figured that part out, Ron, thanks.' said Harry.  
  
After some discussion, everyone figured they had to leave.  
  
'Bye Harry. I'll see you when you come to my house or better yet, I come to yours!' Ron said as hugged him. This was of course, a manly hug.  
  
Harry hugged Gabrielle as well.  
  
'Take care of Ron. And say "hi" to your father for us.' he told her.  
  
'Will do. Take care Harry.' She then gave Hermione a hug and whispered something else.  
  
Harry didn't hug Hermione yet. He waited until everyone left. Sirius got the idea and left them. He even stalled Hermione's parents.  
  
The two were clear out of earshot and sight.  
  
You know, I COULD leave it here.  
  
'So um...I...'Harry began. Should I do it? Does she want to be friends?  
  
Hermione wasn't going to do anything until he did. Remember, you don't do anything .Let him do it. He owes you that much  
  
Harry gave up and just gave her a friendly hug.  
  
'I'll miss you miss know-it-all.' he said.  
  
'Don't call me that. I'll miss you, too. Thanks for being a great friend.' she said, half meaning it and half wanting to say something else.  
  
'You were a great friend, too, Hermione.' he told her, wanting to say something else.  
  
They both pulled away from the hug.  
  
'Well, bye.' said Hermione.  
  
'Yeah, bye.'  
  
Leave it here? It's tempting. I can leave the story just like this for a day or so....  
  
He watched her walk further. Come on you dummy, go after her!  
  
'No, don't. You can't hurt her again. Besides, she's in danger when you're around.' he told himself. She's in danger whether she likes it or not! She has the Phoenix light!  
  
Hermione ,this just goes to show you, not everything ends up in happy endings. she thought. Too bad he doesn't have feelings for me anymore.  
  
'Too bad.' she told herself.  
  
She was about to turn a corner where her parent's car was parked when someone grabbed her waist.  
  
'Harry, what are you do..' she protested...pretended to at least.  
  
'Shhh. You'd better shut up and let me kiss you.' he ordered.  
  
For the first time, Hermione did as she was ordered.  
  
Harry leaned in and kissed her. She returned it, both their eyes closed.  
  
'I'm sorry.' he muttered, after they pulled away.  
  
'Damn right you are.' she joked.  
  
'Care to be my girlfriend again?' he asked her.  
  
She smiled widely and was about to answer 'of course!' when someone accidentally bumped into her.  
  
'Ouch! That hurt!'  
  
The man who hit her was carrying something sharp and it wounded Hermione.  
  
Harry wasn't going to yell at the person but he didn't at all liked the idea of him wounding Hermione in her left arm. If he new better, he'd say it was a...  
  
'Herm! You've got a slash on your left arm!' he exclaimed, loud and clear.  
  
'Oh my gosh! It's me! I set the pendant! I made us go back through time!' she exclaimed.  
  
'Hermione, if you were the old woman, who was the man?' Harry asked Hermione.  
  
After hearing what Harry suspected, Hermione made a logical statement.  
  
'Wait. Hang on a minute, Harry. This is silly and not to mention ridiculous! It can't be me! It's not possible. I mean...who's to say it's to become a scar? I was just cut accidentally by that man...'she told him and pointed to the man who wounded her, only he wasn't there. 'Where'd he go?'  
  
'No, listen. I remember her scar quite clearly and it kinda looked like...'he argued.  
  
'Kinda. That's not enough evidence. Come on, Harry. I mean I know we've had our share...more than our share of adventures but how on earth are we supposed to travel back into time?...I mean, I didn't go back through time. And furthermore, the man who the lady was with...I don't think we'll ever know who he is...'  
  
'I'm telling you, Hermione. The old woman is you. She is you. You grew up, got married, figured out how to operate that pendant and went back through time to tell me how to confront Voldemort.' He said determinedly. 'And to...hang on, you asked you something when we met you. You answered it even thought you didn't hear the question!' he said as it finally dawned on him.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Oh don't play um...dumb.'  
  
Hermione walked up to him and felt his forehead with her hand.  
  
'Are you sure you're okay?...'she asked, trying to see if he's sick. 'Ow!... My arm! I think I need to get something to stop the bleeding.'  
  
'Hang on.' he said. He took his wand from his pocket and waved it a few times. It conjured up a sling and bandaged Hermione's arm.  
  
'My. You're getting pretty good at all the magic.' she giggled.  
  
'Yeah? Thanks. This is basically the first time I've done this and coming from the smartest student her year has known, it's quite an honor.' he joked.  
  
'Knock it off.' she said.  
  
They both suddenly heard Hermione's parents in the distance.  
  
'No, no. We can take it from here. Thank you um... Sirius. Harry must be thrilled to have you as godfather.' said Mrs. Granger..  
  
'I hope so.' said Snuffles.  
  
'Do you have an address? Maybe our dear little daughter could visit sometime.' cheerfully said Mr. Granger.  
  
Hermione heard all this.  
  
'Little? I'll show them how little I really...'  
  
'Herm, your father has a point.' said Harry.  
  
'You think I'm "little", too?!'  
  
'No, no. That's not what I meant. I mean, why don't you come and visit? I know I'm getting ahead of myself but would you? I'd love to see you in the summer...'  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
'Of course...That's if it's alright with Sirius.' she said, kind of looking forward to the event.  
  
'I'm alright with it. You can come anytime...after Harry gets use to the house. 'said Sirius, joining in the conversation.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'I've really got to go now, Harry. See you soon!' she said and kissed him on the exact same cheek and spot as she did in their fourth year. 'Goodbye Sirius! I'm glad they came to their sense and freed you.' and with one last smile at Harry, she trotted to the Grangers.  
  
'I hear you've had some pretty rough times this year.' said Sirius as they started walking, to where, Harry had no idea.  
  
'Yeah.. I met my parents though. They were really...'he began, knowing he'd have to explain.  
  
'Y-you met them? But how?' asked Sirius, shocked.  
  
'Well, it's a very long story.' he said, spicing it up.  
  
'Okay then. We'll need a seat for this, don't we?'  
  
Sirius touched Harry, his things and Hedwig. In mere seconds, Harry found himself in a room full of wizarding things. His godfather sat comfortably on a couch.  
  
'Make yourself at home 'cause you ARE home.' He told him.  
  
Harry quickly knew they had aparated and were at Sirius' house...his house, too now.  
  
'I'll look around later and tell you the story now. Then maybe you can tell me if you remember anything. I need all the answers...'he was saying but was quickly interrupted.  
  
'Sorry to interrupt but I have no idea of what you're talking about. Care to start from the beginning?' asked Sirius, grinning.  
  
Harry did as he was asked and soon, Sirius was listening and clinging to every word. When Harry finished, he was itching to know what Sirius would say, if he remembered, if he had any clue to who the lady or the man was or anything.  
  
'So...'Sirius began. He took everything rather well, considering Harry told him about how someone set a phoenix pendant to go back 16 years just to make him and Hermione meet his parents and to gather information from the past so that it would help him in the future. Not to mention they've seen the younger versions of the Marauders and Lily. He also had the chance to meet the person responsible for their journey back through time, who Harry highly believed to be Hermione's future version.  
  
'Is this all too much?' he asked his godfather, not ignoring the silence he brought after the story.  
  
'No, no. It's just that you telling it all over again brought the memories back. I miss them...And Voldemort saying your mom was a Deatheater, that must've been rough for you, Harry.' he told his godson.  
  
'Was she really? Or was Voldemort just saying that to try and distract me?' he asked, hoping it was the later.  
  
Sirius had a saddened face. He was trying to figure out whether he should tell Harry now or not. He finally reached a conclusion and said, 'What time is it?' loud and clear.  
  
Harry knew Sirius didn't want to share that part about his mother... well, at least not now.  
  
'It's half past eight.' he said, checking his watch.  
  
'Already? Boy, you must be some chatterbox, Harry. I should show you around.' he offered.  
  
'Okay.' he said quickly, not liking being called a "chatterbox."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------By the time you get here, the sequel will be up, hopefully. If will quit giving me a hard time..... Remember it's called LOVE STILL GROWS 


End file.
